Unexpected
by Cori.A.Carmins
Summary: Matilda is an unknown diva given the opportunity of a lifetime to change the face of it. However, Jonathon Good takes an instant disliking to the newbie and isn't scared to let it be known. Matilda is determined to make him respect her, no matter what it takes. Will Jon learn to respect Matilda or is it a fruitless endeavour?
1. Sister Abigail

**A/N: So here I am again… with another Dean Ambrose story… haha.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Only stating this once. I have no ownership over the WWE, characters, etc. Only those I make up, which will be obvious!**

 _ **Unexpected**_

 _Chapter One: Sister Abigail_

"But I'm a nobody."

"You have talent, charisma and an attitude towards this business that the companies Divas need to witness. Now, I know plenty of them are going to get their noses out of joint at your appearance, but you know what – I don't care. This is my call and if they don't like it, I will gladly show them where the door is."

Matilda Harrison looked at Stephanie McMahon in shock. She ran a hand through her light brown hair, her light brown eyes lit with respect at the woman, "I guess when I got asked to leave home and come here for an interview I thought that I would either be sent back home or to developmental."

"Tenille Dashwood vouched for you. Apparently you and her go way back?"

Matilda gave a nod and smile and Stephanie smiled in reply.

"So, are you ready to dive in a shake up not only the Divas division, but also the superstars?"

"Bring it," nodded Matilda.

Stephanie slid Matilda her contract and the Australian woman, from a small country town signed it.

"Brilliant. So, let's introduce you to your stable mates."

Stephanie led Matilda through a corridor and into another room. Seated around a table sat Paul Levesque, Mark Carrano and three other men.

"Windham, Jon and Adam meet your Sister Abigail," introduced Stephanie, "Matilda, meet Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Braun Stowman."

Matilda greeted the men with a polite smile as she sat down at the table.

"So you know we have been wanting to introduce a real diva named Sister Abigail," stated Stephanie, "It's taken us a while to find a female wrestler who could pull off the right amount of crazy. Matilda here, is just that. She is unpredictable in the ring and exudes the right amount of charisma that a character like Sister Abigail is going to need."

"I think it's great," said Windham, "I've been wanting a Sister Abigail for a while.

* * *

A week later found Matilda arriving at the FedEx Forum in Memphis.

"Matilda?"

Matilda looked up from a letter to see a woman with red curly hair looking at her curiously, "Yes?"

"I'm Amber. Stephanie assigned me to help get you ready for your debut tonight," replied Amber with a kind smile.

"Oh great."

Amber gestured for Matilda to follow her and led her through the backstage area and to a dressing room.

"Place your bags here and we need to go see the seamstresses for your ring gear."

Matilda did as she was told and hurriedly followed Amber through the corridors, earning a few curious looks. There had been rumours swirling of a new talent joining them, however those involved in the storyline were on strict orders to remain silent.

"Here we go!" said Amber brightly, "Hello Christine!"

"Hullo Amber, love. Is this our newbie?" greeted the older woman with grey streaked black hair and kind dark eyes.

"Yes! Matilda, this is Christine. So… is it ready?"

Christine grinned and pulled out a clothes hanger with the outfit covered in a black bag. She also produced a box, "The shoes. Go try it on!"

Matilda smiled nervously and went into the dressing area and changed into the gear. Once dressed she stepped out and looked at Amber and Christine nervously.

Matilda donned a pair of blue jeans, designed to look ratty and patched up with darker blue jeans material or an off white material. She wore a tan brown, suede tank top with a fringe design at the bottom. Her boots were mid-calf length and were a dark brown suede also, which she had laced up, leaving the top section unhooked for easier movement.

"And you have the black poncho to wear out," added Christine, noticing it slung over Matilda's arm.

The poncho was covered in the fringe style also.

"This is awesome," said Matilda looking at her reflection, "Its… it's perfect."

Christine grinned, "You look great."

"Thank you."

Christina waved off her thanks and Amber handed Matilda a dressing robe.

"To hide the outfit from the other's," instructed Amber.

Matilda pulled on the black long dressing gown and followed Amber to hair and make up.

"Hi Renee!" greeted Amber brightly.

"Oh hey," greeted Renee Paquette from her seat as her hair was styled, "How are you?"

"Great. You?"

Renee smiled warmly, "Brilliant."

Amber gestured for Matilda to sit down and gestured for a stylist to come over. Amber whispered in her ear and she gave a surprised nod.

Matilda sat still as the stylist got to work on her hair, undoing the braid it was in and brushing it out. She then grabbed a bottle of hairspray and got to work, tousling Matilda's hair into messy curls. A make-up artist set to work on Matilda's face, complimenting her on her long eyelashes.

"Thanks," murmured Matilda nervously.

* * *

"Look at you!" greeted Windham, hugging Matilda, "You look perfect! Just like we discussed at the meeting."

Matilda smiled. Windham had taken her under his wing, and explained how the WWE works and discussing a few of the talents, especially the ones they would be working with frequently.

"The fringe looks good on the clothes," agreed Jon, decked out in his Luke Harper gear.

"I was sceptical," admitted Matilda, "But it works."

The group looked over at the monitor. There was currently a match on between Brie Bella and Becky Lynch and the Wyatt's were about to interrupt it.

* * *

Suddenly the lights went out mid-match and the Wyatt theme started.

" _What on earth?"_ yelled JBL, _"What could the Wyatt's want with a Diva's match?"_

The crowd watched in confusion as they walked out with Brie and Becky standing in the ring. Their match stipulation had been no outside support so their team mates were absent from ring side.

At the end of the ramp, Bray blew out his lamp and the lights flickered on.

"I thought now would be the time to make a revelation," said Bray into a microphone as Brie and Becky watched him in confusion and caution, "About someone who means the world to me! Someone who guided me in the right direction! You see, they feel this Diva's revolution isn't happening right! They think it needs to be saved!" Bray chuckled, "And they are here to save it."

The lights flickered off again and a remixed version of the Wyatt theme played.

Walking out with a flickering candle came a woman. The candle light played shadows over her face, obscuring her from complete view. She made her way down the ramp with Luke and Braun stepping to either side of the ramp respectfully. Bray fell to his knees at her feet and held his arms out wide.

She blew the candle out and the lights came back on.

Standing before Bray stood a woman with messy, curly light brown hair. She looked up at the ring with a crazed smirk and slowly pulled the poncho off.

Brie and Becky looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Slowly, the woman walked over to the ring stairs and climbed up them. She stood on the rings edge and chuckled as Brie mouthed off at her.

From behind, Becky hit Brie with a drop kick and covered her for the pin, gaining an easy win. With Becky's back turned, the woman stepped into the ring and grabbed Becky by her hair. She threw Becky into the corner and ran at her, slamming both boots into Becky's mid-section before standing with a laugh. With slow, deliberate movements, she pulled Becky up, slung an arm over her shoulder's and by grabbing Becky around the middle on both sides, lifted her so both feet hung on the top rope.

With a crazed smile, she slammed herself backwards and Becky face first into the mat, knocking the diva out cold.

Bray slid into the ring, praising the woman before looking at the crowd and speaking to them, "The Diva's division has been saved… by Sister Abigail."

* * *

"Best kept secret, ever!"

Matilda looked up from a book she had been reading in catering before she was to record her backstage interview with Renee to see a black haired diva grinning at her, "Err… thanks."

"No seriously," insisted the diva, "Your style in the ring and the way you exude the craziness is bloody brilliant – I'm Saraya… known as Paige."

Matilda smiled, "Matilda – but call me Mattie, please. Only my mother calls me Matilda. But I shall be known as Sister Abigail."

"You know, I thought they would have Sister Abigail all nunned out."

Matilda laughed, "And offend the church?"

Saraya grinned, "Welcome to the WWE. I like you here but obviously you were warned others would be pissed?"

Matilda nodded, "I have been."

"I'll back you up."

"Mattie!" called Windham, "We need you."

Matilda farewelled Saraya and hurried over to Windham, "S'up?"

"They want you to come out during our match against Reigns and Ambrose," stated Windham, "Rile the guys up… Vince wants you to physically involve yourself in the match. You've wrestled against guys?"

Matilda nodded, "I have… do Reigns and Ambrose know this?"

Windham gestured ahead and standing by the wall stood the two men with Jon and Adam, "Matilda, meet Joe and Jon."

"Two Jon's. This will be fun," said Matilda before she gave a small wave to them both, "Nice to meet you both."

"You too," nodded Joe.

Jonathon Good merely looked at Matilda in silence.

"So, which one of you do I physically attack?" asked Matilda brightly.

"We were thinking Jon," said Joe with a gesture to his team mate.

"Okay… what about a high flying attack from the top rope? Top rope drop kick?"

"Sure," answered Jon gruffly adjusting the tape on his wrists.

"Matilda!"

Matilda turned to see Amber gesturing to her, "You need to film your interview."

Matilda hurried away and Windham looked at Jon with a frown.

"You got an issue with Mattie?" asked Windham with his Jon and Adam looking at the other Jon with a frown.

"I have issues with people who skip the hard yards," he replied coolly.

Windham laughed, "You don't know her or her background. Wait till you see her out there, working the ring and that audience. You'll be changing your tune."

"Some of these supposed female wrestlers can't even take a hit, let alone sell a move," added Adam with an agreeing nod from his Jon.

* * *

"I'm here with Sister Abigail… Bray Wyatt said you are here to save the Diva's division," spoke Renee, "Why do you feel it needs saving?"

Sister Abigail looked at Renee in silence.

"Do you have anything to say about the Diva's division?" asked Renee.

"There are a lot of fake women claiming to be a diva… saying that they are the reason why the female athlete is being celebrated," stated Sister Abigail, "They are liars! All liars who only want the fame, the glory that comes with recognition and popularity! I am here to rid the division of the fakes and save the true ones from obscurity!"

"So… so who are the liars?"

"They know who they are and they know I am coming for them… I'm always watching and always waiting… when I make my move they won't see it happening… oh no, no, no," Sister Abigail laughed and tugged on a lock of Renee's hair, "It may even be you!"

* * *

The crowd reacted with a mix of boos and cheers as Sister Abigail walked down to the ring. Bray reacted to her arrival with glee, slamming a boot into the chest of Roman Reigns. Dean Ambrose turned and looked at Sister Abigail with irritation as she walked around the ring smiling at Bray and Luke. Braun greeted Abigail with a respectful nod.  
Abigail walked over to the edge of the ring, resting her hands on the edge causing Roman to back up suddenly, in fear of injuring the woman. This allowed for Bray to suplex him backwards and aim for a pin only Roman managed to kick out and roll away.

"Anyone but you, Roman!" taunted Bray with a laugh.

Dean stretched out urging Roman to tag him in, glaring as Abigail moved closer in his direction. She stood near him and looked at up at him in crazed wonder and Dean frowned before turning away as Roman tagged him in and rolled out of the ring injured.

As Dean took on a now tagged in Luke Harper, Abigail walked over to Roman and stood over him, laughing.

"Not you, Roman… no not you," she said.

"Get away from him!" came Dean's yell as he leaned out of the ring and managed to lightly push Abigail by the shoulder away from Roman.

Abigail suddenly looked at Dean with angry, wild eyes. She looked over at Braun and gave a nod and suddenly Braun was up on the ring edge, distracting the referee. Luke yanked Dean from behind and Dean spun, laying out a flurry of hits to Luke.

Abigail climbed up the ring steps and up onto the top rope, pulling her poncho off at the same time. Luke fell back from a hard hit by Dean and as he turned to head to the corner of the ring, Abigail jumped, hitting Dean perfectly in the chest with both boots. As Dean fell, Abigail landed safely and rolled out of the ring as the referee turned back.

Luke tagged Bray in who quickly moved Dean into the set up for the Sister Abigail finisher and an easy win.

Abigail climbed back into the ring and Bray fell to his knees at her feet.

"Sister Abigail is home!" he yelled with his arms out wide, "Follow the buzzards!"

* * *

Matilda left the dressing room with her bag and headed for the stadiums exit, designated for the talent and crew.

"Matilda!" called Stephanie.

Matilda turned around to face Stephanie, "Hey… I hope I didn't mess up or over do it."

"Are you kidding? Matilda, you nailed the character. You made her _everything_ we wanted."

Matilda flushed at the praise and shrugged ineloquently.

Stephanie chuckled and patted her on the shoulder, "Listen, I will see you tomorrow at Smackdown. Amber has all of your travel arrangements sorted, right?"

"Oh, yeah," nodded Matilda.

Stephanie gave a nod and said goodbye. Matilda headed out to the carpark, spotting her hire car. She felt exhausted from the hectic week and intense night.

"How long do you think you will last for?"

Matilda, who had been pulling her keys out, looked up in surprise to find Jonathon Good leaning on a car beside hers, "Sorry?"

"I said, how long do you think you will last for? I mean, you're what Sister Abigail… how long do you think that will last for before you become another diva, lost on the roster amongst the Bella's and Paige's?"

Matilda raised her eyebrows and just shook her head.

"Fifteen minutes of fame for someone who knows a few fancy moves," scoffed Jon, "Just another pretty faced diva."

"Thank you for saying I'm pretty," snapped Matilda as she opened the back door and chucked her bag in, "But clearly you have no clue about my background and training. I will make you see that I am more than some barbie bimbo using the WWE to get rich quick," Matilda slammed the back door shut and opened her front one, "Funny thing is, your girlfriend is really sweet and nice. I have no clue what she sees in an arsehole like you!"

* * *

Matilda arrived at the arena for the Smackdown taping and gave an internal groan as she spotted Jon and Renee arriving also. Renee greeted her with a smile, which Matilda returned, however she pointedly ignored Jon's presence and instead called out to Saraya.

"Hey!" greeted Saraya, "Would you believe this is my first Smackdown since Tough Enough?"

"I would," replied Matilda with a smile, "I, ah, have the WWE Network… so I figured that's where you were."

"Creepy fan! Get away!" cried Saraya as she ran ahead before stopping and laughing at Matilda's mortified expression, "I'm joking! I know how to be a creepy fan. I completely fan girl screamed when I first met Amy Dumas!"

"Oh, man, I would so do the same!"

"Well I heard she is at Raw on Monday so you can join me in creepy fandom then."

"Deal," grinned Matilda, shaking hands with Saraya.

"You hungry? Catering serves the best food early."

* * *

Matilda sat with Saraya at a table and was soon joined by a few other divas.

"So you're the new girl."

"Foxy, be nice," warned Saraya with a look to Victoria Crawford, "Mattie is cool."

Victoria looked at Saraya before sighing, "Fine. Just a few divas thinks it's uncool you skipped developmental, newbie."

"Well, I can assure you I actually am a trained wrestler unlike some."

"Like who?" asked Tenille Dashwood with a smile, "Hello fellow Aussie."

Matilda chuckled, "Hey Tenille. Long-time no see, huh?"

"Oh so you both know each other?" asked Victoria curiously.

"The Australian wrestling world is small. Mattie and I competed in plenty of matches. We even tag teamed together at one stage. I knew WWE would snap you up eventually. You deserve it."

Matilda smiled at Tenille – Tenille understood the world Matilda came from and how this opportunity meant the world to her.

"At least you do… some have voiced otherwise."

Saraya snorted, "Ignore them. Assholes unfortunately have to have opinions. They just don't understood they dribble bullshit when they voice them."

The women laughed at Saraya's comment and anecdote. Victoria soon warmed to Matilda and was quick to shut down a cold comment from Danielle Moinet with a quick quip at her having no wrestling background when she first joined the WWE.

"So tonight," said Saraya, "Do you have a match or are you interrupting another match?"

"Actually," replied Matilda, "They have me in a mixed tag match against Joe and Rebecca."

"Oh nice. Which Wyatt?"

"Luke."

Victoria grinned, "I will definitely be watching that one."

* * *

Matilda jumped up and down with her warm up, stretching out her muscles as she went. She kept her focus on the monitor, breathing in and out deeply before stopping to put her poncho on.

"Don't fuck this match up."

Irritated instantly, Matilda shot a cold glare at Jon as Joe nudged him from the side to shut up.

"Ignore him, love," spoke Rebecca Quin, "Becky, pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks. I'm Matilda but call me Mattie," replied Matilda.

"Some people feel threatened when those with talent show up and own the stage. You have talent and you own the ring already."

Jon gave a snort of disbelief.

"Plus he is bit on the crazy side. It's not all for show, you know," winked Becky.

Matilda couldn't help but laugh at that, noticing the amused look on Joe's face and irritated expression on Jon's. Becky grinned as her music hit. Joe quickly headed off to the entrance doors for his entry, warning Jon before he left to be nice.

"If he keeps it up, just talk to Stephanie," said Windham with a glare to Jon's back.

"Nope," said Matilda determinedly as the lunatic's music started, "I will make him respect me."

* * *

The Wyatt family's music played and Bray walked ahead of Abigail with his light, while she held her lit candle. In the ring stood Roman, Dean and Becky. The audience held up their own lights, waving them back and forth. At the end of the ramp they both blew their respective props out and the lights flickered back on.

Dean jumped out of the ring, glaring at the Wyatt's. Bray held out his hands, smiling as he took Abigail's poncho. Abigail slid into the ring as Luke went to the side. Becky nodded at something Roman said and turned to look at Abigail.

The bell rang for the start of the match and Becky locked up into a grapple with Abigail before shoving Abigail away from her. Abigail stepped back but caught her footing and chuckled at Becky.

"Are you a liar, Becky?" she shouted.

Becky frowned and ran at Abigail, tackling her to the mat. Becky went at her with a flurry of hits but rolled off as the referee pulled her away. Abigail stood up wiping at her lip and looked at Becky with a smirk.

"What?" yelled Becky, "Too scared of a lass kicking?"

At that the smile left Abigail's face. Becky ran towards Abigail again but Abigail met her with a clothesline, knocking Becky on her back. Abigail ran over to the ropes and bounced off them, landing a running leg drop, jumping up and repeating the movement from the opposite rope. The second time, she slowly stood, pulling Becky up by her hair.

"No more liars!" yelled Abigail as Bray responded with his own chant of her saving the division.

Abigail flung Becky's arm over her shoulder and hit a suplex. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to Becky and covered her.

Becky kicked out at two and Abigail sat up on her knees, flipping her hair back from her face. She stood up and moved over to the corner and climbed up it.

"Come on, Becky!" yelled Roman.

"Come on, Becky. Don't be a liar!" mocked Abigail as Becky suddenly stood and stumbled over to Roman and tagging him in.

The referee shouted at Abigail to tag Luke in while Roman paced around like a caged lion, a furious look on his face. Abigail remained perched on the top of the turn buckle and quickly jumped, crashing into Roman with a top rope spear. She quickly rolled away from Roman and tagged Luke in, and sat to the side of the ring with a pleased smirk as Luke dominated Roman.

Dean was pacing furiously back and forth, yelling at Roman to take control. He kept glaring furiously at Abigail and Bray.

Abigail stood up and watched the match stepping onto the bottom rope when she saw Roman take control. Roman moved back to his corner and tagged Becky in. Luke staggered to Abigail and tagged her in and both divas ran at each other, hitting a double clothesline. Becky rolled away as Abigail slowly stood up. She managed to pull Becky away from tagging Roman back in and quickly moved in for the roll up pin. Becky kicked out and Abigail stood up, shaking her head at Roman and pulled Becky away. She hit Becky with a suplex and stood up, ran to the rope and bounced off it, flipping backwards to land the perfect asai moonsault. The crowd went crazy at the move and Abigail stood up, pulling Becky up with her.

Again, much like Monday she set her up with her feet on the top rope and slammed backwards, making Becky hit the mat face first.

" _And Sister Abigail hit's Becky with what she's called Redemption!_ " shouted Jerry Lawler as Abigail took the cover.

1!

2!

3!

Abigail's version of the Wyatt Theme played at the win as she knelt over Becky laughing. Roman and Dean both stood at the ring's edge furious.

Bray slid a microphone to Abigail and she took it, her laugh echoing around the arena.

"Redemption is cruel," spoke Abigail as she roughly pushed Becky to the edge of the ring where Roman grabbed her, "But it's something everyone must face! I will save the division and the liars will be pillaged!"

Dean shook his head mouthing off at Abigail and she merely grinned at him.

"Oh Dean Ambrose, you will face redemption. You and Roman Reigns will face it… at Night of Champions!"

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? Review and let me know!**


	2. The Issue

**A/N: Cheers for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Two: The Issue_

Matilda bopped in her own world as her headphones blocked the world out. She stepped onto the treadmill and pressed start and began jogging at a steady pace. Her mind was free during times like this, which was why she loved a good workout.

As she ran she steadily increased her pace and incline until she had broken into a good sweat. It had always been her best escape, to run and she doubted that would change any time soon.

After roughly half an hour and a cool down pace, Matilda stepped off the treadmill and moved over to the weights and worked through her routine. She was just about finished when Amber appeared.

Matilda smiled and pulled her headphone from her ears.

"Hey. Sorry, I was asked to pass these on to you. They got you out here so quickly you never had a chance to organise a home base," said Amber.

"Oh, thanks," said Matilda taking the stack of papers.

Amber smiled and left. Matilda sighed and grabbed her gym bag and headed for the elevator, bumping into Renee and Brie Danielson.

"Gosh, you worked up a sweat," commented Renee.

Matilda cringed, "Sorry if I stink."

"No! No, I never meant it that way! You just clearly worked your ass off."

"You do have a perky butt," added Brie with a smile, "Sorry I haven't introduced myself to you. Welcome to the WWE anyway. You were amazing at Smackdown."

"Thanks," replied Matilda before looking at the stack of papers in her hands, "Argh. I need a home base and I literally don't know where the nest location would be."

"Well, I live in New York. Brie lives in Phoenix. I guess it really depends on what you want locally to you… and the climate," said Renee, "You're from Australia… whereabouts in Australia?"

"A tiny country town," said Matilda as the elevator reached Renee and Brie's floor, "I'll find somewhere. Thanks."

Renee and Brie smiled and Matilda continued to her floor.

* * *

After a shower and changing into fresh clothes, Matilda headed to the nearby café and looked over the rental listings in various cities Amber had given her. Matilda liked her warm weather best. A quick google search led her to Long Beach, California. She went through the listings there before coming across a new building with modern apartments.

Matilda dialled the number on her phone and organised a visit after checking her schedule and seeing she had a couple of days spare to organise her base location.

"Awesome… yes I look forward to it," beamed Matilda as she stood up, "Thank you… bye."

She turned around and internally groaned as she spotted Jon at table by himself. With a slight sigh, she walked out of the café, ignoring the fact he was there and texting Amber that she was heading to Long Beach to organise a home for herself.

* * *

After securing a unit and ordering furniture the Sunday found Matilda in Houston for Night of Champions.

"Ooh, very nice," said Saraya as Matilda showed her photos of her home, "House warming party at Mattie's!"

Matilda laughed, "No, no! Ignore that!"

"You have to have a house warming party! It's only tradition! Foxy and Tenille will come! And I know Windham will along with Jon and Adam! Oh and Brie is always fun – so is Renee!"

"I'll think about it."

"Well you think on it and I will talk you into it," winked Saraya as she slowly stood up, "I better go get ready to support my PCB team! Laters!"

Matilda waved goodbye and decided she should get herself ready for supporting Windham, Jon and Adam against Joe and Renee's Jon.

* * *

Matilda leaned against the wall, her head in a book as she waited for her match time. She had her poncho down beside her and a WWE jacket on instead to protect her against the cool air. Her hair was messily curled and face all dolled up.

"Whatcha reading?"

Matilda looked up and smiled at Renee, "Go Set A Watchman."

"Ooh! I loved that!"

"Really? You didn't find Jean Louise a bit annoying?"

Renee pulled a thoughtful expression, "Yes and no. But I guess each reader to their own, huh?"

Matilda nodded, "I have so many books to read. Any chance I have, I take my book and read. Clears my mind before big events."

"I highly recommend The Taming of the Queen… if you're into that historical stuff."

"No, I am. I actually have that book at home."

"Let me know what you think. I'd love to talk more but I have a segment to do."

Matilda nodded and Renee hurried away, pausing to kiss Jon on the lips as she passed him. Matilda looked back at her book and focused on reading it and not the man standing on the other side of the corridor.

The signal for their match sounded and Matilda placed her book to the side and pulled her jacket off and poncho on.

"Ready?" grinned Windham.

Matilda smiled, "Nervous as anything but let's do this!"

Jon shot her an annoyed look, "Don't let your nerves make you choke."

"Don't let your arrogance cloud your move set."

Windham choked on a bit of laughter and Jon strode out as his music hit.

* * *

The Wyatt family was greeted with a mix of boos and cheers. It seemed they didn't know what to really make of the group anymore. The addition of Sister Abigail added an extra dimension to the group and the WWE Universe enjoyed her mix with the divas and also how she wasn't afraid to take on the male wrestlers.

At the end of the ramp, Abigail took Bray's hat once they blew their light and candle out. Roman and Dean were in the ring, bouncing around at the ready. Both Abigail and Luke were staying out of this match and Luke stood beside Abigail, keeping a solid eye on Dean.

The match kicked off with Dean and Bray going back and forth with slugs, Irish whips, clotheslines and rebound movements. It was quick and fast.

Abigail managed to move to the side as Bray came toppling out of the ring, with Dean suicide diving afterwards.

Dean stood up, coming face to face with Abigail who looked back at him curiously. Dean scowled at her but moved back to the ring as Braun jumped down and stood behind the sacred one. Dean tagged Roman in as Abigail urged Bray to get back into the ring.

Bray rolled in and managed to tag Braun in before Roman could pull him away. Bray exited the ring and Abigail assured him he was doing the right thing.

Braun and Roman both slugged it out, using all their power in their movements to knock the other one down. Abigail moved her way around the ring, taunting Roman and Dean throughout the match. The distraction of Abigail was working in the Wyatt's favour with Roman and Dean becoming increasingly frustrated.

When Abigail neared Dean he jumped down yelling at her to move back to her side. Luke came around from behind and Dean turned around in irritation.

"Go on!" yelled Dean as the bell rang with Roman passing out from Braun's hold.

Abigail slid into the ring and Dean followed suit pulling her away. Instantly, Bray, Luke and Braun surrounded Dean with Bray shaking his head, looking furious.

Dean could see he was outnumbered only realising, when it was too late that Abigail had climbed to the top rope and jumped off to hit him with a tornado DDT.

A microphone was thrust into Abigail's hand as she stood over Dean and spoke, "This… is the beginning of your… redemption, Dean Ambrose."

* * *

Matilda grabbed her book and jacket and headed for the change room, coming to a halt as she came across Vince McMahon.

"Matilda, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Err, yes sir. Thank you for this… this position," stammered Matilda nervously.

Vince chuckled, "Hey, I've been watching you since you started with us and you were the right choice. Keep up the great work."

Vince gave Matilda a pat on the shoulder and walked off, leaving her feeling stunned at the praise. A few moments later and she continued on her way, positive she was going to wake up and find everything was a dream.

* * *

The next day found Matilda in Laredo. She wasn't due to go to the stadium for a few hours and had ducked down to the hotel's pool to do a few laps. It was relatively quiet, with most people in the gym next door to the pool or lying about in the lounge chairs.

Matilda pulled her top off, revealing the fitted swimmer tank top she had teamed up with her short, black board shorts. She stretched out her muscles, tied her hair back and dove into the pool. Easily finding her rhythm in her freestyle stroke and alternating with breast stroke every second lap.

Forty minutes later, Matilda stepped out of the pool and towel dried herself before grabbing her gear and heading for the elevator.

"Oh yay."

Matilda looked behind her and instantly turned away as Jon walked over with his gym bag.

The pair stood in silence, determined to ignore the other's presence.

"So," spoke Jon, "I read you actually have a match against Saraya tonight. You'll actually get to show what skills you say you have in a proper match."

Matilda ignored the jibe and glared furiously at the red number above the elevator as it made its way to the pool floor level.

"I'm just trying to make conversation here. Trying to figure out why Renee thinks you're so sweet."

"That makes two of us," muttered Matilda irritably letting out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors opened.

Naturally, Jon followed her in as Matilda punched in her floor number.

"Same floor as me."

Matilda said nothing and instead reached into her bag and extracted her book and focused on trying to read it.

Trying being the key word.

Jon seemed hell bent on pissing Matilda off. He leaned on the wall beside her, whistling a tune loudly and tapping his feet.

Matilda was sure this was the world's slowest elevator ride. She turned the page of her book, stepping to the side away from Jon.

As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened on their floor, Matilda walked out quickly and straight into her room, ignoring the sounds of Jon's chuckling.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Saraya looked at Matilda curiously and nodded.

"Jon Good… what's your opinion of him?"

Saraya frowned a little, "He's alright. Usually keeps to himself. Why?"

Matilda sighed, "No reason."

"Liar. Come on, tell me the truth."

"The guy hates me. I mean the hostility he is shooting off at me is something I'd expect from the Divas, but they have all been great so far. Jon… it's like I killed his cat or something."

"That's weird," murmured Saraya, "Although I don't recall him owning a cat.

Matilda gave Saraya an irritated look before continuing to talk, "Windham thinks I should speak to the bosses but I don't want to start drama."

"Have you confronted him?" asked Saraya as they rounded a corner and came to a stop near a table where Saraya grabbed one of her shirts.

"No," replied Matilda with a slight sigh.

"Then maybe you should."

Matilda gave an uncertain shrug.

"Besides," said Saraya as they headed back towards the locker rooms, "My mother always said when a guy teased a girl it meant he liked her."

Matilda frowned, "It's not like he is pulling my hair. He's... you know, I just don't know. Maybe if I ignore him he will leave me alone. Plus – he is with Renee and she is gorgeous."

"Doesn't mean he can't find you attractive. He could be reacting to you rudely for that reason, to try and make you less physically appealing to him."

Matilda looked at Saraya before laughing, "Yeah, right. Let's just move onto another topic."

* * *

The remixed version of Bray Wyatts theme hit as the stadium went dark. Out walked Sister Abigail, alone and holding her candle. She made her way down the ramp a smirk playing on her lips as the audience waved their torches back and forth. At the end of the ramp, Sister Abigail blew out her candle and the lights flickered back on. Abigail looked around and walked over to the ring stairs and stepped up them slowly, removing her poncho to reveal the black, fringed tank top instead of the tan brown one.

The WWE Universe cheered as Paige came out with her two other PCB members, Charlotte and Becky. Paige walked down the ramp, nodding to what Becky was saying.

Abigail laughed and grinned at Becky who glared back up at her.

Paige stepped into the ring and looked at Abigail curiously.

"Are you a liar, Paige?" cried Abigail as the bell rang for the start of the match.

Abigail dodged a tackle from Paige and spun around in time to hit Paige with a high kick to the side of the head. Paige fell back but quickly stood back up and this time managed to tackle and take down Abigail. Abigail threw Paige off of her and jumped up. Paige and Abigail circled around each other. They both moved forward and locked up into a grapple before it was a case of punching back and forth with both stepping back and running forward to hit with a double clothesline.

Both females laid on the mat, breathless as the chants around the arena of 'this is awesome' broke out.

Abigail slowly sat up first onto her knees and looked over at a motionless Paige. Abigail stood and ran back to the ropes and bounced off them, landing a frog splash on Paige. Abigail jumped up quickly, bounced off the bottom rope and followed with an asai moonsault. Again, Abigail stood up and yanked Paige up, only to have Paige shove her away and hit her with a high kick. Paige grabbed Abigail by the arm and hit her with her signature move of continuous clotheslines. When she downed Abigail with the forth one, Abigail quickly retaliated with hooking her foot around Paige's sweeping it out from under her and making both women hit the mat on their backs.

" _These two women are giving it their all,"_ spoke Michael Cole, " _Paige is determined to silence Sister Abigail in calling the diva's liars and wannabes. Sister Abigail is out to prove she is what will save the division and that only she can determine the liars from the real divas."_

Abigail stood and pulled Paige up, whipping her into the turnbuckle. Paige landed back first and slid down. Abigail ran forward and jumped, slamming both boots into her chest, rolled backwards and stood up.

"ARE YOU A LIAR, PAIGE?" yelled Abigail as Becky jumped up to the side of the ring.

Abigail looked at her, ran towards the opposite ropes and bounced off them, running full pelt at Becky and jumped through the middle ropes, knocking Becky down and taking out Charlotte at the same time.

The move took it out of Abigail as well, who rolled away, wincing and giving her left wrist a bit of a shake.

Abigail forced herself to stand and rolled back into the ring as Paige was getting to her feet. Paige staggered over to Abigail and covered her for the pin but Abigail kicked out at two and managed to get to her feet. She dodged a kick from Paige and retaliated by tackling Paige to the mat and hitting her with a flurry of punches.

The referee pulled Abigail away and Abigail looked at Paige and shook her head.

"Redemption," she said grabbing Paige and setting her up on the ropes.

With a laugh she fell back, hitting Paige head first to the mat and covering her.

1!

2!

3!

Abigail stood up with her crazed smile as she was announced the winner of the match as Charlotte and Becky slowly stood up.

* * *

Matilda bent forward to catch her breath before standing up and stretching her body out. She had gone for a long jog that morning before heading to Corpus for Smackdown.

She was feeling pretty good that morning. Her match against Saraya was highly praised and Jon had left her alone the entire night.

She pulled her headphones out and walked into the hotel with the doorman greeting her with a bright smile. Matilda smiled back wishing she had tied her jacket around her waist instead of heading out in her purple sports bra and black tights.

"Do you ever sleep?"

Matilda stuck her tongue out in reply to Tenille who laughed as she left with her suitcase, "See you at Corpus!"

Tenille waved and Matilda continued on to the elevator. The doors opened as she reached it with Renee and Jon stepping out with their gear. Renee smiled warmly at Matilda, which she returned whereas Jon just looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Matilda entered the elevator and pressed the button for her floor and turned to look out the door, her eyes locking with a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

"I like it," grinned Matilda as she checked her reflection in the second outfit Christine had made for her.

It consisted of three-quarter jeans with rips in the material, a midriff black tank top with a fringe at the bottom, covering her bare skin. Her shoes were brown ankle boots with the fringe style around the back of the shoe. She had a black cape like shawl, also with the fringed design and a leather wrap bracelet.

"It keeps with the fringe theme your style has and the ratty Wyatt family look," said Christine.

Matilda grinned and hugged Christine, "Thank you!"

Matilda grabbed her bag with her personal clothes in it and headed to get her hair done and make up on.

Once she was set she went in search of her friends, knowing they would be in catering. Feeling a chill in the air she moved to the side of the corridor and knelt down and pulled her jacket from her bag. A she put it on she felt eyes on her and turned around instantly spotting Jon looking at her from where he stood next to Joe.

"I don't think we've met."

Matilda turned around and stepped back as a man with long dark hair with a blonde patch growing out stood before her, "Um, no?"

"Colby Lopez – otherwise called Seth Rollins."

Matilda shook his offered hand with a small smile, "Matilda Harrison – otherwise called Sister Abigail."

"Yeah, I've seen you in action. You're pretty wild."

Matilda smiled, "Thanks. You're awesome as well. You make taking a fall look so easy."

"Crossfit."

"Old school gym girl here," shrugged Matilda as Saraya skipped over.

"Whoo hoo! Look at the new outfit!" grinned Saraya before punching Colby lightly in the arm, "Hey Lopez!"

"Hey Bevis," replied Colby with the same punch in the arm back to her, "I'll see you around Matilda."

"Mattie… please, just call me Mattie."

"Mattie it is then," he said with a wink before walking off.

Saraya grinned at Matilda, "He so wants you!"

Matilda looked at Saraya in disbelief, catching Jon in the background frowning at her. She turned away and picked up her bag, "Whatever. Hey, what do you say to that house warming party this Saturday? I have a live event on the Friday but I reckon we would wing it for the Saturday."

The pair started walking down the hallway and Saraya nodded, "I'm in!"

* * *

The live event had gone off without a hitch, however the flight home had been delayed due to a storm. Matilda sat sideways in her seat looking out the window at the wild, dark grey clouds and watched the lightening flicker across the sky.

She had a book perched in her lap and a finger set on the page to mark where she was up to.

Matilda paid no attention as a person sat down beside her until they spoke.

"Weather like this reminds me of home."

Matilda looked up at Colby with a smile, "Same. I once got caught in the middle of a paddock after checking the fence when a storm struck. Naturally it was the paddock without a shed or any form of protection."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"So you're country girl, huh?" asked Colby with a smile.

Matilda nodded, "Guilty as charged."

The pair continued to chat and laugh until their flight was finally called for boarding.

Matilda sat in her seat, sighing when it was a window seat. She hated window seats, not feeling comfortable with seeing how high of the ground she was. She slid shut the window blind and strapped her belt up and pulled her book out to continue reading.

"What are the odds?"

Matilda instantly closed her eyes and begged for strength as she looked up to see Jon sitting beside her, "Really?"

"Really."

"Looks like I'm going to need that vodka after all."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" replied Jon.

Matilda looked at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not!"

"Right, so telling me not to choke… saying I'm here for the fame… hmm, what else was it you've said, oh I only know a set of a few fancy moves… that's not you being a complete asshole to me, when you don't even know who the hell I really am?"

Jon remained silent and Matilda have a shake of her head.

"Yeah, your silence says it all," she muttered as she looked back at her book.

"There are women in developmental who have been there for years! You just rock up and you're given a top spot!"

"Oh, so that's the issue," said Matilda looking at him, "Do I look like I make the decisions around here? I got asked to come to America to meet with WWE officials. They offered me the Sister Abigail spot and after thirteen years of working my arse off I thought why not take it? I would be a fucking moron to ignore this opportunity, so yeah I took it and yeah I knew I would cop heat for skipping the supposed rules of moving up the ladder. But you know, I thought I would cop it from the divas, not a guy like you. My career and the way it goes really doesn't interfere with yours so I don't get why it such a huge arse issue for you."

Despite Matilda and Jon speaking in low, harsh voices to each other they had earned a few curious looks their way, namely from Colby and Windham.

Matilda turned back to her book determined to finish it before arriving in California.

"You're really irritating," snapped Jon.

"Most people say that when they know I'm right," retorted Matilda.

"You're not right."

Matilda looked at Jon and smiled sweetly at him, though the coldness didn't leave her eyes, "You keep telling yourself that sweetheart. I'm sure one day somebody will believe you."

 **A/N: So… thoughts?**


	3. Beer and Bad TV

**A/N: I'm enjoying writing the little spats between Mattie and Jon. I hope you're enjoying them as much as I am. Please review.**

 _Chapter Three: Beer and Bad TV_

Matilda looked around at her apartment as Saraya finished setting out the nibbles.

"Everything looks set," said Matilda as she tugged at the short jeans skirt she was wearing with a pair of three-quarter black tights. She was also donning a white tank top and remained barefoot, "We aren't missing anything?"

"Chill out!" cried Saraya with a chuckle, "Everything will go fine! It's a party, not a dinner for the Queen of England!"

Matilda smiled a little and tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

* * *

An hour later and the party was in full swing. Tenille had arrived with her boyfriend, Victoria arrived, gifting Matilda with a cute little fairy statue, Renee arrived with Jon – who stood by the balcony doors drinking a beer with Joe and Colby. Windham had arrived with his brother along with Jon and Adam.

"This is a really nice place," commented Renee, "It's bigger than the pictures made it out to be."

"Thanks," replied Matilda, "I like it… I mean I don't really know the neighbours or anything, but so far it seems like a nice, quiet place."

"Which is what you want after being on the road."

Matilda and Renee continued to chat, soon being joined by Saraya, Victoria and Tenille. The women laughed and joked about locker room stories until Saraya suggested some music.

Matilda wandered over to her stereo and connected her phone with a jack cable and put her music on remix.

The party continued with Matilda getting to know her co-workers better – except for Jon, who chose to either converse with his mates or Renee or glare at her from wherever he stood.

Matilda laughed as Saraya attempted to twerk, with Victoria literally falling to the ground from her attempt.

Feeling rather hot, Matilda weaved past her friends and stepped outside to the balcony, breathing in the fresh air gratefully. She stood by the balcony railing, her hands clasped onto the cold metal as the breeze tickled her bare arms. It didn't smell like the fresh country air from home, but she could sense the salty sea in the air and knew she would soon grow accustomed to that smell and associate it with home.

The sound of the sliding door opening broke Matilda from her thoughts, as she turned to see who had come to join her.

"Hey," smiled Colby, handing Matilda a drink.

"Thanks. Sorry for abandoning the party, I just needed some fresh air," replied Matilda, running her finger around the rim of the can.

Colby shrugged, "I can understand that. It's getting pretty full on in there."

Matilda chuckled, "When someone breaks out into the Macarena we will know shits gotten real."

Colby laughed, "That sounds pretty accurate. So, how are you enjoying living in America?"

Matilda paused to ponder the question for a few moments. No one had actually asked how she was finding living in a different country until now, "It's… different, yet similar… Australia has embraced a few American customs and ideals… if anything the only things different is the money, accents and you guys drive on the wrong side of the road."

"We so don't… you Australians do."

Matilda shook her head and shoulder bumped Colby, "We do not. But I suppose when you guys won the revolution you needed to make something different, huh?"

Colby chuckled, "Too right we did."

A comfortable silence fell between them only to be broken when the door slid open and the music spilled out onto the balcony.

"Bro, the girls are singing karaoke to the Spice Girls!" came Jon's gruff voice, "Oh," he said noticing Matilda standing beside Colby.

"I've got to see this," said Colby, grabbing Matilda by the hand and leading her back into the apartment.

Sure enough, Saraya was belting out Sporty Spice, Victoria was Scary Spice and Renee was Baby Spice, with Tenille as Posh Spice.

"Mattie! We need a Ginger Spice!" yelled Victoria.

Matilda laughed and shook her head, "I am not drunk enough for that."

* * *

Her head hurt. The light filtering through the window was painful and irritating.

"Holy shit," muttered Matilda as she slowly sat up, "How much did I drink?"

She was still fully clothed and laying on top of her sheets with a lightly snoring Saraya asleep beside her. Matilda left her room, stumbling into the kitchen and opening the cupboard above her fridge.

"Advil, advil… where's the bloody advil?" she grumbled before finding the packet and popping two to take with water.

She surveyed her lounge room and found Colby asleep on her couch. Matilda frowned a little at that but figured he had been too drunk to leave the night before. Surrounding Colby were empty cups, cans, bottles and trays of food.

Brushing her hair from her face, Matilda set about cleaning the mess up with Saraya joining her fifteen minutes later and finally Colby.

"I need to head home," said Saraya once everything was tidy, "I need to repack my bag for the next week of travel.

Matilda hugged her friend goodbye and turned to face Colby, "I'm gonna go shower… did you want to grab brunch or something? Unless of course you need to head home."

"I'd love to have brunch."

* * *

An hour later found Matilda and Colby seated at a table and waiting for their respective meals. When the waitress brought them coffee's, Matilda happily drank hers, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh that hit the spot," laughed Matilda, her cheeks flushing pink as she glanced at Colby.

Colby chuckled, "I completely understand."

While they waited for their meals the pair swapped stories about their early wrestling careers, with Colby surprised Matilda had participated in quite a few hard core matches against men.

"That's why I'm not scared to pull a move against you guys," said Matilda with a shrug, "I know I can do it and I know you guys can take it… it's rare to find a female wrestler who will take the hard moves. Tenille will. Her and I were brutal against one and other in some of our matches."

"You have a really… eccentric technique. Did you pick that up from your trainer?"

Matilda pursed her lips together, "My grandfather trained me… he was strict I guess… but once I was competent at something he encouraged me to add my own twist," she gave a small smile as she looked at her coffee, "I miss him."

"You'll see him when you go visit."

"Yeah, his grave site – sorry. I should've mentioned that."

Colby reached out and placed a hand on Matilda's arm comfortingly as their meals arrived.

* * *

Matilda arrived at the First Niagara Centre an hour before show time. She greeted the people she knew with smiles and went to get ready for that nights show.

"So, chatting up the top superstar, huh?"

"Wow, that's a record," replied Matilda without a glance to Jon from where he stood taping his hands up.

"What's a record?"

"I've been here, maybe all of five minutes and already the sarcasm from you starts. While you wile away your time wondering how to piss me off, I'll be getting ready."

Jon said nothing as Matilda walked out, pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Bro, why do you hate her – and don't say it's the skipping the ranks shit either," asked Joe, who had witnessed the exchange.

"I dunno. Something about her gets under my skin," confessed Jon.

"You need to drop it, man. I'm pretty sure Colby likes her."

Jon scoffed at that, "Colby likes any woman who looks his way."

Joe held his hands up in truce, "Besides man, people are noticing your need to aggravate Mattie. If Renee begins to notice, questions will be asked."

Jon bounced from foot to foot, beginning his warm up, "Nothing to hide."

* * *

Sister Abigail's Wyatt theme started and the crowd once again gave their mixed reaction. They weren't sure what to make of her. She was different to the other divas – she seemed more reckless and had involved herself in the male wrestler's matches.

Abigail stepped into the ring after blowing her candle out, a microphone in hand.

"I came here to save the divas division – to remove the liars from the true ones," started Sister Abigail before chuckling, "As well as to deliver redemption to those who need it… so far I have defeated two liars… but there are more! More who need to be weeded out! I was given this mission… entrusted with it… I will not fail it… I will not stop until each and every liar in that divas locker room is dealt with!" Abigail roughly ran a hand through her hair as she paced back and forth, "They have lied to all of you! Letting you all believe they are true athletes! Worthy of gracing this ring… but they aren't… oh no, no… not at all! They gave you a divas revolution and what did that achieve? Nothing!" Abigail laughed, "Oh yes, perhaps they graced your social media with photos and hashtags but did they save the division? No… and now… now we have a champion who claims she is the best… but Nikki Bella – you are the biggest liar of them all and I am coming for you… the divas championship?" Abigail paused and grinned manically, "Anyone but you, Nikki… anyone but you."

* * *

Matilda walked backstage and let out a deep breath, covering her face with her hands, "Fuck…"

"You were brilliant."

Matilda looked up and smiled at Colby, "I was terrified I would mess it up. I had to memorise it on the flight here… pretty sure I was still a little hungover."

Colby laughed, "Well you nailed it."

Matilda smiled and hugged Colby, "Thanks."

Colby returned the hug, only pulling away a little bit, "Anytime, Mattie."

Matilda stepped back and cleared her throat, "I need a bite to eat before Windham and Adam's match."

Matilda hurried away from Colby, letting out a deep breath as she rounded a corner. A chill bit at her skin and she cursed at her idiocy for leaving without her jacket. The poncho was thin material wise.

"Mattie! Have you seen them?" yelled Saraya, running over, "Come with me!"

Saraya grabbed Matilda's hand and led her away and through to another room. Sitting amongst the other merchandise was a black shirt with 'redemption' scrawled across the front in messy writing. Matilda turned the shirt over to see 'Sister Abigail' at the top written in the same writing.

"And," said Saraya holding up a black hoodie jacket with the same design.

"Oh my gosh! Is this for real?"

Saraya nodded and grinned, "We can come to this room to take these."

Matilda took a jacket, pulling it on and grabbed a shirt and tank top, "I might get Christine to fix some of these up to have the fringe on them."

"She is probably already working on it… just like you and Colby are working on each other."

Matilda flushed red in the cheeks as they headed for catering, "I don't know what that is."

"Oh he is so into you!"

Matilda snorted in disagreement, pointedly ignoring Jon sitting at a table with Joe, "I've heard what he is like."

Saraya nodded in agreement, "But maybe this will be different?"

Matilda shrugged, "I'm not going to rush into anything. I won't be that girl who gets screwed and cast aside, you know? I… I have standards and morals."

"Churchy girl?"

"Bugger off!" laughed Matilda, "No, not a churchy girl. I just don't believe in jumping between the sheets as soon as the offer is there."

"Ah, make them work for it."

Matilda sighed with a grin as they sat at a table, unfortunately near where Jon sat, "More to prove that they are worth being with in every way. I've, unfortunately, had my share of encounters with assholes… I made a promise to myself I wouldn't let it happen again after the last one."

Saraya nodded, "I respect that."

* * *

His staring was aggravating. Had he nothing better to do? Like, go to the gym? Read a book, like she was trying to do and failing. Or even, as crazy as it may sound, pay attention to his girlfriend right beside him?

Matilda stood up and left the small café near the hotel and crossed the quiet street to the park, weaving through the trees until she found a shady spot. They weren't due at the arena for Smackdown for another four hours and Matilda was enjoying the time to catch up on her reading.

She opened her book once more and soon lost herself in the world of magic and adventure. Her grip on the pages increased as the lead heroine managed to avoid death at the hands of her arch nemesis.

"Found you."

Matilda looked up in surprise and frowned upon seeing Jon, "Lose me again, please."

Jon sat down opposite her, "No can do."

"Actually if you go three trees back and take a left you can jump into the lake."

"Catty."

"I have claws too."

Matilda missed the small smile on Jon's face as she glared down at her book, irritated at having been ripped from the world she was so enjoying.

"People think I have an issue with you."

Matilda sighed and closed her book, "Gee, I wonder why."

"But I think you also have an issue with me."

"Wow, someone call Stephen Hawking – we found the new genius for this millennium!"

"Well, what's your issue?"

Matilda looked at Jon disbelievingly and stood up. She started walking away but annoyingly enough, Jon stood and ran after her until he caught up, "The fact that you have _nothing_ nice to say to me! You always stare at me… as if I am the worst thing in the world! I mean what the hell, Jon? I've done nothing to you! And I thought we covered all of this on the flight from Canada?"

Jon said nothing as Matilda turned to glare him. Her light brown hair was loose, strands moving in the breeze. Her light brown eyes were full of frustration and desperation – aimed at him. She licked her pink lips and looked away, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

"I never set out to piss anyone off," said Matilda, some of the venom gone from her voice, "I… this job has made me the happiest I have ever been… and you seem hell-bent on destroying it for me."

"Look… I can't explain it," sighed Jon, earning a look of disbelief from Matilda, "I'm serious! You just… you came out of nowhere and I honestly thought you would be another talentless model creative found in a google search. Turns out I was wrong… and I really hate being wrong. So I'm sorry for being an asshole to you."

Matilda remained silent for a few moments, "I accept your apology – but if you pull your bullshit on me again, I swear I will put you through a table."

Jon grinned at that, "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

"Check this out!"

Matilda jumped in surprise as Windham appeared beside her with his phone. He held it out displaying a fan art picture of Sister Abigail with The Wyatt's. Written below the image was "Redemption is coming."

"Wow," replied Matilda, "That is pretty wicked."

"There are tonnes of them. You have twitter?"

"Umm… no?" frowned Matilda, "I have Facebook but I barely use that. I prefer to read books and speak to people in person."

"They'll make you get one."

Matilda gave a nod, "Doesn't mean I'll use it."

Windham chuckled, "You rebel."

Matilda grinned as she pulled off her jacket and pulled on the shawl like cloak, "You know it."

* * *

Sister Abigail's theme blasted around the arena as she walked out carrying her candle. She slowly made her way down the ramp, the WWE Universe waving back their own light like fireflies. At the end of the ramp she blew the candle out and the lights flashed back on.

Without warning Abigail was hit from behind and suddenly Team Bella were laying into Sister Abigail with numerous kicks to the side.

Nikki yanked Abigail up when the lights went off again. They came back on and Team Bella were surrounded by Bray, Luke and Braun. Nikki stumbled backyards with Brie grabbing her and yanking her out of the ring. Alicia scurried around to them and the trio hurried up the ramp.

"Redemption is coming!" yelled Bray before he lifted Abigail up into his arms, "You will pay!"

* * *

"No, no I am fine!" laughed Matilda to a worried Nikki and Brie, "Seriously, I think you even cracked my back, back into place."

Nikki smiled, "Well I am seriously looking forward to this storyline building up more. It's so different from the usual diva story lines."

"I hope I can do it justice."

"You will," reassured Brie.

Nikki and Brie left to get back on the road for their next appearance. Matilda was actually grateful to have a few days to chill at her home and add the finishing touches to her home – she needed to buy some furniture for her balcony.

With that cheerful thought in mind she headed to go and change her clothes and head back to the hotel.

* * *

Matilda waited silently for the elevator to arrive. She was surprisingly exhausted and very much looking forward to chilling in her overly large hotel bed and watching some Netflix. Or sleeping – she wasn't sure which one to choose.

"Oh hey."

Matilda looked over at the surprise beside her and replied with a smile.

"Have we gone back to not talking?"

"Sorry," said Matilda as she stifled a yawn, "I'm knackered. My body is still getting used to this gruelling schedule."

Jon nodded in agreement as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped in, "It takes a while."

"Where's Renee?"

"She's already flown out. She has an episode of Unfiltered to do and some Total Divas shit."

"Oh."

"So I'll be flying to Vegas for the weekend."

"Well that can't be all bad – casinos and the Grand Canyon."

Jon snorted, "More like beer and bad tv."

Matilda slumped against the elevator walls and nodded, "Actually that sounds nice… do you have a twitter?"

"Yes and no."

Matilda gave him a confused look in response.

"WWE made me get one but I don't use it. Don't even have the app on my phone."

"Huh," replied Matilda inelegantly as the elevator stopped on her floor, "See you round, Jonny."

Jon looked at Matilda in a mix of amusement and confusion as she flashed him a smile.

* * *

Matilda adjusted the seat and stepped back, looking at her handy work. A small barbecue, a square table with seats, some plants and fairy lights wrapped around the balcony rails and her balcony was complete.

Matilda had even brought drought resistant plants to cope with her being on the road and unable to water them daily.

A knock at her door sounded and Matilda headed inside, checking over her outfit of jean shorts and loose, shoulder baring t-shirt. Matilda opened the door and a look of surprise flashed across her features to find Colby standing there.

"Hey… I know this is random," he said.

"Err, come in," said Matilda stepping back and letting him in.

Colby walked in and Matilda shut the door and turned around, looking at Colby expectantly.

"So, I came here to ask if you would go out to dinner with me… tonight."

"All the way from Iowa?"

"Pretty much."

"Well it would be rude to say no, huh?" replied Matilda with a grin, "Let me go get changed and we can pick a restaurant."

 **A/N: So… thoughts and reviews please!**


	4. Hesitation

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Now to address a concern: A reviewer mentioned this being another Colby loving the female lead but she is with Jon scenario - no it won't be. Trust me, it will be different!**

 _Chapter Four: Hesitation_

"And then what?"

"We said goodnight."

"And?"

"And that was it."

"YOU DIDN'T KISS HIM?" shrieked Victoria.

Matilda cringed as Saraya slapped Victoria on the arm to calm down, "Okay… so we did."

Victoria grinned and Saraya nudged Matilda in the side smiling.

"Soooooo, what was it like?" asked Saraya with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Matilda frowned a little, "It was… nice. It was only brief, so I don't know."

Saraya and Victoria quickly stood and hurried away, leaving Matilda confused until a rose was suddenly in front of her face. Matilda followed the hand attached to the rose until she met Colby's dark eyes and soft smile.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Matilda swallowed a non-existent lump in her throat and smiled, "Hi," she took the rose and smelt its sweet fragrance as Colby sat down beside her, "So, ah, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Yeah, good. I spent most of it at the gym. You?"

"Well I _did_ go to the gym, but I also enjoyed some bad television and a couple of beers."

Colby chuckled, "Have you ever tried Crossfit?"

Matilda shook her head no, looking up as Jon and Joe flopped down in the chairs opposite her and Colby. She spotted Jon notice the rose and the close proximity of Colby beside her and how his arm was slung across the back of her hair – which she only noticed herself at that precise moment.

"I should go get ready," said Matilda as she quickly stood up, "Takes lots of work to make this look presentable."

Matilda hopped over Jon's feet and left the room, looking at the rose in her hand unsure of how to feel about anything.

* * *

Matilda stood up from completing a squat and stretched her arms out in front of her. She leaned backwards, bringing her arms up above her head in the movement, stopping when Jon stood before her.

"Hey. How was beer and bad tv?" greeted Matilda.

"Not as interesting as your weekend."

Matilda gave a shrug with a half grimace.

"Seems you have an admirer."

Matilda looked at Jon, confused with his tone of voice, "Seems I do. It was a nice dinner and well, he flew all the way from Iowa."

"And brings you a rose."

Matilda nodded, checking the laces on her boots. She glanced at Jon to see him frowning a little, examining his taped hands, "How's Renee?"

"Yeah, fine. Preparing to shoot some backstage interviews."

Matilda nodded and stood upright and pulled her jacket off, revealing one of her Sister Abigail shirts designed to have the fringe. The shirt had been cropped from just above her belly button and the fringe allowed gaps to show her toned stomach.

"So, ah… I guess you're sweet on Colby?"

Matilda laughed, "You sound like that was the hardest question to ask a person. He's a nice guy. It's nothing serious… just two people dating, I guess."

Jon nodded and Matilda was called to head out for her match against Brie.

* * *

Abigail stood in the ring at the ready as Brie stepped in. The pair began circling each other before they locked up, with Abigail throwing Brie across the ring.

"Come on, Brie!" yelled Nikki.

Abigail stalked over to Brie and yanked her up, threw her into the corner of the ring and slammed a boot into her stomach. Brie stumbled forward and Abigail grabbed Brie by the hair and once again threw her across the ring.

 _"Sister Abigail is being ruthless!"_ stated Michael Cole.

" _Of course she is, Michael! She was attacked on Smackdown and is seeking her revenge! Bray Wyatt warned them they will pay and this is it!"_ yelled JBL in defence of the eccentric diva.

Brie rolled onto her side as Abigail looked right at Nikki, a crazed smile on her face. Brie sat up and Abigail ran at her from behind, slamming both boots into Brie's upper back. Brie flung forward and Abigail simply stood up, yanked Brie up and set her up for her finisher – Redemption.

It was an easy win and sent a message to the Diva's Champion that Sister Abigail was coming for her and the attack on Smackdown had simply infuriated her.

Abigail grabbed a microphone and knelt beside Brie, "Brie Bella… you are a liar. Nikki Bella… you will be proven to be one… redemption is coming for you."

* * *

"You need a twitter."

Matilda gave a slow nod as she looked at Mark Carrano, "Okay."

"We have established one for you," he added as he handed Matilda a slip of paper with the details, "It would be preferred if you did use it on a regular basis – especially with your current storyline."

"Okay," nodded Matilda, "I'll get it on my phone."

Mark smiled, "Great. You're doing a great job, Matilda. Everyone is really proud of you."

Matilda gave Mark a genuine smile and headed to catering. She still had to appear for Windham, Jon and Adam's match later in the show.

Hands suddenly covered her eyes and Matilda stood still until they moved. Colby stepped in front of her, a cheeky grin on her face.

Matilda smacked him on the chest lightly, "You bloody scared me!"

Colby laughed, "Scare a tough woman like you? Impossible!"

Matilda rolled her eyes and fluttered the paper about in her hand, "I have to join the world of twitter."

"It's not that bad. Great way to touch base with the fans."

Matilda shrugged a little, "Yeah I guess… I just don't see Sister Abigail being an avid user of social media, you know?"

Colby gave a nod, but his expression betrayed his confusion.

"I need to eat," announced Matilda suddenly with a gesture towards catering.

Colby nodded and walked with Matilda before suddenly stopping. He grabbed Matilda by the hand, causing her to turn and look at him with a slight frown.

"Colby, I-" started Matilda before Colby cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

Matilda was stunned at first by the sudden kiss but her body betrayed her stunned mind with it responding to the kiss. Colby released her hand and instead slipped his hands around her waist, drawing her closer.

He broke the kiss, leaving Matilda breathless and still stunned, "I really like you, Mattie," he murmured with a small smile, "Being around you… you're amazing."

Matilda didn't know what to say and gave a slow nod before Colby kissed her once again.

"I have a segment to do. I'll come find you after."

Matilda nodded again and Colby released her and hurried away, pouring water over his hair at the same time.

Matilda slowly turned on the heel of her boot and automatically walked towards catering. She entered the room and grabbed a sandwich and drink and sat at a spare table.  
She hadn't lied in telling Jon how it was with Colby – at least for her. Now she knew Colby felt more – or so he said at least. Matilda wasn't naïve enough to ignore his past indiscretions from previous relationships. She also knew she had fun with Colby and he was easy to talk with. Plus, could she ignore he flew from Davenport to simply go out with her. So why was she feeling so confused about it all?

The kiss was nice, it left her wanting more. Matilda also wasn't blind to Colby's physique either – the man was fit, tall and his smile lit up his face.

She also knew he was cocky at times. But who wasn't?

"You look like you're sitting the world's hardest maths exam."

Matilda looked up to see Jon and Joe sitting down with their own food, "I'd much prefer that right now."

"Penny for your thoughts then?" asked Jon.

Matilda shook her head, "This is more of a girls only discussions kinda thing."

"Would you look at that, Joe. She says we aren't feminine enough."

"I'm offended," sighed Joe, "I mean I just helped my daughter with the dilemma of who was the better Disney Prince."

"And I used to braid my sister's hair. But hey, if we're too many, then so be it."

Matilda gave both men looks of amusement, "Sorry to offend your femininity, but I still feel more comfortable talking with my girls."

Jon simply crossed his arms over his chest, whilst Joe shrugged. At that moment Saraya walked in and made a beeline for their table and sat beside Matilda.

"You gonna eat that?" asked Saraya with a gesture to Matilda's sandwich.

Matilda slid it over to her and pulled her phone out to download the twitter app.

"Carrano make you get one?" asked Jon, noticing what Matilda was getting.

"Yeah… but I just don't see Sister Abigail using it, you know? It just doesn't fit with this cult like persona she has."

"I get you. I feel the same way with my in ring persona… plus I fucking hate social media."

"Look, I have Facebook – that I will admit, but honestly, I rather talk to a person face to face then through an instant message."

"Same."

"Damn," said Saraya, "Did hell freeze over? You two spoke without ripping shreds off of each other."

Matilda and Jon gave Saraya a weird look while Joe covered his laugh with a fake cough.

* * *

"So… you enjoy being around him, you want to kiss him more… you find him attractive but you just don't know if it's the right decision?"

Matilda nodded. Jon and Joe had eventually left to go prepare for their match and Matilda was slowly walking through back stage with Saraya.

Saraya rubbed her forehead in confusion, "Were you in a bad relationship?"

Matilda sighed, "It ended badly."

"Okay… so maybe that's your hesitation?"

"Possibly."

Saraya hugged Matilda as they reached backstage. Matilda pulled her jumper off and her shawl back on and joined Windham, Jon and Adam.

* * *

Sister Abigail walked out with her Wyatt boy's, staring down at the ring where Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton waited.

The match was to be a three man tag team match, yet everyone was wondering what role Sister Abigail would play. Would she interfere in her subtle way and torment Dean and Roman? Or simply psyche them out by being there and keeping them on edge?

The music stopped and the lights came back on. Sister Abigail smiled sweetly up at the three men in the ring before taking Bray's hat and Braun's mask. Bray escorted Abigail around the ring to their side, clearly more protective since the attack on Smackdown.

The match began between Randy and Luke. Abigail remained standing near Bray and Braun, seemingly watching the action in the ring – not even reacting when Randy gained the upper hand after a particularly hard hit to Luke's mid-section.

Michael continued to comment on Abigail's unresponsive nature as the match continued, even when Bray stepped in against Dean. Her silence earnt looks from Dean, Roman and even Randy. When Dean suicide dived out to the ring after Bray, he stood next to Abigail and looked at her with a slight frown, clearly unsure of her quiet behaviour.

The action returned to the ring with Bray tagging Braun in and Dean managing to tag Roman in. The two men slogged it out before Braun hit Roman with his finisher and won the match. Braun stood smugly over Roman, a grin on his face as he looked over at Abigail. Abigail nodded before a look of fury crossed her face as Randy hit Braun with an RKO out of nowhere.

Abigail slid into the ring and despite being much shorter then Randy, shoved him hard. Bray and Luke, who had been knocked down by Roman during the match, where still coming around and had no idea was taking place.

Randy looked at Abigail and looked to Dean. Both laughed until Abigail stepped back and super kicked Randy in the face, knocking the viper off his feet and out of the ring. Dean looked at Abigail stunned as she looked at him, her face still angry.

Suddenly the Bella's theme started to play and Nikki and Alicia came running out to the ring. Dean grinned and climbed out of the ring, pulling Roman out with him. Nikki and Alicia slid into the ring at the same time and looked at Abigail smugly.

Abigail looked back at them, her expression one of slight amusement now. Alicia attacked first but Abigail countered the attack with an elbow to the face and hit her with a DDT. Abigail turned around to be hit with a forearm smash. Abigail laid motionless on the mat and Nikki stood over her, only to stumble back as Abigail turned her head and looked right at her.

Nikki jumped out of the ring and Abigail sat up, glaring at the diva's champion the entire time.

* * *

Matilda adjusted her bag strap as she left the arena, keeping the hoddie over her head so as to not attract the attention of fans hanging around by the fence. She reached her rental car and pushed the key in when a tap on her shoulder startled her. Matilda spun around and let out a sigh of relief as Jon stepped back.

"What the fuck, Jon?" cried Matilda, "It's fucking dark and you _tap_ on my shoulder in the middle of a bloody car park?"

Jon stepped back, holding his hands up in truce, "Sorry – I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly."

"No need to be a bitch about it."

"I'm not being a bitch – I'm being reasonable!"

"Right, right," scoffed Jon before gesturing to Matilda with both hands, "This is a completely reasonable reaction."

Matilda let out a huff and opened her car door and climbed in. She went to shut it but Jon stopped her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now?"

"I need a lift to the hotel. Renee left without me."

"Why, because you took your asshole medication?"

Jon rolled his eyes and Matilda let out a sigh.

"Get in, loser," said Matilda in an irritated tone.

* * *

Matilda drove in silence with Jon sitting just as quiet in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," said Jon, unable to handle the silence any longer, "It was a dick move."

Matilda gave a nod, "Sorry for acting like a bitch about it. It was a bitchy move."

Jon chuckled and the tension between the pair seemed to evaporate away.

"So… why did Renee leave without you?"

Jon sighed, "We had a bit of an argument about moving in together… she wants me to move to New York… I want us to get a new place somewhere we can agree on… I mean, New York is just… not my type of city."

"And she got huffy over it?"

Jon nodded, "So here I am."

"Here you are."

Matilda turned the car into the hotel's parking lot and found a park easily enough. Her and Jon got out of the car and walked into the hotel discussing the night's show.

In the hotel doorway, Matilda was greeted by a smiling Colby.

"I'd better go find Renee," sighed Jon giving Colby a nod of acknowledgement, "Thanks for the lift."

Matilda gave Jon a smile and small wave before she turned to Colby, "Hey."

"Hey… I couldn't find you after the show."

"Sorry. I had a creative meeting with Mark, Windham, Jon and Luke. I didn't have my phone to message you and pretty much everyone was gone when it ended," explained Matilda as her stomach gave a growl, "And I haven't eaten."

"Good thing I brought these, huh?" said Colby with a gesture to two subway rolls, "I got you chicken… I hope that's okay?"

Matilda smiled, stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Colby's lips, "Perfect."

* * *

The airport was busy with WWE fans, making it difficult for the talent attempting to fly out to Philadelphia. Matilda let out a sigh and kept her head down as she made her way to the check in gate. Her night with Colby had been one of talking, cuddling and kissing. He didn't have to go to Philadelphia due to not being scheduled to appear on Smackdown and instead was doing some other scheduled appearances.

"This is madness," commented Rebecca Quin behind Matilda.

"I know," replied Matilda before being called forward to check in.

Once she passed through the check in, the airport was less insane, however her need for a coffee was at an all-time high. She made her way to the airports Starbucks as her phone buzzed. Matilda pulled it out of her pocket and read the message from Colby.

 _Safe flight. See you soon. Xx  
_

Matilda smiled and replied back before putting her phone away.

"I thought you'd overslept."

Matilda turned behind her to see Jon leaning against a pillar with his own coffee, "I nearly did."

Matilda ordered her coffee and waited for it with Jon walking over to stand beside her.

"Did you sort everything out with Renee?" asked Matilda.

"Nope. She won't leave New York."

"So maybe put off the moving in together scenario until you both reach a compromise or sorts?"

Jon snorted, "Renee is stubborn. She is determined we move in together. It's the next step."

Matilda shook her head but said nothing and instead collected her coffee. Her and Jon walked over to a table and sat down.

"I take it you and Colby are more serious then you let on?"

Matilda shrugged, "We haven't really discussed it."

Jon nodded and went to say something but seemed to think better of it and let it go. Matilda saw his expression and bit her lower lip before speaking.

"Yeah I know about his past relationship antics. I'm not stupid nor blind. If it becomes something serious then I will talk to him about it, but at the moment it's new and fun… I don't want to burden it with heavy shit if I don't have too."

"Look, I don't know you all that well," replied Jon, "But all the same I wouldn't want to see you get hurt… cos that would mean you'd hurt Colby physically and he's my friend."

Matilda burst out laughing and Jon grinned.

"Young love," commented an elderly lady at the pair, "Those are the days."

Matilda looked at the lady in surprise as did Jon. The woman smiled and walked away, leaving an awkwardness between the two.

"Clearly senile," joked Jon.

Matilda managed a small laugh, "Oh completely."

* * *

The Smackdown taping was straightforward with Matilda in a match against Summer Rae, which Matilda won. Now she had a few days down time whilst Colby and Jon were flying to Saudi Arabia.

It would be another five days before Matilda would see either Colby or Jon.

She spent her days at home going to the gym and exploring Long Beach, as well as enjoying a couple of beers and catching up on Arrow.

Monday, midday found her in another hotel at Chicago. She was getting her bag ready for the show when a knock came at her door. With a grin, Matilda skipped over to it and opened it with a smile.

"Hey you."

Colby grinned and pulled Matilda into his arms, greeting her with a long kiss, "Hey. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Exhausted but good. Especially now that I've seen you."

Matilda snorted but smiled all the same as she let Colby into her room.

She turned to face Colby as he shut the door and smiled as he stepped towards her, capturing her lips in a kiss once again. Matilda clutched at his shirt as his hands slid over her arse. A slight moan escaped Matilda's lips as Colby lifted her up and sat her on the bench.

He broke the kiss that left both of them breathless as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I don't want to rush this, Matilda. I genuinely like you, a lot."

Matilda rested her hands on Colby's shoulders, a small smile playing on her lips, "I don't want to rush it either."

"If I keep kissing and touching you and hearing those little noises you make… I will be taking you into that bedroom."

"Mmm, but then we would be late for Raw," chuckled Matilda pulling away from Colby and climbing off the bench next to Colby, "I do need to finish getting my bag ready."

Colby pulled Matilda back into his arms, "Did you enjoy your bad tv and beers?"

"I did. You'll have to join me one weekend to see what it's all about."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The sight of Colby and Matilda arriving at the arena hand in hand caused people to stare with mixed expressions. Saraya was the most positive, giving Matilda a grin and thumbs up. Victoria pulled Saraya aside to talk with her. Renee smiled warmly at the pair as she hurried past with her bag.

"I have to go meet Windham and discuss tonight's segment," said Matilda, her hand still entwined with Colby's.

"Alright, well I'll meet you at the end of the show and any meet ups between now and then will be a bonus," replied Colby with a grin.

Matilda chuckled and kissed Colby goodbye before heading to her locker room to put her gear away. As she reached the designated locker room she heard her name being called. Matilda turned to see Jon jogging towards her.

"Hey. I thought you'd be with Renee," said Matilda with a slight frown, "Or you still haven't sorted that out?"

"Work in progress," replied Jon with a shrug of his shoulder's and wave of his hands, "How are you?"

"Yeah, fine," shrugged Matilda, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "But I need to get a move on… show plans and all that."

"Oh yeah. I'll ah, see you round."

Matilda nodded and smiled and entered the locker room feeling a tad confused at Jon clearly seeking her out – for what reason, she didn't know.

 **A/N: Review please!**


	5. All Ears

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing all… its makes writing all the more enjoyable!**

 _Chapter Five: All Ears_

"It won't work."

"It will! You remove her from the equation and they will be lost."

Roman Reigns and Randy Orton looked at Dean Ambrose in confusion.

"I don't know man," said Roman, "It's a dangerous game to play."

Dean Ambrose smiled almost sadistically, "My type of game."

* * *

Sister Abigail's theme hit and blasted around the arena. She walked out holding her candle and slowly walked down the ramp. She was set to face off against Sasha Banks in the opening match of Raw for the night.

" _Sister Abigail has been on a mission as she puts it, to remove the liars of the Diva's Division. She is also aiming to remove Nikki Bella as the Diva's Champion and has so far taken out Brie Bella and Alicia Fox,_ " stated Michael Cole, " _So it will be interesting to see how she goes up against Sasha Banks._ "

Abigail stepped into the ring and turned to wait for Sasha to join her.

Sasha's music hit and Abigail smirked as she waited for the diva who claimed to be the Boss to join her. The music continued to play but nothing was happening – no one was coming out. Abigail looked over at the referee and stepped towards the ropes when suddenly Sasha's music stopped and the arena went dark.

The WWE Universe began talking in confusion, along with the commentators. Suddenly the lights turned on and Abigail was gone, with only her poncho hanging on the ropes the sign that she had been there.

* * *

Matilda grinned as she walked backstage, pulling her jacket on and zipping it up. She spotted Windham preparing to shoot the scene where he bursts into the Authority's office and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled at her in return and Matilda headed for catering, which she had realised had become her routine.

Matilda entered catering and instantly spotted Jon and Renee whispering furiously to one and other. Matilda turned away and got herself a salad and passionfruit yoghurt and joined Joe, who was sitting alone.

"Hiya," greeted Matilda, startling Joe from staring at his steak and vegetables, "Ooh, sorry… I can leave you if you want?"

"No, no. Lost in thought," said Joe with a wave of his hand, "I ah, heard you and, err, Colby are dating?"

Matilda nodded, "I know about his past, Joe."

Joe gave a nod, satisfied that Matilda wasn't in the dark. The pair ate and chatted about random things, both astutely ignoring the bickering couple who were slowly getting louder. It was Jon finally storming out that caused Matilda and Joe to look at each other.

"I better go stop him from doing something stupid," said Joe standing up and leaving.

Matilda sat silently, picking at her salad, smiling warmly when Colby walked in. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and grabbed some food before sitting beside her.

"I watched your segment – interesting storyline," he grinned.

"Yeah. A twist in the tale," agreed Matilda, "Whose your match against?"

"More of a building up to the fallout with the Authority and bringing back Kane."

"Oh nice. Face turn for you?"

Colby shrugged, looking uncertain, "Depends on how the fans take it I guess. I like being heel though. I get away with being an asshole."

Matilda chuckled at that and looked at the time, "Shit, I gotta go."

She kissed Colby on the lips and dashed away, quickly weaving through the corridors, spotting an upset Renee with Brie and Nikki as she went.

Matilda rounded the corner and slowed to a walk seeing Joe walking with a frustrated looking Jon. Randy was waiting casually, adjusting the strapping on his wrists.

"Here's a line I never thought I would say," said Matilda to Amber and one of the crew members, "Tie me up."

Amber smiled and Matilda held her hands behind her so they could tape them up behind her. Jon and Joe walked over with Amber giving Joe the pillow case.

"Don't make me trip," said Matilda teasingly.

* * *

Dean Ambrose's music hit and everybody went crazy as he and Roman Reigns led out a hand bound and pillowcase head covered Sister Abigail. Behind them walked a smug looking Randy Orton.

Dean had a firm grip on Abigail's upper left arm with Roman holding the other side.

Abigail struggled a bit in their hold, nearly stumbling up the staircase into the ring. Roman guided Abigail's steps through the ropes before Dean pushed her down to her knees as Randy got them microphones.

"Yeah," started Dean Ambrose, "We got someone Bray Wyatt and his two little minions are looking for."

"You know, I thought this idea was stupid but now… I gotta say, it's pretty genius," commented Randy.

"Bray Wyatt, you've been picking fights against us from day one. It ends, tonight," added Roman.

"Sister Abigail has been pulling your strings," said Dean, yanking the pillowcase off of Abigail and glaring at her, "Telling you who to fight, who you take out… but not any more."

The Wyatt's music started to play and instead of the darkness and slow entrance, Bray, Luke and Braun stormed out quickly. They made a beeline for the ring only coming to a halt when Dean pulled Abigail up and held her in front of him, one arm around her torso and the other holding the microphone to his mouth.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't even think about stepping in the ring," said Randy smugly.

"We got someone you want back, remember?" added Roman.

"The thing is, Bray, she's not going back with you tonight… no, no Sister Abigail is staying with us until Hell in a Cell!"

Bray yelled out in anger as Abigail struggled in Dean's hold.

"Her being with us will guarantee you will keep your dirty tricks to a zero!" yelled Roman, "No more sneak attacks."

"If you fail to keep on the down low… we can't vouch for what happens to your sweet, little Sister Abigail," added Randy.

Dean chuckled, "Say goodbye to Bray now, Abigail."

Abigail let out a frustrated scream and the lights went out, coming back on to reveal Sister Abigail, Dean, Roman and Randy were gone.

Angrily Bray slid into the ring yelling out in frustration.

* * *

Matilda stood still as Jon unwound the tape from around her wrists. She could feel his breath on her back and the sensation made her want to shiver.

"Done," said Jon as Matilda turned around, flexing her wrists.

"Thanks."

He gave a shrug and began pulling the tape off of his hands and wrists. Matilda turned and began walking away before she stopped and turned around and walked back over to him.

"Look, you can tell me to butt out or shut up… but if you need someone to talk too, I'm all ears," said Matilda with a slight shrug.

Jon just nodded and Matilda turned and walked away, this time continuing on to her locker room.

* * *

Matilda pulled on her three-quarter pyjama pants and singlet top and stifled a yawn. She knew she would sleep well that night, especially after a late dinner with Colby. As Matilda plugged her phone in to charge a knock sounded at the door.

Matilda walked over and opened it, surprised to find Jon standing there looking uncertain.

"Hey… umm… you still willing to listen to me?"

Matilda nodded and stepped back, letting Jon in, "Cuppa?"

"What?"

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Oh… yeah."

Matilda made them both a coffee and they settled on the two seater couch.

"Well," said Matilda after a few moments of silence, "Talk."

"She just won't drop the moving in together. I've explained my reasons for not wanting to live in New York but she won't accept them. So I said that maybe she should move to Vegas… you'd think I asked her to donate a fucking kidney to the black market with the way she reacted… I have tried reasoning with her… tried ignoring the issue… arguing the issue… fuck, I don't know what else to do!"

"How do you guys go, you know travelling together on the road? I assume you both stay in the same hotel rooms?"

"Renee… is very precise. Everything has a place and that's where it stays. I'm opposite – not a slob, but you know if it's not perfect, who cares."

"So I suppose that causes tension?"

Jon shrugged, "Makes the sex great."

Matilda rolled her eyes, "Okay, but I doubt sex is on offer at the moment."

Jon sighed, "Not at all. Who knew moving in together would cause a shit fight?"

Matilda shifted in her seat, "It happens. Is… is Renee controlling at times? Like it's gotta go her way or the highway?"

"Yeah," nodded Jon with a slight thrown of thought, "I mean it saves me making the plans but I guess it can be hard and frustrating."

"Ultimately you love her."

Jon nodded.

"I'm not going to give you advice," stated Matilda, "I would be the last person anyone should take relationship advice from. But I'll listen to you and maybe by venting you'll come across a solution to the situation."

Jon smiled at Matilda, "Thanks."

Matilda returned the smile, "Any time."

They drank their coffee in silence for a few moments before Jon randomly asked Matilda a question.

"So where in Australia are you from?"

"A small country town called North Star. It's like nearly seven hundred kilometres from Sydney."

"Err… what's that in miles?"

"Umm… four hundred and something," guessed Matilda before chuckling, "You know, America is like one of the only countries that still goes by miles and pounds and all that jazz."

"It's called being unique."

Matilda laughed, "More like difficult!"

"Says the difficult one."

"Oh kiss my ass, Good."

"Don't tempt me."

Matilda rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"What about your family?" asked Jon curiously, "They must be proud of you?"

Matilda lowered her coffee, "They… they… it's difficult," Matilda sighed as Jon frowned at her response, "Let's just say I'm the black sheep of the family."

"Okay."

"Especially after my grandfather died. But it's not something I like to talk about. I'm here, living my dream with people who are becoming brilliant friends. Oh, and I have a kickass apartment. What more could a girl need, right?"

Jon smiled a little, "Well, hey, I return the same offer to you – if you need someone to talk too, I'm all ears."

* * *

Matilda exited the arena the next day at Cincinnati. She looked out at the crowd entering the stadium for the show, ensuring her hoodie was pulled up to hide her features.

"My home town."

Matilda looked at Jon as he stood beside her, hands jammed in his jeans pockets, "You must love it when the shows come here then."

Jon shrugged, "It has its perks I suppose."

"Family?"

Jon snorted, "We aren't exactly close… I mean we call on the typical days a person would but that's the extent of it."

Matilda gave a nod, "How are things with Renee?"

"It's the silent treatment stage."

"Right."

"There you are," came Colby's voice as he exited the arena and slipped his arms around Matilda from behind, "Hey Jon. Hometown boy tonight!"

Jon gave a low chuckle, "I should go get ready. We open the show tonight."

Matilda nodded and Jon left. Matilda turned in Colby's arms to face him, linking her hands together around his back.

"We should go out after the show tonight," murmured Colby, "Get the group together and make a night of it."

Matilda smiled, "That sounds like fun."

"And it gives an excuse to dance with you."

Matilda laughed, "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Lopez?"

Colby grinned cheekily and Matilda responded with a kiss, silencing any further comments.

* * *

The music of Dean Ambrose hit and he strode out with Sister Abigail at his side, along with Roman Reigns and Randy Orton. They walked down to the ring and once again, Roman assisted Abigail into the ring.

"One night away from the Wyatt's and Sister Abigail is already looking more pulled together," joked Dean.

Abigail's hair was tied back from her face, but her clothing remained the same. She glared furiously at Dean muttering under her breath.

"Whoa, whoa," said Randy walking over, "Please, say that for everyone to hear."

"Redemption is coming! You will pay!" yelled Abigail, still yelling as Randy pulled the microphone away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," waved off Dean, "What we actually came out here to say was the Authority have granted us a match at Hell in a Cell against the Wyatt's… an old fashioned STREET FIGHT!"

"Oh… and Abigail," added Roman, "You will face Nikki Bella… in a Hell in a Cell match."

Abigail's expression changed from one of fury to one of pure delight as she grinned and started laughing.

* * *

"You look hot," grinned Saraya as Matilda checked over her reflection in the mirror.

Her long, light brown hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had pulled on her tight black pants made from shimmery material. She had donned a white tank dress shirt and a cropped leather jacket. Matilda moved from the mirror and pulled on her black, mid-calf boots and in one of the jackets pockets stuffed in her cash and bank card and in the other her phone.

"Let's go," grinned Matilda, linking arms with Saraya and leaving her hotel room.

* * *

In the foyer stood Colby, Jon, Joe, Victoria, Tenille, Renee and Brie. Renee was standing away from Jon, ignoring the looks he sent her way. Matilda and Saraya ran over to the group laughing, more so laughing even more when Matilda nearly stacked it down the three steps. Jon managed to grab Matilda before she completely lost balance and steadied her.

"Have you already been drinking?" joked Colby as Matilda thanked Jon and walked over to him.

"No. I have more balance when I'm drunk," replied Matilda as the group left the hotel, "Oh! And I get strikes when I play ten pin bowling drunk!"

The group laughed and bundled into the maxi taxi with Jon instructing the driver to take them to the Below Zero Lounge. The entire drive Colby spoke softly into Matilda's ear, making her flush in the cheeks and bite her lower lip.

"You think he will treat her right?" murmured Joe to Jon in the back where they sat.

"He better," replied Jon, eyeing the couple, "I think she's been hurt before."

Joe nodded and turned to talk with Victoria.

* * *

The music was pulsing in the club as the group arrived. Instantly, Saraya pulled Matilda and Victoria out to the dancefloor as a remix song of Kelly Clarkson's played. Matilda grinned and lost herself to the music, moving about with her friends.

When Colby joined her, he handed her a cocktail, which she thanked him for and slowly drank. Matilda was in all honestly a beer girl. Cocktails never tickled her fancy, yet she knew it was the thought that counted. Colby held her against him as they moved to the music, the humid air making their skin glisten in the pulsing dance floor light.

After a few songs Colby yelled he needed to take a call. Matilda nodded and gestured to Saraya she was going to sit for a bit. Matilda weaved through the dancing bodies and spotted the group had secured a VIP section.

Matilda let out a relieved sigh as she flopped on the couch besides Jon, "Where's the others?"

"Joe's getting a drink and Renee is off with Brie probably drinking wine and bitching about me," replied Jon bitterly.

Matilda looked at him worriedly, "That's just bullshit."

Jon ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "I don't know what else to do."

"Well, we can have a beer and go dance to some really bad music," said Matilda, slapping Jon on the knee as she stood up, "I'll be right back."

Jon smiled a little as Matilda skipped away and returned at the same time as Joe with two tall glasses of cold beer.

"Bet I can scull mine faster than you," challenged Matilda as she removed her leather jacket and placed it securely with Saraya's.

"You're on," grinned Jon.

"On three… one, two… THREE!"

Joe watched in amazement as the two downed their drinks, managing to finish at precisely the same time. The two looked at each other and laughed as Matilda stood up, placing her schooner on the table.

"Come on, dance time!" she said, grabbing Jon by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Matilda weaved them through to a space and grinned at Jon as she found her rhythm to the pulsing beat. Jon watched her for a few moments before beginning to dance himself, unable to ignore the vibe of everyone around him, especially the woman in front of him.

Jon caught a hold of Matilda's hand and pulled her a bit closer, making Matilda twirl one way and back again. She laughed and gestured to Jon to do the same, with him smiling in amusement at the end of the action.

Time seemed to pass but the pair were caught up in their dancing antics.

"I need a drink," said Matilda, leaning in close to Jon so he could hear her.

Jon nodded, grabbed Matilda's hand and led her from the dance floor to their VIP section. Matilda sat and Jon went and got them both another cold beer each.

"Having fun?" asked Joe.

Matilda nodded, "Has Colby been back yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

Matilda nodded with a little frown, grabbed her jacket and extracted her phone and sent Colby a text, ' _Where are you?'_

When it sent Jon returned as Renee and Brie walked into their area with Saraya, Victoria and Tenille. Renee sat away from Jon, leaving him no choice but to sit beside Matilda.

"Group photo!" shouted Saraya, gesturing a person who worked at the club over.

The group squeezed in together and the person snapped the photo and handed Saraya her phone back.

"Oh it's awesome… Instagram!" grinned Saraya, "Gee, Mattie, people won't recognise you!"

Matilda laughed, "It's the hair! It bloody hurts to brush after every show."

Matilda felt her phone vibrate and unlocked it.

 _Be back soon.  
_

She gave a sigh and slumped back in her seat. She shook her head. No, she wasn't going to let Colby's desire to take calls instead of spending time with her ruin her night. She was enjoying herself with her friends and that was going to continue.

Matilda downed her drink and stood up, "Right. I'm going back to dance and get all gross and sweaty. Who is coming with me?"

Saraya and Tenille stood up and the three women raced down to the floor and resumed dancing. Saraya and Tenille were soon intervened with rather cute guys to dance with and Matilda shrugged, enjoying dancing. She spun around and when stopped was surprised to see Jon standing there. Matilda smiled and took his offered hand, moving in and out of movements.

* * *

Two in the morning saw the group walking back to the hotel – except for Colby. Matilda stopped by a light post and pulled her boots off letting out a sigh of relief.

"You women just love torturing your feet," joked Joe.

Matilda linked arms with Joe, carrying her boots in the other, "How else am I meant to at least attempt to reach your height?"

Joe chuckled and made a head gesture to Renee and Jon walking silently besides one and other, "They okay?"

"I don't know. They need to talk."

Joe nodded as Victoria screamed when a moth flew and landed on her face. The group doubled over in laughter with Brie shooing the bug away.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that."

"I'm a lousy boyfriend who treated you second to everything and I am sorry."

"Just go away," snapped Matilda as she pushed past him and headed for the elevator, "Don't even _think_ of coming to visit me at my place."

"Mattie, please!" protested Colby as he walked towards her.

"Last night was meant to be a night for us to have fun! I did have fun – but it wasn't with you!"

"Yeah, I heard you danced the night away with _Jon_."

Matilda who was pressing the button for the elevator whirled around to look at Colby, "What are you insinuating, Colby?"

"Nothing."

Matilda shook her head in disgust and walked into the elevator. When the doors shut she slumped against the wall and left out a breath of frustration. She had a night at home and then flew to Texas for a live appearance – unfortunately, at which Colby would be at.

Matilda checked out of the hotel and pulled her sunglasses on, knowing fans would be outside watching for the WWE stars leaving. She didn't need them to see her tears of frustration and confusion – confusion over the fact that despite being angry at Colby abandoning her last night, that she truly had a great time spending the majority of it with Jon, who was still in a relationship with Renee.

 **A/N: And now it starts getting messy! Review!**


	6. Confusion

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews!**

 _Chapter Six: Confusion_

Matilda gave Jon a half smile when she arrived at the hotel in Lubbock after a day of vegging out at her home. Matilda got her room key and headed to the elevator Jon was still waiting at.

"Pretty sure Renee and I are over," said Jon quietly.

Matilda frowned and looked at him, "What?"

"On Wednesday she said to me that it would be best if we went separate ways because neither of us are on the same page. I've tried calling her but she won't answer."

"Shit."

"Yep."

Matilda gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm as the elevator arrived. The doors opened revealing Colby. Matilda pointedly ignored him as he stepped out before her and Jon walked in.

"Not all roses for you and Colby either?" asked Jon.

Matilda shook her head, remembering the not so subtle accusation Colby had thrown her way in regards to her and Jon.

* * *

Matilda checked over her appearance for the live event and turned from the mirror satisfied with how she looked. Colby stood behind her, prepared for his own match against Jon.

"Can we talk?" asked Colby quietly.

Matilda nodded and waited for Colby to begin. Matilda and Danielle were the only two divas for the night and Danielle was already out escorting Alexander for his match against Paul – also called Big Show.

"Look, I was a dick. I promised you a night of fun and I left. The call I got… yeah it was work related and I get single minded about things. I'm sorry, Mattie."

"Yeah, that annoyed me but what really pissed me off was the fact you basically accused me of cheating on you with Jon!"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. That was a dick move as well."

Matilda shook her head, "Why would you even think I would do that, Colby?"

"I don't know… you and Jon seem pretty close."

"We're friends who have things in common – like beer and bad TV. So what? That doesn't mean I'm going to jump his bones or anything!"

"I'm sorry and I swear to not be a dick any more."

Matilda sighed. She could see the sincerity in Colby's eyes. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Forgive me?"

"This time I do," murmured Matilda before Colby captured her lips in another kiss that grew more heated as the seconds passed.

Colby pulled Matilda closer until her body was pressed against his as her hands slid up his shirt, feeling the contours of his stomach. Colby groaned slightly at her touch and slid his hands down to cup Matilda's arse and lift her up. She hooked her legs around his waist, tilting her head back as Colby's kisses trailed down her jawline to her neck.

Colby walked forward, pressing Matilda's back against the hard wall, his fingers then gliding under her top, sending shivers up Matilda's spine.

"I want you so bad," murmured Colby, pressing his groin against Matilda's core to express just how much he did.

"You can have me," replied Matilda, looking Colby in the eyes.

* * *

Matilda ran down the corridor an hour later. A crew member spotted her and yelled out to Jon.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said in irritation.

"Sorry… sorry," muttered Matilda as Colby walked casually around the corner, "So I'm being tied to a chair and made to watch this match, right?"

Jon nodded glancing between the two, frowning as Colby pressed a kiss to Matilda's bare shoulder before leaving to make his entrance for the main event.

"Well that's easy then," said Matilda brightly – almost too brightly, as if she was guilty of something.

"Yeah," muttered Jon, looking away.

* * *

"Jon! Jon!"

Jon turned around as Matilda ran up to him as she left the hotel's gym.

"Have I done something… anything to piss you off?"

Jon shook his head no and turned to walk but Matilda touched his arm. He looked at her hand and then her face, his blue eyes looking at her light brown ones in confusion.

"We were fine… and now it's like I've hurt you… and if I have then I am so sorry, Jon."

His expression softened and he took a slight step towards her, "It's fine Mattie. I'm just… confused. I just need space and time to, you know, be all moody and gloomy."

Matilda nodded and hugged Jon unexpectedly, "I'm here if you need me, Jon."

Leaning back, she pecked Jon on the cheek. His grip on her seemed to increase before he suddenly released her and strode away at a quick pace.

* * *

Matilda didn't see Jon again until that Monday in Texas. She arrived at the stadium with Colby, but Colby had a meet and greet to do and the pair went separate ways.

"Brie!" called Matilda spotting the diva with her husband.

Brie said something to Bryan and walked towards Matilda with a smile, "Hey girl."

"Hey… is Renee okay?"

"She's a bit of a mess but feels it's what's right for her and Jon. How is Jon?"

"Moody and whatnot. He needs time to himself."

Brie nodded, "They were opposites you know… like they say opposites attract but sometimes I think that's not the case. You need those things in common to bond over to begin with. Renee and Jon were all flirty and hormones."

Matilda nodded thinking of her relationship with Colby – was it all flirting and hormone driven? At the moment whenever they were alone it was sex, sex and more sex.

"Hey I have to go see wardrobe about one of my outfits. We'll have to get coffee together soon," said Brie before she left.

Matilda wandered to the locker rooms and slowly prepared for the show. She went to make-up and hair where her hair was kept natural and simply tied back. Once done, Matilda headed for the guerrilla area, spotting Jon walking ahead of her with Joe. Instead of making herself known she remained quiet, slipping into the guerrilla area a few moments after Jon and Joe had.

Matilda pulled her jumper off but didn't add the poncho or shawl.

"You guys ready?" asked a production crew member.

"Where's Mattie?" asked Joe.

"Here," said Matilda with a wave as she slowly walked over, careful to not look at Jon.

"You okay?" asked Joe, looking at her with a slight frown.

Matilda nodded and flashed him a smile, "Perfect."

* * *

Dean Ambrose's music hit and he walked out, a firm grip on Sister Abigail's arm. He was the only one leading her this time but instead of taking her into the ring he led her ring side with Randy setting a chair up. Dean made Abigail sit down talking to Randy to keep an eye on her as he and Roman Reigns had a match against two member of The New Day.

 _"It's a New Day, yes it is!"_

Sister Abigail sat in her chair, staring at the ring with Randy standing beside her, his arms crossed. In the ring, Dean and Roman discussed the match, each of them shooting furtive glances at Abigail.

Soon the match was under way with Dean starting off against Kofi Kingston. It was fast paced with it continuously going back and forth. Xavier Woods kept walking over, mouthing off at Randy and blowing his trombone towards Abigail.

As Roman stepped in, over powering Big E and set to win the match the lights went out and flickered back on. Standing at the end of the ramp stood Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Braun Stowman. Abigail stood up but Randy grabbed her, as Big E went for a sneak attack. Roman saw it and speared him, keeping his eyes on the Wyatt's as he won the match and stood up, shoving Big E away.

"She belongs with us!" yelled Bray, pointing at Abigail, "She is our Sister Abigail! Ours!"

Dean shook his head and pointed to himself, "She's with me now!"

Randy pulled Abigail back, making a bee line for the barricade near the commentator's desk. Roman spoke to Dean who nodded. They walked backwards looking as though they were following Randy when they both ran forward and dived out of the ring, tackling the Wyatt's to the ground.

"No!" yelled Abigail managing to break from Randy's hold and running towards her fallen family.

Dean stood up and grabbed Abigail, ignoring her struggling as he yelled, "You want Nikki Bella?"

Abigail stopped and looked at Dean who looked back at her. The stare lingered until Roman gave Dean a shove towards the barricade that got the group moving again.

* * *

The stare wasn't scripted. Matilda knew that. Jon knew that. Joe and Randy both knew it also. Creative loved it.

Matilda rubbed her face tiredly as she exited the arena. She couldn't even go back to the hotel, having to drive to Austin.

"Need a driving buddy?"

Matilda turned to see Jon standing by her car, "I have Colby."

"He left already."

Matilda frowned and pulled her phone from a bag seeing a text from him.

 _Had to leave early. Got press tomorrow. Xx  
_

Matilda sighed in irritation, "What about Joe?"

"With his cousins. Plus it's late, so there's no way I can let you drive alone."

Matilda smiled gratefully at Jon and used her keys to pop the boot open. They put their gear in and Jon shut the boot as Matilda got in the car. Jon was soon in and within minutes they were on the highway heading towards Austin.

"Can I say something?" said Matilda hesitantly.

"Shoot."

"Renee is stupid to end it with you… you, Jon Good, are a true gentleman – regardless of what you think of yourself."

Jon shrugged, "If you say so."

"I do," nodded Matilda firmly as a Paramore song played on the radio, "Oh, I love this song!"

She turned it up and started bopping to it as she drove. Jon watched her in amusement, chuckling when she belted the chorus out, not caring how she sounded.

* * *

It was well past midnight when they arrived at the hotel and checked in. Matilda stifled a yawn as she stood in the elevator. Jon stood beside her, looking just as exhausted. Their rooms were funnily enough on the same floor and next door to each other.

"I apologise if you hear my snoring through the wall," said Matilda.

Jon chuckled, "I'll just hit the wall and wake you up."

Matilda laughed, "When I am tired I can sleep through an earthquake… well, at least someone vacuuming my room at any rate."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Matilda stepped out first. She walked down the hall and found her room.

"Thanks for travelling with me," said Matilda to Jon as he reached his door, "I appreciate it."

Jon shrugged, "It was fun."

"My bad singing, fun?"

Jon smirked, "Yeah well, I'll bring ear plugs next time."

Matilda stuck her tongue out at him and opened her door, hearing Jon's chuckle as he entered his room.

* * *

Colby pressed his body up against Matilda's as he pulled her shirt off, before his lips nipped at her skin. Matilda pulled back and held Colby back with her hands as she looked at him curiously.

"What's my favourite colour?" she asked.

"What?" frowned Colby as he attempted to resume their activity.

"What is my favourite colour?"

"Umm… yellow?"

Matilda shook her head, "No. It's green. What's yours?"

"Does it matter?"

Matilda sighed and moved away, grabbing her shirt from the ground of his hotel room, "If this is a relationship, then yes it does matter, Colby. If this is just friends with benefits then no… not really."

She heard Colby sigh and turned to face him. He was looking at his phone and texting.

"Fuck this," said Matilda pulling her shirt on, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

"Mattie, wait!" yelled Colby as she pulled the door open.

"For what? To keep coming second to your fucking phone and work? To you wanting more from me then just a quick fumble between the sheets? I am worth more then what you think, Colby and I refuse to come second best!"

Matilda stepped out of the room, slamming the door shut, ignoring the gawking looks of her co-workers, Joe and Jon being two of them. She walked furiously down the corridor and back into her room, slamming the door shut and flung herself onto the lounge, glaring angrily at the wall opposite it.

* * *

Matilda kept her headphones in her ears as she waited backstage at the Smackdown taping and sat in the corridor on the ground. She flicked through websites of interest on her phone, mostly news articles from Australia.

She had avoided company for the rest of the day and driven alone to the stadium. Saraya had sent her a text asking if she was okay, with Matilda answering she just wanted to be alone and contemplate her thoughts before she spoke to anyone else.

When it was time for her segment on Smackdown – a match of her own against Summer Rae – she headed to the guerrilla area, pointedly ignoring Colby when he walked past her.

Matilda put her phone and jacket away and bounced about warming up. Jon, Joe and Randy arrived and neither of them ventured near Matilda at first, however Jon shot her a worried look, tinged with curiosity. Matilda managed a small smile, halting in her warm up to take a shuddering breath.

Joe strode over and pulled her into his arms, hugging her, "You okay, baby girl?"

"I'm fine. Just annoyed at myself more than anything," replied Matilda honestly.

Joe stepped back and the crew member gestured for them to head out.

* * *

Sister Abigail's theme played but instead of the arena going dark lights of red and white flashed as she walked out followed by Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton. Sister Abigail stopped midway down the ramp and Dean stepped closer, looking at her. Abigail merely smiled at him and continued walking, jumping up to the side of the ring and stepping between the ropes.

Dean, Roman and Randy walked around to the side, all keeping an eye out for the Wyatt's as Summer Rae's theme hit.

Abigail watched Summer Rae make her way down to the ring, all smiles and flipping of blonde hair. Abigail leaned back on the ropes, brushing imaginary lint off of her three-quarter jeans.

The referee signalled for the match to begin and Abigail stood upright and smiled at Summer Rae, tilting her head to the side. Summer Rae frowned at her in confusion, seemingly unsure whether to attack or stay back from the crazed diva.

Abigail suddenly moved forward and locked Summer Rae up into a headlock and turned it into a running bulldog. Abigail turned, kneeling beside Summer Rae as she covered her for the win.

Summer Rae kicked out and Abigail yanked Summer Rae up and threw her into the nearest turnbuckle. She stepped back a few feet before running forward and slamming her boots into the divas mid-section.

"You're a liar Summer Rae!" yelled Abigail stepping back and analysing the situation.

Abigail marched forward and hoisted Summer Rae into position for her finisher, which she landed perfectly. It was an easy win for Abigail who laughed as she was announced the winner.

Nikki Bella's music hit and Abigail suddenly turned towards the top of the ramp as Team Bella strut out with Nikki holding up the diva's title.

"This will _never_ be yours," stated Nikki, "You're too crazy to beat me."

Abigail ran towards the ropes but Dean had already foreseen that and grabbed Abigail from behind holding her back, telling her to wait for Sunday. The Bella's smirked and walked away as the arena went black. The lights flickered on and the Wyatt's stood at the top of the ramp, looking down at the three men and Abigail.

"On Sunday," said Bray, "Sister Abigail will come home. Back where she belongs."

Dean kept a hold of Abigail. She looked up at Bray, Luke and Braun with wide eyes before slowly turning to look at Dean, who had been flanked by Roman and Randy. Dean looked down at her and their eyes connected once again.

"Sister Abigail has a mission Dean Ambrose… and she will fulfil it with the support of her true family!"

Abigail turned from Dean and looked at Bray as the lights went out again.

* * *

"Talk about sexual tension!" cried Saraya as she entered the make-up section to see Matilda wiping her face clean.

"Between who? You and Justin?"

"No! You and Jon!"

Matilda frowned and snorted, "Acting my dear."

"He was so having sex with you with his eyes out there! Renee was spitting with jealousy."

Matilda cringed at that, "I'm not a home wrecker."

"There is no home to wreck! They are over!"

"It's barely cold and dead, Raya. Besides, Jon and I are _just_ becoming friends. The man still pisses me off as it is and after Colby… I would rather not mix business with pleasure."

"It is shit how things went with Colby… but don't write all potential romances off. It is generally considered easier to date people who work in the business due to the gruelling schedule we have."

"Says the woman engaged to a rock star."

Saraya grinned.

* * *

"Look's like we're flying buddies now."

Matilda looked up from her book and smiled at Jon, "I guess so. It could be worse."

"How so?"

"I could have to sit next to you on a ten hours flight instead of a three hour one."

Jon chuckled as he sat down and nudged her in the side, "You like me."

"Barely."

They grinned at each other and Jon flicked on his little television. Matilda glanced at it and gasped.

"No way… are they showing the 1998 Godzilla film? That movie is so bad you just gotta watch it!"

"I know… a guilty favourite."

Matilda grinned, "Same!"

The flight consisted of Matilda and Jon watching Godzilla and debating as to why the movie was so bad they just had to love it. It came as a surprise to the both of them when the captain announced they were preparing to land.

They exited the plane in silence, unsure how to continue the conversation especially as Colby and Renee came into view ahead of them. Matilda was saved from any awkwardness as Joe called out to Jon. Jon gave Matilda a slight wave and she smiled in response, letting out a sigh as he jogged away.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Matilda stepped back from her hotel doorway and let Colby in. She shut the door and walked past Colby over to the lounges, purposely sitting in the single seater so he couldn't sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," said Colby, sitting across from her and looking at her with earnest brown eyes, "This… this thing between us just happened so quickly, you know?"

Matilda gave a nod, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"I know I put you second best, Mattie… and I am sorry. I don't want to lose you, what we have."

Matilda sighed and looked down at her hands, "What do we even have, Colby? It started out sweet but then it just became nothing but sex."

"I know, I know," said Colby rubbing a hand over his face, "What if we took a step back? No sex… just dates?"

Matilda looked up at Colby. He looked at her, searching her expression for any sign of what she was thinking.

"Okay. Dates – no sex, no hotel room sharing. Just simple dates," nodded Matilda.

Colby's expression broke out into a grin as he reached out and took a hold of her hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles, "So, shall I organise us a dinner reservation tonight?"

"I… I umm already have plans with the girls."

"Oh," said Colby leaning back, "That's fine. We'll sort something out."

Matilda nodded and Colby stood up. Matilda stood and walked him to her door. Before she opened it, Colby captured her lips in a kiss.

"I'll see you later," he murmured before letting himself out.

Matilda leaned on the door and let out a breath she felt she had been holding throughout the entire duration of Colby's visit.

 **A/N: Review please! More reviews, means a quicker update!**


	7. Hell in a Cell

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in updating! I work in early childhood and the end of the year is our busiest time with Christmas celebrations, kids leaving for Primary School next year and also my sons schools end of year events - not to mention week of five in the morning wake ups to get to work. I've been a busy and tired woman! I will try to update on Sunday as well, but here is the overdue chapter for you all!**

 **Thank you kindly for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Seven: Hell in a Cell_

She stared at her reflection silently, her hands wringing together as her heart pounding rapidly with nerves.

She would fail.

She would prove the voices in her head right.

" _You're going to fail."  
_

 _"You'll come crawling back."  
_

 _"They won't take you seriously!"  
_

 _"It's not gonna last! You'll be out on your ass in no time flat!"  
_

 _"Failure!"  
_

 _"Useless!"  
_

She turned violently away from the mirror and knelt to the ground, burying her face into her hand's as she breathed in and out deeply.

"Hey Mat-" the voice cut off seeing the woman sitting on the ground ready for her match appearance wise by not mentally by a long shot, "Mattie?"

Warm hands rested on her bare shoulders before they moved to pry her hands away from her face. Matilda met the concerned face of Jon as he knelt in front of her.

"What's going on?" frowned Jon.

"I'm going to fuck this match up so bad," mumbled Matilda, "I'll be fired and then they will be right about me."

"What do you mean fuck the match up? Mattie, you're pro. You've performed enough matches to prove you won't mess up."

"Do you… do you want to know the last thing my mother said to me before I came here?"

Jon frowned a little but nodded.

"You'll come crawling back."

Jon remained silent as Matilda gave a bitter laugh, looking down at her fingers entwined with Jon's as he settled cross legged in front of her.

"They never supported me wrestling. My grandfather was my only support. He worked the Australian Pro Wrestling circuit into his fifties. I loved watching old tapes of him wrestling and every week we would watch WWE, Lucha Underground, Ring of Honour and go watch the indie shows around Australia… he trained me and taught me _everything_ I know. He… he said I would go far… and when he died my family expected me to give it up for good. Work on the farm and marry Chris," Matilda paused and wiped her tears from her eyes, "Argh, now is not time for a sob story."

Jon squeezed her hands gently, "Your biggest triumph would be to go out, give a damn good match and prove your family wrong. Make them eat their words."

Matilda looked at Jon and gave him a watery smile. She pulled her hands from his and leaned forward to hug him, "Thank you," she murmured in his ear before pulling away and standing up.

Matilda held a hand out to Jon and he took it, allowing her to help him stand. Matilda checked her reflection and wiped away any smudges of make-up.

"Right, let's go smash this match out!"

* * *

Nikki Bella strode out and paused, looking at the cell around the match. The only way to win was to climb out of the cell or through the gate. Nikki quickly put a look of confidence, flanked by Brie and Alicia and the trio strode down the ramp. Brie hugged her sister tightly before Nikki stepped into the ring.

Suddenly the music changed to Sister Abigail's theme. She walked out in her ripped jeans, dark brown boots and Redemption tank top. Her hair was loose and lightly curled. Beside her stood Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, with Randy Orton bringing up the rear.

Abigail walked forward, this time not being held in place by Dean or Roman. Her eyes were locked on Nikki Bella, who paced around in the ring glaring at Abigail in return. At the gate to the cage, Dean placed his hands on her shoulders, earning comments from Michael and JBL. Roman and Randy gave the diva a reassuring nod and Abigail looked at Dean.

He spoke quietly and she smiled before stepping into the ring with the referee locking the gate shut.

The bell sounded and the two diva's moved around each other, eyeing each other off.

"No one to save you now," taunted Abigail, "Time to face redemption, Nikki!"

Nikki ran forward but Abigail dodged the attack, sending Nikki flying into the side of the cage. Abigail laughed as Nikki slowly sat up to be met with a running knee to the side of her head from Abigail. Abigail skipped back and ran forward again, repeating the movement.

Nikki rolled back towards the middle of the ring, her hand clutching the side of her head. Abigail walked over and pulled Nikki up by her hair. Nikki retaliated with a punch to Abigail's mid-section once, twice and three times before moving behind Abigail and hitting her with a suplex. Abigail hit the mat, bouncing towards the turnbuckle. Nikki stood and advanced on Abigail, yanking her up and slamming into her an elbow to the face. Abigail stumbled back into the corner of the ring and Nikki stepped back before running back and performing a corner forearm smash.

Abigail sunk down to the ground of the mat and Nikki stepped back with a taunting smile.

"Where's my redemption, Abigail?" yelled Nikki, moving closer to Abigail and bending forward, "Huh? Where is it?"  
Abigail suddenly struck out, slapping Nikki across the face. Nikki fell onto her rear-end in surprise, one hand to her face. Abigail moved forward into a crouched position before she launched herself at Nikki with a flurry of hits, Nikki reversed the move so she was on top, returning the hits before Abigail rolled them again so she was on top.

 _"It's a brawl now, Michael! There's no stopping them either!_ " yelled JBL.

 _"I haven't seen anything like this since Lita and Trish Stratus feud!"_ added Jerry.

Nikki managed to throw Abigail off of her and the two quickly stood. Abigail was faster, springing into action by downing Nikki with a forceful clothesline.

"Yes!" came Dean's yell.

"Come on, Nikki!" shouted Brie furiously.

Nikki stood and turned to be met with another clothesline and when she stood the third time she was to be hit with a running front drop kick. Nikki stayed down and Abigail stood up, breathing heavily. She walked over to Nikki and nudged her with her boot. Nikki barely moved and Abigail laughed. She turned and walked over to the gate where the referee started undoing the lock. As the referee went to open the gate Nikki managed to lunge forward and grabbed Abigail by her boot to yank her back away from the gate.

Abigail fell back and Nikki scrambled for the exit. Abigail moved and jumped forward, sitting on the Diva's back and pinning her down, yelling at the referee to lock the gate.

Nikki used her strength to stand, holding Abigail onto her before throwing herself backwards and making Abigail take the impact on the mat.

Abigail cried out as the jolt shot through her back from the impact and winded her at the same time. Nikki stood up, panting and yanked Abigail up by her hair. She turned Abigail around and threw her into the fence of the cage, pulled her back and threw her against it again and again until she let Abigail go with the last throw and watched in satisfaction as Abigail slid down the chain link fence. Dean moved forward behind Abigail.

"Get up!"

Abigail tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling and let out a cold laugh as she pushed herself up and stepped between the ropes. Nikki had her back turned, talking to Brie and Alicia. Alicia pointed behind Nikki in time to turn as Abigail ran at her and landed a running cross body. With renewed vigour Abigail stood up and let out a yell, her hands clenched into tight fists. Abigail ran to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed up it. Nikki stood and staggered towards Abigail, who jumped from the rope and brought Nikki down with a perfect hurricerana. Abigail stood and looked at Nikki and ran towards the side of the cell and started climbing up it.

The WWE Universe were on their feet cheering for Abigail to reach the top. She reached out for the top metal part when Nikki grabbed her leg and tugged on it. Abigail kicked her leg, attempting to shake the diva's hold on her. Nikki held on tight and with a hard pull, Abigail lost her hold on the side of the cage and came crashing down to the mat.

 _"Oh my!"_ yelled Michael, _"That had to hurt!"  
_

 _"No Michael! It tickled! Of course it would've hurt_!" shot back JBL.

"Abigail!" yelled Dean, clinging onto the side of the cage with Roman and Randy looking on worriedly either side.

Nikki was crawling towards the gate as Abigail rolled to her side, breathing heavily. Abigail reached out and grabbed onto Nikki by the boot. Nikki looked behind her and used her free foot to kick at Abigail, forcing the downed diva to let go. Abigail shook her head and grabbed a hold with both hands, moving herself into a kneeling position. Nikki kicked and tried to pull out of the hold but Abigail held on, moving them into a figure four leg lock. Nikki cried out as Abigail gave it her all until Nikki slumped back on the mat, cringing.  
Abigail let go and slowly stood up. She moved towards Nikki and yanked her up and shoved her into the turn buckle. Abigail stepped back and ran forward, slamming both boots into the diva's chest. Nikki slumped down and Abigail pulled her up and set her up for redemption as the lights in the arena flickered off.

They flickered back on to show the Wyatt's standing a mere foot away from Dean, Roman and Randy. Abigail looked at them before slamming the Redemption on Nikki. She stepped towards the fence and climbed up it hurriedly as a battle of fists and throwing into the barricades broke out. Abigail climbed quicker and hoisted herself over the top and down the side as the crowd cheered. Abigail dropped to the ground as Braun went for Dean.

"STOP!" yelled Abigail standing between Dean and Braun.

The other two fights stopped with Bray moving forward and dropping to his knees in front of Abigail.

"You saved the divas!" praised Bray as the referee came over hesitantly with the Divas title.

He handed it to Abigail and she took it, looking stunned and confused. Behind her stood Dean, Roman and Randy. In front of her stood Bray, Luke and Braun.

"Sister Abigail," said Bray into a microphone, "You belong with us. Come home."

Dean shook his head smirking and gripped onto Abigail's arm, "Not yet. No, the nights not over yet. She stays with us still."

* * *

Matilda staggered backstage and was quickly led to the medical room to be checked over. Her body had taken a beating in that match – more than was intended. Throughout the examination, Matilda stared at the title in her hands in wonder.

Her life had made a complete turnaround. No longer was she a nobody, country girl, that her family called useless and a failure. Now she was the Divas Champion. She was someone. She had achieved her dream.

"This is for you Pops," whispered Matilda with tears in her eyes, "All for you."

* * *

Before heading back out for the match between The Wyatt's and Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton, Matilda gave her title over to have the name plates changed. She settled in a chair to relax her body for a bit, sipping on a Powerade as she did so.

"Hey."

Matilda looked up and gave Colby a small smile, "Hi."

"I watched your match… man… you gave it _everything_."

Matilda smiled tiredly, "I feel it."

"And congratulations on the win. New Diva's Champ!"

Matilda smiled, "It hasn't really sunk in yet. All very… surreal."

Colby nodded in understanding, "You'll be a brilliant champion."

"I hope so. Nikki was brilliant you know? Yeah her character was heel for most of it but… she has such confidence and proved to be the best leader the divas locker room had, had in such a long time."

Colby leaned over and pressed a kiss to Matilda's lips, "Don't stress. Enjoy your win tonight."

Matilda grinned at Colby and kissed him again.

"Mattie!"

Matilda pulled back from Colby to peer around him. Jon stood by the door, his hands taped for the match. Matilda stood as her title was brought out and Colby helped her hook it around her waist.

"Go get em, champ," he murmured with another kiss and slap to her arse.

Matilda laughed and scurried away, following a silent Jon along the corridor.

* * *

Sister Abigail stood at ring side as the Wyatt's made their way down the ramp. She stood beside a silent Dean, who had a grip on her wrist as he glared at the three men.

Silently, Abigail reached out with her other hand and placed it over his hand and Dean looked at her. Abigail looked at him silently and Dean loosened his grip before stepping up to the side of the ring.

The match kicked off between Randy and Luke. Abigail stood silently, her hands holding the top of her title. Bray was watching her, staring at her intensely and it was aggravating Dean who kept pacing in his spot and bouncing up and down.

Randy tagged him in and Dean clotheslined Luke down before punching Bray off the side of the ring, as well at Braun. Abigail moved forward a bit as Luke grabbed Dean from behind and seemingly threw him across the ring. Dean landed beside where Abigail stood. Abigail looked at Dean as Luke tagged in a recovered Bray.

Dean looked at Abigail and rolled in time to avoid Bray's attack. Abigail stepped back watching the back and forth between the two wrestlers seemingly, pulling her in two different directions. Suddenly Dean went over the top rope and Abigail ran around the side. She slid to her knees as Bray laughed in the ring. Reaching under the ring she pulled out a kendo stick and stood up holding it.

"Yes!" yelled Bray looking at Abigail, "Sister Abigail is coming home! She had delivered her redemption and is following the buzzards!"

Abigail stared at the kendo stick in her hands as Dean stood up and looked at her. Bray jumped out of the ring and stood on Abigail's other side. All eyes were on Abigail and what she was going to do. She stood sideways and looked between Bray and Dean.

"You know where you belong, Sister Abigail," said Bray, "You know where you came from… who you are… what you are! I know who you are and what you are!"

"Don't listen to him," replied Dean simply, "They guys a nut job. He's filling your head with rubbish! Think for yourself!"

Abigail clutched the kendo stick, rolling it between her hands. She looked at Dean, her eyes wide as she raised it and swung. Dean moved in time for Abigail to smack the kendo stick clean across the chest of Braun. Braun staggered back with a cry and Abigail hit him again before turning and hitting Bray and then Luke, going around in circles until referees came running down and dragged her backstage to allow the match to continue.

* * *

Freshly showered, Matilda pulled on her oversized jumper and faded blue jeans. She always felt most comfortable in these clothes and it helped that she got to sleep in her own home for the night and tomorrow night.

Saraya was crashing at her place and was waiting for her by the exit.

"Hey roomie!" she greeted, "Or should I say Mistress Champion?"

Matilda laughed and linked arms with Saraya. The two skipped to Matilda's waiting car, laughing as they joked about random topics.

The drive to Matilda's place took nearly an hour but Matilda thought it completely worth the trip the moment her head hit her pillow.

At least until the buzzing of her phone woke her two hours later. Bleary eyed, Matilda picked her phone up and frowned at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside… can we talk?"

"Give me a minute."

Matilda pulled on her thin, dressing gown and pocketed her phone and keys as she slipped out of her apartment, down the hall and elevator to the main doors of the apartment complex. She spotted him sitting at the top of the stairs and she walked over and sat beside him.

"It's four in the morning. I doubt this is a social call," stated Matilda, wincing at the pain in her right shoulder.

"So… you and Colby?"

"Really?" whined Matilda turning to look at Jon, "You woke me up to discuss Colby?"

"I… forget it," muttered Jon standing up and stepping down the stairs.

Matilda looked at his retreating back for all of two seconds before she stood and hurried down the steps after him, "No! Just no! You do not get to wake me up at a godforsaken hour and leave!"

Jon whirled around and looked at Matilda's attire, "Come with me."

"What?"

"Just… just _please_ Matilda. Please come with me."

Matilda sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Your hotel?" asked Matilda sleepily, her head propped up by her hand as Jon turned the hire car into the car park of the hotel.

Jon said nothing and stopped the car in his park. He climbed out and Matilda followed suit wondering just what the hotel patrons would make of her mid-thigh length nightgown and silver dressing gown.

Matilda hurried after Jon into the hotel and to the elevator. The ride was silent with them stepping out on the fifth floor. Jon strode along until he stopped at a door and turned to Matilda.

"Knock," he said to her.

Matilda gave him a weird look and knocked on the door. It was silent until a hotel maid came around the corner.

"Did you forget your key love?" she asked Matilda, "Here, let me."

Matilda glanced at Jon as the maid unlocked the door for her, "Thank you."

Matilda stepped in but Jon didn't follow. Matilda noticed Colby's bag by the lounge and frowned. Just what was Jon playing at here?

She walked over to the bedroom doorway, hearing a muffled noise from the bedroom. Matilda pushed the door open and the gasp fell from her mouth startling the couple mid tryst in the bed.

Colby looked at Matilda as the tattooed brunette straddling him, slowly turned around.

"Mattie!" yelled Colby.

Matilda shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat as she backed away from the door and fled the hotel room.

She turned to hurry to the elevator when two hands grabbed her and pulled her towards them. Jon had a hold of her as Matilda struggled to calm her breathing and ignore the humiliation ripping through her.

"I'm a fucking idiot," muttered Matilda into her hands.

"He's the idiot," replied Jon rubbing her back, "You deserved the truth… I'm sorry I had to break it to you this way."

Matilda pulled away from Jon and shook her head, "As… as much as this sucks and hurts… I'm glad I found out before it as too late and I fell too deep."

* * *

Jon dropped Matilda back at her apartment where she left a note for Saraya about why she wasn't up yet.

By midday, Matilda graced the world with her presence. She showered and dressed in a baggy pair of shorts, sports bra and loose tank-top. She yanked her hair up into a sloppy ponytail and walked out to be met with Saraya holding a tub of ice cream.

"He is an arsehole, scumbag who can't keep his dick in his pants," said Saraya instantly, "And if I remember correctly, images prove he isn't that well-endowed anyway."

Matilda smiled weakly as tears filled her eyes, "I'm such an idiot, Raya."

"No you aren't!" cried Saraya, leading Matilda to the lounge, "Look, let's eat this ice cream and watch some soppy drama before we leave. Then tonight, after Raw we can come back with Victoria and Tenille and make a dart board out of Colby's face and play darts on it? But like voodoo without the doll making."

Matilda smiled and nodded, wondering how she got so lucky to have a friend like Saraya.

* * *

Matilda finished her photo shoot and left the room with a spring in her step until she nearly ran into Colby. She stepped back and went to walk around him but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't!" snapped Matilda pulling her hand away as she glared at him, "Don't you dare fucking touch me!"

"Mattie-"

"Don't even _try_ to excuse yourself! Fuck! I was so dumb to think you may have actually changed! That you actually wanted to get to know me! I guess a leopard never changes his spots, huh?" scoffed Matilda backing away, "I never want to talk to you again. Understood?"

Colby looked down at the ground and Matilda turned on the heel of her boot and walked away, biting her lower lip and willing herself to not cry.

He wasn't worth her tears, her pain and nor did he have the right to make her feel humiliated and stupid.

She furiously wiped her tears away and lifted her head up as she walked past Jon and Joe. She shot them both a strained smile and continued on her way.

"Mattie!"

Matilda let out a soft sigh and turned to look at Jon and Joe.

"Beers after Raw?" asked Joe brightly.

Matilda smiled, "Sure."

 **A/N: Full on chapter… hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Drunken Antics

**A/N: Had my work staff Christmas Party last night and because I'm still in such a good mood, I thought I would make sure to achieve my Sunday update! Thank you for the reviews! Dean hugs for all!**

 _Chapter Eight: Drunken Antics_

The theme of Sister Abigail opened Monday Night Raw. She walked out dressed in her usual style and the Divas Championship around her waist. However, she didn't clutch a candle in her hand, instead it was simply a microphone.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction to her arrival, no one really knew where she stood in the scheme of heel or baby face.

Abigail stepped into the ring and her music stopped as she stood to face the camera, "I am Sister Abigail and I am your new Diva's Champion," Abigail paused as the WWE Universe voiced their opinion, "Everywhere I went today I was asked the same question, 'who are you?', 'what are you doing?', 'The Wyatt's are your family' and even, 'Do you like Dean Ambrose?'," Abigail gave a chuckle and ran a hand through her curly hair, "The Wyatt's… oh they are family, but you cannot pick and choose your family, can you? You get given your lot in life and make of it what you will. Yes, I had a purpose… and I achieved that purpose by delivering redemption to the Diva's Division… but now… now I have a new purpose! A new purpose that was shown to me so clearly last night!" Abigail paused and smirked, "I may be the prodigal Sister Abigail… but my new purpose is to stop The Wyatt's."

At that moment The Wyatt music hit with the lights blacking out. Abigail stood her ground in the ring as her family made their way down to her. Bray stepped into the ring, not smirking or laughing in crazed amusement. Instead, he looked confused. He fell to his knees before Abigail with Luke and Braun doing the same action.

"Sister Abigail… you are our family… the one sent to guide us," said Bray, "We do whatever you state in our purpose… our life is in your hands."

"And yet it was Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton who saw to it I achieved my calling to redeem the Diva's Division," stated Abigail, stepping back from Bray, Luke and Braun, "You three let them _take_ me as a _hostage_."

"My Sister-"

"Don't!" cut of Abigail furiously, "Do not give me some weak excuse! No… no you three will prove your worth to me again… beginning tonight… I have spoken with the Authority and tonight you three will face the Big Show, Mark Henry and Ryback. If you can beat them, you may win my trust and forgiveness back."

* * *

Raw ended with The Wyatt's losing to Big Show, Mark Henry and Ryback.

Matilda changed into her normal clothing and pulled her back up into a pony tail and met Jon and Joe at the exit.

"So, will this place be a rowdy place or nice and quiet?" asked Matilda before gesturing to her jeans, black, fitted, long sleeved top and jacket, "Because I didn't exactly know how to dress."

"It's a place Saraya told us about," replied Joe, "Shakespeare Pub and Grille."

"Good beer," added Jon.

Matilda smiled at that and soon the three were on their way to the pub.

* * *

It was rather busy for a Monday night but Matilda spotted a few of her co-workers also at the pub. Joe found them a table inside, to the side.

"I'll get the first round," said Joe, shrugging his jacket off as Matilda and Jon sat down opposite each other.

"So… rumour is you had a run in with Colby?" commented Jon.

Matilda sighed and picked up a coaster, twirling it between her fingers, "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

Matilda looked up at Jon, "I think… I think I'm relieved to be out of a relationship with him before I fell too deeply… and I thank you for that."

Jon shrugged but Matilda shook her head and grabbed his hand, placing hers over top as she dropped the coaster.

"No, seriously, Jon. I do thank you so, so much. I would have happily remained oblivious to Colby's cheating ways if you hadn't pretty much forced me to see the truth. You are a true friend."

Jon smiled, looking a bit embarrassed. Matilda withdrew her hands and picked up the coaster, scanning her brain for something non-awkward to say.

"So, have you and Renee spoken?"

"A little tonight," said Jon, "It's still hard to really be around each other."

"Understandable."

Jon nodded and looked up relieved as Joe returned with three large mugs of beer. Matilda thanked Joe and took a big gulp of hers with a sigh.

"Oh good choice," complimented Matilda with a grin to Joe as he sat beside Jon, "I like a man who can pick good beer."

"I'm married," joked Joe.

Matilda chuckled, "She is a lucky woman."

"I'm a lucky man more like it."

Matilda smiled and looked at her beer before jumping with a start as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and grinned at Saraya.

"I figured I would find you here!" said Saraya sitting in the spare seat beside her, "This is my home away from home! Best fish and chips as well!"

The group fell into chatter about anything but broken relationships. Matilda was completely at ease and enjoying herself. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time and didn't want the feeling to come to an end.

"My shout," stated Matilda as she stood up with a clap of her hands.

She walked over to the bar and was waiting to be served when she noticed Renee standing beside her.

"Hey," greeted Renee, "I see you're sitting with Jon."

"Yeah… _mates_ out having a beer or two," replied Matilda, emphasising the mate's part, "You out with the girls?"

Renee nodded, "Nikki is hoping Brie Mode doesn't come out tonight."

Matilda chuckled, "Do you think it will?"

"Well if Brie gets her way, it will."

"Brie Mode is always fun though. Makes for a good night from what Saraya has mentioned."

Silence fell between them as Matilda stated her order of beers to the bar. When she finished she spotted Renee glancing over at Jon.

"I think he misses you," said Matilda, "Maybe you both still have a chance."

Renee gave a small smile, "I love New York… he loves Vegas… he finds New York suffocating and I find Vegas too cliché. There are other issues then the moving in together part. It will take time but I think Jon and I will be better as friends."

Matilda gave Renee's arm a gentle squeeze, "Well… can I suggest a good book to read?"

"Shoot."

"Are you into fantasy type?"

"Like Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but no at the same time."

"I'm open to read anything."

"Poison Study by Maria V. Synder. It's a great series… different and just addictive. I can bring my copy and give it to you tomorrow at the Smackdown taping?"

Renee nodded, "Sound's great."

Matilda smiled as her tray of beers were brought over. She said goodbye to Renee and headed back to the table. Jon looked at her questioningly and Matilda smiled at him in response as she sat opposite him.

"She needed reassurance you and I were just friend's," said Matilda, "Then we chatted about books."

"Books?" frowned Jon.

Matilda nodded, "Books, Jon. Renee and I like reading."

* * *

Matilda woke with a start and sat up. Slowly she turned to her side and her eyes widened at the shirtless Jonathon Good asleep beside her. She quickly looked down at herself and saw herself in her jeans and bra.

"What the fuck?" whispered Matilda as she slowly stood up and stepped away from the bed, "What the fucking fuck?"

Matilda grabbed a shirt and yanked it on and left her room and walked to the living room. Saraya was already up and watching television as she ate a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," grinned Saraya.

"Jon is in my bed… I don't remember how that happened," said Matilda sitting beside Saraya.

"You did get pretty smashed after Colby showed up."

"Colby showed up?"

Saraya nodded, "He didn't see you and was flirting outrageously with some bimbo. You downed your beer and another one… and Jon got a bit hammered as well. And you both declared you would just marry each other and drink beer and watch bad television. Joe tried to get Jon to leave with him but you said Jon was staying with you forever… and we came back here."

Matilda frowned, "You're not telling me something… tell me."

Saraya brushed hair from her face and looked at her half-finished bowl of cereal, "There was a fair amount of… kissing and groping between you both."

Matilda groaned and dropped her head into her hands, "Fuck."

"You didn't get that far. Once you both fell onto your bed the pair of you passed out asleep."

A knock came at the door and Saraya jumped up to answer it, stating it would most likely be Joe. Matilda slumped back against her lounge, drawing her legs up to her body. Saraya walked back in with Joe who handed Matilda a hot coffee.

"Thanks," mumbled Matilda with a small smile.

"And I figured you might enjoy a greasy bacon and egg roll," added Joe, holding up the food.

Matilda mumbled another thank you as Jon slowly walked out of the hallway. He glanced at Matilda but did say anything to her, instead opting to thank Joe for the drink and food.

"So I don't want to rush anyone but we gotta get on the road for Smackdown," said Joe after some silence.

"I'll go shower," said Matilda standing up, "And then I'll eat."

* * *

Matilda, Saraya, Joe and Jon chose to drive in the one hire car to Phoenix, with Joe driving first. Matilda sat in the back, legs crossed on the seat and a book in her lap. The wind from the open window blew her hair about but the cool breeze felt nice against her skin.

She was still feeling off from drinking too much last night but as the feeling left the memories of her actions came flooding back.

Matilda remembered grabbing Jon by the hands and telling him she was going to marry him. She remembered the way he had smiled at her and agreed it was a done thing. Matilda swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced over at Jon asleep in the front passenger seat. Matilda sat upright and closed her book to look out the window, pulling her sunglasses on as she did so.

She remembered standing up and moving around the table and sitting on Jon's lap, running a hand through his curly hair. She could almost still feel his hands on her – one around her waist and one on the thigh of her leg.

She definitely, most clearly remembered kissing him. It was like nothing else she could recall experiencing before. It was sensual, it left her wanting, yet it fulfilled her.

Matilda let out a sigh and rested her head on the car door. It was going to be a long drive to Phoenix.

* * *

And hour later saw Matilda swapping with Joe to take over the driving. Jon was still asleep, as was Saraya.

Matilda eased back onto the road and focused on following the Kumeyaay Highway out of El Centro. She noticed in the rear view mirror Joe had put his headphones in and closed his eyes, so Matilda turned the radio on softly to have some noise while she drove.

It took her no time at all to lose herself in the motion of driving and softly singing along to the radio – it was the usual travelling antics that Saraya was familiar with.

"We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky… shine bright like a diamond," hummed Matilda, both hands fingers tapping on the steering wheel as she flicked the blinker on to overtake a slow driving car, "We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky… eye to eye… oh whoa oh."

Matilda weaved back into her lane smoothly before giving a small jump at movement beside her as Jon sat upright.

"Sorry if I woke you," said Matilda, her posture stiffening. She wasn't at all sure how to act around Jon – did he even remember last night's events?

"No. You didn't," he replied in a sleepy tone.

Matilda nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the road. They were passing through Dateland, with Matilda having to slow down to keep with the speed zones.

"How long you been driving for?" asked Jon.

"Uh, about an hour," replied Matilda, "We're about two hours out from Phoenix."

"Want me to drive?"

"No. It's fine. You can catch more sleep if you want."

"Oh my lord!" cried Saraya, startling the two front people, "You both know what happened last night – just discuss it. To make it more private I will even put my headphones on."

Matilda glanced in the rear view mirror to see her friend putting her headphones in and turning her music on. Matilda bit her lip but said nothing as she increased her speed upon leaving Dateland.

The silenced lingered for nearly ten minutes before Jon sighed in frustration, "We were drunk."

"Exactly."

"You were pissed off with Colby and I-"

"Felt odd with Renee being there."

"Yep," nodded Jon, "Just two friends acting drunk as fuck."

Matilda nodded, "Yes! Yes exactly that. Drunk as fuck… nothing more to it at all."

"Nothing at all."

Matilda nodded, her hands tightening on the steering wheel slightly as she tried to think of a random topic, "I'm never getting that smashed again."

Jon chuckled and Matilda noticed his posture relax slightly beside her, "Worst decision for a Monday night."

* * *

Matilda walked down the corridor, stretching her arms out and jumping up and down. She had a match against Trinity scheduled, as well as another segment with The Wyatt's. Matilda was dressed and ready to go in her black ripped jeans, chocolate brown boots and her tan coloured top with fringe. Her hair was pulled into a loose side braid for something different.

Matilda turned a corner with a jump, coming to a halt at the sight of Jon and Renee standing close together and talking. Matilda put her head down and walked past them, pretending she hadn't noticed them.

Matilda knew there was a chance they would wind up back together and she knew she should feel nothing about it – if anything glad for it as Jon was her friend and Renee was a sweet and lovely person. Yet, Matilda couldn't help but feel a pang of _something_ in her chest at the thought and sight of them so close together.

"Mattie, hey!"

"Oh hey Windham," replied Matilda with false brightness, "How's the family?"

"Fine. Sam wants to have a barbeque for Halloween and she told me I am to invite you. She is dying to meet you."

Matilda smiled, "Send me the details and I promise to try my best to be there. I love Halloween."

The pair continued to chat and laugh, soon joined by Adam and Jon Huber until Matilda was called for her match.

* * *

Naomi made her entrance first with Tamina and Sasha Banks at her side. Team Bad strutted their way down to the ring looking extremely cocky, only stopping when the music changed to that of the Diva's Champion.

Sister Abigail walked out with the Diva's belt around her waist. She paused at the top of the ramp and smirked down at Naomi who was being spoken to by Tamina and Sasha. Abigail made her way down the ramp, one hands fingers twirling around the end of her braid before she jumped up the side of the ring and climbed in.

Abigail handed her belt over to the referee and then the match began.

Naomi instantly went for the attack, knocking Abigail down with a standing super kick. Abigail slowly stood back up, giving Naomi a look of amusement. Naomi tried the trick again but Abigail sidestepped it and instead responded with a spear to Naomi's mid-section. The crowd roared with approval as Abigail stood up. Sasha and Tamina jumped up onto the side of the ring, yelling at Abigail. Abigail ran at Sasha and hit her with a running front drop kick, rolled and got back onto her feet to grab Tamina by the head and dropped to her knees to cause Tamina who come down on the top rope and fall off the side.

Abigail stood and turned to be tackled through the ropes by Naomi. Abigail landed hard, her elbow smacking onto the steel steps in the fall.

"Shit," hissed Abigail, clutching her elbow as she rolled towards the barricade.

Abigail pushed herself up and hit a boot out at Naomi as she came to grab her. Abigail stood, clutching her elbow and rolled back into the ring.

"Are you okay?" asked the referee.

"I'm fine!" replied Abigail as Naomi got back into the ring.

Abigail wasted no time and hit Naomi with a hard clothesline. She yanked the diva up and set her up for the redemption, earning a quick win.

* * *

Matilda was instantly pulled aside by the WWE doctor when she walked backstage. Her elbow had hit the steel steps hard enough for the sound to be picked up by the microphones around the ring.

"We need to x-ray it," said the Doctor leading Matilda to the set up medical room, "Thankfully our portable x-ray machine is up and running again or you would have to head to the hospital."

"Do you think it's broken?" asked Matilda worriedly, looking at her bruising elbow.

"No, but a bone may have chipped and that can cause problems on its own."

Matilda sat through the x-ray and Doctor's examination, flinching whenever he pressed on her elbow the area surrounding it.

"Well," he said about forty minutes later, "You're lucky. No break or chipped bone. More tissue damage. So, ice it and rest. No live shows for the rest of the week and come see me Monday before Raw for it to be reassessed."

Matilda nodded and had her elbow strapped up and put up into a sling. She left the office with a sigh and made her way to the guerrilla area for her segment with The Wyatt's.

"I am so sorry!" cried Trinity, who had been waiting for Matilda, "That hit was miscued and I should've done another move before the fall out of the ring."

"Its fine," reassured Matilda, "Just bruising. I've had worse tumbles then this – damn, one match I had saw me split my head open on the corner of stairs. This is just a ring bump."

Trinity begged Matilda to call her if she needed any help and Matilda assured her she would.

* * *

The Wyatt's were midway through their match against Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton. Bray was in the ring against Dean when Sister Abigail walked out, her arm in the sling. At the sight of her Bray turned on his beaming smile and hit Dean with a ferocious clothesline. Sister Abigail stopped at the end of the ramp and stood there, continuing to watch the match.

Bray glanced at Dean before sliding out of the ring and standing in front of Abigail.

"Redeem us, Sister Abigail!" yelled Bray, his arms opened wide.

Abigail frowned and stepped back as Dean dived out of the ring, knocking Bray down to the ground. Dean stood up in front of Abigail and stared at her. Abigail stared back at him as Dean took a step closer and brushed a thumb across her cheek before turning to grab Bray and throw him back into the ring.

Abigail looked down at the ground with a frown and looked up in time to see Dean hit Bray with the Dirty Deeds. Before Luke and Braun could interfere, Randy and Roman took them down allowing Dean to get the pin and win the match.

Abigail sighed and looked at The Wyatt family in disgust. Dean jumped out of the ring and grinning walked over to Abigail with his cocky strut. He stood in front of Abigail and grinned at her. Abigail looked at him with a slight frown and stepped away as she looked at the ring at her fallen family.

* * *

Matilda looked at the night sky silently as she stood in the hotels garden. She slowly turned around and came to a quick halt at Jon standing behind her.

"Whoa. Warn a person," commented Matilda, stepping backwards.

"Sorry," he replied not sounding at all sorry, "Is your arm okay?"

"Bruised. No live shows and I have to be checked on Monday to see if I can even do any in ring action."

"You're lucky."

Matilda shrugged and moved to head inside when Jon touched her arm suddenly. Matilda stopped walking and looked from Jon's hand to his face.

"We're okay? Right?"

Matilda nodded and continued walking inside unsure what Jon even meant by that question. It sounded simple enough but had so many layers to it. She pushed the door open into the hotel corridor and came to another halt at Colby standing by the elevator. He looked over at her with concern at her injured arm. Matilda sucked in a deep breath and pulled the cardigan she had on around her tighter. She suddenly felt a warm hand on the small of her back and looked up at Jon in surprise. Jon looked directly at Colby whose dark eyes suddenly looked angry as he stepped into the elevator.

"You okay?" asked Jon.

"Fine," replied Matilda moving away from his touch and towards the now closed elevator doors, "You and Renee working things out?"

Jon looked at her in confusion and Matilda shook her head.

"You can't ask me that and not elaborate," said Jon.

"Like you can ask if we are okay and not elaborate on it either?" retorted Matilda, "I saw you and Renee at the stadium today all cosy and close and talking."

"If you must know, we were discussing her collecting her belongings from my place this week and returning my key."

Matilda felt her cheeks flush red and turned away from Jon, wishing for the earth to open up and swallow her whole in that moment.

"Mattie," said Jon quietly but the elevator doors opened and Matilda quickly stepped into it and away from Jon's touch.

Matilda turned around not at all surprised to find Jon in the elevator with her. She looked away and pressed the button for her room floor and looked down at the ground.

"Mattie, talk to me."

"I'm tired and in pain," replied Matilda softly, "I think I need to just go sleep and ice my elbow."

"Don't shut me out."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" argued Jon moving closer to Matilda.

Matilda sucked in a deep breath as he stepped even closer, "You have a live show at Billings on Saturday, hey?"

"Don't change the topic."

The elevator doors opened and Matilda slipped out past Jon and down the hall to her room. She fumbled with her key card until Jon's hand was on hers to help her unlock the door.

"I can't forget last night either," he said softly, his breath tickling the side of her neck.

Matilda stood frozen, hearing his footsteps carry him away to his own room.

 **A/N: Near 4000 words for this chapter. But plenty happens, eh?**


	9. Worth It

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is an early update as Sunday I will be out with my family.**

 _Chapter Nine: Worth It_

Matilda pulled up outside a two storey house with blue painted window shutters. The front yard had a circular garden in the middle where a ghost hung from the tree. Matilda hopped out of the car and locked it before walking up the driveway and ringing the front doorbell.

A few moments later the door was opened by a woman with dark red hair and dressed up like a witch.

"You must be Matilda!" she greeted warmly, pulling Matilda inside by the hand, "I'm Samantha – Windy has told me so much about you! Come on, everyone is out the back."

"Nice to meet you," said Matilda as she hurriedly walked with Samantha through the house and into the backyard.

Windham stood by a barbeque, beer in hand talking with his brother, Taylor. Matilda spotted Adam and Jon Huber sitting on some chair by a fire pit. There were a few other people from the WWE Matilda spotted, who she greeted with a wave but Samantha led her straight over to Windham and Taylor.

"Look whose here!" announced Samantha happily.

"I told you Mattie was coming," said Windham, slipping an arm around his wife as he smiled at Matilda, "She thought I was lying. I explained to her you were travelling from Long Beach."

"Here I am," gestured Matilda with a smile, "You have a really nice place."

"Thank you," said Samantha before frowning at Matilda's normal attire, "Did Wind not tell you it was dress up?"

"Are you kidding? I came as myself. Best costume there is."

Samantha laughed, along with Windham and Taylor before the four fell into general chit chat.

* * *

Matilda laughed as she watched the children scatter around the yard in search of treats Samantha and Taylor had hidden. She was sitting by the fire pit, toasting a marshmallow when a cheer sounded. She looked up to see a group of her co-workers arriving and instantly noticed Jon among them. Matilda smiled brightly and hugged Saraya and Victoria, who instantly asked how her elbow was.

"Bruised," commented Matilda, "But not that painful anymore. Didn't you guys have a show in Billings?"

"Yeah, then Nikki conned John into getting us a private jet straight here," explained Victoria.

"Nice," nodded Matilda with a grin.

The women fell into talk about gossip and funny stories to the point Matilda forgot Jon was at the party – at least until he walked over.

"Oh, Foxy, Sam's made her cupcakes!" said Saraya yanking the woman by the arm and away from Matilda.

Jon sat down beside Matilda, a beer in his hand, "Hey."

"Hi," said Matilda with a glance at Jon before she fiddled with her marshmallow toasting stick.

"How's your elbow?"

Matilda moved her right arm about and smiled a little, "Bruised but alright. Good show tonight?"

Jon nodded, "It was good."

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

Silence fell between the pair with Matilda using her stick to draw patterns in the ground. Jon watched her draw the various patterns and shapes – neither really knew what to say or where to take the conversation.

Suddenly, Samantha walked over to the pair looking apologetic.

"Mattie, we've run out of ice… I hate asking this but could you and Jon please go get some from the market nearby?"

"Ah, sure," nodded Matilda as she stood up, dropping her stick to the ground.

Jon stood with her and both headed through the house and out the front to Matilda's hire car.

* * *

"Are you sure that was a smart idea?" asked Saraya watching her two friends leave.

"Someone had to push them in the right direction," replied Samantha as she twirled a twiggy stick between her fingers, "Otherwise they would spend the entire night sitting together in silence."

"Where's Mattie and Jon gone?" asked Windham, carrying a tray of cooked steaks, meat patties and sausages.

"To get some ice."

"We have five bags in the back freezer… Sam… what are you up too?"

Samantha smiled sweetly at her husband and kissed him affectionately on the cheek, "Never you mind your pretty beard about it."

* * *

Matilda pulled the car into the parking lot and into an empty parking spot. Her and Jon stepped out of the car and slowly walked to the entrance.

"Is it even open?" asked Matilda with a frown.

"I can't really tell," replied Jon.

They walked to the front door, but it didn't open. Matilda looked at the sign and sighed.

"It shut ten minutes ago."

"Of course."

Matilda let out a sigh and pulled her phone out, "Let's see if any service stations are open… surely one of them would sell ice."

Jon just nodded and Matilda googled service stations in the area. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a puff of air, not noticing Jon watching her actions in silence.

"Okay… there is one about five minutes from here. It shuts in twenty minutes so we should make it," said Matilda, looking up at Jon with a smile.

Jon nodded and they headed back to the car and were shortly back on the road.

"Can I ask you something?" said Matilda after a few minutes of silence, "Something that's worried me."

"What?"

"You and Colby… you two are pretty close… well, that's the assumption I got. You both are still friends right?"

"It's tense."

"Please don't let that be because of me."

"He treated you with disrespect."

Matilda sighed as she drove into the service station's car park, "I'm not worth losing a friendship over, Jon. You've known Colby a hell of a lot longer then you've known me."

Matilda hopped out of the car and headed into the store, leaving Jon to wait at the car.

A couple of minutes later she returned with three bags of ice. Jon moved forward and took them from her as she popped the boot and found a folded up tarp to lay across the bottom of the boot so the ice wouldn't melt onto the boot's material.

Matilda closed the boot and turned to find Jon standing right beside her.

"You don't get it, do you?" said Jon quietly.

"What's to get?"

Jon sighed and before Matilda could think or react he had cupped her face in his hands and was pressing his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Matilda stood still at first in surprise before her body finally reacted. Her hands rested on Jon's chest as her lips started to move against his just as softly.

The kiss was just as she remembered from their drunken night, yet it was even more than that. It was sweet, it was innocent.

Jon pulled away, brushing his thumbs across Matilda's cheeks as he looked her in the eyes, "You are worth it. You deserve to be treated with respect, Mattie."

Matilda looked back at Jon, moving her hands to his forearms, "Jon… I-I thought you-"

"I remember kissing you Monday night… it was something else… and I woke up before you did Tuesday morning… you looked so peaceful and beautiful, Mattie… and then I realised that I never hated you when you first arrived in the WWE."

Matilda frowned in confusion and Jon smiled, slipping his hands from her face and down to her waist.

"I was instantly attracted to you and me being the dick I am misconstrued it as dislike… yet I was always drawn to you. I had to talk to you – even if I was being a dick to you. You were magnetizing, Matilda. You still are."

"You just left a relationship… I… I do like you Jon, I really do… I don't want to be your rebound."

"I won't do that to you, Mattie," said Jon earnestly, "We can take this slow… at a pace we both are comfortable with… I just know I want to be more than your friend… more than the guy who pisses you off on occasion."

Matilda bit her lower lip, lowering her eyes to the ground before nodding slowly in agreement. She looked back at Jon and his lopsided smile instantly brought one to hers as he drew her in for another kiss.

* * *

Matilda snapped the book shut she was reading and slid off the large bed in her room at the Oxford Hotel in Denver. She grabbed her bag and slipped on her flats and grabbed her hotel room key and exited her room.

"Can we talk?"

Matilda spun around in surprise to see Colby standing by the staircase railing, "I actually have to get to the stadium."

"Just for a second. Please."

Matilda breathed a sigh of relief as Saraya, Victoria and Tenille arrived behind Colby, Saraya frowning at Colby when he turned to see who it was Matilda was looking at.

"Ready to go?" asked Tenille brightly, ignoring Colby's presence completely.

"Yes," nodded Matilda as she started down the staircase with Tenille.

"Leave her alone," warned Saraya to Colby coldly with Victoria shooting Colby the exact same look.

* * *

Matilda looked at the doctor expectantly after he finished examining her elbow.

"Come on, give me the all clear," begged Matilda, "I'm going on my first overseas tour in two days!"

The doctor chuckled, "It's fine – but any twinge of pain and you come see me straight away."

Matilda grinned and jumped down from the bed, "I promise! Thanks!"

She left the room and headed to the locker room to change into her ring gear, opting for her black jeans with rips in the knee's, a tan belt and dark green singlet with the fringe from mid torso, so that when she moved it allowed her toned stomach to show. Matilda pulled on her dark brown boots – they had easily become her favourite boots to wrestle in – then headed to hair and makeup.

The hair stylist teased her hair into messy curls and her face was given a minimal touch up.

As she left the hair and makeup room she was called over by Mark.

"So we know you still have the Wyatt family storyline but you do need someone to go at you for the Diva's title," said Mark.

"That's fair enough. Who do you have in mind?"

"Natalya. You're the one who cleaned out the unworthy divas and Natalya is a veteran – the only female to survive the dungeon. We want to kick it off tonight, so here is the script for the segment."

Matilda took the sheet and thanked Mark before he walked away.

Matilda leaned against the wall as she read through the script, murmuring her lines to herself, mentally picturing how she would deliver them. It was set to take part during a match between Bray and Dean, with Natalya coming out to make her grand return.

Matilda let out a sigh and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them she let out a scream of surprise as Jon was standing right in front of her.

"Shit!" swore Matilda, "Bugger me, you scared the life out of me."

Jon chuckled, "Sorry."

Matilda hit him lightly on the arm with a grin, "No you aren't. Tosser."

"Your insults wound my bleeding heart."

"Funny, I thought it was made of stone."

Jon laughed, stepping closer to Matilda in the process, "Your quick wit is one of the things that attracts me to you, you know?"

Matilda felt her cheek's flush and licked her lips nervously, "Aren't you worried Renee will see us? I told her we were just friends."

Jon sighed a little and stepped back – despite how badly he wanted to physically be close to Matilda, he respected Renee too much to flaunt the new, delicate relationship he was slowly moving into.

"After the show tonight we could get a late dinner?" suggested Matilda, "Nothing fancy… maybe… I dunno, Subway?"

"I'd like that," said Jon as he glanced around them furtively before pushing Matilda back into the shadowed section of the corridor, with large crates creating blocked off sections.

Matilda gasped but was quickly cut off by Jon's lips upon hers in a desperate, hungry kiss. Matilda wrapped her arms around Jon as he pressed his body against hers, his hands sliding up her side's as they explored the contours of her body.

Matilda glided her hands down Jon's back to the hem of his shirt. She pulled away a little, looking into Jon's eyes seeing them swirling with lust for her. He gave her a small smile and Matilda closed the distance between them once more. Jon's finger's trailed up Matilda's back as his lips left hers and moved their way along her jaw line to her neck. Matilda bit back a moan as Jon found a particularly sensitive spot, but her physical jolt of movement gave away to Jon the discovery and he moved back up right to look at her with a smile of victory.

"Shut up," muttered Matilda, though the smile on her face proved she wasn't angry or annoyed in the slightest.

"Shall I meet you at the stadium doors after the show?"

Matilda nodded, her hands resting on Jon's chest as he kept himself pressed against her, one hand twirling a curl around his forefinger, the other resting at her hip with his thumb brushing the bare skin back and forth, "Yes. About eight forty-five?"

"It's a date."

Matilda bit her lower lip and grinned. Jon let out a low growl and a second later had Matilda locked in a fiery kiss that left her breathless when he pulled away.

* * *

Sister Abigail slammed her hands on the mat as Bray Wyatt took a hard clothesline from Dean Ambrose. She stepped back and shook her head in frustration, dragging her fingers through her curly hair at the same time.

She turned around and looked at Luke Harper and Braun Stowman and simply shook her head at them both as she walked away, heading towards the ramp to exit the arena.

" _I think Sister Abigail has had enough of The Wyatt's continuously failing to achieve a victory_ ," commented Michael Cole.

" _Can you blame her Michael? She is the Diva's Champion! Why would she want to be associated with them?"_ replied JBL with an agreement from Byron.

Suddenly the sound of Natalya's theme hit and the diva came running out and tackled Abigail down to the ground, pummelling her with a flurry of hits. Luke and Braun came running over but were quickly distracted by the music of Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. The two men bolted out to stop Natalya being hurt by the large men.

Natalya stood up from Abigail and Abigail quickly scrambled backwards towards the ring where Dean had gained a victory over a distracted Bray. Bray jumped out of the ring and stood in front of Abigail as Natalya eyed her.

Abigail slowly stood, jumping a little when Dean was crouched beside her, still inside the ring.

"You think you run the Diva's division," said Natalya, breathlessly into a microphone, "But you don't. I am Natalya and I am the _only_ diva to survive the dungeon and I will be the next Diva's Champion."

Abigail shoved past Bray and dove at Natalya, knocking the microphone from her hand and pinning the diva to the ground. Abigail gestured for the microphone and Bray grabbed it for her as Luke and Braun held Tyson and Cesaro back.

"It looks like you need a dose of Redemption," spoke Abigail, chuckling at the end, "I look forward to delivering it you."

Abigail dropped the microphone and gave Natalya a shove she stood up, the sound of her music playing in the arena as she walked up the ramp and disappeared back stage.

* * *

"Serious?"

"We are. We honestly believe it's the right direction to go. Let's push this as a top billing feud," expressed Stephanie to both Matilda and Natalya back stage after their segment.

"Thank you so much, Stephanie," said Natalya earnestly, "This is just… such a big opportunity."

Stephanie smiled, "Nattie, I know you have been frustrated for a long time with not being at the top but Matilda is the perfect opponent for you. You both are highly skilled and will provide a match that will definitely eliminate the 'toilet break' mentality many male WWE Universe fans have. Matilda, you have given everything we have asked of you since you joined the company. You both deserve this."

"Thank you," replied Matilda feeling humbled by the opportunity given to her and Natalya.

Stephanie smiled at them both and quickly left to continue with tasks she had to do for the show. Natalya and Matilda grinned at each other excitedly.

"We are going to kill it," said Natalya confidently, "Prove to the bosses and the universe that we deserve this shot."

"Heck yes!" agreed Matilda giving Natalya a high five.

"I need to go tell Tyson. I'll speak with you tomorrow at Smackdown."

Matilda nodded and went on her way to shower and change, a grin on her face that no one could take away from her.

* * *

Jon looked up as Matilda exited the arena. She was dressed simply in skinny black jeans, a dark red, long sleeved top with a v-neckline and a dark grey cardigan on that hung loose at the front with no buttons. Her feet donned black slip on shoes and she had tied her hair to the side in a loose braid. It was a casual and simple look and Jon found it incredibly gorgeous – he liked the fact that Matilda felt no need to doll herself up to impress him.

"Hey," smiled Jon at Matilda, shifting his bag on his back, "All ready?"

"I am," replied Matilda, a smile on her face, "Ssssoooo want to hear some _awesome_ news?"

"From the sound of your voice I would be an idiot to not hear it."

Matilda chuckled, "They are giving Nattie and I the opportunity for our match to be one of the main events at Survivor Series! _And_ we will have main event build up segments in the lead up!"

Jon grinned, "That's brilliant."

Matilda was bouncing on her feet as they headed to the car, her smile large and happy, "I know! I'm so stoked! I didn't even dare dream of something like this… everything is just coming up roses!"

Jon chuckled as they reached the car. He popped the boot and slid his bag in and took Matilda's. Their luggage had been sent ahead to the airport with the other talents going with them to Scotland.

As Jon turned from shutting the boot he captured Matilda's lips in a light kiss, "I am very happy for you, Mattie. You deserve it."

Matilda smiled and simply hugged Jon back, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

* * *

The waitress led Jon and Matilda to a private booth at the back of the restaurant, keeping them away from prying eyes.

"This is a nice place," said Matilda as she settled into her seat, with Jon sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I came here once with Joe and… Colby… and I enjoyed the food. Service is good as well," replied Jon.

Matilda nodded, "Well you will have to show me all the must see places in Scotland, Spain and England. I'm going to be a fish out of water overseas."

Jon smiled, "Then we must do the cliché thing and go on the London eye."

"Oh yes! I do want to do that and I don't want to drag Saraya to all the cliché tourist sights. I know she just wants a pint and fish and chips."

"You Australians and British people have odd names for things."

"I don't call a beer a pint. Aussie's call them stubbies or a cold one."

"I call it a beer. But you get the term brewski."

"Brewski?"

"Stubbie?"

"Touché," grinned Matilda.

Jon winked and the waitress returned to ask for their orders. Matilda and Jon quickly made their selections, along with drinks and resumed chatting while they waited for their orders.

As their conversation continued both unconsciously moved closer together, until Jon slipped his arm around Matilda and she placed her hand on his thigh.

"So tell me, your first ever wrestling show match. Did you nail it or fail it?" asked Matilda curiously, turning slightly to look at Jon.

Jon grinned, looking slightly cocky as he ran a hand through his hair, "Nailed it."

Matilda smirked, "Jon Moxley instant in ring boss, huh?

"What about you, Miss Harrison? Nail or fail?"

"Nailed it. My grandfather wouldn't let me compete until he knew I could perform the moves right and sell the assault moves from the opponent."

"What was your old ring name?"

Matilda flushed, "Tillie Girl."

"Tillie Girl?"

"It's what my grandmother would call me as a little girl. I was her Tillie Girl through and through."

"You really loved your grandparents."

Matilda nodded, fiddling with a napkin, "They were my everything… but anyway-"

Jon placed a hand on Matilda's chin and made her look at him, "You can talk about them… I know what it is to have people who aren't your parents and mean so much to you… losing them is the hardest experience a person goes through."

Matilda smiled, her eyes bright with unshed tears. She leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly over Jon's, "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **To:**_ _Matilda Harrison_

 _ **Sender:**_ _Charlie Harrison_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Responsibilities_

 _Matilda,_

 _This has gone on long enough. You think we haven't seen your antic's on the television? Dad is furious and wants you home NOW. You have a responsibility to this family and farm. How can you leave and expect us to carry on? You are so unbelievably selfish. Just like Grandpa was._

 _COME HOME NOW!_

 _Your brother,_

 _Charlie._

Matilda let out a deep breath before switching her phone off and handing the flight attendant at the gate her ticket.

"Enjoy your flight Miss Harrison."

"Thank you," smiled Matilda as she headed along the corridor and into the tube that connected to the plane.

"Oh, looks like we are flight buddies," greeted Jon, gesturing to the seat beside him.

Matilda smiled warmly and sat down. Jon glanced around and quickly leaned in kissing Matilda gently, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"You okay?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I'm perfect," replied Matilda, entwining her finger's with Jon's, "Absolutely perfect."

 **A/N: Nawwwwwww!**


	10. Trust and Europe

**A/N: I know some people are expecting Renee bashing – I did create her persona to be a bitch in my previous fic – The Personal Assistant – but I won't be doing so in this story. For those of you that celebrate Christmas - Merry Christmas! Thank you for reviewing as well!**

 _Chapter Ten: Trust and Europe_

Glasgow was beautiful. It was everything Matilda expected it to be and more. Her eyes were constantly flicking from one bit of scenery to the next. Matilda would gasp in excitement if they drove past an old set of buildings or a tourist highlight.

The car pulled up outside an old building and when Matilda stepped out she couldn't believe her eyes.

"No way… are we staying here?" gasped Matilda.

"Sure are," nodded Windham with a grin.

"It's… just… wow."

"The Grand Central," commented Adam with a chuckle, "My first time here too, Mattie."

Matilda smiled at Adam as two men came out with a trolley for their luggage. As the group headed inside, Matilda glanced behind her to see Jon and Joe talking to each other.

"This is extreme," commented Mercedes as she fell into step beside Matilda, "Scotland? Spain tomorrow?"

"It's gonna be a whirlwind for sure," agreed Matilda.

The group checked into the hotel one by one.

"Name?" asked the concierge when Matilda took her turn.

"Matilda Harrison."

"Okay… with the WWE?"

"Yes," agreed Matilda.

"Okay… you are in a Superior Double… number twenty on floor three. Here is your room key and your luggage will be brought up shortly."

"Thank you," replied Matilda as she took the key and headed towards the elevator.

Mercedes was waiting by it, along with Windham, Adam and Jon Huber. Matilda fell into a conversation with Mercedes about the hotel and what sights they were hopeful to see.

Before long, Matilda was opening the door to her room and taking in the simplistic beauty of it, with the light blue walls and extremely comfortable looking bed. Matilda headed over to the bed and sat on the edge before flopping back onto the mattress with a tired sigh.

Her eyes slowly closed and she basked in the silence until a knock at her door interrupted her. Matilda sat up and let out a soft sigh before she stood and went to the door and opened it.

"Your bag's m'am," greeted the young man with a kind smile.

"Oh thanks," said Matilda stepping back and letting him bring her two bags in.

"Enjoy your stay."

Matilda smiled, tipped him and went to shut the door when a hand stopped it from closing. Matilda looked up in annoyance, only to smile when Jon grinned at her cheekily.

"I thought you'd be catching some shut eye before the show tonight," said Matilda as Jon slipped in and shut the door behind him.

Jon shrugged and looked around Matilda's room, "Just like mine, except back to front."

"Argh, I couldn't handle that," joked Matilda as she sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her.

Jon kicked his shoes off and climbed on to the other side of the bed. He leaned back against the bedhead and Matilda settled against the pillows.

"So… Joe is suspicious of us," admitted Jon, "He watched us during the flight and saw some… moments."

Matilda bit her lower lip and her fingers fiddled with the buttons on the front of her blouse, "What did he say?"

Jon snorted, "He's worried I will hurt you."

"Renee rebound."

"Yeah."

Matilda nodded and licked her lips as she continued to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse. She did have that worry in the back of her mind at times that Jon would only see her as a rebound from Renee. She knew he had reassured her that wasn't the case, that his attraction towards her began when he had been with Renee, however, she still held onto the fear he would move on to someone else or go back to Renee.

Suddenly Jon leaned over Matilda, supporting his body weight with his arms.

"Mattie, you aren't a rebound," he said seriously, his voice traced with hints of lust as his eyes locked with her's.

Matilda felt her heart rate increase as he stared at her with his intense blue eyes. She gave a nod and Jon sighed a little.

"Say it. Say you know you aren't my rebound," pressed Jon.

"I'm not your rebound."

"Say you're my girlfriend."

"What?"

Jon grinned seeing the confused and surprised look on Matilda's face. He trailed a finger down the side of her face and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Say you're my girlfriend."

"I'm your girlfriend," said Matilda with a slight giggle at the end.

Jon grinned and kissed Matilda deeply, her fingers finding themselves tangled in his hair as Jon allowed some of his bodyweight to press along Matilda's.

The kiss broke with Jon pulling away, smiling softly at Matilda.

"I'm your boyfriend."

Matilda chuckled, "I would bloody hope so. It works two ways generally."

Jon smirked and sat up, pulling Matilda up, "Come on, let's go explore Glasgow before the show."

* * *

After visiting many of Scotland's wonders and putting on a brilliant show, the tour continued with stops in Barcelona, Madrid and Liverpool before meeting with the other half of the tour in Manchester for that week's episode of WWE Raw.

"Mattie!"

"Raya!"

"Mattie!"

"Raya!"

The two divas ran at each other and hugged each other with a laugh.

"I love Nikki, but please hide me from her," begged Saraya, clinging to Matilda's arm as they headed to catering for a quick meal.

Matilda chuckled, "So I'm on the nice tour then?"

"Well, you do have Jon."

Matilda bit her lower lip with a smile and Saraya looked at her with her expression clearly saying she wanted details.

Matilda looked around them carefully and pulled Saraya to the side of the corridor to talk quietly and privately, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What? Seriously?" hissed Saraya in surprise.

Matilda nodded, "Every night after the shows we go out and tour the city we are in, have dinner… and he walks me to my hotel room, kisses me goodnight and yeah... it's all sweet and at a brilliant pace."

"No sex?"

"No sex."

"Do you want sex?"

Matilda licked her lips and nodded, "But I don't want to mess this up, Raya… I _really_ like Jon… like, a lot and with Colby everything happened so fast – and the wanker only wanted sex in the end, I'm sure of it."

"No, I get it," said Saraya reassuringly before frowning a little, "What about Renee?"

Saraya gestured to further along the corridor to the blonde haired woman who was talking with Brie with a lot of hand gestures. Matilda cringed internally. She looked at Saraya unsure and Saraya squeezed her hand comfortingly, understanding the inner turmoil Matilda was experiencing.

* * *

"Ah, Matilda," came the voice of Mark Carrano.

Matilda turned around mid-walk as she fixed up her new cardigan for her WWE persona. She smiled brightly Mark in greeting who gestured for them to move to the side.

"We have been looking at separating you from the Wyatt's."

"What?" frowned Matilda, "But I'm Sister Abigail… how does that work?"

"You will drop the Sister part to your name and simply be Abigail… the idea is to have you get fed up with guiding the Wyatt's and that you feel they hold you back from exploring who you really are."

"So… go full heel?"

"More… in between. You walk the line and really capture the attention of a certain Lunatic Fringe."

Matilda gave a slow nod.

"We have a new theme sorted out for you. You can change up your look a bit more… and there may be a possibility of a storyline where Paul Heyman wants you as his client – that's still up in the air at this stage."

Matilda nodded again, "Alright, well I trust the judgement you all have on this… umm, I'll explore some look concepts and I'll come see you when I have them."

Mark gave Matilda a smile and thanked her before hurrying away. Matilda bit her lower lip in thought at what she has just been told and continued her way to the backstage area to prepare for her match tag teaming with Windham against Brie and Bryan Danielson.

She moved through the warm up motions, stopping just outside the guerrilla area to do push ups and squats before being called in, greeting Windham, Brie and Bryan with warm hugs.

* * *

"BRIE MODE!"

The music of one half of the Bella's hit and Brie strode out to the Manchester audience greeting her with a mix of cheers and boos. Brie walked to the ring briskly and slid in and stood in the middle of the ring, watching the ramp with a slight smirk.

When Daniel Bryan's music hit the entire stadium of people were on their feet going crazy with chants of YES, along with the motion. Daniel joined in, side skipping his way to the ring and jumping in to hug his wife warmly.

The music instantly changed to that of Sister Abigail. The Diva's champion walked out with Bray by her side, looking down at their opponents with amused smirks. Abigail walked with Bray, pointing to Daniel and speaking quietly, with Bray nodding and looking at Daniel in amusement.

As they reached the ring, another theme of music played.

Natalya strode out and walked confidently down to the ring. Abigail looked at her in amusement, laughing when Natalya made the motion that she would be watching Abigail closely throughout the match.

The referee called for the match to start with Bray and Daniel instantly locked up. Abigail paced back and forth in her spot, watching Bray whip Daniel into a turn buckle. When Bray ran at him, Abigail growled in irritation when Daniel lifted his feet to slam into Bray's chest.

 _"Sister Abigail seems to be growing increasingly frustrated with Bray Wyatt these days_ ," commented Michael Cole as Abigail hit the turn buckle corner as Daniel slammed Bray down to the mat.

Natalya smirked from where she sat at Abigail, finding the champion diva's frustration amusing.

"Come on, Daniel!" yelled Brie as Bray countered a move.

Bray moved towards Abigail to tag her in when Daniel lunged at Bray and pulled him away, not seeing Abigail and Bray's fingers meet to make the tag. Abigail quickly climbed up to the top of the turn buckle, with Daniel's back to her. Abigail jumped, hitting Daniel in the back with a diving front kick. Daniel slammed into Bray who shoved him over to Brie.

Brie tagged herself in and dove into the ring with the WWE crowd cheering for her. She attempted to hit Abigail with a clothesline but Abigail dodged it, along with the second attempt. Brie turned to attack again only to be met with a spinning heel kick from Abigail. Brie bounced back, hitting the mat hard.

"Redemption!" yelled Abigail as Natalya jumped up the side of the ring and yelled at Abigail.

Abigail looked at Natalya in amusement and shook her head before being yanked down by Brie for a roll up pin.

1!

2!

Abigail kicked out and rolled away into a crouched position. Brie stood and turned to earn a spear to the mid-section from Abigail that sent both Diva's diving through the middle rope and taking Natalya down at the same time.

Bray and Daniel ran around the side of the ring to check on their respective diva as Tyson and Cesaro came running out.

Abigail, Brie and Natalya slowly moved from each other, with Bray helping Abigail up and Daniel helping Brie. Tyson helped Natalya, with Cesaro keeping guard as Abigail glared at the diva.

"Six!" yelled the referee.

Abigail slid back into the ring as Brie got in by the count of eight. The two divas stood and looked at each other, waiting for the other to act out in any manner. Abigail moved as though she were about to tag Bray in, tricking Brie into making the same movement. Suddenly Abigail ran at Brie and grabbed her by the back of the head, yanking her down by the hair. Daniel yelled out at the action but Abigail merely smirked at him and mocked him with the YES chant actions. Abigail turned and dropped to her knees, straddling Brie before she held her by her hair and hit her with a total of ten punches before standing up.

"I AM REDEMPTION!" she screamed before laughing.

Brie struggled to move towards Daniel to tag him in. Abigail made a shooing motion and walked over to Bray and tagged him in.

Bray and Daniel came running in at the same time but Daniel ducked to miss the clothesline from Bray and instead turned to hit him with a drop kick to the back. Bray fell forward, slamming into the turnbuckle. Daniel took advantage and landed a running knee into Bray's back.

Abigail thumped the turnbuckle post in anger. She had control of the match and as soon as she allowed Bray in, he lost it.

Daniel had Bray in the middle of the ring and went at him with the YES kicks. Abigail started shaking her head furiously before she was yanked down from behind, slamming on the edge of the ring head first. She rolled over to have Natalya standing over her, holding up the Diva's Championship belt.

"I don't need redemption!" yelled Natalya.

Abigail clutched her head and moved her hand away, revealing blood. Suddenly she grabbed Natalya by the boots and yanked them out from underneath her and dove on top, laying into the diva with a flurry of hits. She was quickly yanked off of Natalya by Tyson and Cesaro but Abigail landed a hit to Cesaro's mid-section and a head butt to Tyson's face. The superstars released Abigail and she turned to step up to her spot outside the ring in time to see Bray being pinned by Daniel. Abigail quickly slid in and slammed hit to the back of Daniel ending the count.

Brie dove in and tackled Abigail, the pair rolling out of the ring and onto the ground, Abigail taking the impact. The action in the ring continued with Bray and Daniel slugging it out to try and take the upper hand of the match.

Brie landed punches on Abigail but the champion diva threw her off of her and managed to get to her feet, landing a super kick to the side of Brie's head. Brie stumbled backwards but kept her footing until Abigail ran at her and speared her into the barricade. The impact echoed around the arena as chants of "This is awesome!" broke out.

Abigail rolled away from Brie and looked up at the ring to see Daniel climbing to the top rope, she tried to stand but his move connected with Bray and pinned him for the win.

* * *

Matilda wiped the blood away, examining the right side of her forehead in the mirror. It wasn't a deep cut thankfully and just needed a steri strip or two to help it heal. She also had a nice bruise forming on the left side of her rib cage from the tumble out of the ring, which the doctor said was lucky to not have earned her a couple of broken ribs.

Matilda thought the doctor expected her to panic and beg for time off but she merely shrugged her shoulders and said that was all part of being a professional wrestler.

Matilda went and showered, changing into her black tights, a long sleeved purple mid-thigh length top and pulled on her black leather jacket. She teamed her look with mid-calf boots and tied her hair back into a messy ponytail. She packed her gear into her bag and headed out to the back stadium doors.

"There she is!"

Matilda smiled warmly at Saraya, Victoria and Tenille. Saraya donned her usual black jeans, top, jacket and cap, whereas Victoria was dolled up and Tenille was dressy casual, much like Matilda.

"How's the body?" asked Saraya linking arms with Matilda as they left the stadium to drop their gear at the hotel and head out for a night on the town.

"Bruised but moving," replied Matilda, "Nearly broke my ribs again," she said this with a grin shot at Tenille who grinned as well.

"Whoa, there is a story here!" cried Victoria, "Spill!"

"Back in 2009 Tenille and I had a match where the stipulation was the winner was whoever the last woman standing was. It was brutal," said Matilda, "We used trash cans, chairs, and rakes… chains… I jumped from the top of a lighting structure with Tenille half under a table and the landing on the table caused me to break three ribs and sprain my wrist."

"Miss Insanity here wrestled for another fifteen minutes before the pain caused her to pass out!" exclaimed Tenille, "I have the match on tape. I will bring to show you guys."

"Why do I not find that hard to believe?" smirked Victoria.

* * *

The music pulsed around them as Saraya brought over a tray of drinks. She handed them out and the group raised them high in the air before downing them. It wasn't long until the women were on the dance floor and moving to the music.

Matilda raised her arms in the air, twirling around with a laugh. She gestured the need for a drink and Saraya nodded in agreement as she spoke to Victoria.

Victoria signalled her understanding and Matilda and Saraya moved from the dance floor for the bar. After grabbing drinks they returned to their booth, surprised to find their male co-workers had turned up. Matilda pointedly ignored Colby but smiled warmly at Joe and Ettore.

"No Jon?" asked Matilda, looking at Joe, "He was hanging out with you tonight?"

"No," said Joe slowly, a look of confusion flickering over his face.

Matilda nodded and sipped her drink, feeling Colby's gaze on her. Saraya quickly started chattering away about something random but Matilda couldn't bring herself to fully pay attention. Her mind was stuck on Jon and pondering just where he was and why he had obviously lied.

Matilda stood and left the booth, weaving through the dancing bodies and escaping to outside the club.

She pulled her phone out and dialled Jon's number, pacing in a small circle as it rang out and went directly to his message bank.

"It's just me… Mattie… uh, just wondering if you're having a good night… I'll, umm… bye," Matilda sighed as she ended the call and looked up at the one in the morning sky.

She sent a text to Saraya, telling her she was heading back to the hotel. No longer was she in the mood to party.

* * *

Matilda didn't see Jon until returning to the stadium the next day. He was prepping for a back stage segment with Joe and didn't see Matilda pass by the corridor, but Joe did. Matilda shot Joe a strained smile but continued on her way to her locker room to dress for accompanying Windham and Adam out in their match against Tyson and Cesaro.

"Ah, Matilda," spoke Stephanie McMahon as they went to pass each other in the corridor, "Mark said you were working on a new look?"

"Oh yeah. I just want to know how it will be explained?" asked Matilda curiously, "The sudden wardrobe change and all?"

"We are working on that and will be having a sit down meeting with you next Monday before Raw. I'll email the time through by the end of the week. How are you finding the tour so far?"

Matilda managed a smile, "I am really enjoying it. It's a dream come true."

Stephanie smiled warmly and patted Matilda on the shoulder before excusing herself to go find Paul.

Matilda entered the locker room and focused on getting ready, paying no attention to the chatter or concerned looks from her friends.

* * *

Cesaro and Kidd made their way down to the ring accompanied by Natalya. The crowd greeted them warmly, with Natalya seeming to earn the most pop. The WWE had managed to invest their fans in her feud against Sister Abigail.

Suddenly the lights went out and The Wyatt family music started. Bray led the way with Abigail a few steps behind. The audience held up their phones, with the lights swaying back and forth hypnotically.

With this being the opening of Smackdown, the England audience knew Smackdown would be a good one this week.

The lights turned back on and The Wyatt's stood outside the ring looking up at Cesaro, Tyson and Natalya.

" _Sister Abigail is talking to Bray Wyatt and Braun Stowman. Clearly she is wanting to have a victory tonight, especially with Natalya at ringside as well_ ," spoke Jerry Lawler.

Bray and Braun stepped up to the ring as Natalya climbed out, eyeing Abigail from her side of the ring.

The match began with Bray and Tyson facing off and moving into a quick move set. Abigail paced back and forth, slapping the side of the ring whenever Bray or Braun lost control of the match.

But it happened quickly, Bray was knocked down hard and suddenly Cesaro had him in the big swing and Tyson hit him with boots to the side of the head.

1!

2!

3!

The match was lost. Abigail slid into the ring furious and jumped up, hitting Cesaro in the back with a drop kick. Cesaro stumbled forward into Braun's arms and earning himself Braun's well known sleeper hold. Tyson climbed in but Abigail hit a super kick and Tyson stumbled backwards with Bray springing up and hitting the Sister Abigail finisher. Natalya jumped up to the side of the ring but Abigail was ready and ran, diving between the ropes and tackling Natalya down to the ground.

Abigail stood over Natalya as her version of the Wyatt theme played. Abigail took her title from Braun and held it up as she stood over Natalya, an evil grin firmly on her face.

 _"And despite the loss tonight, Sister Abigail still stands tall._ "

* * *

Matilda exited the locker room, dressed in her normal clothes. She made her way to catering, the pangs of hunger beginning to make themselves known for the first time all day.

"Mattie!"

Mattie closed her eyes briefly at the sound of Jon's voice, but slowly turned to face him, her face a mask to hide her emotions.

Jon looked around and grabbed her hand, pulling her into an empty room. He shut the door and turned to face her, a look of concern on his face, "I haven't seen you all day."

"I was sleeping last night off," shrugged Matilda.

"I got your voicemail message."

"How was your night?"

"Dinner, beer and bed."

"With Joe?"

Jon nodded and Matilda's mask fell to one of anger and distrust.

"Joe was at the club last night, Jon. He was there with Ettore and Colby. I asked where you were and he didn't know… oh and he knew nothing about plans for dinner… so, want to try that tale again? Maybe with the truth?"

Jon sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I did go out to dinner and then back to the hotel."

"Who were you with?" asked Matilda, though she knew she didn't want the answer, didn't want her suspicions to become fact.

"Renee."

 **A/N: You didn't think it would be all sunshine and lollipops, right?**


	11. She Knows

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas festivities. For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you enjoyed relaxing days. Updates may become a bit slower as I am working on two stories and will be beginning studies in January.**

 _Chapter Eleven: She Knows_

Matilda literally felt her heart beat painfully as the name was spoken by Jon. She gave a curt nod and took a step away from Jon, her eyes falling from his face and down to the carpeted ground. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and took a slow, deep breath.

Jon remained silent, too silent. Matilda wanted him to speak, to explain why he had dinner with Renee. But at the same time she didn't want him to speak – she didn't want to know why he was with Renee. She feared she was the rebound romance and the only thing she could be grateful of was the fact she didn't have sex with him.

Unable to stand the silence, Matilda made for the door but Jon blocked her pathway. She reluctantly returned her gaze to him and he stared back at her.

"It wasn't a date," said Jon firmly, "It was a catch up… a way to try and move past breaking up."

"If that's the case, why didn't you just tell me?" demanded Matilda.

"I didn't think it would matter!"

"Oh bullshit! If you didn't think it would matter, you would've told me, Jon," snapped Matilda with such fury Jon looked at her in surprise, "Fuck this. I won't be some secret rebound girl."

Matilda pushed past Jon and left the room. She strode down the corridor and into the locker room and grabbed her bag, refusing to spend another moment in the same stadium as Jon.

* * *

Matilda zipped her bag shut the next morning as her tour group prepared to head to Brighton. They were taking the tour bus and were leaving in just under an hour. Matilda wasn't exactly looking forward to being on the bus with Jon and knew Joe and the others would sense the tension between the pair.

A knock came at the door and Matilda walked over and opened it, not at all surprised to see Jon standing there.

"Can we talk?"

Matilda stepped back and let him in. She shut the door and turned to face him expectantly.

"I know I did wrong. I should've told you about the dinner with Renee," admitted Jon, looking Matilda directly in the eyes as he spoke, "The dinner was to discuss a way to decrease the awkwardness between us… to avoid the workplace becoming one of conflict. It was nothing romantic, just a dinner – a professional dinner even."

Matilda nodded slowly, biting on her lower lip as she thought over Jon's admission. It was all well and good that he told her the truth now, but she still didn't understand why he didn't tell her to begin with.

"Why… why didn't you just tell me to start with?" asked Matilda, "You asked me to be your girlfriend just days ago and here you are having dinner with your ex – yes I understand it wasn't a romantic dinner – but dammit Jon, keeping it a secret doesn't exactly paint a positive picture for me, for us, does it?"

"I know… I was scared to tell you."

"What?" frowned Matilda, looking at him disbelievingly, "Why?"

"Because Colby did the dirty on you and I didn't want you thinking I would do the same to you," confessed Jon, "I see I failed in that respect."

Matilda smiled softly and stepped towards Jon, "I was a bit of a bull in a china shop about it as well."

Jon tugged Matilda closer by the hem of her sweater until her body was flush against his. He pressed a single kiss to her lips before murmuring, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," replied Matilda just as softly before she captured Jon's lips again, her hands sliding up his chest and into the curls at the back of his neck.

Matilda felt a shiver run down her spine as Jon's fingers moved across the bare skin at the small of her back. One hand slid over her jeans clad backside, pulling her lower body against Jon's. Matilda felt his hardening member and moved one hand down to rub up and down the front of his pants eliciting a deep groan from Jon as he pulled his lips from hers.

Both were breathless with their forehead's pressed together.

"I never want to hurt you," said Jon, his fingers still playing with the bare skin at her back, "I never want to be the cause of your pain."

Matilda smiled and trailed a finger down the side of his face, "You won't be. I promise to not be the cause of yours either."

* * *

The remainder of the tour passed with action packed shows and Matilda and Jon touring the cities together, both donning, caps, hoodies and sunglasses to avoid any press or attention from fans.

Monday saw Matilda arriving at the Bon Secours Wellness Arena in Greenville, South Carolina, early. She was a bundle of nerves and it didn't matter how many times Jon, Saraya and Tenille assured Matilda the meeting would go fine, she still felt crazy nervous.

Mark greeted Matilda inside and led her through to the designated meeting room. It was just Mark, Stephanie and Paul in the room. Matilda smiled nervously as she sat in her designated seat, placing her duffel bag on the ground beside her.

"First," said Stephanie, "Let me begin by saying how brilliant you are at bringing Sister Abigail to life. You have brought a fresh breath of air with how you perform in the ring to the women's wrestling division. I love that you aren't scared to take on the men in the ring. It's reminiscent of Trish and Lita's days really."

"Thank you," replied Matilda with a smile.

"So, obviously Mark told you it is our intention to separate you from the Wyatt's…"

Matilda listened to the plan, nodding along and asking questions when confusion crept in. The concept was well thought out.

"You are the Diva's Champion and we want that to continue – at Wrestlemania," said Paul, "With this change we can have you give interviews as Abigail. I think you can agree that as Sister Abigail you are considered unstable enough to really give those."

"I do agree," nodded Matilda, "So… Abigail… do you want her to maintain some of her crazy nature?"

"We do," nodded Stephanie, "That you know right from wrong but you do what you want regardless. You aren't scared to take risks and stand up for yourself."

Matilda grinned. She dreaded the idea of toning down her in ring skills and didn't want to be the in your face, face diva.

"Music!" grinned Paul, "Jim Johnson has been working on something for you. Listen to this."

The sound of violins sounded before a base beat hit, followed by electric guitar. It was a rock type theme with a fast pace. Nothing sugary and nothing too dark – right in the middle and a theme that would stand out against many of the other divas. It made you pay attention and sit a little taller.

At the smile on Matilda's face, Paul knew she liked it. He shared a grin with Stephanie who gave a nod.

This diva was going to go the distance. She was a special talent – raw and willing to give anything a go. They knew Matilda Harrison was going to become the face of the women's wrestling division.

* * *

"Hey Mattie."

Matilda whirled around, plastering a bright smile on her face at the sight of Renee, "Hi."

"I heard the rest of your UK tour was a success," said Renee with a kind smile.

"It was. Full on but really good."

Renee nodded as they fell into step next to each other, both going to the catering section, "Did you get much reading done?"

"No. I wanted to check out the sights as well so by the time I got back to the hotels I was exhausted."

"I can understand that. I have to return the book you leant me. I'll bring it to the show tomorrow."

Matilda nodded and they went separate ways with Matilda heading over to Saraya and Tenille, whereas Renee went to sit with Nikki, Brie and Lillian.

"Boo!" said Matilda as she sat down.

"Oh my. How you scared me," commented Tenille sarcastically.

Matilda responded by flipping her the middle finger salute with a grin, "How are you ladies?"

"Ladies? Is she meaning us?" teased Saraya.

"What is this? Be a bitch to Mattie day?"

Saraya and Tenille laughed as Matilda pouted.

"Here, have a cupcake to soothe your scorned feelings," offered Tenille, sliding over a mini chocolate cupcake.

* * *

Jon spied Matilda heading to get herself ready for her match and quickly grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into an empty room. He kicked the door shut behind him and claimed her lips with his, his hands exploring any part of her body it could reach. Matilda responded eagerly, her hands pulling at his shirt wanting him closer to her.

The heat and passion was building between them, yet both reluctantly broke apart knowing the work environment was not the place to take their relationship that desirable step further. Jon peppered kisses across Matilda's face softly as her fingers played with his hair at the back of his head.

"How'd the meeting go?" asked Jon softly, his hands cupping her by her rear end.

Matilda smiled, "Really good actually."

Jon smiled and listened intently as Matilda disclosed the facts of the meeting to him. When she finished he kissed her and murmured his words of praise before moving back.

"Now I have to go out there and act all indifferent towards you," sighed Jon dramatically.

Matilda chuckled and patted him on the cheek, "Poor diddums. However will you cope?"

"I may just have to kiss you on television."

"I'm sure _that_ will go down well with creative, Stephanie, Paul and Vince."

Jon shrugged, "I'm the Lunatic Fringe. Completely unstable and unpredictable… as is Abigail, is she not?"

Matilda smirked, "Just a little."

The pair kissed one last time before Jon slipped out of the room. Matilda waited a couple of minutes before she slipped out also.

* * *

Dean Ambrose's theme hit for the Smackdown main event. He was teaming up with Randy Orton to face off against Luke Harper and a freshly returned Erick Rowan. Dean strode out, his face expressing that of determination as the crowd roared at his appearance.

He slid into the ring and bounced around, stretching out as the music of his tag partner struck. Randy Orton walked out at his leisurely pace, the WWE Universe giving the veteran wrestler a positive pop. When he reached the ring, Dean greeted him with a fist bump as the theme of their opponents played.

 _"He's got the whole world in his hands…"_

The music played and Luke Harper and Erick Harper walked out together, their eyes solely on the ring and the two men standing inside of it. They wasted no time climbing in and stood staring at Dean and Randy in silence.

Their music came to a stop and the WWE Universe murmured in anticipation at the stare down happening. The referee moved forward to speak when another theme struck.

The music of Sister Abigail sounded and she walked out, her thumbs hooked in the pockets of her ratty jeans. The ever present smirk was upon her face as she strolled down to the ring. Luke and Erick looked back at her in silence and wonder whilst Randy murmured something to Dean who shook his head and shrugged as he eyed the woman curiously.

"Oh, don't mind me," spoke Abigail, holding a microphone, "I'm simply out here to ensure everything goes according to plan."

Both Dean and Randy glanced at each other before taking on Luke and Erick respectively.

Abigail leaned on the barricade watching the action taking place curiously. She stepped to the side when Luke tumbled out of the ring with Dean diving out after him as the bell sounded for the start of the match. Dean stood up and looked at Abigail, a look of curiosity on his face. Abigail smiled back at him and glanced at Luke, who was standing up.

Before Luke and Dean could go at it again, Abigail stepped between them, facing Luke.

"Go to your corner!" yelled Abigail, "Your brother needs you."

Luke looked at if he were going to protest but Abigail stepped forward. Despite Abigail being much shorter, Luke stepped away and headed around to his corner. Turning on the heel of her boot, Abigail faced Dean. Dean tilted his head to the side, looking at the woman in wonder.

* * *

The match ended with Dean and Randy getting the win. As Abigail slid into the ring to argue with Luke and Erick the theme of Natalya hit and the woman ran down the ramp followed by Cesaro and Tyson. Dean and Randy slid out of the ring quickly as Tyson and Cesaro took out Luke and Erick and Natalya launched a vicious attack on Abigail.

Natalya stepped away and yelled at her husband and Cesaro to pull Abigail up. Outside the ring, Randy grabbed Dean, telling him it wasn't his fight as Natalya slid out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick from beneath it. She held it up and the crowd responded with a mixture of cheers and boos.

Once back in the ring, Natalya slammed the kendo stick into Abigail's back. Abigail cried out as The Wyatt music struck. Bray and Braun ran to the ring causing Cesaro and Tyson to release Abigail and pulled Natalya from the ring and over the barricade. Bray slid into the ring, pulling Abigail towards him.

"YOU WILL PAY!" roared Bray furiously, "SISTER ABIGAIL WILL HAVE HER REDEMPTION!"

* * *

Matilda winced as she pulled her shirt on. One of the hazards of wrestling was the real injuries. One of Natalya's strikes with the kendo stick had resulted in her earning a nasty welt across her back. Grabbing her bag, Matilda exited the locker room, saying a goodbye to a few of the remaining divas. As the door swung shut behind her she came face to face with Renee.

"If you're looking for Brie or Nikki they've already left," said Matilda.

Renee shook her head, "No, no, actually it's you I'm looking for."

Matilda frowned a little, "Oh. What's up?"

"Are you sleeping with Jon?"

Matilda looked at Renee stunned, her eyes opening wide and her mouth dropping open, "Uh… what?"

"I saw you both go into a room and leave minutes later – separately but from the same room all the same. I deserve the truth, Matilda."

Matilda breathed in deeply. She knew Renee was right. She did deserve the truth of the situation.

"W-we're dating… umm… officially since the start of the European tour… but we haven't slept together or anything."

Renee nodded, breathing in slowly as she took in Matilda's confession. Matilda looked away from Renee, spotting Saraya at the end of the corridor watching the pair.

"Right," said Renee finally, "Thank you for being honest."

Without waiting for a response, Renee walked away quickly. Matilda watched her for a few moments before hurrying down the corridor to Saraya.

"What was that?" asked Saraya.

"She knows!"

"She knows? How?"

"She saw Jon and I sneak into a room… shit… I need to find Jon now."

Matilda pulled her phone out and sent Jon a text, as well as Joe. She paced back and forth before Joe replied that he and Jon were heading to their car. Matilda asked Joe to wait and her and Saraya ran out of the stadium to the car park.

Both women scanned the dark car park until Saraya spotted Jon and Joe waiting by their SUV. The two women hurried towards them with Matilda instantly pulling Jon aside.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Renee knows."

"Knows?"

"About us!"

"What? How?"

Matilda informed Jon of the conversation and by the end he was running his hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

"I wanted to tell her," he said, "Fuck."

Matilda said nothing and silently watched Jon's reaction.

"She was bound to find out," spoke up Saraya, seeing her close friend's uncertainty at her boyfriend's response.

"Not like this!"

"So I was to be kept hidden like a dirty little secret until you deemed me worthy enough to tell the world about?" said Matilda in a defeated tone, "Raya, let's go. We need to get on the road to Knoxville."

* * *

 **To:** _Matilda Harrison_

 **Sender:** _Charlie Harrison_

 **Subject:** _Family First_

 _Matilda,_

 _Clearly you are forgetful of your duty to your family. Family comes before all else! Dad has always preached and shown us that family is first. Yet you seem to feel you can ignore that and gallivant around the world destroying your body on a canvas mat.  
_

 _You disgust me. I am not meant to disown you but if I had the choice I would have your name removed from being stated as my sister.  
_

 _Dad wants you home now. Follow his order, sister, or your punishment will be severe._

 _Your brother,_

 _Charlie._

It was two in the morning and despite being exhausted, Matilda was awake. She closed out the email and shut the lid to her laptop. She stared up at the ceiling and watched the lights of cars driving by move across the ceiling.

She didn't know what to think of the situation with her, Jon and Renee. Was he still in love with Renee? Had he truly ended things with her, or was Matilda simply a fling before he went crawling back to Renee?

Matilda couldn't hate Renee. The woman was beautiful, friendly and just a genuinely nice person.

Matilda sat up and walked over to the mini bar and grabbed a small bottle of vodka. She grabbed a glass and added some ice as a knock came at her door. Matilda stared at the tempting bottle and slowly turned to the door as a knock came at it again.

With a sigh – her umpteenth sigh for the night – she walked to the door and opened it. Jon looked at her silently and Matilda stepped back, pulling the door wide open to let him in.

Briefly closing her eyes, Matilda pushed it shut and turned to face the man plaguing her waking thoughts.

"Before you say anything," said Jon, seeing Matilda about to speak, "Let me say you aren't my dirty little secret. It wasn't just because of Renee that I wanted us to keep it on the down low."

"Why else?"

Jon ran a hand through his hair, "When the female talent get involved with the male talent the WWE Universe assume everything that comes their way is because of the man in their relationship. Look at Nikki and Brie – fans think they are pushed as much as they are because of John and Bryan and ignore the work they've put into their careers. I don't want your career to suffer that backlash because of me… and I don't want the world scrutinizing our relationship the way Nikki and John's or Brie and Bryan's is. I wanted to keep it quiet because I wanted to keep you to myself. I'm selfish like that."

"Did… did you talk to Renee?"

Jon nodded, "She's… sad but happy for us."

Matilda gave a nod as Jon noticed the glass with ice and bottle of vodka. He looked back at Matilda and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands. Doing so, he gave her no choice but to look into his blue eyes.

"Don't doubt my feelings for you, Mattie. I want you and only you… I'm falling for you madly and deeply."

Matilda closed the distance between them, kissing Jon tenderly as she pulled him closer by the front of his leather jacket. Jon's hands slipped from her face and down to her waist. The kiss intensified with building passion and need. Hands wandered with Matilda's tank top being removed before Jon lifted her up and pressed her bare back against the wall behind Matilda. Matilda pulled back from the kiss and looked at Jon, taking in his lust filled eyes.

"I want you, now," said Matilda, raising a hand to brush a lock of his hair from his face.

Matilda pushed Jon's jacket down from his shoulders and he held her with one arm to remove the jacket completely before his lips trailed their way down to her bare breasts.

Matilda gasped as his tongue swirled around one nipple, then the other. Roughly, Matilda pulled his lips back up to hers by grabbing the back of his head. Jon held onto Matilda and made his way into the bedroom, falling onto the mattress with Matilda on top. Matilda sat upright and grinned down at Jon, sliding his shirt up, trailing a line of kisses up his torso as she did so. John lifted his head and pulled the shirt off, flinging it across the room in no particular direction.

Busily he set his hands to undoing the draw string of Matilda's pants wanting her completely naked before him. He held her by the hips and quickly turned them so she was beneath him. His lips descended to hers once more, groaning when she rubbed her hand along the front of his pants, feeling his hard member.

"Fuck, Mattie," he growled as Matilda undid the front of his pants and slid her hand in to grasp it and slide her hand up and down the length.

Jon groaned, lightly biting, kissing and licking at Matilda's neck, collarbone and breasts before pulling away and yanking her pants and lace knickers down. Matilda pushed herself up to her knees and pushed Jon's pants down and pressed her naked body against his. He's, free, erect penis pressed against her toned stomach, which Matilda once more ran her hand over before moving it to graze between her wet and ready core. Jon let out a guttural moan and pushed Matilda back onto the mattress as he hovered above her, inserting one finger into her wet folds. A moan slipped from Matilda's mouth as he moved his fingers in what could only be described as a magical manner. Reaching out Matilda brought Jon's mouth to hers in a deep, intoxicating kiss. In a quick movement, Matilda had herself back above Jon and slid down his body, her wet folds sliding along the length of his erection. Jon hissed and bucked at the sensation only to gasp in surprise as Matilda swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis and then took him in her mouth.

"Oh, shit! Mattie!" he gasped out as she bobbed up and down with his fingers fisting in her hair.

He quickly pulled her up and away, flipping her onto the mattress and covering her lips with his as he entered her in a hard thrust. Matilda gasped, her nails digging into his back.

She met him with every thrust feeling her orgasm building higher and higher with every stroke. Jon trailed his lips down her jawline and back up, kissing her hungrily as he drove into her harder and faster.

"Oh," gasped Matilda, throwing her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm began to hit, "Oh! Jon… faster! Faster!"

Jon's thrusts became relentless as he felt Matilda tighten around him, urging him on as his own release came closer with every pump. Suddenly Matilda cried out, her fingernails dragging down his sides as her legs hooking around his waist. Jon drove into Matilda harder and faster until finally his release came with a groan and hiss of Matilda's name.

Matilda breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath as Jon fell onto the mattress beside her, moving so he could hold her in his arms.

"You're beautiful, you know?" murmured Jon as Matilda turned to face him, slipping her leg between his.

Matilda smiled, a blush gracing her cheeks, "You're alright yourself."

Jon grinned cheekily and winked, "I do try."

Matilda laughed and stifled a yawn. Jon pressed a kiss to her forehead and shifted to grab the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over their bodies.

 **A/N: So… worth the wait? Review!**


	12. Down Under

**A/N: Cheers for the reviews! I hope 2016 has started off positively for you all! Let's hope this is the year of Ambrose!**

 _Chapter Twelve: Down Under_

Matilda was ready for her Survivor Series match, having been absent from the last few episodes of Raw and Smackdown. During those times she had been in meetings, organising her new look and her return.

The outcome of the meetings had left her feeling apprehensive. They wanted her to return 'home' to Australia to promote her WWE career and give interviews. There was even a possible WWE Network show in the works in which the story behind the wrestler is explored – as in where they grew up, life influences and how it shaped who they were.

"Hey."

Matilda turned away from looking blankly at a wall and smiled at Jon not even caring about those around them as she wrapped her arms around his middle, needing his physical presence at that moment. Jon slipped his arms around Matilda, frowning over at Windham worriedly.

"Mattie? What's up?" murmured Jon.

Matilda looked up at Jon as she leaned away from him slightly, "I have to go to Australia for a couple of weeks. I just… my family, you know? They… they don't support this career and… once they know I'm back I am just expecting a massive shit storm from them."

Jon pressed a kiss to Matilda's forehead and brushed a thumb across her cheek. He knew there was nothing he could really say to comfort her – family were either supportive or the enemy. Jon had both.

Matilda closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she heard her name being called, "I better go and lose now."

"Kick ass doing so."

Matilda grinned and stepped out of Jon's hold, slapping him on the arse as she skipped away.

* * *

The crowd let out their usual mixtures of cheers and boos as Sister Abigail's music blasted around the arena. The Divas Champion walked out with Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman behind her.

She wore her black poncho, ratty jeans, brown boots and tan tank top with the fringe. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid and she smirked at the ring before blowing her candle out and removing the poncho, which Bray happily took a hold of.

Suddenly the WWE Universe saw the bandage wrapped around one shoulder and across her torso.

Abigail stepped into the ring as her challengers theme hit.

Natalya strode out to a loud sound of boo's with Tyson Kidd and Cesaro marching out as her back up – only they weren't alone. The pair had managed to rope in Ryback and Dolph Ziggler.

Natalya slid into the ring and looked at Abigail with a smirk.

Abigail chuckled as she handed the referee the title.

"This is a Divas Championship match. The match can only be won via pinfall, submission or count out. Introducing first, the challenger from Alberta, Canada – Natalya!" announced Lillian, "And the current WWE Diva's Champion, Sister Abigail!"

The bell rang and Abigail and Natalya instantly locked up, with Natalya quickly gaining the upper hand and working on the injured shoulder. Natalya twisted Abigail's arm back causing the woman to fall to her knees, crying out.

"Ask her!" yelled Natalya, hoping for a win by submission.

"Do you want to stop?" asked the referee to Abigail.

"NO!" she yelled.

Natalya released the hold slightly and Abigail took the chance and slammed an elbow into Natalya's face. Abigail rolled out of the ring to gain a bit of space between herself and Natalya.

Bray checked on her and Abigail assured him she was fine.

"Come on!" yelled Natalya.

Abigail slid back into the ring and quickly rolled to avoid a boot to the shoulder from Natalya. She stood and ran at Natalya, hitting her with a spear and laying a flurry of punches into the divas head until the referee pulled her back.

Abigail stood and stepped back before letting out an animalistic war cry. As Natalya stood Abigail ran and jumped at Natalya landing on her shoulder's to perform a hurricerana.  
The WWE Universe reacted wildly at the move and Abigail got back to her feet feeling pumped. She turned and ran, dropping to the mat to hit the baseball slide to Natalya's mid-back. Natalya tumbled from the ring and Abigail stood, moved back before running and diving through the middle rope, taking down Natalya, Tyson, Ryback and Dolph.

Bray, Luke, Erick and Braun moved around to ensure no one harmed Abigail as she slowly stood up. Natalya got to her feet at the same time and within a split second the two women were throwing punches back and forth before Natalya grabbed Abigail by the shirt and flung her, injured shoulder first, into the barricade near the time keeper's area.

Abigail cried out at the hit, clinging onto her shoulder as Natalya stalked towards her. Abigail managed to push herself up before Natalya grabbed a hold of her and slammed her into the steel stairs.

"GIVE UP!" yelled Natalya, "YOU ARE NOT BETTER THEN ME!"

Abigail shook her head as she got to her knees. Natalya leaned towards her, a devious look to her face. Abigail took the chance and struck out, smacking Natalya across the face and pushing herself into a standing stance. Abigail struck out again and climbed into the ring as the referee continued to count.

Natalya made it back to the ring to be met with a super kick attempt from Abigail. She caught her foot and laughed, only to suddenly stop as Abigail pushed from her other foot to earn a kick under the chin.

Abigail landed cleanly on her feet and went in for the cover but Natalya kicked out at two, throwing Abigail off of her.

Abigail stood but Natalya went in for the attack, striking hits and kicks to the injured shoulder until Abigail fell to the mat in pain.

Then Natalya locked it in, her signature submission sharpshooter.

The crowd cried out as Bray urged Abigail to not give in. Abigail shook her head as the referee asked if she was okay. Abigail desperately reached out for the ropes but lost the fight as she passed out cold.

* * *

Jon's fingers trailed up and down Matilda's bare back as she lay beside him, her head resting on his chest, one leg over his. Matilda drew circles on Jon's stomach, around his navel as they lay in a content silence, both letting their heartrates return to a normal pace.

"When do you leave for Australia?" murmured Jon eventually, causing Matilda to shift so she could see his face better.

"Wednesday night from Los Angeles," replied Matilda, "I arrive in Australia on Friday."

Jon brushed a lock of Matilda's hair from her face, looking at her light brown eyes. He could see the unease in them at returning to her home country and wished he could be with her. Both knew that was impossible, with Jon having storyline commitments and appearances scheduled.

"I… I have to return to the farm… for the new show on the network. Behind the Character it's called and I'm the debut episode," said Matilda, a frown marring her face, "But I suppose we all do things we don't like at some point, right?"

Jon pushed himself up and captured Matilda's lips with his own, "If you don't want to go to the farm say so."

"I need to go back. To visit my grandparent's grave and check on… on my inheritance."

"Inheritance?"

Matilda nodded and settled down beside Jon, entwining his fingers with hers, "When my father married my mother… my grandfather gave three-quarters of the original property to my parents as a wedding gift. The intention was when he passed, my parents would inherit the rest… over the years my parents fell out with my grandfather – more so when he started teaching me to wrestle and encouraging my passion for it… things were incredibly ugly between them in the end… when Pop died we had the reading of the will… I inherited the rest of the land to do as I wished with."

"I guess that didn't go well?"

Matilda shook her head, "Far from well… my WWE contract and money from the property are what pays the wages of the farm hands I have keeping everything running smoothly. I'll eventually return, you know? Once my career with WWE reaches it end… but this job… it's always been my dream and my Pop… even my Nan… knew I would be miserable if I had ignored my dreams. My parents never got it. Farming was the way of life for them… finish year ten at school and leave to become a fulltime farmer."

"Have they watched you perform?"

"Once. Dad said I was a joke. Mum called me a slut for carrying on the way I did. Charlie agreed with whatever they said."

Jon pulled Matilda closer, silently hating Matilda's family for treating her in such a manner, "Mattie… if they try anything… I-I will come to you, regardless of my obligations here."

Matilda brought Jon's hand to her lips and kissed it lightly, "I'm falling for you Jonathon Good."

* * *

Two days later, Matilda stepped out of Sydney International Airport and went to the car waiting to take her to the hotel. She had a few radio shows that afternoon and the next morning she was appearing on the breakfast show, Sunrise.

Her body was exhausted but she knew sleeping had to wait. As she climbed into the car her phone went off with a message from Mark. Matilda had a magazine interview and photo shoot in two hours with an Australian sports magazine.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Early next morning, Matilda felt much more refreshed. She arrived at the Channel Seven building on Martin Place and was ushered into hair and make up.

She had kept her outfit simple with a yellow singlet top, light blue fitted jeans and white heels. The hair and makeup artist brushed her hair out and applied light make up.

"And welcome back," greeted Samantha Armytage, "We are now joined by a woman who came from an Australian country background to find fame in the wrestling world. Please welcome WWE's very own Sister Abigail."

Matilda smiled brightly as the camera turned to her, "Thank you."

"Thank you for joining us today," spoke the other host, David Koch, "Now, how did joining the WWE happen?"

"Well I was seen by one of their scouts with the other company I wrestled for here in Australia. I was then invited to a meeting and explained what they wanted and were offering me… next thing you know I was wrestling in front of audiences bigger than I could ever dream of."

"Some of the moves you perform look incredibly dangerous. Have you ever sustained injuries that nearly ended your career?" asked Samantha as footage played of Matilda jumping from top ropes, between the ropes and countering moves with hurriceranas.

Matilda smiled, "I've had sprains, broken ribs and dislocated fingers but constantly training and keeping the body healthy and fit helps prevent serious injuries. It also comes down to trusting your opponent. You need to know they know what is coming, what level of expertise they have… the less they know, the higher chance there is of injury."

"What about relationships? You are on the road over three hundred days a year… that must cause a strain on a relationship?"

"You generally find most wrestlers date within the business. It keeps that level of understanding there, they know what you do, what is expected of you."

"Are you currently seeing someone?"

"I am, but I'm not disclosing who. It is early days and we both want to keep it private."

"Can we expect any major live shows in Australia?" asked David to move away from the suddenly awkward topic.

"Well, I do know live shows will return in 2016… as for when, I'm not sure but I would guess around August again. As for any major live shows… that is in my bosses hands."

The interview continued along with harmless topics for another five minutes until Matilda thanked them for having her.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," sighed Matilda three days later as she finally found a chance to talk with Jon via video chat on their phones, "I miss you, I miss my girlies and being in the ring."

Jon smiled, "I miss you too. Joe says I'm a grumpy arse without you here."

Matilda chuckled, "I wonder why?"

Jon grinned and winked, "So you're in Melbourne?"

"Yeah. I fly to Brisbane tomorrow and then… go to my farm. That will be interesting."

"Did they tell you the host of the new show?"

"No… do you know?"

"It's Renee."

"Oh… well… this won't be awkward at all now, will it?"

"It will be fine Mattie."

Matilda sighed and gave a nod before stifling a yawn.

"Get some sleep. We will chat again soon and soon enough you'll be back and able to stop me from being grumpy."

Matilda smiled, physically longing for the feel of Jon's arms around her, "Miss you."

"Miss you too."

* * *

Before Matilda knew it she was driving her hired four wheel drive up the winding, dirt drive way to her farm house, which had originally belonged to her grandparents.

She could see the crops growing in the field, with the next paddock scattered with cows grazing on bales of hay her hired farm hands had put out that day.

A few minutes later, Matilda pulled the car up outside the white, wooden house with dark red guttering and window frames.

As she was stepping out of the car as man dressed in well-worn jeans, a t-shirt and stained Akubra came running along.

"Sorry! We don't want to buy anything and the owner is away!"

"Good thing, I don't want to sell anything then," teased Matilda as she shut the door and grinned at the man.

"Bloody hell! Mattie!"

Matilda laughed and hugged him, "Hey Carl. Glad to know you keep the hawkers away."

Carl laughed and stepped back, "What are you doing back here?"

"Well, other than checking up on things, work want to do a special on the person behind the on screen persona."

"Nice," nodded Carl before looking serious as he helped Matilda get her bags from the back of the car, "You just missed Charlie and your father. Snooping around and shit."

Matilda sighed, "I'm guessing it's a daily thing?"

"Unfortunately."

Matilda led the way up the steps and unlocked the front door. The old house was a stuffy and after dumping her gear in the front bedroom, she went about opening window's and the large double doors leading to the large back veranda, which looked out on the creek that cut across the property. Carl excused himself to get back to work and Matilda changed from her travelling clothes of tights and a dress shirt, to her old jeans and a tank top. She whipped her hair up into a braided bun and pulled her old cap on and left the house to go look around her farm.

* * *

The next morning Matilda rose early to drive into the nearby small down to stock up on groceries. In the early afternoon the WWE film crew and Renee would be arriving to do the show about Matilda's background.

"Hey Carl," greeted Matilda brightly when she arrived back at the farm with her groceries, "Let me just pack these away and I'll come give you hand."

Carl gave a nod from where he was by the shed doorway near the house. Matilda went into the older style kitchen with the only modern looking items being the fridge, kettle and microwave. Matilda hummed to herself as she worked and before long was outside helping Carl unload sacks of grain for the horses, along with drenching gear.

"The stock in the south paddock should be ready for the markets next month," said Carl, "We have a few pregnant heifers. Good old Max is quite a stud with the ladies. The Tweedy's are willing to pay quite a bit to borrow his services."

Matilda gave a nod, "Nice. Well, we can nut out a deal with them and go from there."

"Sound's good. Want me to organise a meeting with Sam?"

"Yeah, do that. If I'm not here, I trust you to get the best deal. Maybe get the vet to come give him a check over as well before we finalize anything."

"No worries," nodded Carl, "I'll call Shannon to come out today some time."

Matilda gave a nod as the sound of a car coming up the driveway sounded. Matilda turned around and looked at the incoming black van, recognizing Renee in the front seat.

"Show time," joked Matilda to Carl as he looked at the car curiously, raising his eyebrows in appreciation at Renee.

"Hey," greeted Renee jumping out of the van, "Wow, this farm is huge."

Matilda smiled, "It's roughly 1100 hectares. Mostly crops but we have livestock as well."

"So," spoke another voice of a man looking out of place in his dress pants and pinstriped shirt, "We'll begin with Renee filming an introduction discussing what the show is about and who. Then we will film you greeting Renee and welcoming her to your property."

Both Matilda and Renee nodded and Renee went to get ready and film her introduction. Carl wandered over to Matilda chuckling.

"They really look like they belong here," murmured Carl.

Matilda elbowed Carl in the ribs, smothering a smile, "Play nice, Carl."

* * *

Matilda and Renee sat together at the kitchen table, both professionally ignoring the glaring camera and lights shining on them both.

"So, can you tell us about the real person behind the Sister Abigail persona we see every week?" asked Renee, stirring a straw in a glass of orange juice.

"Well, to begin with my name is Matilda Harrison. I am twenty-eight years old and an Australian country girl. I was born in the living room of my parents place quite quickly," chuckled Matilda, "I have an older brother. We were really close growing up, the best of friends really."

"What sparked your interest in wrestling?"

Matilda smiled fondly, "My grandfather… it was actually in this very kitchen on a rainy day when he told a story about a match he had been involved… just hearing the passion in his voice and the way his eyes lit up as he spoke," Matilda sighed, a faraway look on her face, "I'll never forget that day… I was ten years old. After that day I begged to learn how to wrestle. Both my parents said no, saying it wasn't a sport for young girls."

"How did they change their mind?"

"My grandparents convinced them that there was no one better to teach me some fancy moves then my grandfather. Everyday once I was fourteen, I would come here after school and chores and train for two hours."

* * *

Matilda led the crew and Renee outside and over to the shed where Matilda's dirt bike was kept.

"So, my farm manager, Carl, will follow behind in the ute with you all to the training shed," said Matilda as she kicked up the stand and sat on her bike.

Carl led Renee and the film crew to the four door ute as Matilda kicked started her bike and drove out of the shed towards an open gate leading further into the farm.

"No helmet?" questions Renee to Carl.

Carl laughed, "Matilda loves two things in life. Wrestling and dirt bike riding. Trust me, you'll wonder if she is going to take up bike racing next."

Renee watched in amazement as Matilda rode ahead, taking the bumps and small dips like a pro. Renee was positive Matilda would crash as she turned sharply before revving the bike to jump a small mound. Renee pulled her phone out and filmed a quick clip of Matilda and sent it to Jon.

 _Your woman is a risk taker. I can see the attraction between you both._

Renee chuckled as she pressed send, feeling more at ease as Matilda pulled up to a stop outside an old looking tin shed. Matilda grinned at Renee as she hopped out of the ute, the cameras following with the crew members.

"Talk about scaring me half to death!" cried Renee, "Have you no fear?"

Matilda laughed, "When you grow up and live through droughts, coming across deadly snakes and spider's… basically in a country where everything is pretty much designed to kill you, fear is something that you have no time for… especially when you train in here in the middle of summer."

Matilda led everyone over to the shed and lifted the wooden latch and pulled open the wooden and tin door. The shed was dusty and warm. Matilda walked over to the far wall and fiddled with a generator before it started up, flicking on large overhead lights with an industry sized pedestal fan.

"Welcome to the Harrison Wrestling Academy," grinned Matilda with a gesture to the ring made from a metal frame with a canvas mat and ropes made from thick chains, taped with red and black tape.

"Wow… so this is where your technique was crafted?" asked Renee, looking around.

"Yep," nodded Matilda, as she led Renee over to a cork board, "These are photos of my earlier matches and a few of my grandfathers."

Matilda touched a rather worn photo, a sad look on her face.

"What is seeing all of this making you feel?" asked Renee gently.

Matilda swallowed the lump in her throat, "I miss him a lot. He was my best friend, you know? My… my anchor… whenever I needed him, Pop was there. Always… then he got sick. It was like life's trials and tribulations finally caught up to him and he couldn't beat it anymore. His death was fast and one night I'm saying goodnight and waking up to finding him passed on. Nan couldn't cope without Pop and she passed away two months later."

* * *

Matilda exited the shed after parking her dirt bike as Carl pulled up with Renee and the crew in the ute. At that moment a red four wheel drive stopped in the drive way and Matilda tensed up, knowing exactly who it was.

Two men climbed out, one with greying light brown hair and the other with darker brown hair, yet the exact same light brown eyes as Matilda, as well as slim nose, slightly almond shaped eyes and tanned skin.

"Here we go," muttered Matilda to Carl, not noticing the camera crew quickly switch the cameras on at the order of the pinstriped shirt man, "Dad. Charlie. Good to see you both."

"About time you came to your senses," retorted her father in a cold tone, "Now we can sort this bloody will out."

"There is nothing to sort out. The will was perfectly legal in every way. Your lawyer said it, mine did and even the judge. This is _my_ farm now. You have your own to run."

"You're not even here to run it!"

"You think I don't know what's happening when I'm away? Carl tells me everything in _emails_ and phone calls. I trust Carl with my life and he respects my wishes and runs this farm exactly how Pop and I did!"

"This farm belongs to me!"

"When Pop was alive you didn't give a damn about him unless it came down to money! You… you are a _selfish_ bastard and are no father to me! You never once supported me or my life dreams," shot Matilda, her body tense, "But guess what? Life is bloody brilliant for me and I worked my arse off for it all! So, get back in your car and leave my property now before I report you for trespassing!"

"You little, spoilt bitch!" snarled her father before smacking Matilda across the face.

Carl surged forward but Matilda shook her head vehemently, and stepped in front of Carl, stopping him.

Matilda turned back to her father, ignoring the trickle of blood and not seeing Renee pull her phone out and dial a number quietly, "Are you done? What about you, Charlie? Still playing the prodigal son and following in his footsteps? I did get your emails by the way. Mum's wording I see."

"Mattie –" started Charlie.

" _Do not_ call me Mattie. You lost that right a long bloody time ago."

"Charlie, let's go!" yelled Matilda's father, "This isn't the end, Matilda! Not by a long bloody shot!"

Matilda kept her eyes on Charlie. He hesitated for a few seconds before turning and getting back into the car. Matilda remained standing until the car turned and sped down the driveway, a swirl of dirt blowing up in the air.

Ignoring everyone else, Matilda turned and stormed into her house, the door slamming shut behind her.

 **A/N: So more insight to Mattie's life away from the WWE… more to come in the next chapter!**


	13. Beautiful and Bruised

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Please note updates may become more spaced out. This is due to beginning studies, increased work responsibilities and my son returning to school for Year One! I will try to remain consistent but unfortunately I cannot promise anything.**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Beautiful and Bruised_

Jon groaned and rolled onto his back as his phone began to ring louder with every passing second. Her grabbed it and hit the answer button without reading the caller name.

"Hello?"

"Jon, its Renee."

Jon frowned with his eyes closed, "Aren't you in Australia?"

"Yeah. I'm at Mattie's farm… and she's just had an altercation with her father… look, Jon, I'm calling because I think she is going to need someone regardless of the tough act she will put on."

Jon sat up, waking up a bit better at the name of his girlfriend, "What happened?"

"Something to do with the will… her father hit her."

At that Jon's eye's opened as he looked into the darkness of his room angrily, "What?"

"He's left and Mattie went into her house and locked everyone out-"

"I'm going to come see her."

"Do what you can. I'll stay until you get here."

"Renee… thank you."

* * *

Matilda blinked back tears violently as she wiped at her lip, jumping as Renee appeared in the mirror's reflection.

"Carl let me in… are you okay?" asked Renee softly.

"I've had worse," replied Matilda bitterly, throwing the cotton ball in the bin.

"From your father?"

Matilda nodded as she looked at her lip before applying some betadine. She let out a sigh and placed the tissues and cotton balls in the bin. She washed her hands and dried them with a dark blue hand towel, placing it absently on the basin.

Renee stepped aside and let Matilda pass, following her quietly to the kitchen. Matilda moved about, preparing a platter of sandwiches with Renee helping and keeping silent. She didn't know what to say to Matilda. She wasn't close with her and probably was expected to hate her. Renee had honestly tried to hate Matilda but she just couldn't. Matilda was polite to everyone and had proven to be a big asset to WWE.

"Have you read any decent books lately?" asked Renee, purposely picking the safe topic.

"Umm… no… no not really," replied Matilda as she cut a ham salad sandwich into four triangle's, "I haven't had the time."

Renee looked over at Matilda and noticed her trembling hands. Instantly Renee moved over to Matilda and took the knife from her hands and hugged her as Matilda broke down into tears.

* * *

Renee reluctantly left that night, having spent the rest of the day with Matilda, keeping her company and ensuring she was okay.

"Keep an eye on her," said Renee to Carl worriedly.

"I will. Mattie is family to me," reassured Carl.

Renee smiled and said goodbye, with Carl tipping his hat to her and watching her until she left in the car with the rest of the crew.

* * *

Just over twenty-four hours later, a dusty white car pulled into the driveway. Carl exited his small cottage, frowning at the car. He walked towards the main house swiftly and broke into a light jog and he noticed the visitor was a male.

"We don't want nothing and we aren't selling anything either!" yelled Carl, startling the visitor.

"Carl, right?" came the reply.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Jon… Jon Good. Mattie's boyfriend."

Carl grinned and stuck his hand out for Jon to shake, who did so firmly, "Nice to meet you. Mattie's not at the house but I can take you to her. Just leave your bags on the veranda. Nobody will take it."

Jon gave Carl an odd look but did so and walked with Carl to a four door ute.

"So where exactly is Mattie? Its night time," frowned Jon, looking around at the tidy property with most of the farming equipment put away and from what Jon could tell, all the horses in their stables.

"You'll see."

* * *

Light was escaping from the cracks of the shed door but music was blasting from inside. Carl gestured for Jon to go in before he got back in the ute and left.

Jon walked towards the door and slid it open, welcomed to the loud music of Pendulum's song Under the Waves. In the middle of a wrestling ring doing a quick lot of push ups was Matilda. Jon watched as she moved one arm behind her back and did ten more push ups before swapping arms. She stood up and ran to the opposite rope, turning to bounce from it to run to the other side, only she came to a sudden halt at the sight of Jon.

Jon smiled, taking in her sweaty appearance with dirt smudged on her face and her hair a mess with bits slipping out from her ponytail.

She was beautiful.

She had a bruised and cut lip.

Jon moved forward and slid into the ring and pulled Matilda into his arms. Matilda hugged him back instantly, her arms slipping around his middle and his with one at the base of her neck and small of her back, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The song ended and another came on but neither noticed nor cared. It had been a week and a half since they saw each other and despite it not seeming like a long time, both had missed the other plenty.

Matilda moved from Jon's embrace and turned the music off with a remote at the side of the ring and turned back towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking confused.

"Renee rang… the day your father came… babe… you didn't tell me it was that bad," replied Jon, moving closer and looking at her lip pointedly.

Matilda shrugged, "People are in worse situations."

"I don't care about them. I care about _you_."

"It is what it is, Jon. My father has always hated me. Charlie goes along with it and my Mother… well I'm not the father worshipper she wanted me to be, am I?"

Jon could hear the bitterness in her voice and hated the sound of it. He pulled Matilda back into the circle of his arms. Matilda rested her forehead on his chest, her hands on his arms.

"I missed you," murmured Matilda.

Jon chuckled, "I missed you too. How long have you been here, working the ring?"

"What time is it?"

"Just past midnight."

"Six hours."

"Then I definitely think you have done enough… but how exactly are we getting back to your house?"

Matilda lifted her head and Jon's heart warmed at the cheeky smile, "Follow me."

* * *

Jon took in the purple Kawasaki dirt bike. He walked around it, nodding slowly, "I've seen a video of you riding one of these."

Matilda looked at Jon in surprise, "You have?"

"Renee sent me a video… you, ah… have no fear on them."

"It's night time. I promise I won't be _as_ reckless," replied Matilda as she kicked the kick stand and climbed on, patting the spot behind her, "Climb on, Ohio boy."

Jon climbed onto the bike behind Matilda, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. Matilda smiled and kick-started the bike, chuckling when she felt Jon's grip increase around her waist.

Jon's grip loosened when Matilda took the dirt bike along the dirt road at a reasonable pace, avoiding the bumps and diverts at the best pace she could.

Matilda brought the bike to a stop outside the house and once Jon was off, stood the bike on its kick stand.

Jon followed Matilda up the steps to the veranda and picked his bag up as Matilda opened the door, switching the lights on to reveal a small entry room. To the side was a shoe rack with a coat stand. On the opposite side was a side table with an empty glass vase, a tray with keys and a few coins and a photo frame of an elderly couple. Matilda pulled her shoes off and tossed them onto the shoe rack.

"My room's this way," said Matilda, looking over her shoulder and walking through the doorway, which led into an L-shaped living room with one half set up as a comfortable living area and the other, which was the part Jon walked into, being the dining area. On the other side was an open doorway and to the right was an archway.

"The kitchen's through the archway," gestured Matilda, "With glass doors leading to the veranda… and this way," continued Matilda leading Jon through the doorway and into a hallway, "Left door is the bathroom, right door is the laundry," Matilda stopped walking when she reached the second door to the left and opened it and turned the light on, "My bedroom."

Jon walked into a room with light blue walls, white skirtings and windows with closed white curtains. Against the far wall was a light wooden, queen sized bedframe with the bed made, covered in a patchwork quilt and pillows covered in blue pillow cases. The furniture around the room was the same wood as the bed and the walls were decorated with photo frames of different events from Matilda's life.

"It's not much," shrugged Matilda as she walked over to the dresser to get clean undergarments and a shirt for bed.

"It's you," replied Jon, placing his bags at the foot of the bed, "This is you, who you are and you look so at home here."

Matilda smiled, "When I moved in with my Pop and Nan, they let me decorate this room how I wanted. Pop helped me paint the room and Nan made me the quilt," Matilda moved over to the bed and gestured to the middle patch – the letter H with blue flames around it, "My Pop's symbol on his wrestling gear. Pretty much this whole room has been designed around that," Matilda brushed her hair from her face and cringed, "I am disgusting so I am going to shower. Make yourself at home."

"Wait," said Jon as Matilda moved to leave the room, "You forgot something."

"What?"

Jon pulled Matilda towards him and kissed her deeply. Matilda melted into his embrace but quickly pulled away, much to Jon's stunned expression.

"Trust me, I really do want to continue but I really need a shower."

Jon grinned and yanked his shirt off, "Then I'll just join you."

* * *

Matilda woke with a shiver as Jon's finger's trailed down her bare spine. She turned over and smiled sleepily at him, sliding closer to be able to rest her head on his shoulder with his arm around her.

"Good morning," murmured Jon.

"Morning."

"You know I could get used to waking up like this. You beside me, no cars buzzing by. Just… is that a tractor?"

Matilda laughed as she heard the engine rumble of one of the tractors and nodded, "That would be two of the farm hands taking feed to the cattle."

Jon chuckled and groaned as Matilda sat up to get out of the bed, "No! Stay with me."

Matilda smiled at him over her shoulder, "Sorry. But farming life calls. Ever fixed a broken fence? I got to finish mending one before we can bring the cattle in to graze there."

"What do you have to do after that?"

"Depends on what needs doing. Carl has a routine and I won't disrupt it."

Jon watched as Matilda slipped on a pair of jeans that came to just above her knees. She teamed it with a sports bra and loose t-shirt, gave her hair a quick brush and yanked it up into a messy bun and pulled a worn black cap on.

"I'll make us some breakfast."

* * *

"Yep, pull it tight… that's it and… got it!"

Jon smirked as he completed mending a section of the fence. Matilda laughed at his reaction and rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek before checking the fences strength.

"Perfect. Right so, let's head back," said Matilda as she packed the tools away and shut the large toolbox.

Jon lifted it into the back of the two door ute and climbed into the passenger's seat as Matilda started the ute and drove them across the paddock towards the main part of the farm. The couple chatted and laughed throughout the fifteen minute drive, with Matilda pointing out areas that held significant memories for her. Jon could see how much Matilda loved the farm and how dear it was to her.

Matilda rounded the corner to park the ute when she spotted the red four wheel drive, "Shit," whispered Matilda.

"Who's that?" asked Jon.

"A neighbour… let me deal with it."

Matilda turned the ute off and climbed out, not even shutting the door as she strode across the dirt road to where Carl was demanding her father and mother leave.

"You two are not welcome on _my_ property," snapped Matilda, dropping the keys to the side of the road, along with her cap, "I suggest you both get back in your car and leave now."

"Can't a mother come say hello to her daughter?" retorted the woman with Matilda's eyes and cheekbone structure.

"The only mothering you did to me was give birth to me. Other than that, you are no mother to me!"

The woman looked behind Matilda at Jon approaching, looking confused.

"Your boyfriend I take it?"

"None of your business. Now either both of you get off my land or my friends here will tow your vehicle into the dam."

"You really are a jumped up little bitch," snarled Matilda's father.

A scuffle broke out behind Matilda with Jon being held back by Carl and Thom, Carl's younger brother. Matilda switched her gaze to her father.

"And you're an arsehole, but hey, that's a well-known fact in these parts."

Her father struck out but Matilda was prepared this time and ducked before stepping forward, kneeing the man in the stomach. He fell to the ground winded, gasping for air.

"You bitch!" shrieked her mother.

"Proud of it. Now get the fuck off my land. If I see or hear about either of you stepping foot here I will take you to court for trespassing and harassment."

Without waiting to see any reaction, Matilda turned and walked over to pick up her keys and hat. Jon was released by Carl and Thom, following Matilda into the main house.

"Well, you just met my parents," sighed Matilda as she slid off her boots before walking into the kitchen, "Charming lot, aren't they?"

Matilda set about boiling the kettle and getting cups with coffee ready. Jon quickly caught Matilda's hands and made her face him.

"Stop. Don't do this to yourself. If you do, you let them win regardless," spoke Jon softly, "Besides, you grounded your father out there. I bet that man will never try to hurt you physically again."

* * *

"Take care of yourself."

Matilda smiled at Carl before hugging him tightly, "I will. You too, okay? And seriously, if they turn up here again tell me. With the cameras at the gate we will have footage of them coming all the time to prove our case."

"I will. Look after her, Jon. Mattie's practically my sister."

Jon shook Carl's hand firmly, "I will."

With another round of hugs and goodbye's, Matilda and Jon left the farm to make their way to Brisbane and from there a flight to North Charleston for Raw.

* * *

Matilda and Jon arrived at the coliseum exhausted. Matilda had forgotten how much cooler it was in America, compared to the scorching summer heat in Australia. She had stolen Jon's jacket at the airport and was currently hiding her hands inside the sleeves as they entered the building.

"Excited to make your return tonight?" asked Jon, slipping his arm around her waist as they walked along slowly.

"Yep. Excited to see my new look?"

"Yep. Is it a bathing suit? Two piece?"

Matilda laughed and hit Jon on the chest, "Perve, but no. I actually better go get ready," Matilda stood on tip toe and pressed a kiss to Jon's cheek, "See you soon."

* * *

The sound of Natalya's theme exploded around the arena with the diva's champion striding out, wearing the belt proudly. She came out alone and slid into the ring and paced in a circle with a smug grin.

"How does it feel to have someone from the Hart Dynasty as your reigning Diva's Champion?" started Natalya, kicking off Monday Night Raw, "Better than a psychotic Wyatt member, right?"

Natalya smirked, "Hey, no one has seen her since Survivor Series, so I did a good job at kicking her ass and keeping her away! As it is, there is no Diva on the roster who is better than me. I am the diva to beat right now… in fact… if any divas back there think they can beat me, I say bring it."

Instantly the theme of Paige roared to life and she strode out with a smirk. She half walked and skipped down the ramp and around the ring, looking up at Natalya with a smile.

Paige climbed up and took a microphone and stepped into the ring.

"Hello Nattie," began Paige, "I really want to thank you for throwing the gauntlet and laying the challenge for me to prove that I really am better then you."

Before Natalya could begin another theme began.

 _Had a dream, I hadn't made it…_

Sasha Banks strutted out and looked down at the ring and shook her head. She walked down the ramp and slid into the ring, picking up another microphone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Sasha, "You," she said pointing at Paige, "Have had more shots than plenty of the divas combined, so back off. Let the boss handle this."

Natalya gave a laugh, "Neither of you are worthy of a shot at this title. I'm the best diva this division has got."

Both Paige and Sasha began to speak in disagreement with Natalya when a theme none of them knew hit.

The sound of violins echoed around the arena before a beat joined in followed by electric guitar. The three divas looked up at the top of the ramp as the diva strode out.

" _Oh my god! Look whose back! It's Sister Abigail!_ " yelled Byron excitedly.

Abigail looked down at the ring with everyone taking in her new look. She wore a black bralet with straps that crisscrossed at the back and two strips of material doing the same across her abdomen. She wore short jeans, cut to sit very short but beneath those she wore black skin tight leggings with skull print all over them, along with a black boot version of her chocolate brown ones. To complete her outfit she had on a crocheted, open front vest with slight fringe at the bottom. Her light brown hair had streaks of purple in it and was curled, with her make up light and natural.

The crowd went insane at her sudden return, especially as she walked down the ramp and ran from halfway to slide in, picking up the microphone as she jumped to her feet.

"Guess who is back?" smirked Abigail, "And ready to take back what is rightfully mine."

The four divas all looked at each other challengingly.

"Well this has been fun," said Natalya as she moved towards the edge of the ring, "But I have more important things to do."

Natalya made to leave but the three divas cut off her exit.

"I never tapped, Natalya," pointed out Abigail, "The pain from the injury you gave me made me pass out! Not to mention I am entitled to my rematch, remember?"

"And you laid the challenge for the rest of us," added Sasha.

"Yeah, Nattie. Now look at you, running away all scared like," mocked Paige, "What's the matter? We too much for a Hart dungeon survivor like yourself?"

Natalya stood stiff, contemplating what her best option was when Stephanie McMahon's music hit. The crowd booed as the four divas looked up at the female member of The Authority.

"I will tell you what we are going to do," said Stephanie, "Yes, Abigail, you are entitled to your rematch and that will happen at TLC. Sasha and Paige, you will also have a match at TLC to determine the next number one contender after TLC… the winner will face the Diva's Champion at the Royal Rumble. But tonight, let's have a tag match. Abigail and Paige verse Natalya and Sasha Banks."

 **A/N: And Abigail is back… how will the Wyatt storyline pan out? Will Nattie retain or will someone pin her for the win? Review to find out!**


	14. History

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I am currently working on chapter seventeen - writers block is playing havoc though! I am pretty excited for this chapter... so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 _Chapter Fourteen: History_

The Wyatt theme blasted around the arena with Bray leading out Erick, Luke and Braun. He didn't hesitate in getting into the ring and was soon pacing about, holding a microphone in his hand.

"Now I know she is here… I saw her… saw her on the screen! She's fooling you all! You all are taking it in! But it's okay… she will explain the truth to us," said Bray frantically, turning to face his three brothers, "Sister Abigail… please, speak with us! We beg you!"

Silence fell around the arena as the four men looked up at the ramp. The crowd began murmuring before the theme of Abigail blasted.

She walked out, a microphone in her hand and made her way down the ramp stopping halfway to speak.

"What do you want, Bray?"

"Where have you been? You-you're different!"

"I took time for myself. I needed a chance to think without being questioned as to what needed to be done all the time," replied Abigail, speaking in a forced calm tone, "The entire time I have been here it has been about orders, of what comes next, of who to bring down – I felt like a… a babysitter! None of you can think for yourselves! It is always about what _they_ want, Bray! You need to break free!"

"No!" yelled Bray angrily, "You've been brain washed Abigail! You've been lied too! Don't be fooled… oh don't be fooled!"

"I'm not being fooled. I have seen the light, the freedom… and it is wonderful."

Bray shook his head, walking to the edge of the ring and leaning over the ropes towards Abigail, "Sister-"

"It's just Abigail now. I'm not a sister of any kind."

Bray's posture tensed, as Braun, Luke and Erick started yelling and making gestures towards Abigail.

"I will save you," vowed Bray before gesturing to the three men behind him, "We will save you."

Abigail simply shook her head and walked back stage, leaving the Wyatt's standing in the ring in silence.

* * *

Matilda weaved through the people back stage, reading an email from Carl about her brother, Charlie. She turned a corner and collided into something solid, stumbling backwards but managing to regain her footing, easily. Matilda looked up, surprised to see Colby standing there.

Matilda went to move past him but stopped when Colby spoke.

"I see everything with Jon is all roses."

Matilda looked at Colby coldly, "What business is it of yours? I heard you were back with Zahra… didn't she play the role of home wrecker between you and Leighla?"

Colby pressed his lips together in a thin line but Matilda spoke before he could say another word.

"Let's keep things professional here, Colby. By that I mean not talk to each other. There is too much bad blood between us and it will be a long time before either one of us is ready to be civil to the other."

Colby said nothing and Matilda moved past him and headed up the corridor before Renee spotted her and gestured for her to come over urgently. Matilda hurried over and followed Renee into an empty room.

"They've begun editing the first episode for the new show… the producer wants to include the incident between you and your family," said Renee, "I didn't know they were filming that until he mentioned it to me just before."

"That's my private business! I don't need nor want that splashed all over the media!"

"I can only suggest appealing to Roland personally. He makes the calls in editing but if he doesn't listen try Stephanie."

"Where is Roland?"

"The room next door to where Mark is set up… second corridor from catering."

Matilda nodded and thanked Renee before leaving the room and heading the direction of Roland's room.

"Hey, hey! You don't get to call the shots around here!" came Colby's cool voice from behind Matilda.

Matilda let out an irritated sigh and ignored him as she continued her way towards her destination. It was Colby grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him that made Matilda stop.

"Why shouldn't I?" snapped Matilda, her tone ice cold, "You decided to fuck around behind my back, Colby! I foolishly gave you chance after chance and came out looking like a stupid, naïve little girl."

Colby went to speak but stopped at the appearance of Joe at the end of the corridor.

"Funny how you back down when someone bigger then you arrives," commented Matilda as Joe stood beside her.

"Everything okay, Mattie?" asked Joe, peering at Colby suspiciously.

"Colby was just asking what shows I work this weekend… I let him know it's none of his business and that he needs to keep to himself. Right, Colby?"

"Whatever," muttered Colby before he turned and stalked away.

"Was he bothering you, Mattie?" asked Joe, frowning with concern.

"Just being his usual toolish self, Joe. Thank you though."

Matilda gave Joe a pat on the arm before continuing her search of Roland's room. She managed to find it where Renee had stated it was and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Matilda opened the door and recognized Roland to be the producer who was on her farm filming that day.

"Matilda," said Roland, "I'm guessing Renee spoke with you."

"She did," nodded Matilda, sitting in the spare seat opposite Roland, "I would really appreciate if the altercation with my family was kept out of the episode. It's not something the fan's need to see, given the fact I was hit. It really is private, family matters."

"Matilda, it is part of your life. That is the entire point of this series."

"Okay, let's reverse roles here. What if I were filming you and filmed something of that nature – would you like the world to know that is happening in your life?"

Roland sighed, "Look, I get where you are coming from but when you signed on to do this series you signed saying you were happy for whatever was filmed to be utilized in the episode as WWE Network deems fit."

"And you clearly signed away your sense of morals when you took on the series," spat Matilda angrily as she stood up, "Thank you for fucking up my life even more, Roland. But don't go thinking you've won and struck a ratings winner. This isn't over by a long shot."

* * *

Matilda was let into Stephanie's office for the night and gestured to an empty chair.

"What can I help you with, Matilda?" asked Stephanie politely.

"When the network were at my property filming the new show… they filmed an incident between my father, brother and myself. It resulted in myself being physically struck by my father," explained Matilda with a gesture to her healing lip, "I've been made aware that Roland plans on including it in the episode. I have spoken with him and asked him to leave it out. I get the show is about my life but the situation with my family is just not something that needs to be involved… not to mention the fans would want to know if charges were laid… and… please, Stephanie, I want the situation to be kept private as it should be."

Stephanie looked at Matilda silently before nodding, "I will need to review the footage – are you okay with that?"

Matilda nodded, hastily wiping a stray tear from her face.

"I will get back to you on this as soon as I can and thank you for feeling comfortable enough to come to me about this."

"Thank you for letting me meet with you without notice," replied Matilda, "I truly appreciate it."

* * *

Jon woke with a start the night after Smackdown as Matilda bolted to the bathroom. He slowly sat up and checked the time on his phone to read it was ten past four in the morning. The sound of vomiting caught Jon's attention and he left the bed and went to the bathroom as Matilda flushed the toilet and moved to the sink to rinse her mouth out and wash her hands and face.

"You okay?" he asked as she turned to face him looking pale and as if she hadn't slept a wink.

"I-it's been a rough night for me."

Jon took hold of Matilda's hand and led her back to the bed, holding Matilda to his side, "Want to talk about it?"

Matilda bit her lower lip and breathed out slowly, "It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time."

 _January 6_ _th_ _2012_

Matilda hopped out of her ute and grabbed her bag from the back tray. She raced to the main houses entrance and ran up the steps and into the house.

"Mattie!" greeted her grandfather, giving her a hug, "How did the show go, love?"

"Brilliant! Check this out," replied Matilda, pulling the shoulder of her shirt down to display the dark bruise, "Copped that one going through two tables."

Her grandfather laughed, "Don't let Nan see it, eh? She will have you in bed till next Sunday!"

Matilda grinned, "I promise, Pop. How have things been here?"

Her Pop led her to the kitchen, where Matilda greeted her Nan, who was cooking dinner.

"Everything's been find here, hey Rosie, love?"

"Of course," replied Rosie, her light brown eyes crinkled in a smile, "Sit Mattie! You must be famished!"

Matilda was soon served up pork chops, fresh vegetables her grandmother had picked that day with a small serving of sweet potato chips.

"Wait until you meet the new farm hand your Pop hired," said Rosie to Matilda as Matilda helped with doing the dishes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm hmm. Quite the handsome fella."

Matilda instantly knew what her grandmother was getting at and sighed, "Nan, I don't want a boyfriend."

"Who said anything about a boyfriend?" replied Rosie, a look of innocence on her face.

 _January 7_ _th_ _2012_

Matilda walked into the shed to get her dirt bike out. She needed to check the pump in the south-east paddock. With the weather being warm, if the pump stopped and water didn't go through, the cattle in the upper paddock would suffer.

"Oi, who are you?"

Matilda whirled around to find a fit built man with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He stood at roughly six foot two and had broad shoulders, "I'm Matilda Harrison… James and Rosie's granddaughter."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Chris… I started here last month."

Matilda nodded, "I sort of got told about you last night. Anyway, I'm going to check the south-east paddock. That pump usually mucks up in the heat."

"Err, sure."

Matilda gave him a smile and moved her bike from the shed. She climbed on, ignoring the fact Chris was watching as she started it.

"You don't need a helmet?" asked Chris curiously.

"I learnt to ride one of these before I could walk," replied Matilda before she drove off.

Three hours later saw Matilda returning, her top wet with sweat and her hands dirty. She parked her bike to the side of the driveway and headed for the tool shed, passing Chris on her way.

"The spark plugs gone on the pump," said Matilda as she rummaged through a box after spotting her grandfather in the shed also, "Pump was still warm so it's just happened, luckily."

"Yeah I want to replace it but I'll wait till winter. They'll be cheaper then."

Matilda nodded and took the tools and needed on a tool belt and headed back to her bike.

 _January 26_ _th_ _2012_

It was tradition for Matilda's grandparents to host a big barbeque dinner, in which neighbouring farmers would come along to. Matilda had kept busy with helping out on the farm and training in the shed with her grandfather whenever possible.

"Wow, big turnout," commented Chris as Matilda grabbed a beer from the esky.

Matilda smiled, "It's like this every year. Everyone knows us Harrisons can party."

Chris laughed, "What like keg stands?"

"Amateur. No man, we bring out the Twister. Once that comes out, you know shit just got real."

Chris grinned and sipped his beer. Matilda stayed by his side and the pair chatted, getting to know one and other better. Chris found it hard to believe Matilda was a wrestler. He remained in denial until Matilda grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house and showed him her grandmothers wall of fame.

"That there is my first real show," explained Matilda, "Three and a half years ago. Everything is going up… this here is from three months ago."

"You're bleeding," stated Chris.

"You do that in hard core matches. The chick I versed is awesome… reminds me, I need to send Tennille an email to see how she is going."

Matilda continued explaining the types of matches before she and Chris went back outside. It was another two hours before Rosie pulled out Twister. Matilda dragged Chris over to join in on the game.

"Alright," said Rosie an hour or so later, "Mattie, left hand to blue."

Matilda laughed and moved her hand to between Chris' legs, "Excuse me for this."

Chris chuckled as he was made to move a foot under Matilda's arched back.

Soon the contestants dwindled down to Matilda and Chris.

"Mattie, right foot to red."

Matilda groaned as she shifted her body to the right, bringing her leg up and over Chris'. Matilda let out a cry as she lost her balance and toppled down, bringing Chris down with her.

Everyone burst out laughing at the startled look of Matilda as she sat atop of Chris who looked up at her, just as startled.

 _February 14_ _th_ _2012_

It was early in the evening and Matilda was taking a stroll up the driveway, enjoying the cool summer breeze instead of the stifling dry heat of the day.

"Mattie!"

Matilda looked over her shoulder and smiled at Chris, "Hey. I thought you had a date? You know, being Valentine's Day and all."

"No… no," said Chris shifting from foot to foot.

Matilda gave a nod, "Ooh, I have a show next week in Brisbane. Nothing hard core, I assure you."

Chris smiled, "Brilliant. I wanted you to be my Valentine."

"It is bril-" Matilda paused, catching his words after, "What?"

Chris sighed and quickly closed the distance between him and Matilda with a searing kiss. Matilda responded eagerly, clutching onto Chris by his shirt until he broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you."

"Really?" murmured Matilda.

"Really."

 _April 16_ _th_ _2012_

"Happy Birthday!" greeted Matilda holding a wrapped present out to Chris.

He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips before unwrapping his gift to reveal a new pocket knife.

"Thanks, Mattie… how did you know?"

Matilda smirked, "A little birdie."

"Rosie."

Matilda chuckled and instead of saying anything kissed him gently, "I have a dinner planned for us… a picnic in the north paddock."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

 _July 7_ _th_ _2012_

Matilda shook her head tearfully as she looked at her grandfather as he told her the news of his illness.

"You can't leave me," sobbed Matilda heartbrokenly, "You can't!"

"Mattie, love," he said softly, "I don't want too."

Matilda stood and ran from the house and to the shed. She started her bike and sped out of the shed and through the gates, taking the bumpy trail to the furthest paddock. Her driving was reckless but she didn't care. Her grandfather was dying, leaving her and there was nothing she or anyone could do to prevent it.

Reaching her destination, Matilda dumped the bike and picked up an axe and began slamming it into the wood, continuously splintering the wood into clean halves. She didn't know how much timed passed by but it was two arms circling around her from behind and forcing her to drop the axe that made her break down.

Chris held her tightly, letting Matilda cry until she had nothing left.

"I can't lose him! I can't! I can't!" cried Matilda, clutching onto Chris' shirt, "What am I going to do?"

"Shh… hun, I will help you through this, I promise… I love you, Mattie and I won't let you deal with this alone."

 _August 15_ _th_ _2012_

Matilda woke to the beeping of her alarm. She dressed in her worn jeans and pulled on her favourite flannelette shirt, throwing her jacket on over top. As she pulled her boots on she heard her grandmother cry out in distress.

Matilda ran from her room and into her grandparents to find Rosie kneeling beside the bed clutching her grandfather's hand and sobbing heartbrokenly.

"No!" screamed Matilda sinking to the ground in disbelief, "NO! NO!"

It was Chris coming into the house looking for her that saw action happen. Chris alerted the right people and managed to move Rosie and Matilda to the living room while the funeral home and authorities came in to do what was needed.

Matilda stared blankly out the window for hours until she spotted a four wheel drive come into view.

"Get fucked," growled Matilda, startling a silent Chris beside her.

Matilda stood and marched out of the house, grabbing her grandfather's pig hunting rifle from the cabinet on the veranda. She shoved in two bullets and held the gun to the side as her father, mother and brother stepped out of the car.

"Get in the fucking car and leave," growled Matilda furiously at them as Chris hurried out, along with a few other farm hands.

"Excuse me?" replied her father.

"You heard! You were called THIS MORNING! It is ten past five and you are only NOW showing your fucking face?" shouted Matilda, "YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT THAT POP DIED! YOU ONLY WANT THE FUCKING WILL!"

"I'm here to see my mother!"

"NAN DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE! GO HOME! GET LOST AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Her father made to moved but Matilda lifted the gun up, pointing it towards her father.

"You are now trespassing on property that isn't yours. I suggest you leave before I remove a threat from posing harm to myself or Nan," spoke Matilda in a deadly calm whisper.

With furious glares the three left. Matilda turned to the house, not seeing her grandmother move from the window with a look of relief on her face.

 _October 10_ _th_ _2012_

"Nan, I'm back," called Matilda pulling her boots off, "Gee it's warming up this spring. I reckon it will be a season for storms."

Matilda hung her Akubra up and walked into the kitchen, expecting to see her grandmother getting lunch ready.

"Nan?" called Matilda glancing into the living area only to gasp to see her grandmother slumped in her seat as an episode of Dr Phil played, "NAN!"

Matilda ran forward, kneeling to the ground with a slight slide. She lifted her Nan's head up to see her eyes closed and her skin deathly pale.

"Nan, answer me please!" begged Matilda feeling for a pulse and not finding one, "No, no, no, Nan!"

Matilda shook Rosie by the shoulder's desperate for a response but not receiving the one she wanted.

"Nan! Please!" cried Matilda as tears leaked down her face, "Not you… no! Nan, please talk to me! NAN!"

Her yells brought Chris and two other farm hands running in. Chris and the other two sprang into action, calling an ambulance and beginning CPR. Matilda sat to the side, crying silently as her friends and Chris worked on trying to revive Rosie until the sounds of a helicopter landing in a nearby paddock sounded.

One of the farm hands ran out and led them to the house. Matilda clung onto Chris not wanting to hear the truth, which came minutes later.

"I'm sorry but she is unresponsive and has been gone for some time," said the medic gently.

 _January 15_ _th_ _2013_

"What happened to your face?" cried Chris as Matilda arrived home from a show.

"A knock to the face. It's all part of the role," shrugged Matilda before kissing Chris on the lips, "And hello, I'm great thanks and yeah I missed you too."

Chris sighed and kissed Matilda again, "I did miss you, hun. I just hate seeing you beat up."

 _March 9_ _th_ _2013_

"Two weeks?"

Matilda nodded, "Two weeks, eight shows. It's a brilliant gig and pays well. Oh, and there will undoubtedly be scouts."

"If it's want you wanna do-"

"It is," stated Matilda firmly.

Chris nodded and pulled Matilda towards him, "Just what am I going to do without my woman?"

Matilda jumped up and hooked her legs around Chris by the waist, "Get your fill of me now?"

 _June 29_ _th_ _2013_

"How did that happen?" yelled Matilda furiously, running down the steps and over to the cattle yards, "I fucking trust you with this when I am away! Look at them!"

The cattle had cuts over them from breaking through a loose fence and had trampled through a field of growing wheat.

"The vet bill is going to cost a fortune!"

"I already apologised, Mattie," said Chris in irritation.

"Chris, the rain and frost is wreaking havoc on the crops and now this? I have wages to pay, amongst other bills… FUCK! Call the vet, now."

Matilda jumped over the fence, examining the cattle and talking with her friend Carl whom she had recently hired. Chris watched the pair in annoyance as he pulled out his satellite phone to make the call.

 _September 9_ _th_ _2013_

Matilda locked the shed and turned around, surprised to find Chris waiting for her.

"Hey bub," smiled Matilda slowly walking over to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Mattie… I want you to step away from wrestling."

Matilda frowned, "What?"

"Look at you! Bruised… cuts… you come home sore and tired and I hate seeing it! You look like someone's punching bag!"

Matilda shook her head, "Wrestling is everything to me, Chris! I- I cannot live without it… it is my passion, my life goal. I have worked my arse off for _years_ to get to where I am… you cannot ask me to leave it behind. That's like asking me to cut off my arm and manage to live without it and run a farm!"

"Mattie-"

"No, Chris! I love you but no… no I won't give it up and if you love me, you would understand that and how and why it means so bloody much to me."

"I know your Pop-"

"Yeah, he taught me _everything_ I know and he gave me his legacy to carry on and I will… but it is part of me and who I am."

Chris sighed. He knew it was a losing battle to ask Matilda to walk away.

 _October 22_ _nd_ _2013_

Matilda knew it was late. She had gotten caught in road works on her way home from a show in Newcastle. Chris would be irritated, especially given it was her birthday. Thankfully it was just her twenty-sixth birthday and not a major milestone.

Matilda found it odd that none of the house lights were on, not even the veranda light. Matilda pulled her phone out to use as a torch and lit up the porch so she could get inside without tripping. Matilda dumped her bags by the door and switched the lights on, finding a bouquet of roses and a folded letter beside them.

Matilda smiled to herself as she breathed in the scent of the roses and picked up the letter.

 _ **Mattie,**_

 _ **I can't do this any more. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Chris.**_

Matilda frowned at the letter and quickly hurried through to her room. She switched the light on and yanked open the closet. All of Chris' clothes were gone. Every last item of his, missing.

 _November 10_ _th_ _2013_

Pregnant.

Two lines that changed everything and with no way to contact Chris.

Matilda rubbed her face tiredly and left the bathroom. She may be pregnant but there was still a farm to run.

 _December 23_ _rd_ _2013_

Matilda gave a laugh and said goodbye to her old school friend as she headed to her car. It had been a fun Christmas party at the North Star Pub. Matilda hummed to herself as she set about unlocking her ute until she was shoved hard from behind and slammed against the car.

Matilda slid down to the ground dazed, crying out as she was booted around the abdomen hard. Matilda screamed out to the person to stop but they were relentless until a yell broke out, startling them away.

Carl was suddenly by Matilda's side and helped her up.

"The baby," whispered Matilda to Carl tearfully, "Carl, the baby!"

"Come on. Let's get you home. I'll call my Mum to come check on you. You know she's a doctor."

Later that night, it happened. Matilda lost the baby and she finally let herself fall apart.

 **A/N: So there you go, some background information on Matilda and her life before WWE. Review!**


	15. Of Threats and Apologies

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Fifteen: Of Threats and Apologies_

Jon handed Matilda a steaming mug of coffee and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he sat beside her on the bed.

"So here I am," she sighed, leaning back against Jon's firm chest, "Living my dream… but today is always hard. I'll never forget the-the blood… the pain."

"I'm sorry."

Matilda shook her head and sat upright, turning to face Jon, "No, it's not your fault. I know who did it but I have no proof."

"Who?"

"My father and his farm manager, Gary."

Jon placed his coffee cup on the bedside table and took Matilda's from her. Matilda frowned at him and Jon pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth, dancing with her own. His hands trailed down her sides to the hem of her nightgown riding high on her thighs.

Jon broke the kiss and looked Matilda in the eyes, "I will never let him hurt you again, Mattie. He will never lay a finger on you or attempt to destroy you. Mattie… I love you so much."

Matilda rested her forehead against Jon's and smiled, fingers trailing down the side of his face, "I love you too."

At that Jon captured Matilda's lips in a searing kiss, his hands sliding the nightgown up her body until Matilda broke the kiss and yanked it off, exposing her bare flesh with only black panties giving her any kind of coverage.

Jon's eyes trailed up and down her body, taking in her lean form, the small scar on her right rib cage from a hard core match four years ago, the birth mark below, to the right of her naval. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking, biting and swirling his tongue around it until a moan escaped Matilda's lips. He moved to her other nipple, repeating the process, a groan slipping from him as Matilda rolled her hips forward, brushing her crotch over the strain in his pants. Matilda pulled at Jon's shirt, yanking it off of him and kissing him across his chest with another hand trailing down towards the waistband of his jocks.

Jon pulled her hand away and moved Matilda onto the bed with him hovering over her. He caressed his lips with hers as a hand trailed down to her legs, up one thigh and across her damp panties, to the other thigh.

"You're being really mean," murmured Matilda, her hands dragging down his chest.

Jon chuckled and rolled his own hips forward, his hard cock, pressing against her covered wet folds. Both let out gasps of pleasure and within seconds Jon had pulled Matilda's panties down, with her pushing his jocks down, freeing his fully erect penis.

Without hesitation, Jon guided his penis into Matilda's, wet and wanting core. She let out a moan of pleasure and that was all it took for Jon to go hard and fast. The passion exploded between them, their body's repeatedly coming together, lips crashing together as they let their want and need for the other control their actions.

Matilda's nails dug into Jon's shoulder's as her soft moans grew louder with each thrust.

"Fuck Mattie…" groaned Jon, hiking her leg up to enter her deeper.

Matilda let out a small cry as her orgasm started to get closer to exploding into a million sensations. Only Jon could make her cum each and every time they had sex, only Jon could cause her nerve ends to tingle with pleasure with a simple look, touch or kiss. Matilda was sure each time was better than the last.

"Faster," begged Matilda, moving her other leg higher.

The deeper thrusts caused Matilda to cling tighter to Jon, her walls being to flutter around Jon's penis.

"Cum for me, babe," urged Jon, pressing a kiss to Matilda's lips as he slipped a hand between them and began moving skilled fingers over her bud.

A cry of Jon's name ripped out of Matilda as she felt an eruption of pleasure leave her core and spread throughout her body. She gripped onto Jon tightly, continuing to gasp out as Jon thrust into her faster then before, chasing his own release. Matilda bit down on the corner of his neck, marking him as hers as Jon let out a growl of pleasure thrusting once, twice, three more times before collapsing on top of Matilda, both breathing heavily to calm their racing heart beats.

* * *

Matilda walked into the TD Arena, greeting those she knew with a smile. Jon had arrived before Matilda, having a meet and greet to do. With a shrug of her shoulder to hitch her bag up higher, Matilda strode towards the women's locker room. She rounded a corner to come to a halt at the sight of the tattooed brunette Colby had been shagging when Matilda had caught him in the act of cheating.

"Mattie, right?" she spoke coolly.

"Matilda actually. I take it you're Zahra," replied Matilda calmly.

Zahra smiled a cold, tight lipped smile and shifted from one foot, to the other, jutting her hip out in what Matilda assumed was meant to be intimidating. Clearly Zahra underestimated Matilda and didn't know the Australian woman wasn't one to be intimidated in the slightest.

"So are you standing here to blend in with the crates or did you have something to say?" asked Matilda with an arched eyebrow.

"Stay away from Colby."

Matilda burst out laughing before answering Zahra with a shrug of her shoulder's, "Not a problem."

Zahra quickly moved to the side as Matilda shoved her way past her and walked into the dressing room without a backward glance to the former WWE developmental talent.

* * *

TLC was midway through its show when Matilda made her way to the guerrilla area. She was decked out in her new ring gear, only her tights were black and white vertical, thin lines. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with her face layered in simple, natural make up.

Matilda bounced up and down, before dropping down to do a quick lot of push ups.

"Mattie!"

Matilda stood up and smiled at Saraya as her friend jogged towards her, "Hey… what's up?"

"Zahra is out to get you."

"Colby's woman?"

Saraya nodded, "I just heard her telling Seth you shoved her and called her a slut."

"Mentally, I probably have called her a lot worse but I never laid a hand on her. She was outside the locker rooms when I arrived and told me to stay away from Colby."

"I believe you – she's a home wrecking whore and Colby's a man whore… really they are perfect for each other," said Saraya with a half smirk, "I've got your back."

Matilda smiled and hugged Saraya, "Thanks Raya."

"Now, go kick arse!"

Matilda saluted Saraya and headed into the guerrilla area, grinning at Natalya as they met up behind the entrance ramp.

* * *

Natalya's theme hit and the Diva's Champion walked out to face the TLC audience. There were a few Natalya fans in the crowd, who cheered the champion on loudly. Natalya smiled proudly as she slid into the ring and pulled the belt off and held it up high above her head for all to see, with the crowd either booing or cheering her on.

Natalya's music cut and the sound of violins hit, followed by a bass beat and guitars as Abigail strode out looking confident. She stopped at the ramp and looked down at the ring at Natalya and pointed to her before briskly walking down and sliding into the ring and coming face to face with the Divas Champion.

The referee quickly pushed his way between the two divas and took the belt from Natalya and held it up to signify it would be up for grabs tonight.

The bell rang and Abigail and Natalya locked up into a grapple, each displaying their strength as they fought to see who would gain the upper hand first. Natalya managed to move to behind Abigail and lifted her up for a suplex. Abigail hit the mat but back rolled and stood up in time to run forward and hit Natalya with a clothesline. Natalya slammed back onto the mat but quickly stood and turned as Abigail turned back around to face Natalya. Both looked at the other, realising they were facing a strong competitor.

"It belongs to me," said Natalya, pointing towards the Diva's belt being held by Lillian.

Abigail shook her head in disagreement and ran at Natalya. They locked back up and Abigail got Natalya into a headlock before turning it into a running bulldog, causing Natalya to hit the mat face first. Abigail stood and jumped from the bottom rope, flipping backwards and hitting Natalya fair on the mid-section.

"YEAH!" yelled Abigail jumping up, fist pumping the air and circling around Natalya, "Come on, Nattie! Show me why you deserve to be the champ!"

Natalya pushed herself up and Abigail quickly jumped into action, hitting Natalya in the mid-section with a running knee. Natalya doubled over and Abigail used it to her advantage and grabbed Natalya by the hair and slammed her down to the mat. Abigail rolled into a standing position and looked at Natalya for a second before running to the turn buckle and climbing up to the top.

As Abigail got into position, Natalya got to her feet and ran to the turn buckle and yanked Abigail down, forcing her to slam onto the mat with her back. Abigail cried out and rolled out of the ring to get her breath back with Natalya walking towards where Abigail had escaped to. Abigail pulled herself into a standing position, using the barricade as support.

"Go Abigail!" yelled the audience member behind her.

Natalya slid out of the ring and made to grab Abigail but she ducked and spun, hitting a punch at Natalya's face. Natalya staggered backwards and Abigail grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the side of the ring. She breathed deeply as she pulled Natalya up and shoved her into the steel steps as the referee's count reached six. Abigail rolled into the ring and back out to break the count. She yanked Natalya up and shoved her into the ring and climbed up the side and back up the turn buckle. Abigail jumped, flipped forward and landed a perfect cross body. Abigail went for the cover only to have Natalya kick out at two.

She stood up and pointed to Natalya and the ropes. The crowd reacted with a loud yell of approval and Abigail grabbed Natalya as the lights went out.

The crowd's murmuring grew louder until the lights flickered on, displaying Abigail laying in the middle of the ring. Natalya stood up and looked around before quickly covering Abigail and getting the win.

* * *

Matilda yanked on her long sleeved black, fitted top and tucked it into her dark green jeans before pulling on her varsity styled black and white jacket. Her feet donned her converse high tops with green laces. Matilda zipped her bag shut and exited the locker room to come face to face with Colby and Zahra.

"Well this will be pleasant," muttered Matilda to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Colby.

"I just wanted to personally ask you to leave Zahra alone," said Colby calmly.

"Oh, and what have I done to provoke such a warning, Colby?" asked Matilda, switching her glare to Zahra, "What story has Zahra sprouted?"

"You told her you would have her arse handed to her."

"Why?"

Colby frowned, "What?"

"Why am I handing her arse to her?" snapped Matilda before gesturing to Colby, "When she already has one."

Matilda made to leave when Colby grabbed her by the wrist. Matilda spun, surprising Colby. She used it to her advantage and used his weight against him and brought him down to the ground. Matilda stood up and stepped back, "Do not fucking touch me. You," she spat at Zahra, "Quit with your lies or I _will_ hand your arse to you personally. And you," Matilda looked at Colby, "Keep her on a leash!"

Matilda strode away fuming. How dare they confront her! How dare they act all high and mighty when they were the two in the wrong to begin with! Matilda had learnt that Colby cheated on his fiancée with Zahra and the two had an on and off relationship. Joe had told Matilda he thought Zahra was toxic for Colby.

Matilda was so lost in her thoughts as she exited the stadium to meet Jon at their car that she collided into a body.

"Shit, I am so sorry!" said Matilda looking at the person before stepping back in surprise, "Charlie?"

"Hi," said Charlie quietly, his hands stuffed into his pants pockets, with his cheeks tinged pink from the cold.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to see you… watch you perform. I always have wanted to see you doing your thing."

Matilda frowned, "Do Mum and Dad know you're here?"

"They think I'm in New York," shrugged Charlie, "I wanted to see you. In person… to apologise for being the worst big brother ever… I know it's not worth much. I know it won't make up for the shit you went through and I would go back and change it all if I could."

Matilda didn't know what to think or feel. Charlie was always the first to comply to their parent's demands, whilst Matilda was stubborn and fought them on everything. She wasn't sure if Charlie was being genuine or if it was a ploy her mother thought up to try and woo Matilda into giving up her grandfather's farm.

"Where are you staying?" asked Matilda.

"Hotel Buckmister on Beacon Street."

Matilda nodded, "I'm at XV Beacon Hotel. Tomorrow for lunch meet me at Dillions Restaurant at twelve. We can talk more then."

Charlie nodded with a small hopeful smile and Matilda couldn't help but return it.

* * *

"Did you need to build a new exit?" asked Jon as Matilda got into their car.

"Oh ha, ha," retorted Matilda as she leaned over and greeted him properly with a kiss, "Actually, I had quite the eventful exit."

Jon started the car and reversed out of their parking spot and drove out of the arena's parking space, "Oh yeah?"

"Well first there was the lovely Zahra and Colby," sighed Matilda, "Apparently I threatened to hand Zahra arse to her so Colby decided to tell me to leave her alone," Matilda saw Jon tense up but quickly reassured him, "It's okay. I handed Colby's arse to him instead and told him to keep Zahra on a leash."

Jon burst out laughing, slapping the steering wheel, "Babe you amaze me."

Matilda grinned, "I try."

"So was that it?"

"Nope. Charlie is here."

"Charlie as in brother Charlie?"

"Yes… he apologised to me for everything."

Jon frowned and glanced over at Matilda as he turned onto Lomasney Way, "Legit apology?"

"I don't know… I mean I really want to believe it is, Jon… but Charlie always did what our parents told him to. So I asked him to meet me for lunch tomorrow at Dillions."

Jon gave a slow nod, "Do you want me with you?"

"I think I should do this alone. Just Charlie and I… I'll send you a blank message if I need you."

* * *

Matilda walked into the restaurant and spotted Charlie sitting at one of the tables by a window. Matilda walked over to him and smiled as she pulled her scarf off, followed by her red jacket.

"Hi," greeted Charlie.

"Hey. I hope this place is okay… it's like one of the only places I know here," replied Matilda as she settled into her seat, unaware of a few eyes looking her way.

"It's fine."

Matilda gave a nod and decided to not beat around the bush, "Charlie, I don't want to offend you but you have to understand where I am coming from when I ask you this – did Mum force you to come see me to try and get me to give up the farm?"

"No. No… when Dad hit you I lost all respect for him."

"He's hit me before, Charlie and way worse."

"Never in front of others."

Matilda frowned, her body tensing up, "So that's what it took for you to finally get a mind of your own?"

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, "I'm not brave like you Matilda. You were always the strong one. The one who stood her ground and never backed down… no matter how many times Dad hit you or Mum locked you in your room," Charlie looked at Matilda, unshed tears in his eyes, "I hated myself for never protecting you."

Matilda bit her lower lip, swallowing the lump in her throat and her posture relaxed slightly, "I thought I hated you once… but I think it was just pity. I felt sorry that they had such a tight grip on you."

"Mum and Dad are master manipulators. You, Pop and Nan saw through them though."

Matilda shrugged, "I used to wish I were adopted… but then Pop wouldn't be my real Pop, you know?"

Charlie smiled fondly, "You're so much like him, it's scary at times. He lives on in you, with your take no shit attitude and when you wrestle… far out Mattie, you're incredible."

Matilda smiled softly, "I miss them both heaps, you know? I sometimes till expect Nan to ring me to ask when I will be home, with Pop yelling out in the background to make sure I tuck my chin in when taking a tumble from the top rope. It never seems to get easier knowing they are gone. It still hurts all the same."

Charlie nodded as a waitress came to take their order. Once ordered both were silent for a few moments.

"I'm telling them."

Matilda looked up at Charlie in confusion, "What?"

"I'm telling Mum and Dad I am here with you. Screw it. You're my sister and you never did anything wrong other than be who you wanted to be and follow your dreams."

"Charlie, I don't want them to do to you what they did to me!"

Charlie looked at Matilda, their matching coloured eyes locked on each other. Charlie pulled his phone out and typed a message to his parents before stopping a passing waitress and asked her to take their photo. Matilda sighed and leaned across the table to be closer to Charlie, smiling all the same as the waitress snapped the image.

"Charlie… please be careful. If-if it gets too much with them go to my farm. Carl will help you out if I let him know."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Matilda said goodbye to Charlie at three o'clock when she had to leave to catch her flight to Philadelphia. Her and Jon headed straight for the arena and left each other's side with a brief kiss. Matilda hurried to the locker room and walked in.

"There you are!" greeted Tenille, "Cutting it fine, huh?"

Matilda nodded, "I caught up with my brother in Boston. Jon changed our flights so I could get enough time with him."

Tenille nodded and Matilda changed into her ring gear with the skull printed tights. As she buttoned up her jean shorts she wore over top the tights, Saraya walked in with Victoria looking furious.

"That-that skank!" snapped Saraya, not noticing Matilda, "How dare she try and start rumours like that about Mattie! Mattie would never-"

"Never what?" spoke up Matilda, startling Saraya.

"Mattie… Zahra… she's been spreading amongst the partners of the male talent that you flirt and attempt to sleep with them… that you purposely broke Renee and Jon up to hook up with him… and you're using him to push your way to the top."

Matilda nodded slowly as she pulled on her elbow length, fingerless gloves. When she was satisfied with how they were, Matilda strode out of the locker room with Saraya, Tenille and Victoria hurrying after her.

"Mattie! Mattie don't do anything stupid!" begged Saraya, "Don't jeopardise your job over her!"

Matilda said nothing, turning up a corridor and stopping outside a closed door. She banged on it repeatedly until Nicholas stuck his head out.

"You looking for Jon?"

"Colby actually."

"Mattie," said Tenille calmly, "Mattie think this through."

Colby appeared and looked at Matilda in surprise before stepping out of the locker room.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked in a bored tone, "Must be important to bring the posse."

"Clearly my warning last night wasn't simple enough for your… whatever she is, to understand! And you lack the ability to keep her restrained," said Matilda in the coldest tone her friends had ever heard come from her mouth, "She wants to start rumours and shit about me, bitch has it coming now! Get ready, Colby, because I plan on handing her arse and your arse to you both."

Matilda turned and walked away, one destination on her mind as the idea formulated.

 **A/N: Shorter then normal… but trust me, the next chapter will make up for it!**


	16. Karaoke

**A/N: First things first - SORRY for not updating at my normal pace. I have recently been promoted at work - temporarily at this stage - and therefore I have increased responsibility, increased hours and well, the job entails being at a computer for most of my day. Therefore, when I get home I don't want to come anywhere near my computer.**

 **Secondly - a 'guest' reviewer stated this story is becoming predictable. I apologise if that is the case and if it is, by all means don't continue reading. That's your opinion and you are entitled to share it... just step up and review under your username next time.**

 **Otherwise, thank you for reviewing everyone and here is chapter sixteen!**

 _Chapter Sixteen: Karaoke_

It wasn't until RAW in New Orleans that Matilda got the go ahead for her storyline idea. Her character was out of the running for the Diva's Title currently and other than the Wyatt storyline, she had nothing else going on.

Matilda was yet to inform Jon of the current situation, unsure as to how he would deal with it. Plus, Matilda didn't want to upset him. He was so happy and carefree of late that she didn't want to be the one to bring him down from his high.

Matilda had flown in to New Orleans separate from Jon, as both had been on separate tours.

"I am backing you one hundred percent on this," said Stephanie in the meeting room, "Many are worried about backlash – my father being one of them – but I believe this will really, truly prove that female wrestlers deserve respect."

"Thank you Stephanie," replied Matilda earnestly, "I won't let you down."

Stephanie smiled, "I know you won't."

Matilda left the meeting with a smile and an updated script to read and memorize. She found a crate to sit up on and settled herself with her headphones in and music playing. Matilda was enjoying what she was reading, smirking as she pictured the reactions this was going to get. It was perfect and would prove she was not one to be trifled with.

The beeping on her phone signalled it was time to get ready for the night's show. Matilda jumped down from the crate and headed along the corridor towards the locker room she was designated for the night. As she reached the door she was tapped on the shoulder.

Matilda turned around and grinned happily at Jon, pulling her headphones out.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted, kissing her sweetly, "I've missed you."

"Four nights without you," sighed Matilda, "Over the phone doesn't come close to having you in person."

Jon smirked and pinched her on the arse, "Because I can't do that?"

"Oh that's completely the reason why."

The couple chuckled as Jon spied the script in Matilda's hand.

"Wait… wait, what's this?" he frowned taking the script and flipping through it, "When was this decided?"

"Today."

"Whose idea?"

"Mine… look, I will explain it all-"

"It's true then? What I've been hearing? His girlfriend is spreading those rumours and causing you trouble?"

Matilda sighed and nodded, "Jon, I have it under control. I-I didn't want to stress you out."

Jon looked at Matilda silently before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Babe, you can come to me about anything. I don't want you to feel like you can't."

Matilda smiled and hugged Jon tightly before reluctantly separating to get ready.

* * *

Monday Night Raw started with Seth Rollins walking out with the typical arrogant look on his face – possibly due to the fact he was riding high on an undefeated streak for the last three months. He was still the WWE Champion and was gloating that he was going to break CM Punk's status as the longest reigning champion in WWE History.

He stepped into the ring and picked up the microphone as the crowd quietened down.

"I know, I know. You're all amazed to be seeing such greatness standing before you. It's a new experience for you all, isn't it? Probably a bit overwhelming," Seth paused to laugh as the crowd booed at him, "But you know, greatness doesn't come without support… someone by your side who cares and picks you up when you fall down… and this… this support… this wonderful person is someone I want to introduce to you all."

A theme not heard before began to play and when the image and name appeared the WWE Universe greeted the person negatively.

Zahra Schreiber strutted out in skin tight pants and a midriff singlet with Seth Rollin's name written on it. She made her way to the ring and slid in, greeting Seth with a hug and kiss, with Seth stepping back to look at her adoringly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the woman who brings sunshine into my life where there was darkness," said Seth, "This woman is the reason why I am as successful as I am!"

"No, you are undefeated because there is _no one_ on the roster who is better than you," replied Zahra, "No one can defeat you Seth. No one has to guts to even attempt to defeat you. Everyone back stage is WEAK!"

Suddenly the theme of Abigail blasted around the arena, causing the WWE Universe to get to their feet. This, they knew, would be interesting to see. Abigail walked out, looking at Seth and Zahra with pure dislike. She paused at the top of the ramp before walking down quickly and sliding into the ring, standing to come face to face with both Seth and Zahra.

"King, can you alert the Authority to cleaning this ring before the first match," said Abigail looking around the couple before her, "Someone needs to clean up the crap in here that you two have been dribbling."

The WWE Universe reacted with noises of approval at Abigail calling the pair out. Seth and Zahra, however, looked irritated.

"Why are you out here?" demanded Seth.

Abigail smiled, "I'm here to prove you wrong. You haven't faced _everyone_ backstage and even if you did – you usually have four other people out here saving your arse!"

Zahra stepped forward, but Abigail merely looked at her boredly, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Wow, you sure are special," mocked Abigail, "I see why you keep her around, Rollins. Such a bright spark she is. I'm Abigail. Say it with me now Abi-gai-l."

Zahra turned to Seth, talking and gesturing towards Abigail in irritation. Abigail had to step back as a hand from Zahra nearly connected with her. When it happened a second time, Abigail dropped the microphone and struck out with a kick to Zahra's mid-section, downing the woman instantly.

Seth looked from Zahra to Abigail stunned and stepped towards her, dropping his title on the ground. Abigail moved swiftly, ducking under his reach and moving to behind him.

She quickly jumped and slammed her boots into his back, knocking Seth forward and tumbling out of the ring. Abigail ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and ran across the ring, diving through the ropes and slamming a slowly standing Seth back down to the ground.

She rolled off of Seth and punched her fist into the air, brushing her hair back with her free hand as her music hit. Her point at been made. Seth was under estimating the competition – including the female wrestlers.

* * *

Matilda walked backstage with a grin, being greeted by Jon, Saraya, Joe, Tenille and Windham. She hurried over to them, earning hugs from them all.

"That looked bloody awesome," said Saraya, "You didn't hold back at all!"

Matilda grinned, "Proving a point requires full dedication."

"This calls for a celebration!" announced Tenille, "Karaoke!"

Matilda laughed, "No! I am not singing!"

"Yes you are," grinned Jon, slipping an arm around Matilda, "A few drinks and you will be belting out the best from the eighties or nineties!"

Matilda sighed in defeat, still smiling despite the dirty looks Colby and Zahra shot her as they walked back stage.

* * *

Matilda walked into the small pub with Jon and laughed instantly seeing Victoria and Brie belting out a song from Dirty Dancing.

"I've never sang in public," said Matilda to Jon.

"Well I have heard you in the car and in the shower… and doing the dishes… and washing and housework. You've got a good voice," reassured Jon, "Relax. It's about having fun."

"Jon, my man!"

"Hey Bart!" replied Jon to a man in a shirt with 'The Cat's Meow' splashed across the front.

"Good to see you," said Bart, glancing at Matilda briefly but ignoring her, "Your friends are already at it."

Jon grinned and pulled Matilda with him to the tables the group had pulled together with stools. Matilda greeted the girls with hugs, as well as Joe and Windham. Jon disappeared but quickly returned with a beer for himself and Matilda and sat beside her, giving Renee a small nod. Renee simply smiled and returned to chatting with Tenille.

The night continued with Jon jumping up to sing a few songs. Matilda loved watching the way he completely lost himself in the songs and enjoying entertaining the people.

"You have to get up and sing!" encouraged Saraya slinging an arm around Matilda, "No one cares if you sound like a cat dying or like Celine Dion. Get up, put on a performance and have fun!"

"And now ladies and gentlemen – two of my favourite people are here tonight," announced Bart, "Give them a round of applause as they sing their favourite song together – Jon and Renee!"

Matilda looked from Jon to Renee. Both looked awkward and Matilda sighed.

"Get up there and show me how it's done!" encouraged Matilda, though internally she was reluctant and a bit unsure.

Jon turned to Matilda and kissed her fondly on the lips before getting up on stage with Renee as the sounds of 'Dancin' In The Street started.

Renee started off the song as Jon danced dorkily beside her until he took over singing the song. Saraya gave Matilda's hand a gentle squeeze.

"They're good together," sighed Matilda watching as Jon and Renee moved in time.

"They did this a bit together. It doesn't mean Jon is going to leave you for Renee," reassured Saraya with a nod from a listening Joe.

"Jon never looked at Renee the way he does with you," said Joe, "Chin up, baby girl. I bet if you got up there and belted a tune out he won't take his eyes off of you once."

Matilda gave a nod and quickly jumped up and put her name down, only to be told she could go straight up. She told the man controlling the songs what she wanted to sing and he gave a nod as she walked onto the stage.

Her heart pumped nervously but she couldn't but laugh and smile at the wolf whistle from Saraya with a yell of 'Go Mattie!' from Joe and Tenille.

Suddenly the sounds of 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' came on and Matilda began singing away. Her nervous heart rate slowed to normal as her hips started swaying in time to the music.

It almost felt like being at home and singing along to the stereo – this was one of the regular songs on her playlist.

" _Singing, I love rock 'n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_ " belted out Matilda with ease as she heard the claps and foot stomps from the crowd, " _So come and take your time and dance with me! I love rock 'n' roll!_ "

When the song ended, Matilda was rewarded with wolf whistles, claps and cheers. With a slight bow and nod, Matilda jumped down from the stage and hurried back to the table.

Saraya jumped into hugging Matilda with praise, as the other's praised Matilda.

"I always thought you were sexy, but that," said Jon finally getting to pull Matilda into his arms, "Was fucking hot."

Matilda knew her cheeks were a bright red as she hid her face in her hands, "I've never done that before in my life."

Jon chuckled and kissed Matilda on the forehead, "You were a natural."

* * *

Midday the next day found Matilda, Jon, Joe and Saraya driving to Lafayette. Jon and Joe were passed out asleep in the back allowing Matilda and Saraya to chat and have control of the music. They had Matilda's iPhone on shuffle and currently Taylor Swift's Bad Blood was playing. The two women were shamelessly belting out the song, with Matilda driving.

" _You say sorry just for show… If you love like that BLOOD RUNS COLD!"_ sang the duo before bursting out with laughter.

"I think next karaoke should be you and I singing this song," said Saraya with a chuckle, "Foxie would lose her shit laughing."

"She would record us and you know it! It would wind up on Instagram."

"Details," brushed aside Saraya with a grin as she took a swig from her water bottle.

Matilda stuck her tongue out at Saraya before chuckling. Matilda flicked the blinker on to overtake a truck, humming to Bruno Mars, as Saraya pulled her phone out to check her twitter, Instagram and any messages.

"Oh shite," said Saraya, "Mattie, do you check any of your social feeds?"

"Not really. Why?"

Saraya clicked on something, "This is from Bleacher Report. _Images have surfaced online of a group of WWE's top stars enjoying a night out in New Orleans. The group were seen at The Cat's Meow getting involved with karaoke. The group consisted of Diva's Paige, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Emma, Abigail and Renee Young. The male superstars were Roman Reigns, Bray Wyatt, Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose,_ " Saraya paused to scroll her screen up to continue reading, " _That isn't the interesting bit, it seems the couple known as Denee is no more with images displaying Dean embracing Abigail and the new couple kissing and cuddling throughout the night. Witnesses say Renee didn't mind and engaged in conversation with both Dean and Abigail quite happily. Does this explain the sudden push of Abigail and her on screen feud with Seth Rollins and Zahra Schreiber?_ "

Matilda said nothing, her grip increasing on the steering wheel. After a few moments she cleared her throat, "I suppose I am copping heat from Dean and Renee shippers?"

"It's a mixture."

Matilda gave a nod and let out a little sigh, "Well the fans were bound to learn about Jon and Renee breaking up and of our relationship."

Saraya nodded, "I've got your back. Remember that."

* * *

Smackdown kicked off with Zahra Schreiber's theme. The WWE Universe greeted her with boo's as she walked out in her skin tight leather pants and cropped Seth Rollin's tank top, displaying her tattoo's for the world to see. She climbed into the ring and picked the microphone up and smirked at the crowd.

"Did we all see the juicy gossip today?" greeted Zahra, "About how and probably why Abigail got to where she is _and_ left the Wyatt's in the dust?" Zahra pivoted on the heel of her shoe and gestured to the screen and displayed the image of Abigail and Dean kissing in a pub, "Yeah, it seems the two looney's have found love – together!"

The WWE Universe were reacting in a mixed manner – no one was sure if this was a real relationship or a work one to bring Dean Ambrose into the feud.

"It clearly shows though that some diva's feel the need the sleep their way to the top. I mean, why else would Abigail get to where she is? She is pathetic and talentless – a complete waste of space!" Zahra gave a cold chuckle, but froze when the theme of Abigail hit.

Abigail wasted little time in walking out. Her expression was one of pure anger as she strode down the ramp towards Zahra. The WWE Universe greeted Abigail with a positive pop. Abigail slid into the ring and took the second microphone and paced back and forth before Zahra, seeming to try and calm her anger down.

"You… you are nothing but a lying, scheming, self-centred BITCH!" snapped Abigail, running a hand through her loose hair, "I worked my butt off to get where I am! Before WWE, before the Wyatts I worked the indie companies! I trained in a shed in the middle of Australian summer heat! I have broken bones, suffered concussions and been knocked unconscious and you have the hide to say I bloody slept my way to where I am?"

Zahra smirked but quickly stepped back as Abigail took a step forward.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" shot Abigail, "Everyone knows about you, Zahra and how you and Seth became a couple… I think the whole internet has seen what needs to be seen, wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut up! Shut up! That has NOTHING to do with this!" roared Zahra.

"Oh but it's appropriate for you to come talk trash about me, is it?"

The two women were face to face, each emitting vibes of strong dislike for the other. Just as Abigail looked about to strike, the theme of Stephanie McMahon sounded and the Queen of the Authority walked out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Stephanie, "Abigail – don't even think about it. Zahra, take a step back if you want to live."

Abigail glared at Zahra as she took Stephanie's advice and moved back a few steps.

"There will be no swinging of fists or kicks to the ribs – not tonight," asserted Stephanie, "You two will face each other – at the Royal Rumble. Tonight though… Abigail, I hear Alicia Fox is looking for an opponent and Zahra – if you want any chance against Abigail, you need to start somewhere… so right now, you'll be facing The Boss, Sasha Banks."

Abigail laughed and jumped out of the ring as Stephanie turned and walked backstage leaving a stunned Zahra standing in the ring as Sasha Banks came out with Naomi and Tamina Snuka.

* * *

Matilda was sitting in the catering section by herself, spinning her phone around the table, her brow furrowed. The altercation between her and Zahra had deviated away from the planned script. Zahra had started in with the sleeping her way to the top. It had been Stephanie's prompting for Matilda to go out earlier than planned. Matilda had come up with many promos off of the top of her head many times, but tonight Zahra brought real life into it and Matilda couldn't take it like a knock to the chin.

"So that was intense."

Matilda looked up and gave Renee as small smile, "That's putting it lightly."

"Steph's furious."

Matilda rubbed her face and sighed, "I wasn't even the one who did anything wrong. Yeah, I dated Seth but he cheated on me – not the other way around! So why am I being treated like the wrong doer here?"

"Would you like my opinion?"

Matilda looked at Renee and nodded, "Please. Because anything has got to be better than what my brain is coming up with."

"You are a threat to Zahra. During and after Leighla it was always Zahra. Seth was wrapped around her little manicured finger. Then you came along and Seth ignored her – stopped taking her calls, seeing her and everything. He was definitely interested in you – whether that be physical or more, I cannot tell you," said Renee, "I can see why she would be worried."

"Renee-"

"No – no I don't put any blame on you about Jon and I breaking up. That was a completely different scenario and I've moved on from it… I actually have a date this weekend."

Matilda grinned, "Ooh, do share!"

Renee smiled and the two women fell into conversation about Renee's upcoming date and bad dating experiences they each had experienced.

* * *

Matilda was backstage preparing for her match. She flexed her muscles and bounced up and down, getting herself mentally into the zone.

"Mattie!"

Matilda turned on the heel of her boot as Saraya came jogging towards her, "Hey. What's up?"

"There's someone by the talent and crew entrance asking for you," said Saraya with a slight frown.

"I can't go. My match starts in two minutes."

"I know. Security told them you were performing and wouldn't be able to come for the next thirty minutes."

"Can you find out who it is for me, please?" asked Matilda, wondering if it were Charlie again.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you here after your match."

"Thanks Raya."

* * *

The theme of Alicia Fox blasted around the arena as the Team Bella diva strutted her way down to the ring, swishing her feather piece behind her. Brie Bella was by her side and hugged her before Alicia stepped into the ring, showing off her long legs.

Abigail's music cut into Alicia's and the crowd went wild for the eccentric diva. Abigail bounced out in her custom black and white ring gear, donning elbow length, gloves that only covered half of her hands. Abigail walked down to the ring and slid in, standing to look at Alicia with a smirk. She had already defeated Alicia and it had been an easy victory.

The music ceased and the referee signalled the start of the match.

" _I don't see Abigail going easy on Alicia tonight, King,_ " commented Tom.

" _I agree. I think Abigail will use this as an opportunity to send a message to Zahra and Seth Rollins – Abigail is not one to mess with and that she is coming for them_ ," agreed King.

Abigail instantly tackled Alicia to the mat and laid into her with a flurry of punches until the referee pulled her away. Abigail stood and stepped back, yelling for Alicia to get up.

Brie called out for Alicia to stand up as the long legged diva stood and struck out at Abigail. Abigail bent backwards to avoid the hit and leaned forward, returning with a hard slap across Alicia's face. Alicia stumbled backwards and Abigail, turned, ran towards the ropes and launched off them, hitting Alicia with a cross body. Alicia hit the mat hard and Abigail bounced off of her and rolled to her feet. She ran to the top turnbuckle and as Alicia stood up, jumped and hit her with both boots to her front. Alicia fell back once again and Brie reached into the ring and pulled her out as Abigail stood up.

The referee yelled for Alicia to get back in the ring but Brie was pulling Alicia away. Abigail slid from the ring and ran towards the two when two figures ran from backstage. It was Joey and Jamie – J and J security. The two weaved around Brie and Alicia with Jamie coming at Abigail with a clothesline. Abigail ducked it and speared into Joey and quickly stood, turning to be kicked in the mid-section by Jamie. Jamie grabbed Abigail by her hair and dragged her to the ring and threw her in. Abigail rolled away from Jamie, towards the middle and pushed herself up as Jamie climbed into the ring. On her knees, Jamie smirked at Abigail as Joey managed to stand up.

Jamie stepped forward as Abigail looked up at him with a smirk.

"Why're you smiling?" yelled Jamie, "We're here to finish you!"

Abigail struck out, her fist slamming into Jamie's crotch. Jamie fell to his knees and Abigail waved before standing and slamming a boot into his chest. She quickly ran, diving between the ropes and knocking down Joey again, adding a punch to the face as she stood for good measure. She pointed back at the ring at Jamie and the crowd cheered.

Abigail slid back in and yanked Jamie up and set him up for Redemption, hitting the move without hesitation.

Her theme blasted and Abigail pointed up to the top of the ramp, her eyes saying she was coming for Seth and Zahra, as the couple stood at the top looking anything but pleased.

* * *

Matilda stepped backstage and was greeted by hugs and high fives from crew and talent. She accepted the towel handed to her and wiped her face free of sweat, spotting Saraya waiting by a crate. She hurried over and placed the towel on the crate and began pulling her gloves off.

"So, who is it?" asked Matilda.

"Some guy called Chris."

 **A/N: Yeah I just did that.**


	17. Case of The Ex

**A/N: Oh I know I am so mean in leaving you all hanging like that! Thanks for reviewing!**

 _Chapter Seventeen: Case of the Ex_

"Chris?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Saraya nodded, "Is he trouble?"

"No… yes… maybe… I - I don't know," sighed Matilda throwing the towel aside and shrugging on her thick, dark blue jacket and zipping the front up.

Matilda started walking to the designated talent and crew entrance with Saraya. Matilda shoved her hands into the jacket pockets to hide the clenching of her hands. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and probably loud enough for Saraya to hear. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat as the door came into view.

"Saraya!"

Matilda and Saraya looked behind them to see Victoria waving Saraya over.

"Go, I'll be fine," reassured Matilda as confidently as she could.

Saraya gave Matilda a disbelieving look but headed over to Victoria regardless. Matilda turned back to the door and slowly let out a deep breath. She walked out the door and instantly spotted Chris standing by a security guard. He looked exactly the same, only his hair was a little longer and he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"Do you know this man, Miss Harrison?" asked Bruce, the security guard.

"I do," nodded Matilda gesturing to Chris to follow her away from the door a few feet before she turned back to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"How are you?" replied Chris.

Matilda frowned, crossing her arms in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here… in Lafayette."

Matilda gave a shrug of her shoulder's, hiding her surprise, "And?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? To ease your guilt of just leaving without a word?"

"I left a note."

Matilda let out a loud, cold laugh, "A note. On my fucking birthday. Oh, want to know the icing on the cake of your sudden departure? I learnt I was pregnant two weeks later. But no matter, I was attacked and miscarried."

Chris looked at Matilda stunned as the sound of someone walking towards the pair sounded. Matilda turned to see Saraya.

"You alright, Mattie?" asked Saraya, concern evident in her tone.

"Chris was just leaving actually."

"Mattie-" started Chris but a cold glare from Matilda silenced him.

"Just disappear from my life again," spat Matilda before she turned and headed back into the stadium with Saraya.

"So… an ex?" asked Saraya hesitantly.

Matilda nodded. Her body was tense from the short interaction with Chris. He was the first man to break her heart and shatter her into a million pieces. It had taken her months to learn to smile again after the miscarriage and seeing Chris brought those emotions to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Matilda sighed with relief when she dumped her bag on the floor of her living room before flopping on her couch. It had been weeks since she had been able to set foot in her own place and hadn't realised how much she had missed it until that moment. Jon had to work live events and the couple wouldn't see each other until the Monday when Raw was in Columbus.

Matilda was glad for the break from working and the chance to clear her brain from the Chris encounter. Matilda hadn't said anything to Jon, not wanting to drag him into her drama of unresolved issues.

It wasn't about Chris entirely – it was more a situation Matilda had been ignoring. Matilda chose to ignore it in the hopes it would magically vanish but she knew that was futile and it clearly was something she could only ignore for so long.

 _December 30_ _th_ _2013_

Matilda sat in the white walled, grey furnished Doctor's office. Her hands were clasped together on her lap and her foot bounced, giving away the nerves she was trying to get a grip on. The office door opened and Matilda looked up as a doctor in his mid-fifty's walked in, wearing a blue bowtie and yellow shirt.

"Matilda Harrison?" he asked as he sat behind the desk and placed her file on the table.

"Yes."

"Do you have someone here with you?"

Matilda shook her head no and nervously brushed a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"Very well. I am Doctor Gary Farce. I was sent your medical records and have examined them and the results from the tests we had you do today."

"Okay… what's the outcome?"

"When you miscarried… it was from the trauma your body received."

"The assault," stated Matilda bluntly.

Gary gave a curt nod, "That combined with the miscarriage caused damage to your right ovary and fallopian tube. The damage is causing eggs to not be released properly. Combine that with the scarring and trauma your uterus itself took… it is very unlikely you will fall pregnant again. Even if you did fall pregnant, it is in my professional opinion you will suffer another miscarriage."

"What about my left ovary?"

"It appears you were born without one. That is not unheard of and most women don't learn about its non-existence until later in life."

Matilda licked her lips and nodded slowly, "Right… right. Umm, so is that everything?"

"We can look at extracting eggs to freeze – you may wish to have a child through surrogacy in the future."

"No… no. I don't want to think about that at the moment," said Matilda standing up hurriedly and grabbing her bag, "Thank you."

* * *

Matilda arrived back at her apartment midday Thursday after going to the nearby gym for her usual four-hour morning workout. She'd spoken with Jon last night and was missing his presence immensely.

Despite missing Jon, being alone had given Matilda the freedom to work through her tumultuous emotions and process everything Chris had brought back to the forefront of her mind. Matilda also knew the discussion about babies would eventually come up with Jon – she had witnessed how good he was with children when Joe's daughter was at a show a few weeks back. It would be a confronting conversation, but Matilda knew hiding from it wouldn't work in her favour.

Matilda stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor only to come to a sudden halt upon seeing Chris standing outside her apartment doorway.

Before Matilda could decide whether to leave or go get the doorman to escort him out, Chris spotted her.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Matilda, her words echoing those from Tuesday night.

"I needed to see you… I got your address online."

"I asked you to leave me alone, Chris. Rocking up at my place is not leaving me alone."

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair, "I want to say sorry."

"Okay, you've said it now leave."

"Mattie-"

"Matilda to you," said Matilda coldly as she unzipped the pocket to her bag and pulled her keys out, "I really don't want to dredge up the past anymore. I'm done with it. I've moved on. I have the career I always dreamed about and I am in a relationship with a brilliant guy and I am _happy_ , Chris! _Happy_! After you up and left me and… and the miscarriage… I honestly never thought I would feel happy again. Please… please I beg you, just leave me alone."

Chris remained silent but finally nodded, "Fine… fine but one day soon we need to talk."

Matilda said nothing and stepped around Chris and unlocked her apartment door before shutting and locking it behind her.

* * *

Matilda paced her run in time with Lady Gaga's Highway Unicorn song, keeping her strides strong and steady. That was until her machine suddenly turned off, nearly causing her to topple off.

"What the fucking fuck?" cried Matilda pulling her headphones out and turning around.

Jon grinned at her cheekily, looking ruggedly handsome in his work out shorts and wife beater top. Matilda stepped off the treadmill and into his embrace, kissing him deeply in greeting. Jon broke the kiss, brushing his thumb across Matilda's cheek.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too. When did you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago. I was over by the weights."

"I just got here… I didn't see you," confessed Matilda, "I'm a bit nervous about what shit Colby and Zahra will pull on me tonight."

"You'll dominate. I know you will."

Matilda smiled and simply hugged Jon in reply, needing to feel his body against hers in a more comforting manner.

"You okay? You've been a bit on the quieter side this week."

Matilda breathed in deeply as she stepped back from the embrace, "Actually it's been a bit… rough emotionally for me this past week… but I've worked through it all."

"Babe, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'd never judge you."

Matilda leaned up on tip toe and kissed Jon in the lips, "I know. But I promise you I am fine."

* * *

The blasting theme of Seth Rollins kicked off Monday Night Raw with him marching down to the ring alone. The WWE universe greeted Seth with the usual boo's, though a few cheers mixed in from the die-hard fans.

Seth slid into the ring and picked up the microphone and paced around a bit before finding his spot to speak.

"There is a parasite in the WWE. A parasite that resembles a cockroach who thinks they have the right to go about causing a nuisance," started Seth, "I don't have Zahra with me for her own personal safety. I should be able to bring my girlfriend to my workplace without worrying about whether she is going to be brutally attacked. If anything this parasite should be exterminated!"

Before Seth could speak again the theme of Abigail struck. The WWE Universe stood up cheering as the former Wyatt family member walked out confidently in plain black tights, grey jean shorts and a midriff top with REDEMPTION splashed across the front in bold, haphazard lettering. Her hair was pulled back and her hands donned fingerless, black, lace gloves.

Seth glared at Abigail angrily as she marched down to the ring and slid in to stand opposite him, not an ounce of fear showing.

"Sounds like a nasty parasite you're dealing with," commented Abigail, "Some parasites have a purpose to destroy bad bacteria. They just won't stop until they achieve their desired outcome. I mean, this parasite took out two minor bad bacteria problems on Smackdown. And they have to deal with another one at the Royal Rumble."

"You won't defeat Zahra."

Abigail laughed, "Oh, Rollins, you do amuse me. I've already won. Zahra's not here, so that alone proves she is scared of me. Scared opponents are the easiest to conquer and destroy… and then there will be you."

"Me? You truly think you will beat me?" asked Seth in amusement.

"What? Is the champion too scared to face itty, bitty me?"

"More like you aren't worth my time."

Seth went to leave the ring when the lights went out. When they came back on Bray, Luke, Rowan and Braun stood around the ring. Seth moved back into the ring until he knocked into Abigail, who was glaring furiously at Bray.

"It seems you have your own issue to deal with," said Seth cockily, "I don't think I am your problem."

Abigail turned back to Seth, "Oh I'm not finished with you. In fact, I have a proposition for you, Rollins."

"And what is that?"

"After I defeat your girlfriend this Sunday at Royal Rumble, I will face you at WrestleMania and prove to you that you can be beaten!"

"You? You want to face me?"

"Do you have a hearing problem, Rollins? If you do, I reckon you should get it checked out."

"You aren't even worth my time."

"Aww," said Abigail mockingly in a baby voice, "Is Sethy-boo scared of itty bitty me?"

Seth glared at Abigail, his hand clenching around the microphone handle, "You aren't even in the Royal Rumble match!"

Abigail laughed, "I don't want your title, Rollins. I want to prove a point. Two points actually. Firstly, that you can be beaten and secondly that female wrestlers are not simply divas, here to prance around the ring like some ring rat, but that we are true athletes!"

"You know what? Why wait until WrestleMania? Let's do this now!" yelled Seth, "You're so determined to prove yourself, let's go!"

"Fine by me," shrugged Abigail as Seth pulled his belt off, followed by his shirt.

The Wyatt's moved around the ring uneasily as Abigail gave the microphone to a crew member. She bounced up and down and stretched out, stopping when the theme of Stephanie McMahon sounded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Stephanie, "This is not happening now."

Abigail looked at Stephanie in outrage as Seth laughed.

"It will happen at WrestleMania _if_ you can defeat Zahra," said Stephanie firmly.

Abigail nodded in agreement, while Seth looked more annoyed.

* * *

The week following Raw saw Matilda and Jon separated again as both worked separate shows and gave interviews in the lead up to the Royal Rumble. Barely seeing each other was putting a strain on them both. They missed their time together, especially with their relationship still being new and in the honeymoon phase of wanting to be around the other constantly.

Matilda arrived in Orlando for the All Access Pass the day before the Royal Rumble. She headed to grab her bag from luggage claim with Rebecca, both talking about the previous night's show and their match.

Matilda spotted her purple suitcase and grabbed it, turning to continue talking to Rebecca when she spotted Jon walking into the airport. Matilda grinned and walked over to him.

It took Jon a couple of seconds to spot Matilda but when he did, the grin that appeared on his face made Matilda's heart skip a beat.

"Hey beautiful," greeted Jon pressing a kiss to her lips and seeming to breathe her scent in.

"Hey handsome. Care to take this sheila to your hotel for the weekend?"

"Are you propositioning me?"

Matilda winked with a smirk, "Possibly. What are you gonna do about it?"

Jon pulled Matilda's body against his and murmured into her ear, "So many things."

* * *

Matilda fell onto the bed beside Jon, breathing rapidly as she tried to catch her breath and normalize her heart rate. A giggle escaped Matilda causing Jon to prop himself up on his elbows and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I just find it unbelievable that a couple of days apart turns us into horny rabbits and even when we are in the same place together we still manage to go at it like randy teenagers," commented Matilda.

Jon smirked and leaned over Matilda, looking her in the eyes, "That's because you make me want to be with you in all ways possible all the time. I'm addicted to you, Matilda Harrison."

Matilda smiled and reached out to brush Jon's sweaty hair from his face, "Look at you, being all corny."

"It's what you do to me."

Matilda grinned, as did Jon.

"Set for the All Access tomorrow?" asked Jon curiously as he laid back down beside Matilda, "It's your first one, right?"

Matilda nodded, looking up at the ceiling, "Yep. It should be interesting… interacting with the fans and whatnot. My signing is at three-thirty right before the premiere of Behind the Character. Which reminds me. Stephanie never did get back to me about that."

"So you don't know if they included the incident between you and your father?"

"No. Shit, I really hope they didn't."

* * *

"Please welcome Abigail!"

Matilda ran up onto the stage and greeted the excited fans with a wave as she walked down to her seat and stood behind it. She'd dressed comfortably for the event, opting for black jeans, her redemption shirt and dark purple jacket. Her light brown hair was loose and straight, which she had flipped over one shoulder.

"Please welcome Paige!"

Matilda watched as Saraya stepped up in her token jeans, singlet and back to front cap. Saraya gave a wave and moved to stand next to Matilda.

"Welcome to Access," murmured Saraya to Matilda, "Where you meet the nice, the crazy and the fans who don't get that it's all storyline's."

Matilda licked her lips to stop from chuckling as the announcer stated the next person at the signing.

"Please welcome Becky Lynch!"

After Rebecca took her place the trio sat down and the fans were able to come up to get their signed photos and get pictures taken with the fans.

"You're so beautiful!" greeted a male fan to Matilda.

"Thank you," replied Matilda kindly as she quickly signed 'Abigail' on her promo picture.

"Kick ass tomorrow night."

"Plan on it," smiled Matilda as she handed over the photo and greeted the next fan.

It was exactly as Saraya stated. Some fans were nice, and some were a bit over the top, hugging Matilda without warning or so into the storyline and telling Matilda she should get Bray to eliminate Seth for good along with Zahra.

Once her signing time was done, Matilda was ushered off to the section where Behind the Character was being shown.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the host of the WWE Network's newest show: Renee Young!"

Renee walked out onto the stage with a wave to the fans. She took her place behind the microphone and waited for the clapping and whistling to die down.

"Behind the Character is a unique show allowing you all to see the person behind what you see on Raw, Smackdown and NXT every week. Since the filming of this series began, I have had the privilege to get to know many of the Superstars and Diva's away from the work environment and in their own personal environment," Renee smiled warmly, "The first episode takes us behind the persona of Abigail and lets us meet the woman she really is. Please welcome WWE's Abigail, or as we fondly call her – Mattie."

Matilda stepped up on stage and smiled at Renee, greeting her with a hug, followed by a wave to the crowd.

"How are you feeling about people getting a more inside look to your life?" asked Renee.

"Honestly? I am a bit nervous. It probably won't be what people are expecting of me, so the reactions will be somewhat interesting."

"I think you will get positive feedback. You're very open and honest as a person and I feel that will come across in the first episode of Behind the Character," commented Renee before turning to the crowd, "So, here it is. The very first episode of Behind the Character. Enjoy."

Matilda and Renee walked off the stage as the theme of the show played. It was a simple tune with Renee doing the voice over.

" _Everybody thinks they know the wrestlers personally… but what you see is only a fraction of who they really are…_ "

Matilda sat back stage with a group of other talent and crew to watch the first episode, which opened with a shot of country fields, followed by the quick drive through North Star.

Matilda jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and smiled as Jon stood there. Matilda stood and Jon sat, pulling Matilda onto his lap, his arms circling around her waist securely.

" _We are here in Australia at the property owned by WWE's Abigail. Today we will get an insight into Abigail's life away from the ring and who really is behind the character."  
_

"A sexy, beautiful woman," whispered Jon into Matilda's ear.

Matilda grinned before looking at the screen, showing her and Renee in her kitchen discussing her real name and age and back story. The episode continued with Matilda showing Renee around her property and the shed where she would train. Her co-workers looked at the shed with raised eyebrows as the episode showed footage of Matilda running the ropes.

"You trained in there during the summer?" asked Randy Orton.

Matilda nodded, "Winter, summer – whatever the weather. Unless you're incredibly sick or badly injured there is no excuse to not train."

Randy looked at Matilda with respect and nodded before looking back at the episode.

" _Dad. Charlie. Good to see you both_."

Matilda tensed and pulled herself from Jon's hold as she looked at the screen in horror, "No… no. Oh please no."

Jon stood and helplessly placed a hand on Matilda's shoulder as he watched the scene unfold before him on the screen.

" _About time you came to your senses. Now we can sort this bloody will out_."

Matilda turned away from the large screen as Renee ran over to where she stood.

"Mattie, I had no idea. I didn't get to see the final cut until now with everyone else."

Matilda managed to nod at Renee as a collective gasp occurred as the episode showed Matilda being struck by her father. Matilda stood silent, her eyes closed as Jon moved to hold her in his arms, allowing her to bury her face in his chest.

" _Are you done? What about you Charlie? Still playing the prodigal son and following in his footsteps? I did get your emails by the way. Mum's wording I see."_

" _Mattie_ –"

"Do not _call me Mattie. You lost that right along bloody time ago_."

" _Charlie, let's go_! _This isn't the end, Matilda! Not by a long bloody_ _shot_!"

The episode ended there and Jon quickly led Matilda away with Renee following. They weaved past people until Renee found an empty room. Matilda felt her leg's give as she sunk down to the ground, hiding her face in her hands as she breathed deeply. She wouldn't cry. Not again.

"Mattie," came Jon's soft voice as he knelt down beside her, unsure of what to do or say.

Matilda sucked in a deep breath and lifted her head from her hands and licked her lips as she regained her composure, "I am fine."

"I wish I knew," said Renee, "If I had I would have told you, I swear."

Matilda shook her head and smiled weakly at Renee, "I don't blame you at all."

* * *

" _How dare you let them show that footage! I hope you and your bosses are ready for payback because it will come and it will be harsh!"  
_

Matilda pressed the delete option on her phone to erase the voicemail from her father. She had no idea how he got her number. She knew it was possible Charlie had given it to him or he had taken it from Charlie's phone – she hadn't heard from Charlie since his return to Australia.

Matilda looked out at the night sky of Orlando and let out a deep breath. Arms slipped around her and Matilda sighed in contentment as Jon rested his head on her shoulder.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulder's," murmured Jon.

"It's been… so… there's something you need to know… I-I didn't want to tell you because you've been so happy and carefree and I didn't want to destroy that for you," said Matilda slowly turning to face Jon.

 **A/N: … and that's where I leave you for now… review if you want more!**


	18. Kendo Stick Memories

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Eighteen: Kendo Stick Memories_

Jon peered at Matilda's worried expression as she bit her lower lip, "Okay… are you going to tell me?"

"At the Smackdown taping in Lafayette just before my match, Saraya came to me and said I had a visitor. After my match she told me who it was," Matilda paused and sucked in a deep breath, "It was Chris."

"Chris? As in ex-boyfriend Chris?"

Matilda nodded, "I-I went to see him and it turns out he lives in Lafayette. I ended up telling him some home truths and told him to disappear again because I didn't want him around."

"Okay… so why didn't you tell me?"

"T-there's more."

Jon frowned and Matilda looked down at the tiled ground, moving her hands to grip onto the railing behind her.

"The day after Smackdown, when I went home Chris was outside my apartment."

"What?" cried Jon, "What the fuck for and how did he fucking know where you lived?"

"He got my address online. He said he wanted to apologize. I told him to go, that I was happy with my life and that I had you. He said that one day him and I would have to talk," sighed Matilda, "I've wanted to tell you but I didn't know how and I could see how happy and stress free you were."

"Mattie, what concerns me the most is he found out where you live and in reality, he doesn't live that far away from you."

"I'm hardly home," shrugged Matilda, "And I have asked the doormen to turn him away in the future. I'm sorry for not telling you, Jon. I really am."

Jon sighed, "I did the same with Renee in a sense back in Europe. Just promise me if he turns up anywhere you are that you don't go anywhere with him alone."

"I promise."

Jon nodded and pulled Matilda into his arms for a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The match before the Royal Rumble match was between Abigail and Zahra. Zahra's theme hit and she walked out with Seth at her side. She was dressed in black, tight pants and a fitted singlet top with her hair pulled into a long ponytail. The WWE Universe greeted the couple with resounding boo's. Zahra stepped into the ring with Seth following.

Standing in the middle, they stood and waited silently for Abigail to make her entrance to the arena.

As soon as the start of Abigail's theme sounded the WWE Universe were on their feet cheering and showing just who it was they backed in this war. Abigail strode out in her ring gear of black tights, dark grey short cut jeans over top, her black bralet with the straps around her abdomen. She wore her elbow length, fingerless gloves and her favourite black, mid-calf boots. That day her hair was secured back in a messy bun, giving Zahra no chance of yanking her down by a chunk of her hair.

Abigail walked down to the ring, smirking at Zahra and Seth before she slid in the ring and stood by the ropes as Seth spoke to Zahra quietly, placing a kiss on her forehead and sliding out of the ring to watch the match on the outside.

The referee stepped between the two women and asked if they were ready. Abigail nodded instantly, giving her shoulders a roll to ensure they were loose enough to not sustain any injury or lock up during a move. Zahra was more hesitant in nodding to the referee but when she did the referee signalled for the bell to start the match. Abigail didn't go in for the first move and instead waited for Zahra to take that upon herself. Zahra seem uncertain before she decided to start her offence with a slap across Abigail's face.

The crowd booed as Abigail slowly turned back from the hit and looked directly at Zahra with a smirk. Zahra looked at Abigail with wide eyes and stepped backwards. Abigail shook her head and moved quickly to behind Zahra. She locked her arms around Zahra's middle before hitting her with a suplex. Abigail stood quickly and walked over to a stunned Zahra and yanked her up by her ponytail. Abigail shoved Zahra into the nearest turnbuckle and stepped back a bit and ran forward, hitting her with a clothesline. Zahra dropped down to the ground and reached out towards Seth who looked from his girlfriend to Abigail.

"Is itty Zahra getting her arse kicked?" taunted Abigail to Seth before running forward and hitting Zahra with a baseball slid kick.

Abigail moved into a crouched position in front of Zahra and looked at Zahra before chuckling, "Zahra should have kept her mouth shut."

Zahra looked at Abigail and leaned forward, shoving Abigail backwards. Abigail easily fell onto her butt but merely raised an eyebrow. She watched as Zahra slowly pulled herself up to her feet before standing up with ease and pointing to Zahra.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" yelled Abigail to the crowd's cheer, "REDEMPTION!"

Abigail moved forward as Seth jumped up onto the side of the ring and yelled, "NO!"

The referee ran over to Seth, yelling at him to get down. Abigail made the mistake to look away and looked back to have Zahra scratch her across the face with her nails. Abigail stumbled backwards, cursing underneath her breath as Zahra moved forward and slammed a knee into her abdomen. Abigail fell to her knees and Zahra slammed her fist down to the middle of Abigail's spine. Abigail cried out and fell onto the mat and breathed in and out deeply. She rolled away, out of the ring and down onto the ground to catch her breath. Zahra's hits weren't hard but she had hit sensitive spots. Abigail stood up and rolled her shoulder's back and looked up at Zahra standing smugly in the ring. Abigail ran around the side and Seth turned in time to have Abigail tackle him to the ground and slam a punch to his jaw before she stood and slid into the ring, stand up and run at Zahra and hit her with a spear.

The crowd yelled out loudly, chanting Abigail's name as Abigail continued her assault on Zahra with a flurry of punches to the woman's head.

 _"I have a feeling Abigail was holding back on Zahra,_ " commented Michael.

 _"Zahra has pissed her off big time now and so has Seth. Abigail is sending a message – do not underestimate me and do not mess with me,"_ added Byron.

Abigail yanked Zahra up and set her up for Redemption before hitting the move without hesitation. She quickly covered Zahra and got the win.

Abigail stood up as her music sounded and walked over to where Seth was pushing himself up into a seated position. She pointed at him and then towards the Wrestlemania sign when the lights went black.

When they turned back on, Abigail was surrounded by Bray, Luke, Erick and Braun.

"There is always," said Seth coldly into a microphone, "A plan B."

Abigail turned only to be met with a boot to the mid-section from Luke, followed by Bray hitting her with his finisher.

* * *

"Hello Mr I Face the World Champ at Wrestlemania," grinned Matilda as Jon met her outside his locker room after the Royal Rumble had finished.

Jon grinned and hugged Matilda, responding to her greeting with a kiss before he pulled back and noticed the scratches the right side of her face, "She legitimately fucking scratched you?"

Matilda nodded and touched one gingerly, "It's alright. Karma got her anyway. She didn't brace herself properly for the spear so she will probably have bruised ribs."

Jon placed his fingers over Matilda's that still touched the scratch to her face and sighed, "Well, with any luck she will have gotten the message and will back off against you now."

Matilda shrugged, "Let's celebrate your big win. Late dinner and drinks?"

Jon smiled and pressed a kiss to Matilda's nose tip, "Perfect."

* * *

Early the next morning found Matilda and Jon driving to Miami with Joe and Saraya. Matilda was slumped in the backseat dozing with Saraya whilst Jon and Joe chatted to each other quietly. Matilda wasn't entirely sure of her role on that night's episode of Raw as final decisions hadn't been made yet. The creative team wanted to wait to see what the reaction of the fans were before a decision was put in place. Either Matilda would appear or she wouldn't.

Jon woke Matilda when they reached the arena. It would be an all day stay at the arena.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," murmured Jon as Matilda stifled a yawn behind her hand, "We probably should've focused on more sleep last night."

Matilda managed a giggle and undid her seatbelt and hopped out of the SUV. She helped get her bag out and walked to the arena with Jon, Joe and Saraya. They spoke about what they thought would go down on the show tonight.

Inside the arena the group split to go their separate ways. Matilda and Saraya headed to the women's locker room, arriving at the same time as Zahra, who was walking with Ashley.

Matilda greeted Ashley with a smile and walked into the locker room with Saraya.

"I have to go find Mark," said Matilda to Saraya as she ensured her bags were locked away, "I need to know the go for tonight."

Saraya gave a nod and Matilda left the locker room in search of Mark. Thankfully the usual whiteboard was set up near the main entry with room numbers next to where everyone was located. Matilda spotted Mark's name and room number and set about finding it. She walked through the corridors slowly and turned a corner to see Mark exiting a room.

"Ah, Matilda," he said upon seeing her, "I was just coming to see if you were here already."

"Not long got here and you were my first person to go see," replied Matilda.

"Right, so we do want you on the show tonight. We want to continue with your feud against Seth and Zahra, along with the Wyatt's. Tonight you will face Zahra again in a tag match."

"A tag match?"

"Yes, we are going to get Zahra to team with Eva Marie… and you can work with Paige."

Matilda nodded slowly, "Okay."

"We also want to look at bringing Dean in on your side. Zahra has Seth-"

"This is about Abigail proving to Seth that he isn't unbeatable and that the female wrestlers are a threat."

"Dean is also facing Seth at Wrestlemania. It would combine the two feuds and the world knows you and Dean are dating in real life."

"Have you spoken to Jon about this? I won't agree to anything unless I know he is happy."

"Not yet."

"Well, I'm fine for the tag match but I want to hear what Jon has to say about the rest before I agree with anything," stated Matilda firmly.

Mark gave a nod and walked off, clearly put out that Matilda wasn't giving him a simple agreement. She didn't want her storyline's messing up with Jon's lead up to Wrestlemania. She also knew Jon worried the fans would turn on Matilda, thinking she was using Jon as a way to gain a boost in her career.

Matilda gave a sigh and headed to the back to the change rooms. Saraya was still getting ready and Matilda informed her of their match.

"Against Zahra and Eva?" questioned Victoria, who was preparing for her own match with Brie against Team B.A.D.

"Yep," sighed Matilda as she pulled on her black and white striped tights, fixing the legs so the stripes sat straight before she pulled on her short black jeans that came to just below her butt.

Matilda opted for her singlet top with her name on it then finished putting on her boots and fingerless gloves.

"Time for hair and make-up," commented Saraya, linking arms with Matilda.

* * *

Matilda checked her reflection and nodded. The scratch still showed but Matilda didn't care. If anything it would show that she could be beaten and wounded, but she never backed down. As she left the room and headed for backstage Jon spotted her from where he stood taping his hands up.

"Mattie!"

Matilda smiled and walked over to him, jumping up to sit on the table next to him, "Hey Stud. Did Mark talk to you?"

"Yeah. He said you wouldn't agree to anything unless I was okay with it."

Matilda nodded, "I did say that. I don't want you to feel forced into working a storyline with me or worry about our careers effecting the other's, you know? And I remember what you said about how so many fans think Brie and Nikki got to where they are because of who they are with."

Jon opened and closed his hand from a fist as he finished taping it and looked over at Matilda, "What is your honest opinion on the creative idea?"

"My intention is to prove that female wrestlers are a threat towards male wrestlers. That we are worthy of sharing that ring with them and can compete in a match against them."

"I understand… what if we ensure the storyline showed that still? It makes sense that I would stand by you going against Colby and Zahra."

"Are you sure?"

Jon nodded, "A chance to be in the ring and watch you kick Colby's arse – babe, I'm there with bells on."

* * *

WWE Raw kicked off with Seth Rollins theme blasting around the arena. The champion walked out with a smug grin with Zahra by his side. The couple smirked at the crowd as they sauntered their way down to the ring and stepped inside, with Seth holding the microphone.

"Before I begin with what I came out here to say, let me welcome you all to Monday Night Raw!" started Seth, earning a cheer for the greeting, "Enough of that now. I just want to remind you all how little miss Abigail's night ended."

The titantron displayed the last moments before Abigail was attacked by the Wyatt's.

"It's a bit reminiscent of when _my_ brotherhood fell apart… there is always a plan B. Zahra, babe. I don't think we have to worry about Abigail targeting you unfairly anymore. Abigail is done."

Suddenly the violins of Abigail's theme blasted around the arena and Seth and Zahra looked up at the top of the ramp in shock.

Sure enough, Abigail walked out in her gear, the only sign of injury being the scratch marks on her face. Abigail glared down at Seth and Zahra before she walked down confidently and slid into the ring, standing toe to toe with the couple.

"You thought you would take me out?" started Abigail, "Why? Are you scared of me Seth? Is that it? I'm too much of a woman for you to handle, compared to her?"

The comment clearly had a double meaning, but only those knowing of the behind scenes drama would pick up on it, yet Abigail could see the flash of surprise in Seth eyes and hatred flare up in Zahra's.

"You are a waste of my time," responded Seth.

"You're a waste of mine, actually, but I am giving it to you to prove you aren't as great as you like to think you are. I am going to make you admit that I am worth fighting and I will make you eat canvas either via tap out or pin fall! Either way, that match at Wrestlemania is set in stone."

Seth laughed coldly along with Zahra, "I don't think so."

A third theme erupted around the arena and the WWE Universe were on their feet. Dean Ambrose strode out, microphone in one hand, the other messing his hair up some more as he walked down the ramp at a quick pace and slid into the ring to stand beside Abigail.

"Why? Because you have no balls? Does Zahra here hold them for you?" said Dean.

"I think so," nodded Abigail, "Explains a lot."

"You never could man up, could you, Rollins?" commented Dean, "Always had to have someone else do your dirty work. Abi, answer something for me. Who took out J and J Wannabe's?"

"I did."

Dean nodded, "Who beat the living crap out of Braun Stowman – with a kendo stick?"

"That would be me."

"Who beat Mr Unbeatable Man's girlfriend last night?"

Abigail pretended to think before giving a mock gasp, "Oh, me again! Who beat thirty men to earn his title shot match at Wrestlemania 32?"

"Me," answered Dean looking directly at Seth, "Looks like someone has two matches this year."

"Two matches he is going to lose."

Suddenly Abigail was grabbed by the hair from behind and slammed into a turnbuckle as Seth smacked Dean in the head with the WWE championship belt, followed by hitting him with a high kick and sending him over the top rope and out of the ring.

Abigail pushed herself up as both Zahra and Eva Marie slammed boots into her chest. Suddenly the theme of Paige rang out and the diva ran down to the ring and slid in, tackling Eva Marie and hitting her with a flurry of punches. Abigail managed to grab a hold of Zahra's boot and shoved it backwards, making the woman lose balance and fall down to the mat. Seth turned from watching Dean to see his girlfriend fall and looked over at Abigail as she pushed herself up to standing. Seth dropped his title and marched over to Abigail, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her all the way up.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yelled, "HUH?"

Abigail clutched at the hand that had her by the hair, but refused to whimper or show any sign of pain. Dean suddenly slid into the ring, making Seth let go of her as Dean came at him and hit him with a clothesline. Dean watched with satisfaction as Seth scrambled out of the ring where Zahra was standing as well as Eva. Paige looked over at Abigail, who stood up and looked at her. Paige stuck her hand out and Abigail glanced at it before shaking it as Dean slung an arm around her shoulder's and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Matilda warmed up backstage for her tag match with Saraya. Surprisingly, it was being billed as the main event for the night and had managed to build up quite a hype from what was being said on social media.

"It's mostly about you and I teaming up," commented Saraya as she pulled her jacket off and yanked her leather jacket on.

"First for both of us," grinned Matilda.

Saraya chuckled, "They won't know what's hit them."

The two women bumped fists before stepping into the guerrilla area to wait for their entrance.

* * *

The theme of Zahra sounded and she walked out alone – Stephanie had made a stipulation earlier that Seth and Dean were forbidden from ring side. Zahra walked down to the ring, her usual strut in play as she walked around the ring to the stairs and stepped up them and stepped into the ring and smirked as the theme changed to that of Eva Marie.

The All Red Everything diva walked out with the sway of her hips with her long red gown with feathers on. The WWE Universe booed her profusely but Eva ignored them as she threw the jacket off and stepped into the ring with a waiting Zahra.

Paige's theme rang out and she walked out with a smirk, singing along to the theme as she skipped down to the ring, around it and jumped up the side before pulling her jacket off to emit her signature scream.

Abigail's theme blasted and the eccentric diva walked out and strode down to the ring, wasting no time in wanting to get her hands on Zahra or Eva – she wasn't picky, she just wanted to put them in their place.

It was decided Paige would start the match against Eva Marie.

The two diva's circled around each other before locking up into a grapple. Abigail kept a hand on the string as she watched Paige move Eva into a headlock and transfer it into a running bulldog, forcing Eva to slam down onto the mat. Abigail bounced up and down, cheering Paige on.

"Go Paige!" yelled Abigail as Paige slammed a boot into Eva's back and yanking her up by her red hair and throwing her into the turnbuckle.

The beat down on Eva continued, with Eva attempting a few comebacks and attempts to tag Zahra in.

Holding Eva by the back of her head, Paige walked over to Abigail and tagged her in. Abigail climbed in and shoved Eva directly over to Zahra. Eva tagged Zahra in and Zahra stepped into the ring, keeping her distance from Abigail.

Abigail smirked at her and took a step towards Zahra. Zahra ran to the side and slid out of the ring, but Abigail quickly climbed out and cut Zahra off. Zahra turned and ran around to the other side but Paige cut her off there. Zahra backed up slowly from Paige only to run into Abigail. Zahra spun around to be met with a knee to the gut from Abigail.

Zahra doubled over and Abigail grabbed her, shoving her back into the ring. As Abigail slid into the ring, Zahra moved herself so she could kick Abigail in the face.

Abigail cursed, feeling her lower lip earn a cut, with blood dripping down her chin. Abigail wiped it away and stood up. She grabbed Zahra by the arm and yanked her arm, pulling her into an Irish whip. As Zahra bounced off the ropes and ran back towards her, Abigail hit her with a mean clothesline. Zahra slammed to the mat hard and barely had time to register Abigail performing a backflip from the bottom rope to hit her with a frog splash.

Eva chose that moment to interfere, hitting Abigail in the side of the face with a hard boot to the side of the face. The kick knocked Abigail off balance, causing her to grab the rope to catch herself. Zahra quickly stood, bounced off the opposite rope and ran forward, tackling Abigail to fall between the ropes, sending both of the women outside the ring again. Abigail took the brunt of the fall, her head slamming into the barricade behind her.

"Fuck," hissed Abigail, shoving Zahra off of her and pushing herself into a sitting position.

Paige ran around the ring to where they were, watching Eva Marie closely to ensure she stayed well away from Abigail, however Eva took a step towards Abigail and Paige reacted, running at the red haired diva and tackling her into the time keeper's barricade, both toppling over the top, much to the crowds crazy reaction.

Abigail stood up as Zahra did and Abigail dodged an attack from Zahra, shoving her into the metal staircase. Abigail leaned against the barricade, feeling the fans patting her on the arms and cheering her on. She forced herself to stand and walked over to Zahra and yanked her up and shoved her into the ring and slid in. Abigail stood and pulled Zahra up, preparing to set her up for Redemption when the lights went out. They flickered back on and Abigail was surrounded by the Wyatt's. She let go of Zahra and turned in a small circle seeing where each member of her former family stood. Abigail sucked in a deep breath and rolled her shoulders and looked directly at Bray and gestured at him to bring it on.

The Wyatt's stepped forward when the crowd began yelling crazily. Dean came running down the ramp and tackled Bray from behind as Erick stepped into the ring. Abigail ducked a front on attack and weaved around him to kick him in the back of the legs, dropping him to his knees. She bounced off the rope and slammed her boots into his back. Erick fell forward and Abigail stood up as Roman Reign's theme blasted. The Samoan made his way through the crowd quickly as Dean was slammed into the side of the ring and Abigail looked as Braun entered the ring. Luke was watching Roman's approach. When Roman jumped the barricade, him and Luke locked up into a battle. Abigail dodged a grab from Braun and ran to the turnbuckle and climbed up to the top. Braun stalked towards her and Abigail jumped, her boot kicking the side of Braun's head and causing him to falter in his walk. Abigail landed and quickly moved to a standing position when she was grabbed from behind. Zahra held onto Abigail tightly and marched her towards Braun. As Zahra went to let go of Abigail, Paige slid into the ring with a kendo stick in hand. She smacked Zahra across the back and tossed it to Abigail, when Zahra dropped and released Abigail.

Abigail looked at Braun, rolling the kendo stick between her hands. Abigail raised it when Stephanie's theme music started.

"Enough!" yelled Stephanie, "This will be sorted out at Fastlane!"

 **A/N: So… did you enjoy? I am trying to update as soon as possible but work is insanely busy and giving me writers block. Thank you for your continued reviews though!**


	19. Worth Fighting For

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Again I am sorry for the delay. I barely have any time to write so updates will most likely be sporadic for a while.**

 _Chapter Nineteen: Worth Fighting For_

Matilda sat on the medical bed, following the doctor's finger as he moved it back and forth and shone a light in one eye and then the other. Jon stood to the side, the tip of his thumb between his teeth as he watched Matilda get examined. Backstage after the match, Matilda had been met by the medical team as her head hit had been clearly seen by everyone watching.

Zahra had been led away by Colby, only to be intervened by Stephanie and Paul. The pair had then been called into a meeting.

"Okay. We need you to go to the University of Washington Medical Center and get an MRI done. We need to rule out a concussion. If you are suffering from a concussion it would mean a minimum of three months out of the ring."

"I'd miss Wrestlemania," said Matilda worriedly.

"We would rather you be here for the next Wrestlemania than wrestle and cause further damage."

Matilda sighed and nodded, taking the medical slip. She slid off the bed and walked over to Jon who slid an arm around her waist and led her from the medical room.

"Everything will be fine babe," reassured Jon.

"I hope so."

* * *

Jon and Matilda arrived at the hospital and read the signage to make their way to the medical department they needed to see. After checking in, they found a seat and sat down, amused that a replay of that night's Raw episode was playing.

As they waited, both chatted quietly, with Matilda curling up into Jon's side with his arm around her and his other hand entwined with hers.

"Matilda Harrison?"

Matilda quickly moved from Jon's hold and a stood up.

"During the scan only you can come through," explained the medical personnel.

Matilda nodded and hugged Jon, handing him her phone and bits of jewellery she wore before following the person through to her MRI room.

"Right, so just lay down here… and pop these headphones in. Pick any type of music you want to listen to and I suggest turning it up a bit loud – the machine can be noisy at times. Please lay perfectly still," instructed the man, with Matilda following every step, "Okay… it should take about ten minutes. If you feel sick or closed in, just yell out, okay?"

Matilda nodded and settled in for the scan, opting to listen to the station playing Abba.

* * *

Jon sat quietly in the waiting room, his legs bouncing as he waited for Matilda to come back from her scan. His phone buzzed with a message from Joe asking for news. As Jon sent a message back saying Matilda was getting the scan done, his girlfriend walked back into the waiting room. Jon stood quickly, looking at Matilda worriedly.

"They will come get me for the results soon," said Matilda as she sat down, with Jon sitting beside her.

"It will come back positive, babe."

Matilda managed a strained smile and curled up into Jon's side once again, choosing to play a card game on her phone as they waited.

* * *

What felt like hours later, but was only forty-five minutes later, Matilda was called again. This time Jon came with her, his hand being nervously squeezed tightly.

The couple followed the doctor into his office and sat down when gestured to do so.

"So I reviewed your scans and I can honestly say there is no evidence of a concussion," stated the doctor, "I will send the scans through to your doctor, along with my report. I honestly think you will be able to return to in ring action this week."

Matilda sighed in relief and thanked the doctor, as did Jon before they left.

* * *

The weeks blurred together in the build up to Fastlane. It was announced Abigail would team with Dean and Roman to face Bray, Braun and Eva Marie. This was officially confirmed once the WWE Doctors okayed Matilda.

The benefit of working the same storyline led to Matilda and Jon working the same shows in between Raw and Smackdown. Jon particularly enjoyed showing Matilda the sights of cities she didn't know, leading to their relationship growing more and the couple truly learning about the other.

* * *

Matilda slipped out the bed she shared with Jon and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of the hotel suite they were in. Matilda quietly closed the door behind her before she answered her vibrating phone.

"Hello?"

"Mattie, it's Charlie."

"Oh… hi," said Matilda as she walked over to the lounge and leaned on the armrest.

"I'm sorry I've been out of touch… but I have a moment to call you."

"So you still live with them."

"Yeah."

Matilda sighed and looked down at the dark ground.

"But… but were you serious about me staying at your farm?"

"I was… why?"

"Dad's getting worse… since WWE showed the altercation between you both many people here have cut ties with us."

"I didn't want that shown. Honestly Charlie, I approached my boss and – and I swear to you, if I had of known I would have told you," said Matilda hastily, "Has he hurt you?"

"Indirectly. He put a bullet in Marcy's head."

Matilda gasped. Marcy was a mare Charlie had owned since he was sixteen. Charlie had adored Marcy.

"That was three hours ago actually."

Matilda heard the crack in Charlie's voice and her heart beat painfully, "Shit, Charlie. I am so sorry. Go to my place now. I'll call Carl now, okay?"

Charlie thanks Matilda and she ended the call before calling Carl.

"Hey Boss Lady! How are you?"

"Hey Carl. I'm okay but listen," Matilda explained everything about Charlie, including the meet up prior to the call she had just had with him, "Can you set him up in one of the rooms? Give him work to do and pay him a wage."

"We can't really afford anyone new, Mattie."

Matilda sighed, "We will make it work Carl. Send me the latest financial reports and I will see what I can do from here."

Carl agreed and Matilda ended the call before calling Charlie back.

"Charlie, Carl will set you up, alright?" said Matilda to a voice message due to Charlie not answering, "I'll help you out in any way I can. Call me."

* * *

Matilda checked her phone with a sigh and pulled her jumper off, handing both to the assistant before her make-up was quickly touched up and hair checked. Jon was bouncing about beside her, talking to Joe. Matilda checked over her gear, moving her feet to make sure her boots were on right. That night she wore dark grey tights with a shimmery look. She donned dark purple daisy duke jeans and her black bralet with the straps across her midriff. Her hands donned purple, fingerless gloves with black stitching and studs.

Matilda touched her hair, which was styled with her fringe braided to tie into the low ponytail at the back.

Her match was scheduled to go next, after the Divas Championship match between Natalya and Brie Bella, with Brie coming away with the win.

"Alright," said Jon as he eyed Colby and Zahra walking through the curtain as Brie's song signalled the end of the divas match and time for them to get into position, "Let's kick ass."

* * *

The Wyatt's theme ended and Dean Ambrose's theme sounded. He strode out ready to kick ass and put one over the Wyatt's in the lead to his Championship match at Wrestlemania 32. His theme ended and that of Roman Reigns sounded. The muscle of the night's trio made his way through the crowd, glaring down at the Wyatt's and Eva Marie. When he jumped the barrier, choosing to enter closer to the ramp, he bumped fists with Dean and gestured towards the ring.

Finally the theme of Abigail rang out and she walked out with a confident stride. Abigail paused at the top of the ramp glaring down at the Wyatt's and Eva before pointing directly at Seth sitting near the commentators table with Zahra.

Abigail walked down the ramp and stopped when she reached Dean. He slung an arm over her shoulder's, bringing her closer to kiss her on the lips quickly before they moved to their spot by the ring.

The match kicked off with Dean and Bray going at it. It was a lot of back and forth until something was said by Bray about Abigail. Dean suddenly became more intense with his hits until Bray fell backwards, bouncing off the ropes and being met with a hard clothesline.

Abigail bounced up and down in her spot as Dean came over and tagged her in. Abigail stepped in and looked at Bray with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Eva Marie quickly stepped in and ran at Abigail. Abigail side stepped her and shoved Eva from behind, sending her tumbling out of the ring. Abigail turned back to Bray and stepped backwards before running at him and hitting him in the face with a running knee. Braun lurched forward from his spot but all Abigail saw behind her was Roman running and hitting the man with a superman punch.

Abigail climbed out of the ring and jumped down, smirking at Seth and giving him a mocking wave as she made her way around to a slowly standing Eva Marie. Abigail grabbed Eva by the back of the head and shoved her into the side of the ring, grinning up at a smirking Dean.

"Abigail! Get back into the ring with Eva Marie!" ordered the referee after having sent Roman back to his corner.

Abigail pulled Eva Marie up again and pushed her into the ring and slid in. Eva Marie rolled away from Abigail, desperate to tag either Bray or Braun in. Abigail reached Eva before she would make the tag and yanked the red haired diva up before slamming a knee into her abdomen. Eva cried out as Abigail repeated the action before hitting her with a DDT.

Abigail walked over to the ropes and pointed at Seth and then at the Wrestlemania sign. Seth yelled out pointless taunts but Abigail simply grinned and turned around to be met with a boot to the face from Eva Marie. Abigail stumbled back, grabbing onto the top rope to stop her from falling. Eva took the chance and ran over to tag Braun in.

Braun stepped into the ring and looked at Abigail with a wide-eyed, crazed look. Abigail pushed herself off of the ropes and looked back at Braun without any notion of fear.

"What are you going to do? Huh?" egged Abigail as the referee told her to make her tag.

Braun simply laughed and Abigail responded with slapping him across the face. Braun's head snapped to the side but he looked back at her instantly in fury. He raised a hand and when he struck out, Abigail ducked, sending him off balance as she tagged Roman in.

Roman dove into action against Braun as Abigail caught her breath. Dean bounced up and down beside her, chanting Roman on. Abigail brushed a loose lock of hair from her face and quickly stepped to the side as Braun was driven into the turn buckle by Roman. Roman tagged Dean in and Dean took over, being quick with his moves and keeping Braun down as much as possible.

When Bray thought he would interfere with a hit to the back of Dean's head, Abigail jumped down from her corner with Roman. The pair ran around with Roman pulling Bray down and holding him to face Abigail. Abigail backed up a few steps and went to run at Bray when she was struck from behind. Abigail stumbled to the side, hitting the commentators table. Roman shoved Bray into the barricade and ran past Abigail, diving at Seth. Abigail slowly stood up, holding the back of her head, pulling her hand away to reveal blood. She glanced to the ring to see Dean being held in Braun sleeper hold and quickly slid in. She stood and ran at Braun, jumping to land a hit to the side of his head. The hit was enough to make Braun release Dean, only it turned Braun's attention to Abigail. Abigail turned to face Braun and looked at him as Dean tried to get a hold of his bearings. Abigail dodged an attempted grab from Braun only to have boots slam into her from behind as Eva Marie joined in. Abigail fell forward into Braun's hold. Braun easily lifted Abigail up above his head as she struggled against his hold.

Dean stood up and looked up at Abigail in alarm. He looked around for Roman, watching the man slam Bray into the stairs.

"Get me a chair!" yelled Dean to Roman.

Roman spotted Abigail and quickly did as Dean asked and threw him a chair. Dean picked it up and turned to face Braun only to have Eva Marie standing between him and Braun.

Dean looked at Eva in annoyance.

The sound of Paige's theme rang out and the anti-diva came running down to the ring and slid in, taking Eva Marie out before anyone could truly react. By this point the match was over, with the referee calling for the end but nobody noticed. Dean swung out with the chair and struck Braun in the back as Luke and Erick's theme blasted. The men came barrelling down to the ring as Braun stumbled, causing his arms to lower with Abigail. Dean glanced at Erick and Luke as Roman tried to take the two men on. He looked back at Braun as another theme alerted to more wrestler's joining the battle. Jimmy and Jey Uso ran out and hit Luke and Erick from behind as Bray came running to take on Roman.

Dean looked at Abigail who was gripping onto one of Braun's arms and remaining as still as possible. Dean struck Braun in the back with the chair again and this time Braun stumbled forward and in doing so released his hold on Abigail. Abigail was flung forward her fall making her hit the ropes, allowing her to grab them and break her fall. With Abigail away, Dean laid into Braun with the chair and Roman, Jimmy and Jey battled the other Wyatt's.

Feeling smug with the chaos Seth and Zahra began to walk around the ring as if they were the masters of it all. Abigail, however stood up and blocked their exit, her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

Behind her, Luke, Erick and Bray were knocked out as Braun went over the top rope and took his team out. Behind Seth and Zahra, Paige knocked Eva Marie into the steel steps.

Suddenly, Seth and Zahra found themselves surrounded by Abigail, Dean, Roman, Paige, Jimmy and Jey.

"I'll see you at Wrestlemania," said Abigail as her theme hit.

* * *

Six stitches later, Matilda was cleared of any concussion and able to leave the arena. As she walked out with her bag being pulled along behind her, Matilda dialled her brother's number again. It rang out once more and Matilda frowned in frustration before dialling Carl's number.

"Hey Mattie."

"Carl, hey… I can't get a hold of Charlie. Have you heard from him?"

"He's here. Your mother took his phone… he's pretty beaten up but Doctor Munro is checking him over right now. I knew you were working a show so I didn't want to make you panic."

Matilda sighed, "So long as he got away. Call me as soon as he's been seen too, please?"

"Of course."

Matilda ended the call and quickly sent out a rare tweet about life being a fight worth fighting for.

* * *

The weeks passed with Matilda and Jon getting to spend minimal time together. Matilda took on extra appearances to earn extra money to help pay for her brother's medical care after being badly beaten by her father. Charlie refused to push charges despite Matilda pestering him to do so.

Matilda arrived in Arlington two days before Wrestlemania 32. She was exhausted from the live show and early morning radio interview she had.

"I just want to sleep," sighed Matilda to Saraya as they got into the car that would drive them to the hotel.

"Same but we have Hall of Fame tomorrow and Wrestlemania the day after. Oh and you and I appear at the Axxess tonight. "

Matilda groaned and stifled a yawn. Saraya smiled at her sympathetically. She knew why Matilda was running herself ragged and had backed her up when Jon and Matilda had a bit of a disagreement over it a week ago.

Within twenty minutes they arrived at the hotel. Matilda checked into her and Jon's room and told Saraya she would see her in time for Axxess later on.

Matilda let herself into the hotel room finding it empty. Jon's bag was at the foot of the bed so Matilda placed hers beside it. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her mid-calf boots off, followed by her jacket and yanked her hair out of the ponytail. Matilda crawled up onto the bed and laid down and let out a sigh of comfort.

* * *

The buzzing noise wouldn't stop and kept on persisting. Matilda let out an irritated grumble and grabbed her phone seeing it was Saraya calling her.

"Hello?" answered Matilda groggily.

"Where are you? We need to leave in five minutes."

Matilda looked across the room at a clock on the wall and saw it was ten to five in the afternoon, "Shit. Give me a couple of minutes."

Matilda hung up and jumped off the bed. She yanked her suitcase open and pulled out one of her Abigail shirts. She pulled her current black top off and pulled the purple singlet on and grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on also. Matilda located her boots she had been wearing and slipped them back on, grabbed her phone, room key, wallet, hairbrush and makeup bag before she ran from the hotel room.

* * *

Matilda apologised profusely to Saraya, Victoria and Rebecca. The girls waved her off, all having been late at one stage of another. In the car Matilda applied her makeup and fixed her hair up. She was surprised Jon didn't return to the hotel at all. He knew she was arriving the day after him and she said he would meet her there.

"How's Jon?" asked Rebecca.

Matilda shrugged, "Wouldn't know. I didn't see him."

"Really? He was in the foyer a couple of hours ago."

Matilda masked the sting she felt at hearing that and focused on checking that her eyeliner was even on both eyes. Popping a lid on the pencil she put her kit away and looked at her phone debating about sending him a text or not.

"Fuck it," muttered Matilda to herself as she unlocked the phone and opened her messages up and flicked on her message thread with Jon.

 **I waited for you in our room. Bec said she saw you in the foyer. Have I done something wrong?  
**

Matilda locked her phone and pocketed it as they pulled up outside the arena Wrestlemania would take place in, in two days.

Matilda, Saraya, Victoria and Rebecca were taking part in a panel called ' _Diva Talk_ ' where fans could submit questions and Renee would pose the questions to the Divas.

"Your first Wrestlemania!" grinned Saraya linking arms with Matilda, "How exciting!"

Matilda genuinely smiled and she and Saraya skipped along the pathway towards their designated waiting area. Music was pumping from the speakers by the stage with a timer on the screen counting down to when the panel would begin.

"Hey!" greeted Renee giving each woman a hug.

"Look at you! So happy!" commented Victoria, "Your new man is doing you good!"

Renee chuckled, "Things are going swimmingly!"

The women fell into idle chatter until a stage hand told them they would be heading on stage shortly.

Matilda felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but ignored it, wanting to keep focused on getting into character.

* * *

"Welcome to Wrestlemania 32 Axxess!" greeted Renee, "This panel allows you, the fans, to have some of your questions answered by the WWE Divas. So, let's bring them out! Please welcome, Paige!"

Paige's theme played and she skipped out sideways onto the stage decked out in her black shirt with the purple P on it. She donned her backwards cap and jeans and gave the audience a curtsey before sitting on her stool chair.

"Next, lets please welcome Alicia Fox!"

Alicia strutted out in her sky high heels, tight jeans and Team Bella shirt. She went to the nearest seat, smiling charmingly at the audience as she sat down.

"Let's now welcome Abigail!"

Abigail's music played and she walked out casually, giving a salute like wave to the crowd and opting for the seat next to Paige.

"And finally Becky Lynch!"

Becky ran out, all energy and smiled broadly at the crowd. She went to her seat and bounced into it, grinning at Renee.

"Alright, so thank you all for choosing to participate in this panel," said Renee brightly, "And here is our first question from Twitter user HolyMoly24: If you weren't wrestling, what would you be doing?"

The four women all frowned slightly with Alicia answering first.

"I probably would be married with a kid or two and just being your typical soccer mum."

"Probably a Physical Education Teacher," shrugged Paige.

"I don't really know," answered Becky, "Probably working at a shop near home. It's not something I have really thought about."

"Running my farm," replied Abigail easily.

The questions continued on easy enough until a deeper question was chosen.

"This one come from Elaine Evans on Facebook and she asks: Do you find it hard to maintain romantic relationships while on the road so much?"

"Yes," answered Alicia and Paige in unison.

"It takes work," nodded Becky.

Abigail ran a hand through her hair, "It is hard… obviously they are the person you want to be with but this career can be demanding and obligations can sometimes cause minimal time to be spent with each other… at the end of the day, if you can honestly tell yourself the sacrifice if worth it and that the person you love understands and supports you… that's all that matters."

 **A/N: Review!**


	20. Wrestlemania Part 1

**A/N: I know it's been a bit since I updated and I apologise. Work has been crazy busy leaving me tired, emotional and just wanting to netflix and relax - no chilling! :P Thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter!**

 _Chapter Twenty: Wrestlemania Part 1_

Matilda pulled her phone out as she walked off stage and read Jon's reply.

 **I didn't know you had arrived. You didn't message me.  
**

She let out a sigh and headed back to the car with Saraya. Victoria was doing a photo meet and greet and Rebecca was meeting up with Rami for dinner.

"I take it things aren't all roses with Jon?" asked Saraya.

Matilda shrugged, "He doesn't get my responsibilities at home, Raya… I have a farm to run as well. My brother can't do much still and I won't have Carl cutting costs – especially with crops needing to be planted."

Saraya wrapped an arm around Matilda, seeing the stress on her face. Matilda leaned her head on Saraya's shoulder as the car drove towards the hotel.

"Talk to him, Mattie. If he loves you, he will listen and understand."

* * *

Matilda closed the hotel room door behind her and pulled her jacket off as she walked towards the bedroom. She walked in to find Jon sitting on the bed, one hand playing with the hem of the shirt she had left there after changing. Jon looked up at her but his facial expression didn't change.

"Hi," said Matilda, tossing her jacket onto her suitcase as she stepped out of her boots.

"Hey."

Matilda bit her bottom lip before turning and leaving the room. Jon followed her quickly and stopped Matilda from disappearing into the bathroom by grabbing her by the arm.

"No. We need to talk," stated Jon firmly.

Matilda turned and looked at Jon, "Every time I have seen you in the last five weeks we have talked but you won't listen or even _try_ to understand where I am coming from!"

"Because I see how exhausted you look! The dark circles, the stiff set of your shoulders and how when you sleep you toss and turn and mumble numbers!"

Matilda bit her lower lip before all her stress and worries blurted out, "Because the farm is in trouble Jon! Financially, it's not turning a profit. The crops were shit and weren't worth much and livestock value… it's just been a shit season and with Charlie's medical bills… this job pays for my farm to stay alive. It _has_ to stay alive."

"Your health both physically and mentally matters to me more, Mattie! I love you and I hate seeing how exhausted you are. I barely see you smile and laugh in your carefree manner any more."

Matilda felt the lump form in her throat and blinked back tears as her hands shakily tucked her hair behind both ears. Jon stepped forward and pulled Matilda towards him, cupping her face in his hands.

"Babe… let me help you."

Matilda smiled weakly at Jon, placing her hands over his, "I'm torn… I'm torn between something I love and something that was handed to me to carry on."

"How much is the farm not turning a profit by?"

Matilda moved from Jon's hold and headed into the bedroom. Jon followed and saw her picking up her suitcase and unzipping it to pull her laptop out. He sat on the bed next to Matilda as she turned the laptop on, biting at the bottom of her lip.

Once it was on she typed her password in then flicked through folders until she found the one she needed and opened it up.

"This is a live document – so Carl can edit in recent financial news for me and then I can send him a message if I need to. It keeps me in the loop basically… so the recent report shows we aren't turning a profit by nearly ten grand," Matilda sighed, "My contract isn't worth as much as people like to think. I mean I'm only new and they may not even sign me on again yet… my only bright light is the Wrestlemania bonus. This match against Colby is worth a pretty penny… hopefully it can ease the mounting debt."

Jon looked at the screen, "I know it's not an option you want to look at… what about cutting back on farm hands."

Matilda grimaced and looked at the names of employees, "Carl has been my best mate for years. I can't cut him… plus he is my farm manager… Brody and Tom are like brothers… Missy is great with the horses and another long term farm hand… wait… these two are new," Matilda grabbed her phone and dialled in Carl's number, "Hey Carl… who is Weston Archer and Lee Gregson?" Matilda frowned and Jon watched as she clicked open another folder, "They are showing up on the financial report but not in the Employee Records… yeah I'll log in right now." Matilda pulled her phone away and turned on the speaker phone option as she hooked onto the internet and went to a bank website Jon didn't recognise. He watched as she signed in and flicked to automatic billing, "They are here in the weekly planned payments… fuck… fuck, Carl how did we not see this?"

"What?" came Carl's voice, sounding worried.

"Apparently we pay them three grand each a week! That explains six grand of non-profit," said Matilda, "I'm going to end those payments but can you get a hold of Constable Nick and get him to look into this? We need this money back… otherwise I can't see anything else."

"Change your passwords," murmured Jon to Matilda.

Matilda nodded.

"Shit, Mattie, I am sorry for not picking up on this sooner… I didn't even think."

"It's find Carl. The sooner we sort this out the better off we all will be. How's Charlie?"

"Quiet… keeping to himself really."

Matilda frowned a little, "Alright… well I'll call him either tomorrow or after Wrestlemania."

"We will be watching," said Carl happily, "Kick that asshole's ass Mattie."

"You know I will."

Carl laughed and him and Matilda ended the call. She fell back against the pillows with a sigh and looked over at Jon with a fond smile.

"What would I do without you?"

Jon leaned over Matilda and pressed a simple kiss to her lips, "More like what would I do without you?"

* * *

Matilda bit her lower lip as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It had taken her hours to select the perfect gown or her first Hall of Fame attendance. She wanted something unique that displayed her own personality. It was the one night that although was a WWE event, was something that she didn't have to ooze the Abigail persona.

The purple gown was an A-Line floor length gown with an open leg slit. It went over one shoulder with lace material that went to her waist with the chiffon the gown was made from showing underneath. The lace had a flower design with sequins sown into the edges. At the middle of the gown where the lace ended was a broach like attachment. It made the chiffon material appear like it fell in a wrapped around fashion, making the slit hide unless Matilda walked, or stood with her knee purposely bent in a certain fashion.

Her feel donned open toed, silver stilettos to match the broach on the gown.

Matilda wore her hair up with the front braided loosely to the side and pulling it into a loose curly bun at the back. Her make-up was simple with purple eye shadow with slight silver edging and a clear lip gloss.

"You look hot," spoke Saraya as she emerged from the bathroom. Saraya was wearing a cap sleeved, mini black dress. It was decorated in black sequins with sheer illusion shoulder sections. The neckline was also jewelled with sequins and the abdomen also had a sheer panel, showing Saraya's pale skin. She had teamed it with her favourite black pumps and her hair was down with the ends curled to blend in her blonde ends.

"It's not too much?" asked Matilda as she put in her silver, pearl drop earrings.

"No. Trust me, this is the night all us diva's get dolled up."

Matilda smiled and shrugged her shoulder's, "Right… so… we better head down or Jon will break the door down if I make him wait any longer."

Saraya chuckled and the two left the room, with Matilda carefully holding her gown up to avoid it being trod on.

The elevator doors opened and Matilda bit back a groan as she saw Colby with Zahra already in the lift. Colby donned a black tux with a dark blue tie with Zahra in a skin tight mermaid styled gown. Matilda and Saraya ignored Colby as they stepped into the elevator, double glad when Nicholas quickly jumped in.

"You ladies look lovely," commented Nicholas with a grin to Saraya and Matilda.

"Thanks," smiled Matilda.

"You scrub up well too, Ziggy boy," teased Saraya.

Nicholas winked at Saraya and gestured for Saraya and Matilda to step out of the elevator first when they arrived on the ground floor of the hotel entrance.

Matilda spotted Jon standing by a plant with a few other WWE talent and crew members. Jon donned a grey tuxedo with a black shirt and silver tie. His hair was its normal curled mess – just the way Matilda loved it.

Jon turned and looked directly at Matilda as she was looking at him. His mouth dropped open before he walked over to her and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You look amazing… beautiful… gorgeous… ravishing… hot damn sexy," said Jon, his eyes travelling all over her body, "Hmm, that slit is going to be awfully tempting."

Matilda chuckled, "You look hot damn sexy yourself, stud."

Jon smirked and frowned slightly, "Will you be mad if I kissed you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Your make up."

Matilda snorted in an unbecoming manner and chuckled, "Just kiss me."

Jon didn't need telling twice and captured Matilda's lips in a demanding kissing, sliding his hands to her waist to pull her closer.

"Hey! Hey! No, no, break it up! You will ruin her make up!" cried Saraya forcing Matilda and Jon to stop kissing, "Mattie, seriously, cool down and reapply your gloss. We have photos to get done!"

Saraya sighed and walked off as Matilda giggled and extracted her lip gloss from her small purse as Jon chuckled.

"Did she really do that?" asked Jon.

Matilda laughed and nodded, "Yeah, she did."

* * *

The red carpet was busy when Matilda and Jon arrived. Cameras were flashing and fans were screaming out at their favourite wrestlers. Matilda looked around with wide eyes, slipping her hand into Jon's.

"This is intense," murmured Matilda.

"This is Wrestlemania season. Each year it just gets even bigger."

The pair moved to the start of the red carpet, meeting up with Joe and his wife Galina.

"Li, meet Mattie. Mattie this is my wife, Galina."

"Lovely to meet you," greeted Matilda.

Galina grinned, "I heard a lot about you from Samantha – Windham's wife. She had plenty of lovely things to say about you."

Matilda smiled, "Well Joe here talks about you non-stop."

Joe's cheeks flushed red and Jon gave a chuckle, earning a light punch in the arm from Joe.

"Don't you go smirking, Jonno. Whenever you're away from Mattie you mope around like a lost puppy."

Matilda looked at Jon to see him rubbing the back of his neck at being caught out. Matilda turned to him and slipped her arms around his waist, "That sounds sweet."

Jon grinned at her and kissed the tip of her nose before assistants told them to begin their way along the red carpet.

Matilda walked along side Jon, both stopping to sign autographs and speak with reporters. Matilda was pleased to see some Australian reporters and managed to meet up with Tenille so both could speak with one Australian reporter together.

Matilda posed for photos with Jon and a few alone before they were allowed to enter the building for the Hall of Fame. Inside they spoke with Renee for the WWE Network broadcast, before finding their seats in the third row. Once seated, Matilda let out a sigh of relief and slipped her feet out her heels.

Jon chuckled from beside her, slipping an arm around the back of her chair, his finger's trailing up and down her bare skin.

"Hey guys!"

Matilda and Jon looked up as Renee sat beside Matilda, but Matilda wasn't focused on Renee. Her eyes locked with grey eyes.

"This is Chris – the guy I've been dating."

Matilda plastered on a fake smile and gave a nod. Jon could feel Matilda stiffen in his arms and looked at Chris to Renee to Matilda.

"Chris… nice to meet you," said Jon calmly, "Where did you and Renee meet?"

Renee grinned, "The Lafayette show. We went out for coffee and it's gone from there."

Jon nodded slowly and Matilda shifted in her seat to sit closer to Jon. He caught Matilda's eye and made a slight gesture towards Chris. Matilda gave a subtle nod in response. Jon slipped his free hand into Matilda's and brought her fingers to his mouth for a kiss.

"I love you," he murmured.

Matilda smiled at him, "I love you too."

* * *

The WWE Hall of Fame was over and everyone was slowly leaving. Many people were standing about talking and waiters and waitresses walked about with trays of drinks and snacks. Jon was chatting with a few of the wrestlers he was close with while Matilda was sitting with Saraya, Victoria, Tenille, Melina, Brie and Natalya.

"So," said Saraya quietly to Matilda as Brie answered a question from Natalya in regards to how Bryan was taking his sudden retirement, "Renee's dating Chris."

"Yep," nodded Matilda, tapping the wide of her glass, "How fucked up is that?"

"Why is it fucked up?" asked Tenille curiously.

"Ex- Chris."

"No way! Seriously?"

"You know?" asked Saraya.

Tenille nodded, "Mattie and I talked a fair bit still in 2012. He isn't… you know, using Renee to get to you?"

"I hope not," sighed Matilda worriedly, fiddling with the material of her dress, "I don't want to be responsible for hurting Renee... she doesn't deserve to be used."

Matilda suddenly stood, looking around for Chris. She spied him standing by the back row of seats looking at his phone. Without hesitation Matilda slipped out of the row of seats and walked towards Chris. Matilda held her gown up to make it easier to walk, showing her bare feet. Chris looked up as Matilda neared, frowning slightly.

"Answer me one question," stated Matilda firmly, "Please tell me you are not using Renee as a way to get close to me?"

Chris raised his eyebrows before speaking coolly, "I genuinely like Renee. A lot. When I came to your place a while back that was part of the reason – after our initial coffee I wanted to tell you that I met her and wanted to pursue it. But you were… too stubborn to talk."

"Can you even blame me?" snapped Matilda coldly.

"I get it – I fucked up majorly. But you didn't even try to tell me you were pregnant!"

"How could I?" hissed Matilda, "You left no details! You cancelled your mobile number and blocked me on all social media – hell any email I sent you bounced back! I tried! For two weeks I tried, Chris!"

"Is everything okay?"

Matilda and Chris turned to see Renee looking between the two of them in confusion. Matilda stepped away from Chris and looked at Chris expectantly.

"Chris?" asked Renee worriedly.

"I used to work on Matilda's farm… and we were a couple for a year or so," sighed Chris.

Renee let out a breath, "So you were at the Lafayette show to see Matilda?"

Chris nodded.

"I'm going to guess it was a messy break up," surmised Renee as she shook her head and looked at Chris, "And you didn't even tell me… I just..." Renee let out a short, shuddering breath, "I need a drink or hundred."

Renee walked off quickly and Chris shot Matilda a dirty look before he hurried after her.

Matilda let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and slowly turned around. People were quickly looking away and Matilda rolled her eyes and headed for the exit doors.

* * *

The cool air swept across Matilda's skin as she looked up at the night sky, trying to calm her emotions down. Two arms slipped around her from behind and Matilda breathed in the familiar scent that came with the warm body.

"You okay?" murmured Jon, "I saw you speak to Chris."

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't… using Renee… she deserves to be happy."

Jon pressed a kiss to Matilda's earlobe, "Come on. Let's go back the hotel."

Matilda turned to face Jon, placing her hands on his chest, "I need to get my shoes."

Jon gestured to the half wall beside them. Sitting atop were Matilda's heels. She chuckled and Jon reached out and grabbed them. Matilda smiled and took them as she slipped them on before the couple headed back to the hotel, wrapped up in their bubble of happiness.

* * *

Matilda nervously looked at her reflection. She donned her black tights with purple shiny sequins sewn into the material. She had on black daisy duke styled jeans over top with purple stitching and donned her redemption tank top, ripped up at the midriff in a haphazard fashion. Her hands donned her elbow length, fingerless gloves and her feet wore her black boots with purple laces. The stylist had done her hair up in a messy bun and clipped in purple hair extension pieces and given her a smoky eyed effect.

In less than five minutes she would march out to face Colby at her very first Wrestlemania. This was a massive career moment and she didn't want to blow it. It needed to go perfect – the big finale to her storyline against Colby and Zahra.

Matilda turned away from the mirror and jumped up and down, loosening her muscles up and getting into her mental zone as she heard the commentators start talking about her and Colby's storyline.

* * *

The sound of Seth Rollin's theme blasted around the arena with added fireworks. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion strode out in his cocky manner with Zahra latched onto his arm like a leech. They smirked at the crowd and Seth assisted Zahra into the ring as if he were the world's biggest gentlemen to ever grace the planet.

They stood in the middle of the ring and Seth picked up microphone.

"This is ridiculous," stated Seth bluntly, "Putting me in a match against Abigail – a woman… a-a simple female. What does this even prove? Nothing! It proves absolutely nothing!"

Zahra nodded in agreement, applauding Seth.

"It's a waste of my time, your time – TV time! I really think we have a chance to rethink this whole set up before-"

Before Seth could continue Abigail's theme cut him off. As the beat kicked in with the guitars Abigail walked out to a loud pop from the WWE Universe. She ran from one side of the stage to the other, riling up the crowd before moving to the top of the ramp and looking down at the ring. Abigail pointed directly at Seth and started walking down, talking smack about him and Zahra the whole way.

"Abigail is oozing with energy tonight," commented Michael Cole, "She is more than ready for this match. I think Rollins is seriously underestimating her once again."

"She's insane, Michael! Look at her! She is tiny compared to Seth Rollins!" cried JBL with a shake of his head as Abigail slid into the ring and snatched the microphone from Seth and shooting Zahra a warning look as the woman took a step towards her.

"Seth," said Abigail with a raised eyebrow, "People didn't come here to see you weasel your way out of a match. They came here to watch your arse get handed to you _twice_ in one night!"

The WWE Universe yelled out in agreement and Seth angrily ripped his belt off and pulled his shirt off. Zahra stepped out of the ring as the referee stepped in between Abigail and Seth.

The bell rang and Seth instantly went for the attack but Abigail dodged with quick reflexes. Seth growled and reached out again but Abigail retaliated by grabbing hold of Seth's arm and yanking him down. She wrapped her legs around his arm and pulled, locking in the submission hold. Seth yelled out and shook his head, using his strength to stand up, but Abigail refused to let go of her hold. Seth growled once again and slammed himself down into a seated position, slamming Abigail's back into the mat. Abigail let go of her hold, arching her back up from the mat and rolling away to the corner.

Seth stood up laughing and stalked towards Abigail slowly. Abigail pushed herself up with the bottom rope into a seated position and looked at Seth in disgust. Seth smirked and leaned forward to grab Abigail by the hair. Abigail kicked out, the kick hitting Seth in the shoulder she had been working on. Seth stumbled back and Abigail shot up to her feet and stepped up to the second rope, facing Seth and jumped off it landing a punch to the side of his head. Seth stepped back but looked at Abigail mockingly. Abigail held up her hands and gestured for Seth to bring it. Seth's expression changed to one of a snarling nature and ran at Abigail for a clothesline. Abigail ducked and when Seth turned back he was met with a kick to the head, knocking him against the ropes. Abigail ran to the opposite side ropes and ran at Seth, only for him to move and help shove her through the ropes and out of the ring. Abigail landed face down outside the ring and rolled to the barricade, breathing heavily. She slowly stood up as Seth slid out of the ring and grabbed her by the hair laughing. He pulled her alongside him around the ring to where Zahra was. Yanking her head back Seth instructed Zahra to slap Abigail.

"You deserve this," snapped Zahra as she smacked Abigail hard across the face.

"Back in the ring, Rollins!" yelled the referee.

Seth shoved Abigail back into the ring and slid in after her. Abigail rolled to the middle of the ring as Seth circled around her. Her gave her a kick to the side before going for the pin.

1!

Abigail kicked out and Seth stood up and pulled Abigail up by her hair before slapping her hard across the face. Abigail stumbled backwards before looking at Seth and laughing at him. Seth frowned giving Abigail the opportunity to return the slap followed by a chop across the chest and a high kick to the gut. Seth doubled over and Abigail moved forward, slamming a knee into his gut repeatedly until the referee pulled her away. Abigail shook her head and ran to the side ropes, bounced off it, using the momentum to tackle Seth down to the mat. Abigail quickly moved to sitting on Seth and laying a flurry of hits to his head. The referee once again pulled Abigail away but the diva wasn't backing down. She had a point to prove and she needed to get that point across.

"GET UP!" screamed Abigail as Seth shook his head as he pushed himself up.

Abigail ran again at Seth and dropped, hitting him in the side with a baseball slide kick. She stood and grabbed the ropes, jumping and slamming both boots into his side, shoving him out of the ring. Abigail ran over to the turn buckle and climbed to the top and pointed to Seth.

The crowd roared in approval and Abigail waited for Seth to stand. When he did she jumped only he turned and caught her, stopping her attack. With a smirk, Seth rammed her spine into the ring post. Abigail cried out, bracing herself as Seth did so for a second time. He followed it by slamming her onto the metal stairs and walking away laughing, one hand clutching at his ribs.

Abigail laid motionless on the stairs, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"This is just brutal," commented Michael, "I don't even know if Abigail is going to be able to continue the match."

Seth stalked back over to Abigail and pulling her up and rolled her into the ring, sliding in afterwards. He rolled Abigail to the middle of the ring. Seth covered Abigail for the pin.

1!

2!

Abigail kicked out and Seth sat up looking around him in surprise and shaking his head. He stood up and grabbed Abigail, pulling her up and setting her up for a powerbomb.

Abigail shook her head and landed a punch to Seth's head before throwing her weight backwards and forcing Seth to loose balance. He fell forward, with Abigail rolling out of the move and laying on the mat breathing heavily.

"GET UP!" yelled the fans frantically as Abigail pushed herself up to her knees.

Seth was back up and walking towards her and Abigail knew she needed to fight back and make sure she fought back hard.

Abigail stood and dodged a kick from Seth moving behind him and hitting a kick to the back of his leg, knocking him to his knees. She ran back a few steps then ran forward grabbing him by the back of his head and hitting him with a variation of the bulldog. With Seth lying flat on his stomach, Abigail jumped up and bounced off the bottom rope and somersaulted backwards, landing with her knees hitting beside his spine.

Seth cringed and bucked around on the mat at the sharp shots of pain as Abigail stood up her fingers flexing for the next attack.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" came the chants that spurred Abigail on.

Abigail once again ran to the top rope and readied herself. She needed to land the move perfectly. It was one she rarely pulled out of her bag of tricks. She urged for Seth to get up and when he did, he didn't seem to know where he was at. He stumbled towards Abigail and she jumped, landing perfectly on his shoulders before flipping herself backwards in a quick, fast motion. She stretched her arms out for her landing and the motion of the movement sent Seth flying across the ring and landing hard on his back. Abigail quickly shifted and looked over at Seth, seeing Zahra moving towards him. She slid from the ring and ran around the side, jumped up onto the side of the ring and before Zahra could react, Abigail kicked her in the side of the head, knocking the woman backwards out cold.

Abigail climbed back into the ring and pointed to Seth, "REDEMPTION!"

The WWE Universe roared in approval and Abigail reached down and pulled Seth up only to earn and sharp hit across the face.

"Did you see that?" yelled Byron, "Were those brass knuckles?"

"I saw nothing!" replied JBL.

Abigail fell and Seth yanked her up, setting her up for the pedigree. Abigail struggled but Seth hit the move fast and swift, followed by going for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

"And the winner of this match – the WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Seth Rollins!" announced Lillian.

 **A/N: If you're wondering about Abigail's theme look up The Veronicas: Untouched (Instrumental). Thanks for reading! Please be kind and review!**


	21. Wrestlemania Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the wicked reviews!**

 _Chapter Twenty-one: Wrestlemania Part 2_

Matilda spat into the sink, watching the red spit wash down the sink from the water. She looked up at her reflection and sighed. A gash with bruising to the right side of her mouth was evident. The hit from the brass knuckled connected, when Colby was meant to miss. Matilda hadn't seen Jon yet as he had been filming a backstage segment when the match ended. She knew he would be furious at Colby and that the reaction would be bad.

"Jon's looking for you," said Renee as she entered the locker room bathroom.

Matilda turned and Renee gasped.

"Whoa… have you seen medical?"

"No. It's more superficial and the bruising makes it look worse."

"I'll grab some Dettol to clean it and a cold pack for you."

"Thanks Renee… listen… I am really sorry about the Chris thing."

Renee smiled gently, "I was mad he didn't tell me… it just seemed a bit much… you know, he's your ex and Jon is mine. But… I really like Chris."

Matilda nodded, "Look, he is a nice guy… I'm probably not the guys biggest fan with how him and I ended, but you deserve to be happy Renee and if Chris is the answer to that, then that's great."

Renee smiled once again, "Now, I'll go get you the Dettol and ice. If I run into Jon I'll tell him you're getting your hair and make-up fixed."

* * *

Matilda managed to hide out for the next hour with her and Renee spending their time chatting in the locker room. As Matilda checked her cheek Stephanie McMahon entered the locker room.

"Matilda in here?"

"Just checking her face," answered Renee.

Matilda saw the swelling had subsided and the bruising hadn't gotten much worse. She exited the bathroom and looked at Stephanie in surprise.

"Hi Matilda, listen, social media is blowing up about your match against Colby. Everyone was really impressed with your performance but they hate the way the match ended. So, there have been a change of plans and you are involved."

Matilda nodded, looking at Renee in surprise.

* * *

For the second time that night, Seth Rollins theme blasted around the Dallas arena. He strode out alone this time, proudly holding up his WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt. The former architect of the Shield strode down the ramp, his cocky grin in place as he neared the ring, talking smack to the audience who were booing him like crazy.

Once in the ring he stood in the middle and simply looked up at the ramp and waited.

A second later the theme of the Lunatic Fringe started and Dean Ambrose strode out in his jeans and singlet combo. He donned his normal taped wrists but on one of them he had written the name 'Abigail'. Dean glared at Seth as he walked down the ramp, bouncing in his step and rolling his shoulders to be fully prepared for the match.

Once in the ring the bell rang and both men didn't hesitate to lock up into a grapple, fighting to dominate the start of the match.

" _How prepared can Seth Rollins really be_?" asked Michael Cole, " _You have to admit, his match at the start of tonight with Abigail wasn't easy for him. She dominated different sections of that match, JBL, and in the end Seth Rollins resorted to cheating to win_."

" _Seth Rollins always has a plan, Michael! He will walk away retaining that belt and you know it_!" retorted JBL.

Seth shoved Dean back and Dean responded with a smart arse dance move before slapping Seth across the face. Seth stumbled and looked at Dean angrily before running at him. Dean dodged the attack and grabbed Seth from behind, suplexing him and hitting it to attempt for a pin fall.

1!

Seth managed to roll out of it and both him and Dean scrambled back to their feet to glare at each other once more.

* * *

Matilda watched the match backstage, her foot bouncing nervously. Beside her stood Saraya, along with Joe.

"Dang that looked like a hard hit," commented Joe as Jon took a hard knock from Colby.

Matilda let out a slow breath as a stylist began fixing her hair into a side braid. She continued to watch the match as the moves became more intense, quicker with the aim to prove they deserved the main spot at Wrestlemania.

Matilda thanked the woman when her hair was finished but the lady wasn't finished and moved onto touching up Matilda's make up.

"Nearly time," murmured Saraya with a glance at the match timer beside the television.

* * *

Dean dove off the top rope, landing an elbow drop perfectly. He quickly covered Seth for the win.

1!

2!

Seth kicked out and Dean sat up, hitting the mat in anger before he stood and grabbed Seth by the back of his head and kneed him in the stomach before setting him up for Dirty Deeds. The crowd began yelling like crazy and Dean hit the move with perfection. Once more he went for the cover

1!

Music started playing and Zahra came running out.

2!

The distraction caused Dean to loosen his cover and Seth managed to just kick out. Dean stood as Zahra stepped up to the side and began yelling at the referee. With the referee's back turned, Seth hit Dean with a low blow.

As the referee turned to see Seth going for the pin Abigail's theme blasted and the diva bolted out from backstage, yanking her jumper off showing she was just in her jeans and a cropped top. The sudden arrival of Abigail caught Seth's attention, even more so when Abigail tackled Zahra and began laying into her.

Dean got up and looked to see Abigail standing up from putting Zahra out. Abigail looked at Dean and when he saw her face he grabbed Seth and spun the man around to face him. Angrily, Dean yelled and pointed at Abigail, clearly talking about the injury to Abigail's face. Seth yelled back but Dean shook his head and struck out, hitting Seth in the face before yanking him across the ring and into the turn buckle.

Dean took control of the match with Abigail watching on, keeping an eye on Zahra.

"Come on, Dean!" yelled Abigail, pacing back and forth as Seth blocked a suplex attempt.

When Dean managed to hit the suplex, Seth rolled out of the ring, dropping to the ground to try and catch his breath. Abigail slowly walked around the ring, a look of pure innocence on her face. Dean jumped out of the ring and walked over to Abigail. He cupped her face in his hands, clearly looking at the gash and bruise.

Abigail gave him a small smile before she yanked him to the side, stopping Zahra from hitting him with a chair. The hit from the chair smacked into Abigail's shoulder, causing her to cry out from pain. Dean angrily grabbed the chair and held it only for Abigail to stand and yell at him to get back in the ring. Dean looked from Zahra to Abigail and rolled back into the ring as the referee called for Dean and Seth to return to the ring.

Seth stood and smirked at Abigail and winked at Zahra before he slid into the ring only for Dean to instantly begin the attack.

Abigail clutched at her left shoulder and dodged another swing of the chair from Zahra. She backed up a few steps and when Zahra attempted to attack her again, Abigail met the swing with the sole of her boot, forcing the chair to shove backwards against Zahra. Zahra fell to the ground and Abigail gave her shoulder a roll, wincing as she did so. It was definitely sore and hopefully a simple bruise. Shoving the pain to the back of her mind, Abigail ran forward and jumped onto the chair Zahra was holding against her chest.

The crowd yelled out and Abigail looked at the ring to see Dean on the top rope with Seth staggering back to his feet. Dean jumped and hit Seth with both boots to his chest, knocking Seth back onto the mat hard. Abigail nodded, biting her lower lip as Dean moved in on Seth and yanked him up for the Dirty Deeds.

Two figures came running down the ramp and Abigail grabbed the chair from Zahra and ran around the ring, yelling at Dean to hit the move. Joey and Jamie were greeted by Abigail as she slammed the chair top into Jamie's gut and smacked it into Joey's side, before hitting Jamie on the back and punching Joey in the face, finishing him with a kick to the mid-section.

Abigail turned around in time to see Dean go for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

Dean's theme hit and the WWE Universe were on their feet cheering as Dean grabbed the title and clutched it, falling to his knees, looking at it in complete disbelief. Abigail slid into the ring and ran over to him, kneeling beside him and clutching his face in her hands to plant kisses all over it. Explosions of fireworks sounded with gold confetti falling from the ceiling, mixed with gold and white balloons.

" _DEAN AMBROSE IS OUR NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP_!" shouted Michael over the loud noise from the music and crowd, " _WHAT A NIGHT! WHAT AN AMAZING NIGHT_!"

* * *

Matilda was pulled away from Jon backstage and taken instantly to medical along with Zahra. Zahra was moaning about sore ribs, whilst Matilda was annoyed at not being able to congratulate Jon privately.

"Right, lets scan this shoulder," said the medical personnel, gesturing for Matilda to go over to the portable x-ray machine. It was only at prominent WWE events that they had the full medical set up.

Matilda sat still and followed directions and waited for the results.

"Right… I'm going to do a physical examination now," said the Doctor.

Matilda gave a nod and gasped when the Doctor pushed on a particularly tender spot. He continued to assess her shoulder, getting her to move and answer questions.

The results came through shortly after and Matilda was relieved to learn she was only badly bruised.

"Ice it and rest. No match tomorrow night on Raw either or the damage could become worse."

Matilda nod and took the ice pack before leaving.

* * *

After a shower and dressing, Matilda hunted down Jon and found him chatting to Joe and Paul in a corridor. Joe spotted Matilda and gestured towards her. Jon turned as Joe and Paul headed off together talking. Matilda smiled warmly at Jon and walked towards him. Jon returned her smile and greeted her with a kiss, his eyes lingering on the bruise to her face.

"It's fine," murmured Matilda, one hand covering his on her face and the other at his hip, "So, I hear congratulations are in order. Apparently you may have won the world heavyweight championship?"

"That may have happened."

Matilda grinned and stood on tiptoe to kiss Jon on the lips, "I think this calls for a celebration."

"After you tell me what the doctor said about your shoulder."

Matilda sighed, "Bruising. Ice and rest. No match on tomorrow's show. Nothing is broken."

Before Jon could speak a loud group of cheers sounded from the end of the corridor. Matilda and Jon turned to look to see a bunch of their friends heading towards them at a quick pace.

"Karaoke bitches!" yelled Victoria as Saraya danced around her in ridiculous movements.

* * *

Matilda sat on the black leather couch in the private room the group had at the Norazo Karaoke Bar. Currently Saraya and Victoria were belting out a classic eighties pop ballad, singing the song to each other with dramatic arm movements.

Matilda laughed as Saraya dropped to her knees, cringing a little when the movement jostled her shoulder. Jon sat beside her, a beer in hand as he handed Matilda her fruit tingle.

"Thanks," said Matilda with a smile.

Jon replied by bringing her hand to his lips to kiss. Matilda squeezed his hand as the doorway filled with more WWE talent. Matilda shifted closer to Jon before he simply pulled her onto his lap, allowing Matthew and Tenille to sit beside them.

"Hey!" greeted Renee brightly as she pulled Chris along by the hand behind her and sat on the chair beside them, "Brilliant matches guys. How's the shoulder, Mattie?"

"Sore," replied Matilda with a small smile.

"Mattie!" yelled Saraya, "Get your butt up here and sing!"

Matilda shook her head but Saraya marched over to her, halting in her steps as two more people appeared – Colby and Zahra. Matilda followed Saraya's line of sight and raised an eyebrow at her ex and his girlfriend.

"Grab a seat," said Matilda loudly.

Colby looked over at her but only nodded.

"You sure?" murmured Jon in her ear.

"It's Wrestlemania. We all deserve a night of celebrating."

Saraya continued walking over to Matilda and pulled her up by her good arm. Matilda tried protesting by Saraya ignored her.

"This woman can sing," stated Saraya too everyone in the room, "I listen to her singing in the car enough to know it's true! Plus, I know her favourite road trip song."

Matilda glared at Saraya as the music started to play.

" _You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
_

 _You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
_

 _You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
_

 _And you're the perfect thing to say_ ," Matilda quickly licked her lips, glancing over at Jon who had a small smile on his face.

A corny as it was, he was who she thought of whenever she would sing along to this song – one he, himself had heard her singing along to at times.

" _And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
_

 _Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
_

 _Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
_

 _'cause you can see it when I look at you_ ," Matilda couldn't help but grin a little at this part and had to look directly at Jon. Sure enough, he had that coy grin on his face that she loved. As she went to look away he winked, nearly making her miss the chorus, " _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
_

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
_

 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_."

Matilda ran a hand through her hair. Saraya was grinning and swaying along to the song with Victoria. Matilda shot her best friend a quick look, telling her that she would pay.

Saraya simply responded with a raise of her drink.

" _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
_

 _And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
_

 _You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
_

 _You're every minute of my every day._ "

Matilda felt her phone buzz in her pocket but ignored as Jon moved from where he sat and walked a bit closer to the front of the room, a different look in his eyes that Matilda hadn't seen before.

" _And I can't believe, uh that I'm your girl,  
_

 _And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
_

 _Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
_

 _And you know that's what our love can do_ ," Jon perched himself on the edge of the seat closet to the mock stage, watching Matilda with indecipherable eyes, " _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
_

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
_

 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._ "

Matilda felt her phone buzz again and placed a hand over her pocket as if that would stop it.

" _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_."

The phone stopped and Matilda moved her hand away, her eyes quickly scanning the room. At the back Colby and Zahra were hissing at each other furiously with Joe glancing at them every few seconds. Renee was seated in Chris lap, his arms snug around her as they swayed to the song. Matilda looked over at Jon and saw he had moved even closer.

" _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
_

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
_

 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
_

 _You're every song, and I sing along.  
_

 _'Cause you're my everything.  
_

 _Yeah, yeah  
_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laa_ …" Matilda let out a breath and gave a small smile, "Umm, thank you."

Matilda stepped down and Jon quickly caught her hand in his and pulled her through the room, pushing past Colby and Zahra and out of the bar completely. Matilda frowned in confusion, not sure what was going on until Jon found a secluded alley way and turned, pressing Matilda against the wall and him.

He caught her lips in a fierce passionate kiss, one hand tangled in her hair and the other at her waist, the thumb brushing back and forth across the bare skin. Matilda clutched at the lapels of his jacket, her breathing ragged as she tried to keep up with Jon's demanding pace.

His lips slipped from hers and down her jaw ine to her neck.

"W-what brought th-this on?" asked Matilda.

"You made me see how much I love you," said Jon pulling back to look Matilda in the eyes, "I can't live without you."

"It took me singing in front of everyone we work with for you to see that?"

Jon smirked, "Call me slow on the uptake?"

Matilda chuckled as her phone started vibrating again. She let out a sigh and keeping one hand on Jon's shoulder she pulled her phone out, frowning when she read Carls name.

"Hello?" answered Matilda as Jon lightly pressed kisses to her collar bone.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

"Hi, my name is Matilda Harrison," said Matilda, drumming her fingers on the counter top nervously.

"Yes?" responded the black haired woman with a bored expression.

"I was told to be here to meet with a Lee MacColl."

"Just a moment."

Matilda gave a nod and stepped away from the reception and crossed her arms over her chest. She was exhausted and was getting tired of the expressions her bruised face was getting. Matilda paced back and forth in a small line, pulling her jacket around her body tighter. She knew sitting would be dangerous. She hadn't slept much in the past seventy-two hours and was running on plenty of caffeine and the need for answers.

"Matilda Harrison?" came a deep voice.

Matilda spun around and spotted a middle aged man with greying auburn hair looking at her.

"Follow me, Miss."

Matilda hastily followed the man down a short corridor and into a cramped cubicle. He gestured to a hard plastic seat and Matilda hesitated before sitting down slowly.

"Thank you for coming. I understand you travelled from Dallas, Texas, America?"

Matilda nodded, "But I thought I would be able to go straight to see Charlie… Carl said he's spoken to you and other Police Officers."

"Miss Harrison… Carl wanted to be here, however he stated circumstances prevented him from meeting you… I've been asked to inform you that your brother, Charlie James Harrison, passed away from his injuries sustained in the accident. He passed away twelve hours ago."

Matilda felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach as her breath came in short bursts. Tears welled in her eyes and she slowly started to shake her head in disagreement.

"No… no, Charlie… Carl said the surgery was a success – that-that they stopped the bleeding! The CAT scan showed the pressure to his head was subsiding… what changed? WHAT CHANGED?"

"Please Miss Harrison… let me get you a coffee then we can discuss more."

* * *

Jon woke with a start at the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it and saw the name 'MATTIE' flashing across the screen.

"Hey," greeted Jon only to hear Matilda's sobs, "Mattie… Mattie, what's happened?"

"Ch-Charlie… Charlie's dead, Jon. He died… a-a blood clot… it suddenly moved and caused heart failure… h-he wasn't strong e-enough to s-s-survive… I'll kill him, Jon… I know my father is behind this. I know it!"

Jon paced across his hotel room, running a hand through his hair messily, "Babe… Babe don't do anything irrational. I'm going to speak to Paul and Steph, okay? I will be with you soon, I swear."

* * *

Matilda woke late the next day. Her head throbbed as she climbed out of her bed and walked through to the kitchen. Out the window she spotted Carl and the other farm hands working at drenching the cattle so they would be ready for the upcoming markets.

Matilda managed to eat a slice of toast before she showered and dressed to head out to the yards.

Carl spotted her and handed the clipboard he had to the woman beside him. He jogged over to Matilda and engulfed her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Mattie," said Carl as Matilda hugged him.

"Do you have the police reports? Detective MacColl said he gave them to you."

"Yeah… yeah I'll go get them."

Matilda nodded and Carl hurried away. Matilda licked her lips and sucked in a deep breath before wandering into the nearby shed. Her bike sat in its usual place but beside it sat a green dirt bike. It was Charlie's and Matilda felt stupid for forgetting Charlie loved dirt bike riding also.

Matilda walked over to Charlie's bike and willed herself not to cry, going as far as to dig her fingernails into the palms of her hands.

"Mattie?"

Matilda cleared her throat and turned on her heel as Carl walked into the shed with a wad of papers. Matilda took them and walked out of the shed to read them in the sun light.

She scanned through the documents before frowning.

"Wait… wait – Charlie wasn't in a car or ute? He was on his bike? Then why is it here?" demanded Matilda with a look to Carl.

"I… they returned it yesterday."

"Stating no evidence to be found… how… Carl, get me gloves. No one in this fucking region knows bikes like Charlie and I do."

"Mattie – you should leave it to the police."

Matilda let out an angry rush of breath, "I pay you to be my farm manager, not my fucking keeper. If you won't get me gloves, I'll get them myself."

Matilda walked past Carl and into the tool shed, finding the gloves they use to treat the animals with when needed and walked into the shed where Charlie's bike was as she pulled the gloves on. Carefully, Matilda flipped the kickstand up and wheeled the bike out to a flat, grass area. She put the kickstand in place and slowly walked around the bike as Carl watched, with Missy slowly walking over.

"So the report reckons no evidence could be found on the bike right?" questioned Matilda, glancing over to Carl.

Carl responded with a nod and Matilda pulled her phone out.

"That's a load of shit."

 **A/N: Bit of an emotional chapter for our dear Mattie… you know it can't all be sunshine and roses! Review please!**


	22. Glowing Embers

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews! Cracked 100 reviews!**

 _Chapter Twenty-two: Glowing Embers_

Detective MacColl looked over at Constable Nick in surprise, "What are you doing here Nick?"

"Mattie asked for me to be here personally," replied Nick, his green eyes studying Detective MacColl in distaste.

The men turned as Carl greeted them and led them to where Matilda was examining the bike and taking pictures on her phone and Missy's.

"Mattie," said Nick.

Matilda looked up and gave Nick a half smile, before looking at Detective MacColl with narrowed light brown eyes, "Your report is a load of shit, Detective. For starters, Charlie was one hell of dirt bike rider and knows… knew… knew these roads like the back of his hand! Look at this – red paint transferred from another vehicle on the rear bumper. The brake pads are fucked from him obviously slamming his breaks on hard… not to mention the front handles are bent out from a hard crash," Matilda was breathing heavily, struggling to keep her emotions in check, "This was no ordinary accident… Nick… Nick you knew Charlie! You and him were best mates! Charlie wouldn't simply crash! He was hit and ran off the r-road!"

Nick moved forward, examining the bike himself and taking photos of everything. He paused and looked over at Detective MacColl, "What happened to Charlie's helmet?"

"He had no helmet," answered Lee MacColl briskly.

"The helmets not here. Helmets are left with the bikes always," said Matilda in a matter of fact tone.

Nick nodded and dialled a number on his phone. He walked away and Matilda licked her lips and glanced around her, noticing Missy crying silently.

"Missy," said Matilda softly stepping towards her, "Missy, it's okay."

"No it's not… it's not alright. C-Charlie is dead, Mattie! He's dead!" sobbed Missy brokenly crumpling to the ground in a heap.

Matilda knelt down, wrapping an arm around Missy.

"Shhh… shhh, I know… I know."

"I loved him! Charlie… w-we started dating and kept it quiet because of the drama with your parents," spoke Missy looking at her hands. Matilda looked up at Carl, who seemed surprised and Nick was back from his call and listening to Missy with interest, "Charlie said when it was all dealt with we could openly be together… t-that we would get married… gosh, Mattie, he felt horrible for how you were treated. He blamed himself."

"It was never Charlie's fault," mumbled Matilda, wiping a tear of her own away.

"He was so proud of you… that you followed your dreams and didn't give up."

Matilda managed a watery smile and looked down at the ground.

"Mattie… I-I'm pregnant."

Matilda looked at Missy in surprise, "What?"

"I'm pregnant… Charlie knew… I'd told him a couple of days before… he… you know. He was so excited but… I'm worried that, that's what may have caused all of this. What if he confronted your parents?"

Matilda looked up to Nick who was dialling a number and speaking to someone almost instantly. Matilda turned her attention to Lee and stood up, "Did you even really bother to look into the history of my family? It's pretty open and well known I'm estranged from my parents and that Charlie turned his back on them as well. I bet you simply assumed this was an open and close case, didn't you?" Matilda's voice was getting louder causing Carl to move forward a little as the Detective took a step back, "You judged my brother because he was on a bike, right? Did you even look for his helmet at the crash site? Did you even examine the crash site properly? DID YOU? ANSWER ME!"

"You need to step back Miss Harrison or I will have to restrain you," warned Lee, holding a hand out in warning, with the other hovering over his taser.

"You're off the case," spoke Nick, "Orders from your commanding officer. The case has been turned over to my station, as it should have been to begin with. Send through everything you have Detective."

Lee glowered at Nick and Matilda before he turned and left.

"I've organised the case to be examined properly. We'll take the bike and have it properly examined by forensics, along with the crash site. We will get to the bottom of this Mattie. You focus on Charlie and his funeral, alright?"

"I'm a pro at funeral planning," shrugged Mattie before hugging Nick, "Thanks Nick."

"You are family to me, Mattie."

Matilda stepped back and helped Missy stand up to lead her into her house for a drink.

* * *

Matilda consumed herself with planning Charlie's funeral over the next day and a half. She barely left the house and didn't sleep. Carl kept a close watch on her and relayed any information Nick had to her, though he wasn't sure if Matilda was truly paying attention to anything he said.

That's how Jon found Matilda when he arrived late Friday night – Matilda at the dining room table, pouring over various notes with costs written beside them.

Jon lowered his bags by the door and walked across the room, pulling his hoodie and jacket off. He placed them on the back of the lounge and lightly touched Matilda on the shoulder.

Matilda jumped and looked up at Jon with wide eyes. Her eyes had dark circles around them, her face was drawn and pale, her normally shiny hair was dull and lifeless.

"Babe," said Jon, his own heart hurting to see Matilda in such a state.

That one word from Jon was all it took for Matilda to let the walls around her emotions fully let go. The cry was drawn out, starting out silent before a keening sound joined in. Jon pulled Matilda into his arms, carrying her through the house and into their bedroom. He sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off before laying down with Matilda held closely as she sobbed endlessly. Jon stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and whispered comforting words knowing it wouldn't take her pain and most likely, guilt, away but it was the best he could do for her.

* * *

Matilda rolled onto her back and blinked, surprised to find herself looking up at her bedroom ceiling. With groggy confusion she slowly sat up, wincing from the weight she put on her injured shoulder from the movement. A glance at her bedside clock showed it to be nearly midday. Matilda stood up grabbed her towel from the back of the bedroom door and rushed to the bathroom where she finally showered. She gave her hair a good scrub, shaved her legs and underarms and added a moisturiser scrub to her routine as well.

Exiting the shower and heading back to the bedroom, Matilda pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a faded dark blue, long sleeve top. She pulled her hair into a wet braid and slipped on socks and riding boots. Matilda walked through to the kitchen and came to a halt in the doorway when she spotted Jon cooking up a meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, fried tomato and toast.

Jon turned from flipping the bacon and smiled warmly at Matilda.

"When did you get here?" asked Matilda in confusion.

"Last night. I'm not surprised you don't remember," replied Jon walking over to Matilda, "You looked exhausted."

Matilda easily slipped her arms around Jon and hid her face against his chest, breathing in his calming scent deeply.

"I missed you so much," whispered Matilda, her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

"I missed you too," Jon rubbed his hand up and down Matilda's back, with the other resting at the small of her back, "Saraya sends her love. Chris is coming for the funeral with Renee."

Matilda made a noise of understanding and remained holding onto Jon.

"Babe, the bacon's going to burn and from what I've been told – you need to eat."

Matilda sighed and reluctantly let Jon go. Jon pressed a kiss to her temple and moved back to the stove as the house phone rang. Matilda answered it and disappeared to the dining table, rifling through the notes.

"Yes, that's the one… really? Thank you, Frank… yeah… yeah, to them… tomorrow at eleven-thirty… thank you… okay… bye," Matilda let out a breath of relief and wrote a note down and bit at her lower lip as the phone rang again, "Hello, Matilda Harrison speaking… oh, hey Jane… yep… you can?" Matilda pulled a sheet of paper towards her as Jon walked out of the kitchen with two plates, "Yes… I was thinking ten white roses for those closest… no they won't be… yeah… th-that sounds perfect… just email it to me… yes, that's the one… okay. Thanks Jane. Bye."

"Eat," instructed Jon, handing Matilda her plate.

Matilda smiled and sat down at the table and started eating quietly before finally speaking, "Charlie had a girlfriend… Missy."

"Your farm hand, Missy?"

Matilda nodded as she scooped some egg onto the toast, "Missy is pregnant with Charlie's baby."

"Shit."

"Pretty much."

* * *

Matilda swallowed a lump in her throat as she examined her reflection. Her hair was down with her fringe pinned back. She wore black stockings with a knee length black skirt and a black blouse tucked into the skirt. She stepped into her black flats and pulled on the black cardigan and exited the bedroom. Jon was waiting in the living room with Carl, Missy and the other farm hands. Jon held his hand out to Matilda, which she took and the group headed out to the waiting vehicles.

Matilda opened the driver's door of her silver four-wheel drive and Jon hopped in the passenger side with Carl and Missy getting in the back. The other farm hands were in the four door ute behind them and within seconds the group were driving up the long drive way and on the main dirt road heading towards the small country town, North Star.

The drive was silent, with Matilda focusing on the road and avoiding the usual big pot-holes. Jon rested his hand on Matilda's thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the material of her skirt. Matilda gave him a small smile and briefly squeezed his hand in silent thanks, before returning it to the steering wheel.

Twenty minutes later Matilda slowed her speed as they reached the small town and drove to the town hall. Matilda and her family weren't part of any religion. The family simply believed in being kind to others and treating each other with respect – something Matilda's grandparents had made sure to instil in her, seeing as Matilda and Charlie's parents lacked that.

Matilda parked the car out of the front of the school beside the town hall and turned the engine off. She stared at the building with people milling around it.

"You ready?" asked Jon softly.

"No… but I have no choice. I have to say goodbye."

Matilda unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, jumping out of the car. She closed the doors and locked it once Jon was out. Missy and Carl were waiting by the cement pathway and Matilda gave Missy's hand a gentle squeeze before slipping her arm around Jon, with him doing the same to her.

The walked into the town hall yard and Matilda halted in her steps, her body tensing as she caught sight of her parents.

"Want me to tell them to go?" asked Carl softly.

Matilda shook her head, "No… no drama today. This is about Charlie not them."

"Mattie, Jon," called a voice behind the group.

Matilda and Jon turned to see Renee and Chris hurrying over to them. Renee hugged Matilda instantly, whispering her condolences as she rubbed her back comfortingly. Matilda mumbled a thank you as Chris looked at her before he hugged her briefly.

Matilda stepped away from Chris and back to Jon's side and glanced at her watch, "We should head in."

The group walked into the town hall, ignoring Matilda's parents. Soft, country music by Lee Kernaghan was playing as Matilda sat in the front row with Jon, Missy, Carl and Nick. Matilda ignored when her parents sat in the front row on the other side. At the front was a dark green casket with gum tree engravings on the side with a windmill in the distance.

The town hall filled up quickly, with people standing around the sides. The Harrison's were well known in the area and this had been the turnout for both of Matilda's grandparents.

A funeral celebrant stood at the front, the same person who had done the previous funerals for Matilda's grandparents.

"Good morning," she spoke calmly, "We are here today to celebrate the life of Charlie James Harrison, brother of Matilda Michaela Harrison and son of Charles Henry Harrison Senior and Belinda Eveleigh Harrison. Charlie was a kind man, with a gentle nature…"

Matilda gripped onto Jon's hand tightly, keeping her eyes on the ground the entire time. She wished with all her soul that this was just a bad dream and that she would wake up to learn that Charlie was really okay.

"And now, Charlie's sister, Matilda, will share a moment with you all."

Matilda stood up and brushed the front of her skirt down. She calmly walked up to the podium behind the casket and glanced at a smiling photo of Charlie, sitting astride his beloved horse, Macy.

"As a kid, Charlie was my best mate… I idolized him. Everything Charlie did, I had to do as well. Helping round up the sheep – we did it together. Checking the nearby fences – we did it together. I remember Charlie being so patient with me, even in my worst moments of tantrum throwing. That's what made us different. Charlie was gentle, kind and patient and I'm all fire and temper with a stubborn streak," Matilda paused as she took in a shuddering breath, "When I moved to live with my grandparents I didn't think I would lose Charlie… but I did… and I didn't fight to keep him in my life. I figured Charlie hated me as well… it took for Charlie coming to see me in America to realise that I never lost my brother. We may have been apart but our bond as brother and sister was never broken – strained but not broken. Charlie showed me that he hadn't changed. He was still the same brother I grew up with and I was so thankful to have him back in my life once more… I never imagined I would be standing here, four months later saying goodbye… but I shouldn't be saying goodbye. Charlie should still be here moving onto the best stage of his life with his girlfriend, Missy. He was happy, he was in love… and no one in the world deserved to be happy more than Charlie did," tears streamed down Matilda's face as she looked at Charlie's photo, "I never told you this Charlie, but I love you big brother. I will miss you with every beat of my heart and I promise to make sure who did this is found. My only relief in all this pain is that you have Nan and Pop with you. Rest in peace, Charlie. I love you."

Matilda quickly stepped down and stopped at Charlie's casket. She kissed her fingers and pressed them to the casket before moving back to her seat where Jon held her in his arms tightly.

* * *

Carl drove the four-wheel drive behind the hearse as the congregation made its way to the cemetery. Matilda chose to sit in the back with Jon, looking out the window at the small country town. After her speech, Nick had spoken about his memories of his best friend with the service ending with a small video of Charlie from him as a boy to recent videos or photos of him.

They reached the cemetery and Carl, Nick and a few of the men Charlie grew up with carried the casket to the burial plot. Matilda stood next to Missy, with her parents on the other side.

"And now we rest Charlie James Harrison knowing that he lived a life as full as possible and his memories will live on with those who knew and loved him," said the celebrant before Charlie's favourite song by Travis Collins called Brand New Day played.

One by one, those closet to Charlie moved forward and placed a white rose on the casket and took a moment to say goodbye.

Matilda opted to go last as she cried silently. Her tears fell down her cheeks silently, falling harder when Missy walked forward and placed the rose on the casket and stood quietly, her shoulder's shaking in silent sobs.

Nick moved forward and placed an arm around Missy and walked back with Missy. Matilda slowly stepped forward, taking the final white rose from the basket and stood by the casket.

"I love you Charlie… I promise to take care of Missy and your baby," whispered Matilda as she placed the rose on the casket, "Bye Charlie Bear."

Matilda stepped back and turned as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground.

* * *

 _Four days later_

"I wish I didn't have to go," sighed Jon.

"You're the champ now. The fans need you," replied Matilda, "I'll be back in a few weeks anyway."

Jon sighed, "Six months together – can you believe it?"

Matilda chuckled, "No. I still pinch myself that I got so lucky to meet you… even if you were a tosser at first."

"Says the one with cat claws."

Matilda smiled and kissed Jon. It was a long, drawn out kiss – slow and sensual.

"Chris is waiting so I better go," murmured Jon.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you when I get to Brisbane."

Matilda slapped Jon on the butt and grinned, "You'd better, stud."

With a cheeky grin, Jon pinched Matilda on the rear and ran over to the car before she could react. Matilda ran after him and slapped the door as Jon wound the window down.

He stuck his head out and Matilda kissed him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Be safe," murmured Jon, stroking her cheek.

"I will. You don't go being a grumpy bum either."

"I'm not promising anything."

Matilda smiled and murmured another goodbye as the car started and within seconds drove down the driveway, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in its wake.

* * *

"I don't get it," sighed Matilda kicking at a stone on the side of the road, her hands hooked in the loops of her jeans as Nick stood beside her, "You and your team have looked everywhere… here, the farm… Charlie's room, Missy's… I don't get how his helmet is just gone, Nick."

Nick sighed, "I wish I knew Mattie."

Matilda let out a huff of air and looked past Nick, up the road, "What about my parent's place? Did you look there?"

"We have no real reason at the moment."

"Nick! Their four-wheel drive is RED! The same as the paint chips on his bike!" snapped Matilda as she marched over to her waiting dirt bike and sat on it, pulling her helmet on, "If you won't go confront them, I will."

"Mattie! Mattie, don't!"

Matilda ignored Nick and kick started her bike before taking off up the dirt road, forcing Nick to turn away to avoid the spray of dirt and rocks.

Matilda gripped her handles firmly as she sped towards her destination. She knew her parents had something to do with Charlie's death and would put her own safety on the line to prove she was right.

Jon's words of 'be safe' echoed in her mind but Matilda pushed them away. This was for Charlie. Charlie deserved justice and she would get it for him and his unborn child.

Matilda turned up the drive way, easily driving over the metal grill. The farm house came into view and Matilda eyed it with distaste. She hated the house and dreamed of it being bulldozed down.

Her arrival didn't go unnoticed with her father stepping out of the shed and her mother walking over from the clothesline.

Matilda yanked her helmet off and climbed off her bike, readjusting her phone in her pocket. She marched over to her parents and eyed them both in disgust.

"Where is it?"

"You do not get to rock up here and start demanding shit," spat her father.

"Just returning the favour for all the unwanted visits you paid me. So, where is it?"

"Where's what?" spoke up Belinda.

"Charlie's helmet! I know you two have it somewhere, so where the hell is it?"

Her father and mother looked at each other as a few of her father's farm hands came walking over.

"Everything okay, Charlie?" asked one with tanned skin, crinkling in the corner of his eyes.

"Escort Matilda off of my property," replied Charles Senior with a wave of his hand.

"Do not fucking touch me," warned Matilda when the two men stepped towards her, "I swear you will live to regret the tale. Just ask your boss."

The younger and cockier of the pair ignored Matilda's warning and reached out to grab her. Matilda beat him and retaliated with yanking him close, kneeing him in the stomach and slamming an elbow into his back when he doubled over. Matilda pushed him away with a hard shove, making him fall to the ground swearing.

"Let me ask again, where is Charlie's helmet?" demanded Matilda as a ute came driving along the driveway with Carl and Nick.

"You're the reason he is dead," spat Belinda stepping towards her daughter, "You ruined him!"

Matilda felt a surge of anger and stepped forward with her hands clenched when Nick grabbed her by the middle and pulled her away.

"Mattie, don't! Don't!" warned Nick, "Let's go now."

Matilda glared hatefully at her parents and allowed Nick to turn her away and walked away. She pulled her phone out and pressed the screen, "Meet me back at the farm."

* * *

" _You're the reason he is dead. You ruined him!_ "

Matilda looked at Nick expectantly and he gave a sigh, rubbing his face tiredly, "This doesn't prove anything… it could easily be taken as Belinda taking her grief out on you. Everyone knows you and your parents are estranged."

Matilda let out a sigh of frustration and had to resist the urge to punch the wall behind her. Carl slid her a glass of whiskey, which she sculled in one go.

"We will solve this Mattie. I need you to think smart though and not act on every emotion you feel," said Nick calmly, "I need to get home. I'm gonna check in on Missy before I go anyway, make sure she's set for her check up with my Mum tomorrow."

"Alright… thanks Nick," sighed Matilda.

Nick left and Carl sat opposite Matilda at the table.

"I am the reason he is dead, Carl," said Matilda brokenly, "If he had just-"

"Lived a life of misery until your parents carked it?" cut in Carl, "Charlie was happy here, Mattie. Yeah, the bloke was quiet but he was happy. He found Missy here and they were in love… a love like you have with Jon. If Charlie had stayed the same as he was, he would never have found that. You need to realise that a bit of Charlie will live on in the baby Missy has inside of her."

Matilda gave a nod and Carl stood up, mentioning he needed to make sure everything was sorted before everyone finished up for the day.

Matilda stared at the empty glass tumbler in her hand for a few moments before standing and washing the tumbler and dishes in her sink. She wiped her benches down and decided to go shower, knowing time under a hot jet stream of water would help relax her.

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning when Matilda finally turned the television off. She rolled her injured shoulder slowly, feeling that it was most definitely getting better. Matilda picked up her empty coffee cup and walked to the kitchen with it and rinsed it out as she looked out the window, only for her heart to slam hard against her chest at what she saw.

In the distance orange flames were taking over the training shed.

Matilda shut off the tap and ran towards the front door. She grabbed her boots, yanking them on and throwing off her dressing gown as she went. Matilda ran across to the shed and jumped onto her dirt bike, kick starting it quickly and sped along the dirt drive way to the road that went across her paddocks.

The sound of her dirt bike going caused the lights in the worker's small cabins to flick on, with them knowing something was wrong.

Matilda's heart raced as her mind mentally screamed, 'No, no, no, no! This isn't happening!' She hit the bumps in the road with precision, lifting herself off the seat to avoid the bike falling or landing at awkward angles. Matilda skidded to a halt outside her burning training shed and turned her bike off as she climbed off and ran over to the shed. She ran to the doors and pulled it open, coughing at the smoke billowing out.

Matilda held her arm up in front of her and ran in, dodging the flames and made her way to the wall of memorabilia. She grabbed a photo and other items when a loud groaning sound happened.

"MATTIE!" screamed Carls voice, "MATTIE? MATTIE!"

Matilda turned and ran back towards the exit, gasping when a chunk of wood fell and grazed the side of her injured arm. Matilda ducked around a circle of flames, coughing as the smoke invaded her lungs. As she reached the door Carl reached forward and pulled her out as the other farm hands tried to battle the flames with Missy standing by the parked ute looking at the fire stunned.

"Are you fucking stupid?" demanded Carl as Matilda fell to the ground clutching the items in her arms against her and looking at the burning shed with tears in her eyes.

Carls anger softened before he glanced at Missy and ran to help the others. Missy slowly sat down beside Matilda and wrapped an arm around her as the shed her grandfather had built and trained her in became nothing more than glowing embers.

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. Review!**


	23. Broken Trust

**A/N: This is one of those 'a lot happens and time passes' chapters. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter Twenty-three: Broken Trust_

"We found this," said Nick holding up a silver lighter in an evidence bag once the sun had risen, "Do you recognise it?"

Matilda took the bagged item and examined the lighter. She frowned a little as she noticed an inscription, only it was difficult to read, "No, but something is written here, see?"

Nick took the item back and frowned, "I'll get forensics onto it and keep you updated… Mattie, you are so bloody lucky that ceiling didn't collapse while you were inside."

Matilda nodded as she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She pulled it out to see a message from Jon, telling her he had arrived safely. Matilda sent him a quick text that she missed him and was glad he was safe but didn't mention about her shed burning down.

She put her phone away and walked over to her bike to head back to the main part of the farm. She needed to organise for the burnt remains to be removed. She knew rebuilding the shed would be pointless and a waste of money she didn't have. The cost of Charlie's funeral had set her back – more than she cared to remember.

* * *

Jon put his bag down in the hotel room he'd booked into and let out a sigh. He hated leaving Matilda back in Australia, but knew she was where she needed to be. WWE were selling the story that she had injured her shoulder but whispers had slipped into the media about the loss of her brother thanks to some idiot at the funeral posting about it on social media, even after Matilda had been strict about those in attendance to remain silent about it in respect for Charlie and his grieving loved ones.

A knock at the door broke Jon from his thoughts. He opened the door and gave Joe a smile, letting him in.

"Hey man," said Joe, holding up a six pack of beer, "Thought you could do with a couple of these."

"Thanks," said Jon shutting the door, "How's it been?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah, alright. What about you?"

"Tired. Man, I hated leaving Mattie behind."

"I bet. When she coming back?"

"Couple of weeks," said Jon cracking can open, "This is the longest we will have been apart, you know?"

"So that means cranky, mopey Jon?"

Jon grinned and chuckled, "Like you're one to talk… hey, I think the rerun of the game from last night is on. I missed it."

"Same."

Within a minute both men moved to the lounge and were engrossed in the previous night's NBL game.

* * *

The next couple of days saw Matilda working on the farm and clearing most of the rubbish from the burnt training shed with help from Carl. Hiring a contractor was too expensive and Matilda had debit collectors calling her in relation to funeral expenses.

"Get Thom and one of the other guys to take this tin to the scrap yard in Moree. Might be worth something," instructed Matilda as she finished tying the tin down, "Bring the sheep from the west paddock to the stock holding yards. I need them perfect for the sales this weekend."

Carl nodded, looking at Matilda worriedly as she set about shovelling the burnt wood into another trailer. He set about following through the instructions, leaving Matilda alone.  
Matilda fell into a rhythm of shovelling, pausing to roll her sleeves up as the midday sun beat down on her. She pulled her cap down lower and went to shovel again when she hit something hard. Matilda put the shovel aside and knelt down, scraping back the wood and hard packed earth to reveal a plaque that once hung on the training sheds wall.

 **HARRISON WRESTLING ACADEMY  
**

Matilda swallowed the lump in her throat and tossed it aside before returning to cleaning away her past and one of her links to her beloved grandfather.

* * *

Matilda stared at the computer screen, particularly the red numbers glaring at her. Even by selling the sheep they would still be in the red. Thom had managed to wrangle five hundred for the tin, which was more than Matilda was anticipating.

Matilda rubbed her face tiredly and closed the screen of her laptop. The clock above the display cabinet in her living room read three in the morning. She stood up and walked around, switching the lights off and finally crawled into her bed after pulling one of Jon's shirts on.

* * *

Matilda stumbled into the living room as the banging on her door continued relentlessly. She blindly reached out for the front door and yanked it open to see Nick standing on the veranda.

"Late night," muttered Matilda as she stepped back and let Nick in.

"Ah… errmm," replied Nick with a gesture to Matilda's bottom half.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry," said Matilda as she yanked the shirt down to cover her purple, lace knickers and hurried to her bedroom to quickly pull on some tracksuit pants, whilst yanking her bed hair up into a somewhat tidier looking bun.

Matilda walked back out and cleared her throat as Nick turned around, looking relieved to see Matilda dressed.

"Sorry for the early visit… I just got the results back from the lighter. Forensics were able to make out the inscription on the lighter," said Nick with a solemn expression.

There was a sudden yell outside and Matilda shot a frown at Nick and rushed out the front door, ignoring the fact that she had no shoes on and that the weather was creeping down to the low ten degrees Celsius most mornings. Three men in the blue police uniforms were hauling a yelling Carl to their paddy wagon.

"What the fuck?" cried Matilda turning to see Nick hurrying out behind her.

"The lighter has Carl's name on it with a message from his mother. Mattie, it was the lighter he received at his twenty-first birthday."

Matilda felt her mouth drop open as a wave of betrayal swept through her, followed by intense anger. She rushed forward towards Carl only for one of the officers to hold her back.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! I trusted you! I fucking trusted you!" screamed Matilda forcefully trying to escape the police officer's clutches as the other farm hands came rushing out.

"You're an idiot Matilda!" shot back Carl in a cold and cruel tone of voice, "You don't deserve this farm!"

Matilda felt the fight leave her as Carl's word's sunk in. She stepped back and turned away, spotting a confused Thom looking at Carl being driven away.

"Nick, you might want to talk to Thom… the rest of you either get started with the day… or… I don't know," spoke Matilda mechanically before she went inside her house and shut the door.

Matilda slid down to the ground, holding her head in her hands and biting on her bottom lip, willing herself to not break down. She didn't have time to fall apart. She needed to stay strong and get her farm back on its feet and moving forward once again. Matilda lifted her head up and looked directly ahead. Hanging on the wall was a photo of her grandparents, hugging each other and smiling broadly. Matilda sucked in a deep breath and stood up. She gave a nod and headed to the bedroom, exiting once she was dressed properly. After a quick breakfast, she pulled on her boots and hat and walked over to the shed.

"Right," said Matilda spotting her farm hands gathered, "Missy, I want you to go with Gary and check the pumps. Weather is cooling down meaning some might seize up and we cannot afford the livestock or crops to go without water. Malcolm and Ted, fence check. Thom, you and I will finish clearing up the training shed. I want us back here at midday. Let's go!"

* * *

It was the end of the day as everyone was packing away tools and vehicle's when Nick's police truck pulled into the driveway for the second time that day. Matilda placed her horse saddle on its rack, asking Malcolm to wipe it down before she walked over to Nick, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Two visits in one day. Soon enough the rumours will swirl that either your shagging me or moving in on Missy," commented Matilda.

Nick rolled his eyes before sighing, "Carl's been working for your parents. He's provided us with evidence that prove your parents planned Charlie's death. It's the evidence I need to search their property, Mattie."

Matilda felt a wave of relief flood through her body and looked over at Missy who was standing nearby. Missy was blinking away tears and Matilda walked over and gave her a hug. Both were glad that Charlie would finally be getting the justice he deserved.

"Mattie… I know you are due to go back to the States in a week but with this case… I strongly recommend you stay… at least until it's all finalized."

"How long could that take?" frowned Matilda.

"A month to … I dunno, a year."

"A year? Nick… Nick, I have a contract! I can't take a year off!"

Nick sighed, "I know… but it's up to you."

Matilda nodded, biting her lower lip feeling more torn than ever before.

* * *

Jon sighed as his hour long chat with Matilda came to an end. He rubbed his face tiredly and headed back into the stadium. He walked through the corridors before spotting Renee standing with Chris, who was travelling with her for a couple of weeks.

"Chris!" called Jon, hurrying over, "I just spoke to Mattie… Carl was working for her parents. He burnt down her grandfather's training shed and everything in it… although Mattie went running into it to save a photo and some memorabilia. Her parents are behind Charlie's death."

"Shit… I mean progress is good but what was Mattie thinking running into the fire?" replied Chris with a shake of his head.

"It's Mattie… she has no fear," sighed Jon with a frown.

"What aren't you saying?" asked Renee, sensing Jon was holding back.

"The Police want her to stay where she is until the case is closed… that could be up to a year."

"I doubt it would be a year," said Chris, "The country cops aren't exactly inundated with murders like this. I know Nick. He will have it solved quick as possible."

"Maybe, but Mattie is stressed about the farm. It's not financially thriving."

"Farms go through those type of cycles," shrugged Chris, "It will turn around. Especially with Mattie behind the wheel, so to speak."

Jon gave a nod and sighed, "I hate being away from her. I can hear everything she is feeling in her voice but I can't help her."

Renee patted Jon on the arm before gesturing behind them. Jon turned to see Stephanie walking along the corridor on her phone. Jon gave Stephanie a slight nod, listening in on the conversation as she walked past.

"… understand the circumstances. We can look at putting your contract on hold until circumstances are more…"

"Think she was talking to Mattie?" asked Renee.

Jon shrugged, "Maybe? Who knows?"

* * *

 _Six Months Later – October 2016_

Matilda stepped out of her car and spotted a very pregnant Missy watching the cattle being tagged, "Missy!"

Missy turned and waved to Matilda and walked over, one hand on her swollen belly, "How did it go?"

"Carl got sentenced for ten years with no chance of parole. The people who claim to be my parents were found guilty. Charles was charged with murder and sentenced to twenty years – no parole. And Belinda was charged with manslaughter with a fourteen-year sentence and no parole."

"Yes!" cried Missy, hugging Matilda, "The lawyer said that would be the likely outcome!"

Mattie grinned and nodded, "It's such a relief. Justice for Charlie… I would be lost without you, Nick and Thom."

Missy smiled, "Ah, this baby would be lost without an awesome Aunty like you. Plus – you can go back to wrestling now!"

Mattie gave a slow nod, "I did tell Steph I would be back next week for Raw."

Missy gave Matilda's hand a gentle squeeze, "Everything will be fine. You turned the farm around. Everything is going great now… you know I won't let anything go wrong and neither will Nick… him leaving the Police and working here is the best thing to happen as well."

Matilda looked over at Nick as he laughed with Thom and smiled, "I know."

* * *

Matilda walked into the Barclays Centre in Brooklyn. She was greeted with the familiar buzz of activity and couldn't hold back the small smile that graced her face. She breathed in a deep breath and read on the notice board where the women's locker rooms were situated. She headed along the corridors, greeting those she knew, earning a raised eyebrow from Natalie – Eva Marie. Matilda ignored her and pushed the locker room door open.

Her entrance went unnoticed until Saraya looked up at her and grinned.

"About time!" cried Saraya, rushing over to give Matilda a hug.

Matilda laughed and hugged her friend back with the two jabbering away to each other quickly until Saraya was made to let Victoria greet her, along with Tenille.

"I have really missed you ladies," said Matilda with a grin, "I feel like it's a dream to be back here."

"A good dream I hope," commented Tenille.

Matilda smiled as she set about pulling out her ring gear from her bag, "You bet it is."

* * *

Eva Marie's music sounded around the Barclay's Centre and she strode out with her typical smirk upon her bright red lips. The All Red Everything Superstar strutted her way down to the ring and stepped up the stairs and into the ring.

Eva Marie was the number one contender for the Women's Championship at the upcoming pay-per view, Hell in a Cell. On twitter she had given an open challenge to any of the female superstars to challenge her for her spot.

" _It will be interesting to see who answers Eva Marie's challenge,_ " commented Michael as silence fell around the arena.

The sound of violins hit, followed by the drum beat and then the guitars. The crowd were instantly up and on their feet cheering as Abigail strode out in black jeans and cropped tank top, her fingerless gloves on and her long, light brown hair tied back to show her Australian outback tanned skin off.

" _She's back!_ " shouted Michael Cole, _"Abigail is back after six months of recovery from her shoulder injury_!"

Abigail walked down the ramp and pointed at Eva Marie with a smirk. She ran forward at the last bit and slid into the ring and stood face to face with Eva Marie.

Suddenly the Women's Champion's music played and Sasha Banks made her way out with her usual strut. She walked to the top of the ramp as a referee stepped into the ring.

"This will be interesting," commented Sasha with a smirk, "I think I'm gonna wanna watch this one."

The bell rang and instantly Eva went for the offence. Abigail ducked the attacks before finding her opening to jump and hit a kick to Eva's chest. Eva fell back, landing on her back. She sat up and looked at Abigail in annoyance.

Abigail held her hands up in a nonchalant manner earning a cheer from the crowd. Eva Marie stood up and walked forward going for a knee to the midsection but Abigail caught Eva Marie's leg and grabbed Eva by her hair and quickly hit her with a suplex. Abigail used her leverage for a pin fall.

1!

2!

Eva managed to push out of the pin and flipped her hair back with a cry of anger. Abigail turned to face Eva Marie with a laugh and mocked her little tantrum.

"Get up, Princess!" yelled Abigail.

Eva Marie stood and charged at Abigail, tackling her to the mat. Eva Marie went at Abigail with a flurry of punches but Abigail quickly flipped the move, only for Eva to flip it back. Abigail forced another roll over, only for them to tumble out of the ring. Abigail took the brunt of the fall and Eva stood up and gave Abigail a swift kick to her mid-section.

Abigail clutched at it and pushed herself away. Eva Marie marched forward and reached down to earn a hard smack across the face. Eva Marie stumbled back and Abigail stood and stepped up the stairs. As Eva Marie turned around, Abigail jumped off the top of the stairs and hit a clothesline, making Eva fall back to the ground hard.

Abigail landed on her knees and stood up, punching her fist into the air. The crowd gave a loud cheer in response and Abigail looked at Eva. She grabbed Eva by her hair and yanked her up and pushed her into the ring, sliding in straight after.

Abigail pulled Eva up and set her up for Redemption, hitting the move, followed by a cover for pin fall.

1!

2!

3!

Her music hit, signalling her win and Abigail stood up.

"Yeah!" she yelled gesturing for a microphone, "I'm back! I am back and I am going to dominate! I will be the WWE Women's Champion! I was champion once and at Wrestlemania 32 I proved I belong in this ring!" Abigail paused with a smirk, "It took Seth Rollins cheating to beat me. That alone proves I deserve to be the champion… Sasha Banks… at Hell in a Cell, prepare to say goodbye to that belt around your waist because on that night – it will be coming home with me!"

* * *

Matilda walked backstage and untied her hair from the ponytail and shook it out. She thanked the assistant for the towel and drink and headed for the locker rooms, a spring in her step. Being in the ring made her realise just how much she had missed it.

She skipped down a corridor, twirling in a circle much to a passing Joe's amusement, who managed to get a fist bump in with her.

"Missed you!" yelled Matilda.

"Missed you too!" yelled back Joe with a laugh.

Matilda turned another corner and came to a complete halt at who was standing to the side with Rami. Jon spotted her and both didn't seem to know what to do. Matilda cleared her throat and turned her head away as she finally continued walking along the corridor making her primary visionary focus the towel in her hands.

"Mattie!"

Matilda turned around at her name being called and smiled at Tenille jogging to catch up with her.

"Brilliant return match."

Matilda shrugged, "It was alright. Honestly, Natalie is talented… I just think she needs more confidence in hitting a move, you know? I felt like she was holding back."

Tenille gave a nod as they reached the locker room for the women. Matilda easily fell into conversation with the women as they changed, or packed their bags.

"So," said Saraya quietly to Matilda, "I hear you and Jon saw each other."

Matilda glanced at Saraya and let out a slow breath, "We did."

"And?"

"And nothing. We didn't talk… it was more 'oh it's you' and a continue on walking."

"You have to talk, Mattie."

Matilda zipped her bag shut and sighed, "I wouldn't know what to say. I mean… it wasn't a happy ending between us, Raya."

"You were angry and stressed and Jon… Mattie he was missing you a lot. I think you both ended it because it made being apart easier on you both."

Matilda picked her bag up, as did Saraya, "A lot of things were said. It's done and that's how it will stay."

* * *

Matilda ran in time with the music, grabbing her water bottle from the holder on the treadmill before she increased the incline. Her head bopped a little in time with the dance track before her time came up on the treadmill. Matilda grabbed her bottle of water and moved over to the stretching area and rolled out her yoga mat to move through her cool down stretches. She began moving through her stretches, using the beat of the music to transition between stretches.

Once finished, Matilda turned to head back to her hotel room to shower and prepare for her flight to Phoenix. As she reached the exit to the gym, so did another person – Colby.

Matilda chose to ignore him and pressed the button for the lift.

When the elevator arrived Matilda stepped in and pressed her floor button, purposely choosing to not make eye contact with Colby. At least, ignoring Colby was Matilda's intention until he stood beside her and pulled a head phone from her ear.

"Do you mind?" snapped Matilda, pulling her headphone from his grip.

"Do you plan on ignoring all of your exes?"

Matilda let out an annoyed huff of air, "The ones who pissed me off majorly, yeah I do."

Colby chuckled, "You sure hold a grudge."

"Well, when someone cheats on me, yeah, I guess I do tend to hold a grudge."

"That was a year ago, Matilda. You need to let go of the past."

Matilda gave Colby a cold glare as the elevator arrived to her floor, "I don't need to do anything you say, Colby. You couldn't keep your dick in your pants and you are the one who has to lay in the bed you made – not me."

Matilda stepped out of the elevator leaving a silent Colby behind.

 **A/N: So… how did they break up… why did they break up? Review to learn more! This is where one arc of the story ends and another begins!**


	24. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and happy Mother's Day to all the wonderful mothers, step-mothers, grandmother's and aunties!**

 _Chapter Twenty-four: Never Have I Ever_

Matilda stared out at the car park ignoring the light rain biting into her skin. She had just read the script for that night's Raw and the storyline put Abigail and Dean in a match together. Creative were taking the angle that Abigail's absence had caused a rift between them both – something The Authority noticed and were using to their advantage.

Despite working the same shows, Matilda and Jon had managed to avoid one and other quite successfully. Until today.

" _You don't understand!"  
_

 _"Make me understand!"  
_

 _"Why? Why should I? You never listen to what I am saying, you only hear what you fucking want to hear!"  
_

Matilda let out a deep breath and looked at her phone. With a sigh she turned and headed back into the building. She made her way through the corridors, wiping her arms down of the wet from the rain.

Matilda rounded a corner and spotted Jon warming up to the side of the gorilla area.

"You're wet!" cried Amber before she yelled over the hair and make-up team.

Matilda reluctantly stood still as they fixed her up with Amber fetching her a black singlet.

"It's not styled right," grumbled Amber.

"Scissors. Get me scissors," instructed Matilda as her hair was tousled with. Amber grabbed Matilda scissors and ignoring the curious looks, Matilda jaggedly cut the singlet, pulled off her wet one and used it to dry her damp torso.

As she yanked on the dry singlet, Matilda spotted Jon standing still out of the corner of her eye and watching her. The singlet sat in a cropped fashion and went well with the rest of her gear.

"You'd best hope you don't get sick!" scolded Amber.

Matilda laughed, "It will take more than a touch of rain to make me sick."

Amber just sighed and Matilda bounced about to warm her limbs up. A crew member called for them to be ready and Matilda finally made eye contact with Jon. The pair stepped towards the gorilla entrance from opposite sides, unsure of what to really say or do.

"Let's umm… go kick ass," muttered Matilda before ducking through the curtain.

* * *

Dean Ambrose's theme hit and the pop from the crowd was loud. Dean strode out in his usual manner, pausing at the top of the ramp to give his shoulder's a roll. He walked with a determined stride to the end of the ramp and slid into the ring, promptly turning to look at the top of the ramp.

As Abigail's music blasted, the female superstar walked out and took in the cheering crowd. A small smirk played on her lips as she started walking down the ramp with a flip of her curly light brown hair. She slid into the ring, much like Dean Ambrose and stood up coming face to face with him.

The crowd watched as they looked at each other, blue eyes staring into light brown. The stare would have continued but the theme of The Miz started.

Abigail turned away from Dean and watched as The Miz made his way down the ramp, halting about half way as the music changed once again. Maryse strutted out and Abigail looked at the woman in disbelief. It would be the first time she went up against Maryse and the two couldn't be more opposite. Maryse was all blonde hair, perfect make up and fake tan, whereas Abigail was naturally tanned, light brown hair kissed from the Australian sun.

Maryse linked arms with The Miz and they walked down to the ring as if they were the golden couple. Abigail glanced at Dean who was bouncing foot to foot and watching the up themselves couple.

Once in the ring Maryse and Abigail decided they would start the match. Abigail and Maryse circled around each other with Maryse talking smack to Abigail. Abigail shook her head and Maryse ran forward, giving Abigail a shove. Abigail stumbled backwards but caught her footing and looked at Maryse in disbelief. Abigail ran forward but Maryse screamed and ran to the side of the ring yelling at the referee to hold Abigail back.

"Abigail, back off!" yelled the referee.

"Are you serious?" retorted Abigail stepping back, looking pissed off.

Maryse stepped back in and flipped her hair and gave a nod. Abigail wasted no time and tackled Maryse down to the mat and went at her with a flurry of hits before moving back at the referee's orders. Abigail stepped in a circle and marched over to Maryse and grabbed her leg, working it into a standing figure-four lock. Maryse let out a scream with The Miz yelling at Maryse to fight it.

Maryse stretched out and grabbed the rope and the referee told Abigail to break the hold. Abigail let it go and stepped back. Maryse rolled out of the ring and The Miz jumped down from the side to go to Maryse. Abigail slid out of the ring and got to Maryse before The Miz. Abigail pulled Maryse up and with a smirk at Miz, slammed Maryse into the barricade.

"Oops," chuckled Abigail.

The Miz stepped towards Abigail but stopped when he looked behind her. Abigail turned and saw Dean standing there, glaring at Miz warningly.

"I can handle him just fine!" spat Abigail to Dean, turning away to pull Maryse up and shove her back into the ring.

As Abigail stood the music from the Authority hit and Triple H and Stephanie strode out looking cocky. Abigail shot a confused look at Dean before turning to grab Maryse. With a glance at the Authority, Abigail set Maryse up for Redemption and hit the move with ease and covering her for a win.

The Miz pulled Maryse from the ring as Dean stepped into the ring and stood beside Abigail.

"Would you look at that Hunter? Young love," spoke Stephanie.

"Is it, Steph? I mean I've been hearing many things backstage. Mostly that you both haven't been on speaking terms – at least since your return, Abigail."

"Perhaps you've realised leaving The Wyatt's wasn't your brightest move."

Abigail clenched her fists and stepped forward slightly.

"Oh, we didn't come out to fight. We wanted to welcome you back, Abigail. I'm sure it was lonely without Dean Ambrose by your side. Although, I don't know if old Deany boy found it lonely without you."

Abigail shot Dean a confused look and Dean shook his head frowning.

"Is that denial, Dean?" asked Stephanie, "Should we get clarification on that matter?"

The theme of Zahra hit and the dark haired woman strode out in a skin tight outfit, a playful smirk on her face. Abigail frowned and ran a hand through her hair.

 _"Abigail and Zahra have a history of hatred between them. If what Stephanie and Triple H are insinuating to be true, it can be guaranteed Abigail will seek revenge,_ " spoke Michael calmly.

"Zahra shared a story with us of a night out on the town where she came upon someone she knew… who could that be?" asked Stephanie.

Abigail shook her head and took a microphone from nearby, "I don't have time for games."

Abigail dropped the microphone and jumped out of the ring and walked right up to the Authority, staring directly at Stephanie. She made a motion of going to attack and Stephanie flinched and stepped back, much to the crowd's amusement. Abigail laughed and continued walking, purposely slammed her shoulder into Zahra as she walked up the ramp, the sound of her music hitting.

* * *

Matilda smiled at the email she was reading on her phone and leaned against the wall to write her reply. She was half way through completing it when a shadow came over her, causing her to look up.

"We need to talk," stated Jon firmly, hands shoved into his pockets.

Matilda lowered her phone and slipped it into her bag, "Fine. But not here."

"There's a twenty-four-hour diner nearby. We can walk to it."

The pair left the stadium only to be met by a group of their friends. Saraya linked arms with Matilda and grinned at her and Jon.

"We are drinking at the hotel – no if or but's about it," announced Saraya.

"We have Smackdown tomorrow," pointed out Jon as they diverted back towards the nearby hotel.

"Greasy bacon and egg burger will fix that," replied Joe with his cheeky grin.

* * *

"Okay," stated Victoria as she poured out the shots, "We are going to play an old high school favourite of mine – Never Have I Ever."

Matilda groaned with a smile on her face with Saraya knocking her shoulder into her side as the other's laughed.

"I'm going to start!" stated Victoria, "Never… have I ever… kissed someone of the same sex!"

Both Saraya and Matilda downed their shots with the group letting out a loud noise of approval.

"Now Saraya I get," said Tenille, "But Mattie! You… you not so innocent country girl!"

Matilda laughed, avoiding her ex-boyfriend's curious eyes, "Sixteen and at a slumber party… truth or dare and alcohol… okay! My turn… never have I ever had a one-night stand."

Jon, Saraya, Victoria and Matthew downed a shot, while Matilda, Tenille and Joe looked at the other's in amusement.

"I guess we are the innocent ones," said Tenille to Matilda and Joe.

"Oh shut up!" said Saraya with a grin, "Never have I ever streaked naked in public."

Joe was the only one to down a shot.

"Now there is a story I haven't heard," commented Jon.

"University hazing," shrugged Joe, "It was liberating," Joe grinned along with the others, "Alright, never have I ever slept with someone in this room."

Matilda, Jon, Tenille and Matthew all down another shot.

"That was tame," commented Matilda.

"Never have I ever broken up with someone over the phone," shot Jon.

Matilda downed a shot with a cold look at Jon, "Never have I ever accused my significant other of sleeping with… how was it put, oh right, the help."

Jon downed a shot as Saraya glanced at Victoria and Tenille mouthing the word 'wow'.

"Never have I ever told someone on the phone to pull their head out of their arse."

Matilda proudly downed a shot, "You didn't take my advice on that one!"

"I have one!" cut in Victoria desperate to salvage the game and light hearted evening, "Never have I ever been told I… I couldn't have kids!"

Matilda poured herself a shot and drank it as did Saraya.

"What?" said Jon.

Matilda said nothing and stood up, grabbing her bag and leaving the hotel room to go back to her own. She waited for the elevator silently swallowing a lump in her throat and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mattie!"

Matilda ignored the voice and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, hitting her floor as quickly as possible. The doors started to shut but Jon slid in just in time. Matilda sighed and purposely looked away.

"What the fuck? You can't have kids?"

Matilda gave a short nod.

"When did you learn about this?"

"That is none of your business," retorted Matilda, "You and I aren't together, remember? I broke up with you because you wouldn't stop being a fucking arsehole and just didn't seem to get what I had to deal with!"

"I'm sorry if I felt you were using it as an excuse to hide!"

"Hide?" yelled Matilda furiously, "From what, Jon? The job I love? You? My parents killed my brother! One of my best friends fooled me, stole from me and helped with the killing of my brother! I am so sorry if making sure they faced justice for what they did is an inconvenience to you! I also had a farm to get back to turning a profit or I would have lost _everything_!"

"You were hiding Mattie and you know it. You were scared of being judged not just by the public but by all of us here. Everyone has a past and a fucked up family. Fuck, my father went to prison, Mattie."

"Yeah but your father didn't beat you and humiliate you… and it didn't become fodder for the press either, did it?"

Jon fell silent.

"So yeah, I did hide away but at least Stephanie understood, Vince understood, Saraya, Victoria… everyone understood but you. You were the only one I wanted to understand and you wouldn't. You wouldn't listen to me. Every time I rang you and we try to discuss it you got so angry."

"I missed you!"

Matilda looked away as the elevator stopped on her floor, "You think I didn't miss you?" Matilda walked out of the elevator and paused as she exited the doors to turn to look at Jon, "I missed you every day that I was away."

* * *

Late Tuesday night found Matilda arriving at her unit at Long Beach. She placed her keys on the bench and dumped her bags by the wall and opened up the doors to the veranda to let fresh air in. Matilda set about giving her place a quick dust and unpacked her suitcase before showering and heading to bed.

Her and Jon had avoided each other since their hotel corridor argument. Thankfully they didn't have a match together at Smackdown and Matilda had no live shows until Saturday.

Matilda woke late the next morning and after a smoothie, changed into her running gear and headed out for a long jog through the streets of Long Beach. She ran in time to the music of Pendulum and allowed her mind to be free from all the thoughts and worries that seemed to be driving her to the brink.

On and on her feet pounded against the pavement. She reached the beach front and continued along it until her lungs started to burn for relief, at which point she fell on her knees in the sand and focused on bringing her breath back to even in and out breaths.

Matilda moved to sit properly and looked out at the waved building, cresting and falling. She felt a kinship with the ocean, likening the movement to how she felt her life had been like for the last few months.

As Matilda stood to head back to her home her phone buzzed. She pulled it from the strap on her upper arm and unlocked the phone to get to her messages.

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

Matilda licked her lips and closed out the message deciding she deserved one day to not have to deal with anything related to Jonathon Good.

* * *

Seven hundred kilometres away Jon picked up his phone, only to find it was message free. Joe looked at him from where he was making sure his gear was set for the night's live show.

"You know, they say a watched pot never boils," said Joe.

Jon looked at Joe with raised eyebrows.

"All I'm saying is give Mattie time man. When she is ready to talk to you, she will. Women won't do things when you want them too. They have their own agenda."

Jon sighed and rubbed his face, "I fucked up big time."

"Bro, you were both on opposite sides of the world. The relationship wasn't even a year old. Any relationship would've found distance hard to deal with."

"I should have been with her, man. Especially when TMZ leaked the court documents. How could I blame her for hiding away?"

Joe chose to say nothing and Jon let out a frustrated growl and grabbed his phone unlocking it.

"Six hours."

"What?"

"Six hours from here to Long Beach. I'm going to see her after the show."

"You can't man. We have press tomorrow and Vince will punish you if you miss one day of it."

Jon ran a hand through his hair in frustration knowing full well that Joe was right.

* * *

Matilda walked into the Chicago stadium playing host to Hell in a Cell for the night with her headphones in as she hummed along to a Delta Goodrem tune. She pulled her bag along behind her and paused to check the white board to see where the women's locker room was. As she scanned the list she dragged her fingers through her hair, jumping when a tap on her shoulder caught her attention. Matilda turned and smiled at seeing Renee.

"Hi!" greeted Renee warmly, "Look at you – all tan and long haired."

Matilda chuckled, "I actually need to get a haircut. I probably have a few split ends happening. How are you?"

Renee and Matilda started walking along the corridor together, both pulling their own bags behind them.

"I am good. Just brought a dog with Chris. Cutest thing ever," beamed Renee, showing Matilda a photo.

"Aww, is a boy?"

"Yeah. We named him Buddy. Well Chris chose it and it stuck."

Matilda smiled, "I am glad you and Chris are happy together – truly I am."

"What about you and Jon?"

"I'm assuming you heard about the drinking game fiasco?"

Renee shook her head no. Matilda filled her in with Renee looking at Matilda stunned.

"Please, don't tell Chris. I don't want to cause issues between you both and really, it's not Chris' fault. I mean, I never really put thought into having kids, so it's fine."

Renee gave Matilda a disbelieving look but said nothing, "So you and Jon haven't spoken?"

"Nope."

Renee gave Matilda a side on hug before both entered the locker room to be swept up into the chatter and preparations for Hell in a Cell.

* * *

The theme of Sasha Banks hit, introducing the first match for Hell in a Cell. The Women's Champion walked out looking cocky and pleased. She made her way to the ring, talking to the audience as she walked. Once in the ring she removed her glasses and gestured to the belt, showing the world who was the legit boss in the women's locker room at that time.

Sasha's theme was cut off by the sound of violins as Abigail's theme began to play. The audience gave a huge pop as the woman walked out in her black jeans and cut off tank top and black fingerless gloves. Every item of clothing was black with only a purple streak in her loose, long, curled hair. Abigail pointed to Sasha and walked down the ramp, rolling her shoulders before running and sliding into the ring.

Abigail stood up and looked at Sasha, who simply held up the belt. The referee took the belt and handed it to Lillian before the bell rang to start the match.

Abigail and Sasha locked up in a tense grapple, both trying to overpower the other. They each would either step forward or back one to two steps until they broke the grapple and stepped back looking at the other. The crowd gave a cheer as the two women circled each other, both silently contemplating what would be the next move or what was the other person's weak spot. It was an even match, with both being exceptionally talented.

Sasha moved quickly, getting Abigail down with a clothesline. She pulled Abigail up, pushed her back and jumped to hit her with boots to the chest. Abigail fell back against the ropes, clutching her chest. She looked up at Sasha and her pain was soon replaced with annoyance. Sasha stepped in a small circle, giving Abigail an opening. Abigail pushed herself up and ran at Sasha, spearing her down to the mat with precision. Abigail jumped up, turned and bounced off the bottom rope, back flipping and hitting a perfect moonsault asai. Abigail moved to a kneeling position besides a cringing Sasha Banks.

"This is why _I_ deserve to be the Women's Champion!" spat Abigail.

Abigail hit a punch to Sasha and stood up and threw her arms up and let out a loud yell building up the crowd's noise.

Abigail pointed to the turn buckle and moved over to it and climbed to the top. As she looked up, Sasha was up and running at the turnbuckle herself. She jumped up and landed a punch to Abigail's face, forcing Abigail to sit on the turnbuckle. Sasha threw Abigail's arm over her shoulder's. She pulled Abigail up by her pants and lifted her up, throwing her back to the mat. The impact made Abigail cringe and arch her back. She rolled onto her side, breathing deeply as Sasha also took her time to try and stand up.

The referee started counting and both women used the ropes to pull themselves up. Abigail looked at Sasha, who was looking at the mat and breathing in and out deeply. Taking her chance, Abigail ran across the ring and tackled Sasha through the middle ropes, landing so she as able to roll off Sasha and into a seated position. Abigail glanced over as Sasha and stood up. She slid into the ring and walked over to the turnbuckle and climbed up it and perched herself at the very top. Sasha stood with a stumble and turned around to be met with Abigail jumping to land and flip Sasha through a hurricerana.

The crowd let out a crazy loud yell at the move while Abigail pushed herself to her knees, grapping Sasha by the back of the head to pull her up also. Abigail shoved Sasha towards the ring and pushed her in before going for the cover.

1!

2!

Sasha managed to kick out and Abigail sat up, running her hand through her hair. Sasha slowly rolled away but Abigail shook her head. She stood and moved over to Sasha only to be pulled down and moved into Sash's Bank Statement submission.

The audience were yelling like crazy as Abigail cried out, struggling to not tap out.

Suddenly Eva Marie's theme hit and the red haired woman came running down to the ring at a quick speed. She went to slide in but Sasha dove through the ropes, taking Eva Marie down. Abigail stood up, yelling at the referee to get rid of Eva Marie when another theme struck.

Zahra came striding out and pointed directly at Abigail. Abigail glared up at Zahra and shook her head, before gesturing for Zahra to bring it.

Zahra slid into the ring and ran at Abigail but Abigail met her with punches that Zahra returned. The referee called for the bell as Abigail and Zahra tumbled out of the ring.

Referees ran down the ramp from backstage, doing what they could to break up the two separate battles.

Zahra managed to throw Abigail off of her and grabbed the belt from Lillian and held it up. Abigail yelled at Zahra and shook her head, tackling Zahra to the ground and pulling the belt from her and whilst sitting on Zahra held it up. The belt was snatched from Abigail and she looked to see Eva Marie holding it.

Abigail stood as Sasha Banks, standing on the edge of the ring behind Eva Marie took the belt from Eva and held it up herself.

The four women all looked at each other as the referee's managed to pull the four apart ending the match with Sasha retaining the title.

* * *

Matilda headed up the hotel corridor lost in her own world as she once again had her headphones in to listen to her music. She started moving along to the beat of the music, twirling a little as she reached her door only to come to a halt at Jon standing a few feet away from her. He wore an expression of amusement as Matilda paused the music and pulled her headphones out.

"Let me guess – we need to talk. Again," stated Matilda bluntly.

"I just want to clear the air between us," replied Jon calmly.

Matilda licked her lips, "Fine… I-I'm angry with you. So incredibly mad and hurt… but in the same breath I just miss you."

Jon nodded, "I felt you were being selfish-"

"Selfish? How was I being selfish?"

"I just-"

"My private life was out for everyone to see! My personal history, Jon! Hell, the press are still discussing it! It's flared up again since my return. I'm on minimal public appearances until it dies down again! Yet, you think I'm being selfish?"

"If you would just lis-"

"I hated being away from here but at the same time I didn't want to bring any unwanted and unnecessary attention to myself or you! I didn't think that would be fair on you – you didn't sign up for that. I thought I did what was right by you!"

"Wait," said Jon looking at Matilda in confusion, "Right by me?"

"Yes!" cried Matilda in frustration as she looked at Jon, "I didn't want you pulled into drama that wasn't of your making and could potentially ruin your career. I know how much wrestling means to you and you've worked so hard… so yeah, I was hurt and mad because you couldn't see why I was hiding away and I'm angry at you… because I made the choice to let you go… so I'm just projecting that anger onto you."

 **A/N: So… want more? See that review button – hit, review and I'll update. It's just like magic! ;)**


	25. This Love

**A/N: The responses from the previous chapter were awesome - some of you want to give Jon a good kick in the rear or remove his head from his ass. So thank you for your reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 _Chapter Twenty-five: This Love_

Jon looked at Matilda silently. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She gave him a slow nod and turned around and swiped her key in her hotel door lock.

"I'll… I'll see you around," spoke Matilda softly before walking in and shutting the door behind her.

Jon stared at the closed door and ran a hand through his hair. He gave a sigh and headed along the corridor towards his room. In that moment he wasn't entirely sure of what to think or feel.

Respect. That was a definite feeling he had for Matilda. She'd chosen to go through the media attention alone to spare him being pulled into it.

Anger. A definite feeling Jon had. Anger that Matilda made the choice to break up without explaining what she was thinking or feeling. Anger at himself for being blind to it.

Jon swiped his card in the door lock and walked into his room. As the door snapped shut behind him, he walked over to the bar fridge and grabbed the beer waiting for him and cracked the lid off. He would need a few to wind himself down that night.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, why not? I need a girl's night," said Matilda as she checked her boot laces as she prepared for her match for that night's taped Smackdown.

Saraya grinned, "Awesome. Well, let's meet at the hotel reception at nine."

Matilda nodded and grinned, "Sound's great."

Matilda stood and bounced up and down before leaving the locker room and headed through the corridors. As she walked she adjusted her clothing to make sure it sat right.

There was nothing worse than wrestling in clothes that sat wrong.

Matilda turned the last corner before the gorilla area and nearly collided with Nicholas. His match against Thomas had just finished.

"Sorry," said Matilda.

"I wasn't watching where I was going, so it's probably my fault," replied Nicholas with a grin, "Good to have you back."

"Thanks. It's good to be back. I've missed everyone heaps."

"You doing anything tonight?"

"Uh, yeah… girls night."

Nicholas nodded, "Right, well hey, maybe one time we can grab a bite to eat or something."

Matilda gave a non-committal nod and shrug of the shoulder's as her name was called. Matilda gave Nicholas a half smile and hurried to the gorilla area.

* * *

The Smackdown audience gave a loud boo as Eva Marie strode out with the sound of her theme music. She merely smirked at the crowd, eating up the heat they were giving her. She strutted her way down to the ring, holding her hands out beside her, as if to say 'look at me, I am the best'. Once in the ring, Eva blew a kiss to the crowd.

Her music was cut and that of Abigail's played. Abigail walked out to a loud pop and looked down at Eva Marie with a smirk. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, pulling off her cropped jacket as she did so.

The referee called for the start of the match and Abigail wasted no name in striking out at Eva Marie, forcing the woman to step backwards with every hit she received. Abigail stopped the hits and grabbed Eva by the hair and shoved her towards the nearest turnbuckle. Eva slammed into the turnbuckle before Abigail ran at her, jumped and slammed both boots into her mid-section and backwards rolled to stand on her feet once again.

Abigail punched her fist into the air, which the crowd cheered at. Eva Marie suddenly ran forward and hit Abigail with a clothesline, knocking her down to the mat. Eva ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and ran back jumping and hitting her legs across Abigail. Abigail grabbed her stomach and rolled to her side to get her breath back. Eva Marie took this as her chance to kick Abigail in the back, forcing Abigail to roll out of the ring. Abigail crawled over to the barricade and sat against it breathing in an out as she looked up at a smirking Eva. Eva stepped onto the top rope and blew a kiss at Abigail.  
Abigail shook her head and pushed herself to her feet.

" _I think Eva Marie has just angered Abigail and we know that is not a good thing!_ " stated King as Abigail slid into the ring and tackled Eva Marie down to the mat, hitting her with a flurry of hits.

"HIT HER HARDER! HIT HER HARDER!" chanted the audience.

The referee pulled Abigail off of Eva Marie as a person jumped the barricade from the audience. Zahra slid into the ring and went to hit Abigail only Abigail ducked and spun, kicking Zahra in the side of the head, knocking the intruder out. Abigail shoved Zahra out of the ring and let out an animalistic yell of anger.

She marched over to Eva and grabbed the woman by the back of her head and dragged her over to the ropes. As she set Eva Marie up for Redemption, Zahra slid back into the ring with a chair. Before the referee could stop her, Zahra slammed the chair into Abigail's back bringing an instant end to the match.

Abigail fell to her knees as Zahra pulled Eva Marie from the ring, the two women smirking proudly.

* * *

"Umm, hello! Who are you and what have you done with Mattie?" asked Victoria as Matilda walked over to them at the hotel reception later that night.

Matilda wore a tight red tank top, a black, mini, pleated punk skirt with a belt and silver chain. She wore skin tight leggings underneath with sheer panels down the side and black, ankle studded boots. Her face was done with smoky eyed make up and red lipstick with her hair down and loosely curled.

"Very funny," replied Matilda, "I'm a single girl wanting a night of pure fun."

Saraya linked arms with Matilda, quickly sharing a concerned look with Tenille, "Let's go have fun!"

The four women strode out of the hotel, with Matilda determinedly ignoring Jon, Joe and Rami. The three men were at the hotel bar but watched the women leave.

"Was that Mattie?" asked Joe, "In the… red top?"

Jon gave a nod and gulped down the rest of his whiskey. His fingers were clenched around the glass tightly as his mind thought of the men that would leer at Matilda and press their bodies against hers dancing.

"Jon… if you push things it will drive Mattie away," warned Joe.

"Or is she hoping Jon will react?" replied Rami.

"Maybe we could ask someone to keep an eye on Mattie."

"Who?"

"Windham."

"He's gone home," said Jon standing up and grabbing his jacket, "I'm going."

Joe sighed and downed his drink and looked at Rami, "This is going to end badly."

Rami raised his eyebrows in response as both men stood to follow Jon.

* * *

Music pulsed around them group of women as they walked into the club. Tenille shouted she would get the first round of drinks and Victoria pointed to an empty alcove they could settle into before they took to the dance floor. Matilda kept her hand linked with Saraya's as they weaved through the people.

Once in the alcove they sat and looked around the club. The DJ was playing a mean mix of tunes and the vibe was very upbeat. Precisely what Matilda needed that night. Tenille soon appeared with a tray full of shots.

"I only paid for one lot," said Tenille, "Most were from that gentlemen at the bar."

The women laughed and downed the first shot with a cheer and clink of the glasses. After a couple more, Matilda took to the dance floor with Victoria.

The music pumped loudly with the vibrations pulsing right through Matilda's petite but toned body. Her and Victoria soon found their rhythm to the beat and Matilda let herself go, just wanting to escape every thought, every ounce of stress inflicting her daily. She twirled around noting that Victoria was dancing with a guy. Matilda continued to dance feeling a hands on her hips. Matilda pushed them away and stepped away a bit to keep dancing. She, along with the club goers gave a cheer as a remixed version of a hit song played.

Again Matilda felt hands grabbing at her. She spun around and shoved the person away, only for them to grab her again.

"Fuck off!" snapped Matilda shoving them away and stepping away at the same time.

"Come on baby. Just have a dance with me," spoke the man, his black hair slick with sweat and his breath reeking of alcohol.

Matilda moved away from him, slipping between gyrating bodies as she tried to make her way back to the alcove, however McSleazy didn't get the message and caught up to Matilda, pulling her body back against his, his grip was painfully tight on her hips. Matilda struggled in his hold, cringing as his hot breath went across her bare neck and shoulders.

"Let me go!" protested Matilda as he was suddenly pulled away from Matilda and downed with a punch to the face.

Matilda looked up to see Colby glaring down at the man.

"The lady said no," he snarled, "No means no, asshole."

Matilda looked at Colby in shock before he took her by the hand and led her away from the dancefloor and outside to the cold air.

"Mattie!"

Matilda looked up, her mind and body still in a mode of shock. Joe jogged over to her with Jon and Rami following.

"Mattie," came Jon's worried voice as he stood before her, one hand cupping the side of her face, "What the fuck did you do, Lopez?"

"I did nothing wrong, Jon. I stopped some creep from doing who knows what to her!"

"Yeah righ-"

"He did," said Matilda suddenly as she shivered from the cold and possibility of what could have happened to her, "Colby stopped this wanker from trying to make me do something I didn't want to do."

Jon looked at Matilda wide eyed. Matilda stepped away from Jon and over to a bench seat. She sat down hugging her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. A jacket was suddenly put around her and the scent was so familiar that Matilda knew without needing to look up to know it was Jon's.

Matilda glanced over as Jon sat beside her silently with Colby, Joe and Rami disappearing into the club.

"Are you okay?" asked Jon softly.

Matilda nodded, then shrugged and shook her head. She felt like a complete mess. She didn't know what to think or feel. She thought she could fall back into routine upon returning to the States and getting back into what she loved doing.

"Mattie… talk to me, please."

Matilda licked her dry lips and opened her mouth as tears welled in her eyes, "I miss them so much. I feel so alone, Jon."

Jon looked over at Matilda, taking in her trembling lips and tear filled honey coloured eyes. He slid closer to her and reached out, taking one of her hands into his.

"My Pop's gone… my Nan's gone and… and Charlie's gone. Carl was my best friend for years and he-he betrayed me. D'you want to know why?" asked Matilda as one tear fell down her cheek, "Because he felt used. He apparently had feelings for me from when we were eighteen and I used them to my advantage… it was him who beat the crap out of me that night I lost my baby. Him and my father, not his farm hand. He is the reason I can never have kids, never be a mother… the reason I have no one left."

"Mattie," said Jon moving from beside her and kneeling down before her. He cupped Matilda's face in his hands and made her look at him, "You aren't alone. You have Missy and your niece or nephew. You have Nick. You have Saraya, Tenille, Victoria, Renee and Chris. You have Joe and Windham. You aren't alone."

Matilda closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't have you."

Jon slid closer, using his thumb to wipe the falling tears from Matilda's cheeks, "Are you blind?"

Matilda opened her eyes with a frown, "What?"

"I'm right here. Here, with you and only you. You have me, Mattie. You have always had me even when we were apart."

Matilda looked at Jon stunned before he captured her lips with his. Matilda took only a millisecond to sink into the kiss, her hands on his shoulders, clutching at his long sleeved shirt tightly.

"Ouch," hissed Matilda as one of Jon's hands brushed her hips.

Jon broke the kiss and moved so he could look at her hips. Clear bruises were forming on her hips, angering Jon, "What the fuck? Did that dick Colby got you away from do this?"

Matilda nodded, her lips pressed together as she tried to view the marks on her hips. Jon gently brushed a finger over one of the bruises and stood up. Matilda quickly stood and grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Colby already punched him, Jon. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me. Please… please."

Jon nodded and looked back at a shivering Matilda, "You're insane for not bringing anything warm to wear."

"I wasn't thinking very clearly when I was getting ready," replied Matilda before pulling her phone out from her bra, "I'm going back to the hotel. Thank you for… for everything."

"I'll go back with you."

Matilda looked up at Jon as she sent a message to Saraya, "You don't need to end your night early because of me."

"I'm not. I'm ending it because I want too… maybe we could hang out? Catch up?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Matilda flopped down on the lounge beside Jon, handing him a beer. She grabbed the remote for the television and flicked it on, selecting the Netflix option.

"So… we have… a lot of bad movies to choose from… or some random show to binge watch," said Matilda, propping her beer between her thighs so she could pull her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Whatever you want to watch," shrugged Jon.

Matilda selected a movie and both settled in to indulge in beer and bad television.

"How is Missy?"

Matilda swallowed a mouthful of her beer and slightly turned her head to look at Jon, "Good. Over being pregnant, but she is happy and healthy."

"That's great… and the farm? Is it doing well?"

Matilda nodded, "Yeah. We are back at turning a profit and it's going brilliant. I didn't think it would get there."

"I knew you would get it there."

Matilda smiled, "What about you? How have you been?"

Jon shrugged, "Fine I guess. You know me, working, beer and bad TV. Nothing glamorous."

"Sure, sure. I know you enjoy a silk robe and facial."

Jon winked, "You know me to well, babe."

Matilda tried not to react to the slip of name from Jon but he quickly looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine," said Matilda touching Jon briefly on the arm before turning to look back at the television, "Argh, did you see that CGI? For a 2015 movie it sure sucked."

* * *

Jon woke with a start, frowning at the feeling of a body pressed against him. He shifted a little, wincing at how sore he felt. With a glance beside him he saw Matilda leaning against him, her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him. Clearly they both fell asleep watching the movie the night before.

Jon looked at the time on the wall clock and cursed. He had to meet Joe in twenty minutes to drive to their next show. With skilful shifting, Jon moved Matilda into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He couldn't help but press a kiss to her forehead before gathering his stuff and leaving.

* * *

It wasn't until Monday that Matilda and Jon were in the same stadium together. Matilda and Saraya skipped into the stadium at Memphis wearing a cowboy hat with their arms linked. The women paid no attention to anyone around them as they continued to skip, talk and laugh their way through to the women's locker room.

Matilda was one of the people opening Raw so she quickly changed into her gear before heading to find the hair and make-up team. As Matilda walked she spotted Colby reading through what was probably a script.

"Colby?"

Colby looked up at Matilda in surprise.

Matilda slowly walked over, "I just wanted to thank you for the other night. I'd probably have come out a lot worse without your intervention."

Colby shrugged, "It was nothing."

"No. It was brilliant of you. So… so thank you."

Colby nodded and Matilda gave him a small smile. She turned and hurried away, ignoring a furious look from Zahra who had spied them both talking.

Once her hair and make-up was done, Matilda headed to the gorilla area hearing the audience greet Lillian and Eden ten minutes before the show was to begin. Matilda warmed up quickly and moved to the entrance as the RAW theme started.

* * *

Michael Cole introduced the show and where it was coming from just before the sound of violins struck. As the rest of the music kicked in, Abigail walked out, greeting the Raw crowd with her arms opened wide and a yell of, "Let's do this!"

Abigail ran down to the ring and slid in. She stood and smiled at the crowd as her music cut.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" greeted Abigail pausing for the cheers of approval, "I know you all expected either Stephanie or Triple H out here to dribble on about something or rather but I beat them to the punch. I'm out here because I am sick and tired of my matches being interrupted by the likes to Eva Marie and Zahra! They ruined my shot at the WWE Women's Championship! Zahra ruined my win against Eva Marie on Smackdown and I just know any other match I have coming up with be ruined!" Abigail ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "You know, I'm a pretty easy going chick… at least I am to those who I like. But I don't like Eva Marie and I sure as hell don't like Zahra. What they seem to forget is, I have beat both of them before and I will do it again. I will do it in any damn match they want – two on one, one hand tied behind my back, a street fight, a table ladders and chairs match – any match, I will kick their-"

The music of Eva Marie hit and the woman strode out, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she did so. Her lips were as red as ever as she smirked at Abigail, but stopped midway down the ramp.

Eva Marie raised an eyebrow in amusement as the music of Zahra struck and the other woman stepped down in her skin tight clothing with her black hair pulled back in a long, sleek pony tail.

"I thought Monday was trash collection day," spoke Zahra, "Clearly the garbage man forgot something."

"Was that supposed to offend me, Zahra?" retorted Abigail, "Because you really shouldn't speak about yourself in that manner."

"Do you know who we are?" said Eva Marie.

"Unfortunately, but please, if you feel the need to reintroduce yourself – have at it," said Abigail leaning on the ropes and gesturing for Eva Marie to speak.

"We are the best female superstars in the WWE. We run the women's division and the locker room."

Abigail looked at Eva Marie silently for a moment before she burst out laughing, trying to compose herself, "I-I'm sorry… were you serious just then?"

Eva and Zahra looked at each other in disgust at Abigail's reaction. Abigail sucked in a deep breath and smiled charmingly at the two women.

"Well now, let me introduce you to reality and who I am," Abigail smirked at them both prior to continuing, "I am the woman who is going to knock your heads out of the clouds and bring you back to earth. I don't just talk the talk, I walk the walk and I can promise you both that I will walk this talk one way or another! Neither one of you run that locker room! I share it with you both, remember? I know I am not alone in detesting you both or in delivering an ass-whooping!"

"I remember you being gone for six months from a certain ass-kicking you received," taunted Zahra.

"But it wasn't from you, Zahra. You have enough trouble delivering a suplex as it is. Don't try to take credit that isn't yours."

The comment from Abigail saw Zahra drop her microphone and bolt down to the ring. Zahra slid in and met Abigail front on, with both women going at each other in a flurry of hits. Abigail shoved Zahra back, managing to duck from a sneak attack from Eva Marie, causing Eva to hit Zahra instead. Abigail blocked another hit from Eva and retaliated with a smack across Eva Marie's face.

' _Style and grace…_ '

Stephanie McMahon walked out yelling down to the ring for the women to stop, before referee's came running down to try and break up the brawl between Abigail and two other women.

Abigail dodged a grab from a referee and grabbed Zahra by her ponytail, yanking Zahra back to slam a knee into her back.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Stephanie walking down to the ring, "I have a solution to this!"

Abigail held her hands up at the referee's, watching as Zahra and Eva Marie were made to leave the ring.

"At Survivor Series, Abigail, if you can beat Eva Marie and Zahra in a two on one handicap match… you have your title shot at TLC. If Zahra and Eva Marie can beat you, they will face each other at TLC to see who gets a shot for the title at the Royal Rumble."

Abigail nodded, saying fine to Stephanie's plan, while Zahra and Eva Marie looked smug at being able to take on Abigail in a two on one match.

"Oh don't look so pleased, Zahra. Tonight, you face off against Paige… and Eva Marie – you have a match against Becky Lynch. Abigail, you will be teaming with Roman Reigns against Ryback and Summer Rae."

* * *

Matilda left the gorilla area, pulling her gloves off and catching her jumper from Amber with a grin. As she looked up she came to a halt at seeing Jon standing before her.

"You've been ignoring me," stated Jon.

"No, you've been ignoring me. When I woke up to find you gone I assumed you would message but you didn't."

"I assumed you would message me when you woke up."

The two looked at each other, amusement creeping into their expressions.

"Well aren't we just two freaking idiots," commented Matilda with a sigh.

Jon nodded but looked behind Matilda. Matilda turned to see Nicholas, he gave Matilda a smile and she glanced at Jon apologetically before walking over to Nicholas. He was decked out in his Dolph Ziggler gear due to having a match against Adam coming up.

"What's up?" asked Matilda with a smile.

"Just wondering if you wanted to take up that offer to hang out? Dinner, movie or something?" asked Nicholas.

A noise caught Matilda's attention and she looked over her shoulder to see Jon walking away, a dint in a metal crate. Matilda turned back to Nicholas and her expression told him everything. He gave a nod and Matilda sprinted down the corridor chasing after Jon. She peered into every room as she went, weaving past her co-workers. As she turned a corner and spied Joe looking towards the doors, a frown on his face.

"Did Jon go outside?" asked Matilda to Joe breathlessly.

Joe gave a nod and Matilda ran towards the doors, slamming one open as she went. She ran out into the darkness, looking around the packed, dark car park. Her heart was thumping against her chest as the fear of losing Jon for good seemed to set in.

She couldn't lose him. It was hard enough to make the choice originally to let him go and spare him the pain of her life's dramas. She felt like she was just getting Jon back and he had to overhear Nicholas asking her out.

Matilda stepped in a circle, biting at her lower lip. She was about to head back in when she saw an orange glow a few meters away. Matilda walked over and the closer she got she knew it was Jon.

"Jon," said Matilda when she was close enough.

"Just leave me alone, Mattie."

 **A/N: And I shall leave that there…**


	26. Forever

**A/N: Double chapter update... with 27 being the last chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Twenty-six: Forever_

Matilda licked her lips and stubbornly crossed her arms and looked at Jon's dark figure pointedly.

"Seriously, do you need to stand here to brag or something?" snapped Jon.

"About what?"

Jon dropped his cigarette and stamped it out with the toe of his boots, "Your little date with Nicholas."

"There is no date or anything at all going on with Nicholas. If you'd stuck around long enough you would've witnessed me tell Nick that I wasn't interested."

Jon remained silent, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Because I'm interested in someone else. Someone… someone I couldn't bear to lose. Someone who I thought I could live without and be fine… but I've quickly learnt that some feelings can never die. Never be put to rest," stated Matilda as she took a step forward towards Jon with each word, her heart slamming nervously against her rib cage, "How can you think I want to even consider dating anyone else?"

Jon finally peered at Matilda in the darkness. He could see the light from the night sky reflecting in her light brown eyes as she looked at him with a mix of fear and love. Jon let out a breath of air and closed the distance between him and Matilda. His lips captured hers in a searing, emotion fuelled kiss. Matilda gripped onto his shirt tightly as Jon pulled her body closer, wanting no space between them.

When the kiss broke, Jon brushed a loose lock of hair from Matilda's face, "I love you. I never stopped loving you. I tried but you were always there, in my mind."

Matilda leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I love you too."

* * *

November nineteenth saw Matilda arrive at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio for Survivor Series. Everyone had taken to Matilda and Jon being back together with ease. If anything, no one was surprised in the slightest.

Matilda had arrived at the stadium separate from Jon with them both being on separate live events for the week leading up to Survivor Series. Matilda paid little attention to those around her as she listened to her music and sang along, not noticing how loud she was.

" _About a girl he used to know… I'm with a skater boy, I said see ya later boy,_ " sang Matilda only to give a scream and jump in surprise as she was poked in the sides.

She pulled her headphones out as she spun around to be welcomed by Saraya's laughing expression.

"Gosh you're so mean to me!" cried Matilda, trying hard to not grin.

"I wish I had of taped your reaction! It was bloody priceless!"

Matilda raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she waited for Saraya to finish her giggles. Saraya pulled herself together and gave her friend a hug.

"Just warning you, there will be cameras following me around shortly," said Saraya, "Total Diva's time."

"Noted. Where are our locker rooms?"

Saraya linked arms with Matilda and led her through the corridors of the unfamiliar stadium. Once in the locker rooms they set off to check out the new merchandise both women had recently launched.

"Wicked," grinned Matilda holding up a black tank top with her name and a slogan saying 'This is REDEMPTION'. The writing was in white, with her ring name and the word redemption in purple, "I'll grab a couple of these and one to give away tonight. Wait – is that a baby onesie?" Matilda picked up the item and grinned, "I have to send this to Missy! My niece or nephew need to be supporting Aunty Mattie."

"Well, then they need to support Aunty Mattie's best friend Raya," added Saraya handing Matilda a Paige onesie.

Matilda grinned, "Definitely!"

* * *

It was half an hour before the Kick-off pre-show finished that Jon and Joe arrived. Matilda had finished getting dressed and was heading to hair and make-up when she spotted the two men walking along the corridor.

"Tsk, tsk. Tardiness is not acceptable!" teased Matilda with a cheeky grin, "Traffic?"

"And fans blocking the road around the stadium," added Joe, "I'll catch you both later."

Joe headed off down the corridor as Jon slipped his arms around Matilda. It had been four days since they had seen each other.

"Hello beautiful," murmured Jon pressing a single kiss to her lips.

"Hello stud," replied Matilda as her hands rested on his shoulders.

Jon smiled and pulled Matilda in for a searing kiss. The grip on Jon's shoulder's increased as she felt the familiar surge of desire sweep through her. Jon pressed Matilda against the wall and deepened the kiss, as his fingers slid down her sides, slowing at the feel of her bare midriff.

"Fuck," hissed Jon breaking the kiss, "When is your match?"

"Up first," murmured Matilda, "Unfortunately, I really have to go and get my hair and make-up done."

Jon groaned and rested his forehead against Matilda's, "Tonight… definitely tonight, so do not make any plans."

"Deal," murmured Matilda, tracing a finger down the side of Jon's face.

Both had agreed to hold off on taking their relationship to the full physical level, wanting to rebuild their relationship and mend the damage the time apart had caused. Matilda felt it was like being in a courtship – a dinner together followed by either going to the movies or visiting location of interest to them both and ending with Jon saying goodnight to her outside her hotel room door. The last couple of dates had seen the kissing between them both intensifying to the point both had to physically pull away and forcefully go their separate ways.

Jon pressed another kiss to Matilda's lips and quickly left to go get ready. Matilda leaned against the wall, breathing deeply to calm herself down.

* * *

The stadium erupted into cheers as Abigail's music blasted around them. The female wrestler strode out, dressed in her black jeans with rips at the knees and upper thighs. Her tank top was cut jaggedly across her mid-section and she worse her customary fingerless gloves.

Abigail made her way down the ramp, running from one side to the other to high five the audience and hugging a child with a purple hair clip in, like the ones Abigail wore.

Abigail slid into the ring and jumped up onto the turnbuckle and yelled out, "Let's get redemption!" just as the music changed to that of Zahra's.

Abigail jumped down and turned around as Zahra strode out and smirked down at Abigail and stopped at the top of the ramp with her hands on her hips. The music changed and Eva Marie came out, dressed in her usual red robe, which she removed to reveal her and Zahra wearing similar outfits, just in opposite colours – red for Eva and black for Zahra. The pair walked down to the ring with Abigail watching them closely and licking her dark purple painted lips.

Eva and Zahra reached the bottom of the ramp and spoke to each other and high fived with Eva sliding into the ring and Zahra standing on the side.

As the referee went to ring the bell another round of music hit.

 _Style and grace….  
_

Stephanie McMahon walked out and stopped at the top of the ramp, "Before this match starts I am adding in another stipulation. If Zahra and Eva Marie cheat at all tonight it will automatically give Abigail the win and she will get her title match tonight. It will also ensure Abigail can put Eva Marie and Zahra in any type of match she wishes… and against whomever she decides. This is Survivor Series and only the best win."

The bell rang and Eva Marie and Abigail instantly locked up. Abigail used her strength and backed Eva Marie up against the ropes, only backing off when the referee pulled her back. Abigail shouted at the referee to shut up and gestured at Eva Marie.

"Come on! Let's go!"

" _I don't think Abigail is in the mood to play games tonight. I think it's logical to say that Abigail has had enough with Zahra and Eva Marie's games,_ " stated Michael Cole as Abigail blocked a slap from Eva Marie and responded with a slap of her own.

The slap made Eva Marie stumble away and Abigail used it to advantage, grabbing Eva by the back of the neck and turning the move into a running bulldog.

"Come on Eva!" yelled Zahra.

"Come on Eva," mocked Abigail to Zahra with a smirk before kicking the red haired woman in the side, "Oh, oops."

Abigail stepped over Eva Marie and grabbed her head. She crouched down and pulled her head back, locking in the submission hold. The crowd yelled out in Abigail's favour as Eva Marie reached out and struggled to get to the ropes. Zahra jumped down from her ran around the side, closer to Eva Marie to tell her not to give in.

Abigail looked at Zahra and with a smirk released the hold on Eva Marie. She stood up and pulled Eva Marie up by her hair, "I want her. Tag her in."

Abigail shoved Eva Marie over to the corner that Zahra was supposed to be in and stood in the middle of the ring and waited. Zahra slowly made her way around and jumped up to the side. Eva Marie didn't hesitate to tag Zahra in and climbed through the ropes and tumbled down to the ground.

Zahra stepped in and Abigail smirked at her.

"This is what you wanted. You and me – let's finish this once and for all," spoke Abigail coolly.

Zahra said nothing before Abigail ran at her. Zahra tried to block Abigail but failed as Abigail tackled her to the mat and followed up with hitting Zahra with a flurry of hits.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" chanted the crowd before the referee told Abigail to stop.

Abigail stood up and paced around in a circle, "GET UP!"

Zahra slowly moved to a seated position for Abigail to run and slam into her with a running knee. Zahra fell back onto the mat and Abigail used her momentum to climb up to the top of the turnbuckle. She stood up and pointed at Zahra and carefully turned around to have her back facing Zahra. Sucking in a deep breath and a voice of instructions running through her mind, Abigail jumped and back flipped off the turn buckle, landing to hit Zahra perfectly with the move. Abigail rolled off of Zahra as she bounced around on the mat, her body absorbing the impact of the hit. The move had cost Abigail as well. She rolled to her side hearing the crowd chant "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Abigail sat up and got to her feet to notice Zahra struggling to get to a recovered Eva Marie.

Abigail got to Zahra and pulled her away from Eva Marie by her feet. Zahra twisted and kicked out at Abigail. Abigail stepped back to avoid being hit, then bounced forward and dropped to land a hit to Zahra's jaw. Zahra fell back and Abigail stood back up and pulled Zahra to the middle of the mat. Abigail covered her for the win but as Eva Marie yelled out, Zahra managed to kick out.

Abigail stood and glared over at Eva Marie.

Abigail ran and slammed a clothesline hit at Eva Marie, knocking her down from the side. She turned to move back over to Zahra only Zahra met her with a boot to the mid-section. Abigail doubled over and Zahra stepped onto the bottom rung of the turn buckle. She took hold of Abigail by the back of the neck and jumped, slamming Abigail down onto the mat. Abigail laid still, not moving an inch. Zahra rolled Abigail over and covered her for the win.

1!

2!

Just as the referee went to hit the third mat count, Abigail managed to kick out. Zahra sat up right, unable to believe Abigail kicked out of one of her two finishers. Zahra stood up and glared at Abigail furiously.

"STAY DOWN!" she screamed turning to look for Eva Marie.

Eva was just starting to sit up from the hit Abigail gave her.

Abigail rolled out of the ring and down to the ground to get a breather in but Zahra was on her second wind and wanted to put Abigail away once and for all.

She slid out of the ring and ran around to Abigail. Abigail managed to get to her feet and jumped towards the barricade to dodge a hard tackle. Zahra fell to the ground but stood quickly. She ran at Abigail as Abigail ran at her and both hit each other with a clothesline at the same time. The crowd cried out as both hit the ground outside the ring. The two women were still from the impact. The referee started counting and Eva Marie ran around to get Zahra to get up and into the ring.

Abigail rolled onto her side, breathing in and out deeply.

"Four!" came the referee's yell.

"Get up, Zahra!" yelled Eva Marie.

Abigail pushed herself up, breathing deeply. She looked up at the ring to see Zahra sliding in as the referee counted seven.

Abigail stood up and managed to roll into the ring as the referee counted nine. She pushed herself to her feet, as did Zahra. The two women looked at each other and within a split second they were slugging it out back and forth.

" _This is becoming a full on brawl! These two women have a history of dislike for the other and right now that history is definitely coming into play!"_ stated Byron.

" _There is no way they could face each other and not have it play a role in this match. Zahra cost Abigail her match against Seth Rollins at Wrestlemania this year_ ," pointed out Michael.

 _"There was no way Zahra cost that match, Michael! Abigail simply bit off more than she could chew and we will see that here again tonight!"_ ranted JBL.

As Zahra went to swing another punch, Abigail ducked and moved behind Zahra, wrapping her arms around her mid-section and hit a suplex. Zahra arched her back as Abigail rolled and stood up, jumping and twisting her body to hit Eva Marie in the head with a high kick. Abigail turned to Zahra and saw she had pushed herself into the corner against the turnbuckle. Abigail ran forward and just before reaching Zahra, grabbed the top ropes to jump and slam her feet into Zahra's chest. She rolled backwards and sprang up to her feet before yelling out loud and proud.

"REDEMPTION!"

The crowd roared with approval and Abigail grabbed a slumped Zahra and pulled her up. Using the strength she had left she set her feet up on the top rope and fell back, slamming Zahra head first into the mat.

Quickly, Abigail rolled Zahra up for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

Abigail's music hit as she was announced the winner and number one contender for the Women's Championship.

Abigail sat up on her knee's a smile showing her happiness at her victory and relief the match was over. As she stood up her music cut and another one hit. The crowd gave a cheer as Sasha Banks strode out, holding the women's title up high.

She stood at the top of the ramp and looked down to the ring at Abigail smugly. Abigail walked over to the ropes and gestured for Sasha Banks to bring it.

Sasha merely smirked and walked back stage.

* * *

Matilda finished writing the address on the package and handed it to Amber, "Thank you for sending this Amber. I really appreciate it."

Amber smiled in reply, "I know what it's like to become a first time Aunt. I'll make sure it's tracked as well."

"You're the best."

Amber shrugged and left with the package. Matilda picked up her bag and left the large room. She had a beauty of a bruise coming up on her left hip from one of her hits in the match, but thankfully it was simply a superficial bruise and wouldn't affect her in anyway.

Matilda spotted Jon at the end of the corridor and walked up behind him, pinching him firmly on the rear. Jon jumped forward in alarm before whirling around. The look on his face was priceless and sent Matilda into a fit of giggles.

Jon raised an eyebrow at her reaction before pulled Matilda into his arms and silencing her with a steamy kiss.

"Not so funny now, hmm?" murmured Jon huskily.

Matilda bit her lower lip, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest, "It will be when I think of it later."

Jon smirked, "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

* * *

As Matilda pulled at Jon's shirt he pressed her up against his hotel room wall, one hand sliding beneath her shirt as the other gripped Matilda's hip. Matilda let out a groan as Jon's hand pushed her bra up and cupped a breast, his thumb and fore finger working her nipple into a sensitive, taut peak.

Matilda pulled Jon closer with her legs as she broke their kiss to divest him of his jacket and shirt. The movement made Jon grind against Matilda, letting her feel just how much he wanted her. Jon moved his hands to cup Matilda's arse and whilst kissing, licking and nipping at her neck and collarbone, carried her into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed before letting Matilda fall onto the mattress.

Jon stared down at Matilda, his blue eyes looking her over slowly. Matilda smiled at him shyly, feeling self-conscious under his gaze.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips, the tip of her nose – any part of her he could reach, "Beautiful, magical, wonderful and mine… completely mine… I love you."

Matilda made Jon move back up her body so she could kiss him on the lips, "I love you too."

Jon pulled Matilda's shirt off and unclasped her black, lace bra. He smirked at it knowing it wasn't the type of bra Matilda liked to wear on a daily basis. The next moments saw them simply kiss sensuously, letting their hand's re-acknowledge themselves with the other's body – studying the dips, contours and parts typically hidden away.

Slowly the remaining items of clothing were removed and their bodies finally were rewarded with what they had denied themselves for so long. It was drawn out and slow, both wanting to express through the love making just how much the other meant to them.

Matilda trailed her hands down Jon's back, her nails lightly grazing his skin. Jon let out a groan and increased his thrusting, pulling one of Matilda's legs up so he could drive into her deeper. The movement forced a guttural moan from the back of Matilda's throat as she threw her head back. Jon could feel her orgasm building as her walls around his cock began to tighten ever so slightly. Her breaths remained raspy with his name spilling from her lips softly over and over.

"You're beautiful," said Jon breathlessly as he increased his pace, the love making transgressing to pure, physical need for release, "Fucking perfect. My soul, my everything."

Matilda locked eyes with Jon, bringing a hand up to cup his face. She leaned forward, locking her legs around his waist. Matilda met his lips for a kiss that made all other's they shared pale in comparison.

"I want to live with you, marry you and be yours forever," confessed Jon.

Those words and Jon hitting the right spot sent Matilda over the edge as she cried out his name.

Jon followed straight after, his lips capturing Matilda's before they both collapsed on the bed breathless.

Silence fell between them, with Jon lying beside Matilda, one hand linked with hers.

"Why did we wait so long?" murmured Matilda eventually as she rolled to her side to press against Jon's side.

"I don't know… but that was amazing.

Matilda smiled, "I want to live with you, marry you and be yours forever as well."

Jon looked at Matilda surprised, "Really?"

With a giggle, Matilda nodded, "Yes really… but," said Matilda the smile falling from her lips, "You… you know I can't have kids. T-that I'm ruined."

Jon sat up and pulled Matilda up with him. He made her follow him to the bathroom and look at herself, "I don't see a ruined woman before me. I see someone who has been through the toughest things life could throw at a person. I see someone who came out of those a stronger person with their head held high and determination to succeed. I see a beautiful woman, a woman I love and a woman I will never let slip through my fingers again. One way or another we will have kids. All I know is, is that I want that with you and only you."

Matilda swallowed a lump in her throat and turned around to face Jon, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Opposites attract?"

Matilda laughed and slipped her arms around Jon to hug him, "So, do I get a ring?"

* * *

 _ **It's happening. Will keep you posted.  
**_

Matilda looked at her phone with wide eyes. It was December eighteenth and Matilda was sitting in catering watching the TLC Pay Per View. Her match against Sasha wasn't until second last. There had been a big build up to the women's match, with many claiming it to rival a feud between Lita and Trish Stratus.

"Missy's in labour!" cried Matilda to Saraya, Tenille and Renee, "How am I meant to wrestle tonight knowing that?"

"You'll be fine. Just be glad that Missy will finally have her body back to herself," said Saraya jokingly.

Matilda nodded and shot back a quick text, ' _ **Big hugs! Fingers crossed everything goes to plan! Xx**_ '

With a sigh, Matilda looked at the same and stood up to go and get ready.

* * *

"You okay?" came Jon's concerned voice when he reached the gorilla area. His match was the main event against a recently turned heel Roman Reigns.

Matilda nodded and smiled, "Missy is in labour."

"Really? Oh wow… she is due tomorrow right?"

Matilda nodded, "It is tomorrow for Australia, dag."

Jon merely grinned and kissed Matilda lightly on the lips, "Are you being smart with me, Miss Harrison?"

"Of course not, Mr Good. That would be dreadfully rude of me."

"Mattie! It's time!" came Mercedes yell from behind them.

"Good luck," murmured Jon with a kiss to Matilda's lips.

Matilda smiled, "I don't need luck, not when I have you at my side."

 **A/N: Bit of a corny end to the chapter. Next chapter will be the last.**


	27. Ridiculously Happy

**A/N: Here is the final chapter… enjoy!**

 _Chapter Twenty-seven: Ridiculously Happy_

Matilda woke with a start as Jon shook her awake gently. Blinking rapidly, Matilda frowned in confusion as she took in the scenery around them.

"Why are we at the airport? We're meant to be going to St Louis," stated Matilda as she stretched in her seat causing a cracking sound to issue from her back.

"This is part of my Christmas present to you," said Jon, handing Matilda an envelope.

Matilda opened the envelope to reveal a plane ticket to Australia. She looked at Jon with an open mouth, "Christmas in Australia?"

Jon smiled, "I spoke to Stephanie and she has given us a week off to visit your farm so you can meet the newest Harrison."

Matilda unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Jon, hugging him and kissing him all over his face, "Thank you, thank you, I love you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Jon chuckled, "We better go board our flight."

* * *

Matilda grinned at Jon excitedly as she drove up the dusty, familiar driveway. She pulled the hire car up to the house and killed the engine, sitting silently as she took everything in.

"Home," sighed Matilda fondly, "No matter where in the world I am, this farm will always be home."

Matilda hopped out of the car and shut the door. She could hear the sound of a tractor in the distance, amongst other familiar sounds. Matilda headed up to the main house and pulled the screen door open. Jon followed her into the house and Matilda halted upon seeing Missy walking out of the kitchen carrying a month old baby in her arms.

"Mattie!" greeted Missy excitedly, "Welcome home!"

"Thanks," replied Matilda as she stepped closer to Missy, "Is this little Charlotte?"

"Yep. Aunty Mattie, meet Charlotte Matilda Harrison." Missy smiled when she saw Matilda looking at Charlotte in awe. "Would you like to hold her?"

Matilda looked at Missy with wide eyes. "Oh… umm… I might break her."

Missy laughed, "Nonsense! Here… hold your arms out, yep, like that… okay… there."

Matilda held her niece in her arms gently, feeling a wave of emotion hit her as she took in Charlotte's features. Jon stepped closer as he noticed trembling of Matilda's lips.

"She's beautiful… she looks so much Charlie," said Matilda in a cooing voice, "Hello bubba… I'm your Aunty Mattie… you look so much like your Daddy."

Missy stepped over to Jon as Matilda wandered around the house with Charlotte in her arms, "At least I know if anything happens to me Mattie will look after Charlotte."

Jon nodded, "You know she is going to spoil Charlotte, right?"

Missy grinned and nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

It was just after lunch on Christmas Day and Matilda had taken Jon for a ride on her horse bareback. Jon wanted to see the highest point of Matilda's farm. Jon hopped down from the horse first and Matilda jumped down after, leading the horse to a tree to tie it to a low branch. She stroked the horse's mane and walked over to where Jon stood, looking out at the rolling paddocks with the creek that ran through the middle of the farm.

"So, this is it," said Matilda gesturing out wide at her farm with a sigh and a small smile.

Jon moved to stand behind Matilda, slipping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her right shoulder, "It's massive… and you use every paddock?"

"At some point."

"Wow. Well, when we both hang up the boots will you let me be your main farm boy?"

Matilda turned to face Jon, "You would leave America and come live here with me?"

Jon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Matilda's lips, "Wherever you are is home," Matilda's eye's opened widely as Jon stepped back slightly and knelt down on one knee, revealing a black, square velvet box he had hidden in the pocket of his shorts, "Matilda Michaela Harrison, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Matilda let out a startled laugh with tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Jon looked up at her questioningly and Matilda nodded before managing to squeak out, "Yes!"

Jon stood up, opening the black case to reveal a white gold band with a round cut, blue sapphire with three diamond set leaves on either side.

"I know we haven't been together long but," said Jon as he slid the ring onto Matilda's finger, "This feels right… being with you is perfect."

Matilda smiled, entwining her fingers with his and kissing him softly and lovingly on the lips, "I love you. Always and forever."

* * *

Matilda laughed as Nick popped the cork stopped on the bottle of wine as Matilda and Jon returned to the Christmas celebrations. Missy grinned happily with Charlotte on her lap, whilst the other farm hands who had remained for Christmas, along with Nick's family, congratulated the couple.

"So," said Matilda after she showed her ring to everyone and sat on the swinging loveseat next to Jon, "Jon and I have a gift for you, Missy, and Charlotte."

Missy frowned, glancing at the bracelet that Matilda had given her that morning.

"In the paddock, behind the house, Jon and I have organised for a house to be built for you both."

Missy's mouth fell open in shock, with her eyes opened wide.

"You are my family, Missy, and Charlotte is a Harrison, which means this farm will be hers someday. It's only right that you both have a home to create into your own sanctuary," explained Matilda.

"I-I… this is just… Mattie… Jon… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," stated Matilda, "You are family."

* * *

 _April 2017_

It was a week out from Wrestlemania 33 and Matilda was arriving at the stadium in Nashville for that night's Raw. She pulled her bag along behind her, grinning happily at Rebecca who was arriving at the same time.

"Hello love!" greeted Rebecca, "Set for your match tonight?"

Matilda grinned, "Of course I am. What about you?"

Rebecca grinned, "Naturally. This lass is always ready to hand out a beating!"

Both women had a chuckle and continued to chat with each other as they walked together in search of the locker room.

The lead up to Wrestlemania had been insane with it getting continuously busier since the Royal Rumble. The company had brought back Women's Tag Team Championship, with the titles officially on the line at Wrestlemania.

After losing to Sasha Banks at TLC, Matilda's in ring persona had teamed up with another female wrestler to face off in a continued feud against Zahra and Eva Marie. Fans found the heat and pure dislike between Abigail and Zahra addictive with many feeling it could be a long term, on and off again feud like Trish Stratus and Lita.

Matilda placed her bag in the locker room and left to go in search of her future husband. The couple had been on opposite shows a lot and only managed to see each other during Raw and Smackdown.

As Matilda walked her phone buzzed and she unlocked it to see Missy had sent her a picture of her nearly five-month old niece. Charlotte, or Lottie as she was becoming known as, was wearing her Abigail onesie as she sucked on the ear of her stuffed rabbit.

Matilda grinned and saved the picture, placing it as her lock screen image. She replied back to Missy and slipped her phone into her back pocket.

"Boo!"

Matilda jumped and screamed, spinning around to see a laughing Windham, "That is not nice!"

"It was perfect!" guffawed Windham, "You literally screamed! _Screamed_!"

Matilda scowled, though couldn't keep the smile off of her face, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Hell no. That will be wonderful material for group talks."

Matilda groaned and ran a hand through her hair as Windham chuckled. The pair chatted for a bit longer before Windham needed to get to an appearance. Matilda continued on her way to look for Jon, finally spotting the man ending a talk with Mark looking frustrated.

Matilda walked over, with Jon spotting her just before she reached him. Jon instantly slipped his arms around Matilda's middle and pulled her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck as Matilda slid her own arms around Jon's middle.

"Hey Stud… bad talk with Mark?"

Jon replied with a low grumble before placing a light kiss to Matilda's bare skin. Matilda squirmed and Jon finally lifted his head and looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"Well?" prompted Matilda.

"There is talk of ending my feud with Seth after Wrestlemania and turning me heel… I don't mind being heel, playing the bad guy is fun… they want me to feud with Roman."

Matilda frowned, "How will that work. Even Joe knows his character goes over better as a heel than a face."

"I tried to tell Mark but creative know best, you know?"

Matilda sighed before pressing a kiss to Jon's lips and resting her forehead against his, "I guess the bright side would be that at least you are back in the championship picture."

Jon made a noise of agreement as he leaned back a little, "I missed you."

Matilda smiled softly, "Missed you too, Stud. At least we get all the lead up to Wrestlemania together."

Jon grinned, "I plan on keeping you with me for all of our spare time. We won't be leaving the hotel room either."

Matilda laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

* * *

The music of Zahra hit and one half of the tag team known as 'Black and Red' strode out. She strutted her way down to the ring, pausing at the end of the ramp as her partner's music hit. Eva walked out with a smirk on her red painted lips. She walked with her hands on her hips as she made her way down to Zahra. At the end of the ramp they linked arms and walked over to the ring and slid in, in unison before standing and holding their linked hands up.

That night, the duo were going up against two other women in preparation for their match the coming Sunday at Wrestlemania.

The theme of Dana Brooke hit and she walked out, along with by her partner, Emma.

The WWE universe didn't know who to barrack for as both teams were disliked.

The match got under way with Dana and Emma having to deal with Zahra and Eva using their underhanded actions to secure a win.

"Shut the music!" yelled Zahra when she got the pin over Emma, "This Sunday you will see Eva Marie and I take home the tag team titles! You will see that pathetic _Abigail_ eating the mat! Along with her idiotic sidekick, Bayley!"

"Don't even get _me_ started on Bayley!" stated Eva Marie, "The fact she was allowed out of NXT boggles my mind!"

"The fact we have to face them on Sunday boggles mine!"

The music of Bayley started playing and the former NXT Women's Champion walked out. Her usual smile was gone, replaced with that of pure annoyance.

"Eva Marie, do I need to remind you that I defeated you for the NXT Women's Championship? Have all the fumes from the constant hair dye finally done some damage?" said Bayley with a smirk, one hand on her hip.

"Ooh, big, brave Bayley! Coming out to face us alone. Where's your partner, Abigail? Does she finally know she is better off remaining backstage?" snarled Zahra.

Zahra glared angrily when Abigail's theme sounded and the former Women's Champion walked out in her usual attire, only she donned a tank-top stating 'Hugs or Redemption?' across the front.

"Zahra, let me put it simply for you in two words – SHUT UP!" snapped Abigail, "You know it, Eva knows it, Bayley knows it and I know it – on Sunday Bayley and I will walk out the tag team champions and just like all the other times you and I have faced off in the same ring, you will be left looking like the pathetic loser you are!"

Zahra and Eva Marie stood in the ring yelling angrily at Abigail and Bayley.

"Oh you want to face us?" said Bayley.

"Right now?" asked Abigail before grinning at Bayley, "Let's do this."

Abigail and Bayley dropped their microphone's and ran down to the ring, sliding in. Eva and Zahra launched at them with hits and kicks until Bayley and Abigail got to their feet and fought back with everything they had.

Abigail and Zahra tumbled out to the ground outside of the ring. Abigail landed atop of Zahra and held her down with one hand as she went to strike her with a hard punch. Her hit was blocked by a group of referees pulling Abigail off of Zahra. Abigail struggled against the referees, seeing the same was happening to Eva Marie and Bayley.

"THIS ENDS SUNDAY!" yelled Abigail to Zahra, "I WILL END YOU AND YOUR RED HEADED ATTACHMENT!"

* * *

The rest of the week was a massive build up to Wrestlemania 33. Matilda felt more relaxed this year, having more of an idea as to what to expect. It also helped she didn't have any other drama occurring – everything was perfect.

The day of Wrestlemania arrived and Matilda was looking at her reflection uncertainly. She donned black, long tights with slits at her knees. She wore hers and Pamela's tank top and black fingerless gloves. Her usual boots were on, expect they had purple laces.

Matilda had opted of the tights to make her and Pamela look a bit more like a team.

"All set?"

Matilda looked up and smiled at Pamela, "Definitely. You ready for this?"

"I'm nervous as hell."

Matilda smiled warmly at Pamela and linked arms with her as they walked through the Dallas stadium towards the gorilla area, "I was the same last year. Nerves are good. If you weren't nervous, you wouldn't have the passion to prove yourself."

Pamela smiled and thanked Matilda as they reached the gorilla area.

* * *

It was half way through Wrestlemania when Bayley's theme hit. The huggable woman skipped out with her bright smile. The WWE Universe greeted her with joy, smiling and cheering for her as Bayley's infectious energy spread around the sold out arena.

Bayley took in the huge crowd, absorbing the feeling as she made her way down the long ramp and climbed into the ring.

When Bayley's theme changed to Abigail's, they crowd cheered for the kickass, take no prisoners female wrestler.

Abigail strode out confidently letting out a yell as she punched her fist into the air. Abigail paused at the top of the ramp and kissed her fingers and held them up to the sky.

She ran down the ramp, skipping from one side to the other to give high fives to the audience before sliding into the ring and greeting Bayley with a hug.

Eva Marie's theme struck and Bayley and Abigail watched as one half of the team they were facing strode out in black and red ring gear, a black streak added to her normally all red hair. Eva Marie smirked at the crowd as she walked down the ramp, stopping at the end and waiting for her tag partner.

Zahra walked out with her music, her outfit matching Eva Maries, only the colours were back to front. Zahra's black hair also donned a red streak, which she flipped over her shoulder as she strutted down the ramp, linking hands with Eva Marie like usual.

Once in the ring, the match was decided to be started between Bayley and Eva Marie. Abigail stood on the side, holding the rope.

Bayley locked up with Eva Marie and the pair grappled, one trying to gain the upper hand. Abigail bounced on the spot, urging Bayley on. Bayley gained the upper hand, slamming Eva into the corner before running at her and hitting her with boots to the chest.

As she continued, Bayley built up her momentum, with Abigail continuing to urge her on. After a few minutes, Bayley got Eva into the middle of the ring and covered her. As the referee dropped to start counting Zahra stepped into the ring forcing the referee to stand up and get her out. Eva Marie managed to scratch Bayley across the face, causing Bayley to roll off of Eva in pain. Abigail yelled out angrily, looking all the more furious when Eva tagged Zahra in.

Zahra mocked a furious Abigail as she pulled Bayley up by her ponytail and slapped her across the face. Bayley stumbled backwards and Zahra stepped back before running and clotheslining Bayley over the top rope and out of the ring. Abigail furiously paced in her small section. She watched as Zahra yanked Bayley up and slammed her into the barricade as the referee started counting.

Zahra slid back into the ring and Bayley struggled to stand up.

"Four!" counted the referee.

Abigail jumped down from the side and ran around to Bayley, ignoring the referee's yell, Abigail helped Bayley up and back into the ring. Abigail ran back to her corner and jumped up into place, urging Bayley to fight back against Zahra. Bayley managed to get a good hit in, causing Zahra to stumbled back. Bayley used it as her chance and speared tackled Zahra down.

Abigail stamped her foot on the stairs behind her urging the audience to cheer Bayley on. Bayley crawled across the mat with Abigail leaning out as far as she could. Bayley got the tag and the crowd cheered as Abigail climbed into the ring, just as Zahra tagged Eva back in.

Abigail instantly hit Eva with a clothesline and spun around to hit her with another one as Eva stood back up. Abigail ran across the ring, bounced off the rope and came back to hit Eva with a spear. Abigail went for the pin but Eva kicked out at two. Rolling off of Eva, Abigail stood up and pulled Eva Marie up. She shoved Eva Marie towards the ropes and when Eva bounced off of them and came back her way, Abigail jumped and hit the perfect high kick to the side of Eva Marie's head. Eva fell back against the ropes an Abigail let out an animalistic yell. Abigail turned and pointed to Eva Marie before running at her. Eva dodged to the side as Abigail jumped. Abigail managed to reach her arms out and grab the rope. Using her upper body strength, she pulled herself up and flipped over the rope and back into the ring.

Eva looked at her with wide eyes, while Abigail merely smirked. Abigail ran at Eva Marie but Eva ran across the ring, tagging Zahra in.

The tag brought a cheer up from the crowd as Zahra stepped into the ring, glaring furiously at Eva Marie.

Abigail and Zahra circled around each other, both talking smack to the other until something Zahra said caused Abigail to tackle Zahra to the mat and lay into her with a flurry of hits.

"Back it off Abigail!" shouted the referee pulling Abigail away.

"I'm back!" snapped Abigail holding her hands up as Zahra got into a seated position.

Upon seeing that, Abigail ran at Zahra and hit her with a knee to the face, ran to the ropes, bounced off them, ran back towards Zahra and stepped on her back, forcing Zahra to hit the mat face first. Abigail looked at Zahra and pointed to the corner turn buckle she was nearest to. The crowd let out a roar of approval and Abigail climbed to the top.

Zahra sat back up and rubbed her forehead as she slowly stood, looking up as Abigail jumped and landed on her shoulders. Zahra was whipped into the hurricerana and cringed as she hit the mat once more.

Abigail stood up and punched the air before she was hit from the side and slammed into the mat. Abigail rolled to her back to see Bayley tackling Eva Marie out of the ring with the referee unsure of what to do – end the match or continue.

Abigail slowly sat up to be met with a hit to the side of the head from Zahra. Abigail landed on the ropes with Zahra pressing her knee to her back until the referee called her off. Abigail pushed herself up, breathing in and out deeply. Abigail turned and rolled out of the way of Zahra's on coming attack and pushed herself up to her feet. Zahra shoved Abigail from behind, forcing Abigail to run towards the ropes. Abigail quickly gained control of the movement and bounced off the bottom rope and flipped backwards connecting with Zahra and smashing her down to the mat. Abigail rolled off of Zahra and managed to push herself up.

"REDEMPTION!" yelled Abigail pointing towards Zahra.

Abigail yanked Zahra up and set her up for the move and hit it with ease. As she covered Zahra for the win she spotted Bayley slamming Eva into the barricade.

1!

2!

3!

"Your winners and the new WWE Women's Tag Team Champions – Abigail and Bayley!"

Abigail stood up as Bayley slid into the ring. Bayley hugged Abigail happily with them both being handed a white belt each with round plaques on them. Abigail looked at the belt in disbelief before the referee was holding their arms up as both absorbed their big Wrestlemania win.

* * *

"Line dancing?!" squeaked Saraya as she walked into the large Dallas bar with Matilda beside her.

Matilda grinned, "Oh mate, this feels just like home!"

Without waiting for Saraya, Matilda ran down the steps to the bar and ordered herself and Jon a beer each. She looked out at the dance floor, where people were engaged in line dancing already. It was a guilty past time favourite of Matilda's to participate in.

Matilda moved to a booth that Saraya had claimed with help from Victoria and Joe.

"So," said Victoria, rubbing her hands together, "Who is ready to get their boot scootin' boogie on?"

"Me!" replied Matilda before taking a big swig of her beer.

Victoria grabbed Matilda by her hand and as Jon walked into the bar with a few other of their work friends, dragged her to the dance floor.

Right on queue as if the DJ knew, Brooks and Dunn's 'Boot Scootin Boogie' came on. Both Matilda and Victoria easily fell into step with the dance. They couldn't stop grinning, giggling and putting extra stamps and claps into their moves.

Jon stood with Joe and Saraya watching the pair.

"Look at them," laughed Saraya as she used her phone to get a clip of them dancing, "That does look like fun."

Matilda and Victoria cheered as 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk' came on. Noticing they were being watched, Matilda gestured for Jon to join her. He hesitated at first before sighing and heading to the dance floor.

"Hey Stud," grinned Matilda pausing her line stepping to kiss him on the lips, "Think you can keep up?"

"Babe, my mother lived and breathed this stuff… I can keep up."

Matilda raised a challenging eyebrow, "Huh… we'll see, shall we?"

"Challenge accepted."

Both Matilda and Jon fell into step with the song, cheekily bumping each other with each turn and step. The song ended and another came on. Matilda quickly fell into step, knowing it well. Jon hesitated a little but the song became familiar as it went, along with the steps. He couldn't help but laugh as Matilda started belting out the lyrics as she danced.

" _An' a little gas in my truck, some butter on my biscuits,  
_

 _Couple bucks when I'm itchin', for a scratch-off ticket  
_

 _That poker makes me broker every Saturday night,_ " belted out Matilda, grinning at Jon as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

It was the perfect way to unwind from their hectic Wrestlemania schedule – a night out of pure fun to just be themselves.

"I dare say you won," said Jon, his hands slipping down to Matilda's jean clad backside.

"Did I now? What is my prize?" asked Matilda, her fingers slowly sliding up his arms to his shoulder's.

"Hmm," mused Jon before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "This," another to her opposite cheek, "and this," followed by one to her lips, "plenty of these and one just here," Jon pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

Matilda felt her heart beat and seem to spread pure happiness through her. She looked Jon in the eye, taking in the depth of emotions she could read in them. Matilda placed her hands on either side of Jon's face and stood on tip toe to kiss him deeply, wanting him to know just how much she loved and adored him.

"What was that for?" asked Jon huskily.

Matilda smiled, "Nothing… you just make me ridiculously happy. Come on, everyone knows how to dance to Copperhead Road!"

With a smile and slap to Matilda's arse, Jon let her pull her back to the dancefloor, with both simply enjoying the way their life was going and willing to go in whatever direction it pulled them, so long as they had each other.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: There it is. I hope you enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
